


Cheshire Cat

by GrimLear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blaise/Astoria, Drinny - Freeform, F/M, Ginny/Draco - Freeform, Jahr 8, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Ginny Weasley, Romance, Slytherin/Gryffindor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 103,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimLear/pseuds/GrimLear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auf Ginny Weasley und ihre Freunde wartet ein letztes Mal Hogwarts. Trotz ihrer Trennung von Harry ist sie entschlossen, den Frieden in vollen Zügen zu genießen, wäre da nur nicht Draco Malfoy, welcher sich nicht verändert zu haben scheint. Fragt sich also nur noch, ob Ginny das letzte Schuljahr übersteht oder im Wunderland untergeht – denn im Frieden ist kein Platz für Hass. GW/DM</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meine Schwester](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Meine+Schwester).



> Hi, hier bin ich wieder mit einer längeren Story. Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß. Wie immer: Zögert nicht mit den Reviews! Her mit den Loben und der Kritik! ;)  
> Nein, ganz ehrlich: Sagt mir eure Meinung, an dieser Story hängt mein Herzblut.  
> Viel Freude. Eure Grim ^-^
> 
> Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, was aus den Büchern stammt. Der Plot dieser FF ist allerdings mir, genauso wie evtl. OC's oder Orte, die nicht aus der Feder JKR's entstammen. Ebenfalls sind alle Extras, die noch veröffentlicht werden, mir zuzuschreiben, welche ich für die Story erarbeitet habe. Sonstige Einzelheiten immer anbei.
> 
> Quelle der meisten Zitate: http://www.aphorismen.de
> 
> Mit folgenden Ausnahmen: Zitate, bei denen die Quelle in der Zitatesammlung, die ich am Ende der Story hier und auf meiner Homepage jetzt schon veröffentlichen werde, extra angegeben wird (z.B. wenn ich die Quelle direkt aus einem Buch bezogen habe), und die Zitate von YouDontKnowHer. (hier findet ihr sie auch auf FanFiktion.de: http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/YouDontKnowHer)  
> Sollten falsche oder mangelhafte Angaben vorliegen, dann ist dies nicht beabsichtigt und ich würde mich freuen, wenn man mich darauf hinweisen könnte, damit ich sie richtigstellen kann.  
> Und dank an YouDontKnowHer, dafür, dass ich sie zitieren durfte! ^-^
> 
> Updates: Hier wohl unregelmäßig. Die Story ist allerdings beendet und auf FanFiktion.de, fanfiction.net und winterregen.de.to vollständig einsehbar! (Stand: 17.06.16)
> 
> Kapitellänge: Durchschnitt sind 3400 Wörter.
> 
> Widmung: Ich widme Cheshire Cat meiner Schwester und teuren Begleiterin meiner Problemchen. Mögen ihre Argumente noch so schlecht und missverständlich sein, ihre Gedanken verdreht und etwas verrückt und sie selbst manchmal sehr nervig, ist der Sinn hinter dem Ganzen mehr Wert, als tausend Schlösser.
> 
> Sonstiges: Die Story spielt zwar nach dem Krieg (also 1998), es leben allerdings noch folgende Personen: Colin Creevey, Severus Snape und Fred Weasley.

Wer verliert und nicht einsieht, dass er verloren hat, kann auch nicht gewinnen.  
\- YouDontKnowHer

Die Straßen von Carridge waren verlassen, die Häuser in Dunkelheit getaucht. Niemand in dem kleinen Ort ahnte ansatzweise, dass in dieser Nacht der entscheidende Sieg gegen den gefährlichsten Zauberer, den England je gesehen hatte, errungen worden war. Die Muggel, die im Gegensatz zu der Zaubererbevölkerung keinerlei Ahnung hatten, schliefen seelenruhig, obwohl auch an ihnen der Krieg nicht vorbeigegangen war.  
Doch nun war es endlich beendet.  
Nur eine einzige Person hielt sich noch draußen auf und schlich durch die Gassen. Sie war in einen dunklen, mit rußfarbenen Rüschen verzierten Umhang gehüllt, dessen Saum durch den Matsch schleifte. Die Gestalt war rundlich und auffallend klein. Sie hinkte auf ein Haus zu, das etwas abseits der anderen lag. Vor der Haustür hielt sie und klopfte – einmal, dann wartete sie einen Augenblick und wiederholte es zweimal.  
Sie trat schwerfällig einen Schritt zurück und wartete. Allerdings musste sie das nicht lange, denn im nächsten Moment öffnete sich die Tür. Eine schon ältere Frau stand im Türrahmen, hinter ihr kam ein Mann in Bademantel den Flur entlang. Er stoppte verblüfft, als er die Gestalt sah.  
„Sie!“, rief er überrascht aus.  
Die Gestalt hob die Hand. „Aber, aber, Mr Parkinson, eine alte Freundin werden Sie doch sicherlich erst einmal hereinbitten, nicht wahr? Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, waren Sie bei unserem letzten Treffen mit weitaus mehr Manieren bestückt“, sagte sie in einem süßlichen Ton, in der eine unverkennbare Autorität lag.  
Mr Parkinson erschauderte und scheuchte seine Frau zur Seite, damit seine 'alte Freundin' eintreten konnte. Er führte sie in einen großen Salon, der recht leer wirkte und seinen Mittelpunkt in zwei schwarzen, sich gegenüberliegenden Ledersofas fand. An den Wänden standen nicht minder dunkle Möbel, wie ein edler, viktorianischer Geschirrschrank und ein Bücherregal aus fast nachtfarbenem Holz.  
Die Gestalt ließ sich uneingeladen auf eines der Sofas sinken und seufzte hörbar. Ohne Einleitung begann sie: „Bevor Sie irgendetwas fragen oder sagen, möchte ich Ihnen einen Vorschlag unterbreiten, Mr Parkinson. Dafür muss ich allerdings wissen, ob Sie mir weiterhin die Loyalität halten und ich in Ihre Diskretion vertrauen kann.“  
„Sicher, Ma'am. Ich stehe Ihnen in allem zu Diensten“, antwortete Mr Parkinson hastig.  
Die Frau senkte misstrauisch ihre Stimme: „Kann ich mir dessen auch bei Ihrer Familie gewiss sein?“ Wieder nickte er, inzwischen etwas beunruhigt. „Dann will ich Sie in meine Pläne einweihen. Aber zuerst benötige ich einen Zauberstab, einen Heiler und einen Raum, in dem wir uns ungestört unterhalten können. Die Zukunft liegt in unseren Händen …“  
Mit einem fiesen Grinsen streifte die Frau ihre Kapuze zurück und entblößte ihr von blutigen Kratzern entstelltes Gesicht. In ihren runden, hervorquellenden Augen stand flammender Rachedurst.


	2. Weaslette

Man wächst leichter in eine Freundschaft hinein als aus einer Feindschaft heraus.  
\- Peter E. Schuhmacher (1941-2013)

Das Kreischen von Eulen und die lärmenden Stimmen der Schüler und ihrer Familien erfüllte den Bahnsteig. Der Sommer war vorbei, doch trotzdem erleuchteten dieses Bild noch gnädige Sonnenstrahlen. Ginny streckte ihnen genießerisch ihr Gesicht entgegen und wartete, bis ihre Familie ihr durch die Mauer folgen würde.  
Sie war schon vorausgeeilt, so sehr sehnte sie sich danach, endlich wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Nicht das Hogwarts, das von Voldemort befehligt wurde und in dem sie einen kleinen Krieg gegen ihre eigenen Professoren führte. Nein, das Hogwarts, wo ihre Freunde auf sie warteten und sie ohne weltbewegende Sorgen ihr Frühstücksei vertilgen konnte.  
Dieses Jahr, sie spürte es in ihren Knochen, dieses Jahr würde sie einen Neuanfang machen. Der Krieg war vorbei. Sie und die Menschen, die ihr wichtig waren, lebten. Es würde alles wieder normal werden. Sogar ihr Bruder, Hermine und Harry würden wieder in Hogwarts sein, nur dieses Mal würde sie mit ihnen den gleichen Jahrgang besuchen.  
„Ginny, steh nicht im Weg rum, deine Sachen sind schon schwer genug!“ Ginny drehte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen zu Ron um, der hinter ihr stand und mürrisch die Unterlippe vorgeschoben hatte. Wenigstens er veränderte sich nie.  
„Ach, Ron, wenn du so lieb und höflich mit mir sprichst, dann kann ich gar nicht anders, als gerne beiseite zu gehen und dankbar zu sein, dass du die Sachen deiner kleinen Schwester auf deinem Gepäckwagen mitnimmst.“  
„Wieso hast du auch keinen eigenen Wagen genommen?“  
„Weil das überflüssig gewesen wäre, unser Gepäck passt gut auf ein und denselben Wagen.“  
„Und wieso muss ich den dann schieben und nicht du?“  
„Weil du der große Bruder bist. Was ist los, du spielst dich doch sonst so gern auf?“, neckte sie ihn.  
Ron setzte schon zu einer Antwort an, da trat auch Hermine durch die Mauer, gefolgt von Fred, George, Molly und Arthur. Als Letzter kam Harry, er schob ebenfalls einen Gepäckwagen vor sich her.  
„Was steht ihr denn noch hier herum? Ron, sieh zu, dass du und Harry euer Gepäck loswerdet, bevor der Zug abfährt. Wir sind eh schon so spät“, sagte Molly hektisch und scheuchte die beiden Jungen davon. Als sie weg waren, seufzte sie und fuhr etwas leiser fort: „Es wird Jahr für Jahr schlimmer mit ihnen …“  
Hermine und Ginny tauschten ein belustigtes Lächeln und die Braunhaarige presste den Käfig mit Krummbein an ihre Brust, um ihn in der chaotischen Menge nicht fallen zu lassen. Der Kater döste zufrieden vor sich hin, er schien nicht viel von dem Trubel mitzubekommen.  
„Hast du Creevey schon gesehen?“, wollte Fred an Ginny gewandt wissen.  
„Nein“, sagte sie und sah sich um. Sie wollte Colin unbedingt sehen, sie vermisste ihren besten Freund, mit dem sie die letzten Wochen nur Briefe ausgetauscht hatte. Und tatsächlich, genau in diesem Augenblick entdeckte sie den mausgrauen Schopf des Gryffindors, der sich durch die Menge bewegte.  
„Colin!“, rief sie und drängelte sich an den Leuten vorbei zu ihm durch.  
„Ginny“, sagte er überrascht, als sie plötzlich vor ihm stand, zog sie aber erfreut in eine Umarmung. Als er sie wieder losließ, grinste er fröhlich. „Wie geht es dir?“  
„Gut, wirklich gut. Und was ist mit dir?“  
„Ah, mein Vater hat bis zur letzten Minute einen ziemlichen Aufstand gemacht und sich darüber aufgeregt, dass ich mich nicht aus dem Kampf herausgehalten habe, aber letztendlich konnte ich ihn damit besänftigen, dass ich Dennis davon abbringen konnte. Ich glaube, Dad wollte mich gar nicht mehr gehen lassen.“  
„Das geht den meisten so, denke ich. Hermine musste auch ganz schön damit kämpfen, sich von ihren Eltern loszureißen.“ Ginny runzelte die Stirn, als sie bemerkte, dass Colin sie komisch musterte. „Was ist los? Habe ich wieder vergessen, mir die Haare zu bürsten, oder wieso siehst du mich an, als hätte ich einen nackten Gnom auf dem Kopf?“  
„Du bist nur so fröhlich. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob es dir wirklich gut geht. Wegen Harry …?“  
Ginny verzog das Gesicht. Ihre gute Laune war verflogen. Das war wirklich nicht ihr Lieblingsthema.  
Seit dem Sommer waren Harry und sie kein Paar mehr. Sie hatte sich wirklich gefreut, als sie wieder zusammen sein konnten. Doch nach zwei Wochen, hatte sie festgestellt, dass sie einfach nicht mehr so für ihn empfand, wie bevor er gegangen war. Ein Jahr lang hatte sie herbeigesehnt, dass er wiederkommen würde und dann … hatte sie ihn angesehen und erkannt, dass es sich nicht richtig anfühlte, nicht auf diese Art und Weise.  
Ihr Blick wanderte wie zufällig zu ihm. Er war mit Ron zurück zu ihrer Familie gekehrt und einige Meter von ihnen entfernt diskutierte er angeregt mit Ron über die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft, die wegen des Krieges auf die Winterferien verschoben worden war. Als Harry merkte, dass er beobachtet wurde, schaute er über die Schulter, doch blickte schnell wieder weg, als er sie erkannte.  
Das war schon so, seitdem sie mit ihm über ihre Gefühle gesprochen hatte. Er wich ihrem Blick aus, genauso jedem ihrer Versuche, eine Unterhaltung zu führen. Offenbar war er wirklich verletzt.  
„Er spricht nicht mehr mit mir, also weiß ich es nicht“, erklärte Ginny mit gesenktem Kopf. „Ich habe versucht, darüber zu reden, aber mehr, als ich bisher getan habe, kann ich nicht tun.“  
Colin nickte aufmunternd und stupste ihr gegen die Schulter. „Ich bin sicher, er kriegt sich wieder ein. Er hatte es nicht leicht.“  
In diesem Moment, und bevor sie noch Gelegenheit hatte, etwas zu erwidern, stieß die Lok einen weiteren Schwall Dampf aus und ihre Mutter rief: „Ginny! Ginny, komm her, der Zug fährt gleich!“  
Ginny beeilte sich, zu ihren Eltern zu kommen, und sich von beiden noch einmal fest umarmen zu lassen. „Pass auf dich auf“, sagte ihr Vater, während Molly sie mit Tränen in den Augen ermahnte, ihr ja viele Briefe zu schreiben. Dann ließ sie sich von Fred und George wortwörtlich auf den Arm nehmen und schließlich von Hermine und Colin zum Zug zerren.  
„Tschüss, ihr Lieben! Habt ein schönes Schuljahr! Vergiss die Briefe nicht, Ginny Mäuschen!“, rief ihre Mutter laut.  
„Und grüßt Filch von uns!“  
„Und macht uns ja viel Ärger!“, fügte George hinzu.  
„Und brüll' Ron an, wenn er sich dämlich benimmt!“  
„He!“, kam es entrüstet von Ron, der sich neben ihr aus dem Fenster lehnte und seine Brüder wohl am liebsten auf der Stelle erwürgt hätte. Zumindest deutete das seine erhobene Faust an.  
„Jungs!“, hörte Ginny Molly noch sagen, doch da setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung und sie hatte Mühe, ihrer Familie noch zuzuwinken, die mehr oder weniger (im Falle der Zwillinge Hampelmänner machend) zurückwinkten.  
Colin schüttelte nur belustigt den Kopf. Er hatte wohl schon vor einiger Zeit begriffen, dass ihre Familie manchmal etwas chaotisch war. „Wollen wir uns ein Abteil suchen?“  
Ginny nickte und gab Hermine und Ron Bescheid, bevor sie beide sich durch den Gang auf die Suche nach einem Platz machten. Ginny ging ihm voran und schaute prüfend durch die kleinen Fenster, während der Boden unter ihnen im Rhythmus des fahrenden Zuges vibrierte.  
Sie war so beschäftigt, dass sie die Person, die ihr entgegenkam, glatt übersah und völlig ahnungslos in sie hineinlief. Sie prallte hart zurück und taumelte gegen eine Abteiltür, konnte ihr Gleichgewicht allerdings halten. „'tschuldigung“, meinte sie leicht benommen und suchte das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers. Ein spitzes Kinn, blasse Haut, weißblonde Haare. Sie sah in das Gesicht von Draco Malfoy.  
„Tz“, machte der nur abfällig, wandte sich ab und schritt an ihnen vorbei. Sie blickte ihm verwirrt nach und konnte kaum glauben, dass er es wirklich war, der jetzt zwischen einigen Schülern verschwand. Aber es war seine Haltung gewesen, derselbe stoische Gang, dasselbe erhobene Kinn, wie vor ein paar Wochen, als sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Das war noch auf dem Schlachtfeld gewesen.  
Colin legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm. „Hast du dich verletzt?“  
„Nein, allerdings hatte ich wohl eben eine Fata Morgana. War das wirklich Malfoy?“  
„Ja, ich habe ihn auch gesehen. Ich hatte allerdings nicht damit gerechnet, dass er zurückkommt.“  
Ginny nickte nachdenklich. „Ich auch nicht. Denkst du, McGonagall hat ihn auch eingeladen, seinen Abschluss nachzumachen?“  
„Sieht so aus, aber wir werden es wohl früh genug erfahren. Dabei hatte ich gehofft, dass dieses Jahr weniger Slytherins an der Schule sind.“  
„Stimmt.“ Sie seufzte und zog an seinem Ärmel. „Komm schon, lass uns endlich ein Abteil finden. Ich habe total Lust, jetzt Süßigkeiten zu futtern und Kürbispastete in mich reinzustopfen.“

ooooo

Die Fahrt dauerte nicht lange, zumindest kam es ihr so vor. Jedoch war es schon dunkel, als sie am Bahnhof in Hogsmeade ankamen. Schon vor einigen Stunden hatte Ginny sich umgezogen, während Colin direkt in Schuluniform gekommen war, doch jetzt bereute sie es. In der Sommergarnitur wurde ihr kalt, die Temperaturen waren trotz der Jahreszeit heruntergegangen.  
Fröstelnd hielt sie auf eine der Kutschen zu und wollte gerade einsteigen, da erkannte sie, dass sie schon besetzt war. In ihr saßen Blaise Zabini und Astoria Greengrass und schwiegen sich an, als habe der jeweils andere sie zutiefst beleidigt.  
„Oh, tut mir leid, wir suchen uns eine andere Kutsche“, sagte sie, als die beiden Slytherins sie bemerkten.  
„Hier ist genug Platz. Wenn ihr still seid, werden wir kein Problem miteinander haben“, murrte Zabini gähnend, der sie schon gar nicht mehr beachtete und an die Decke starrte.  
„Blaise!“, brauste auf einmal Greengrass auf. „Mal ehrlich, du bist total unfreundlich! Aber das ist ja nichts Neues.“  
„Das sagt die Richtige. Wer hat mich denn eben einfach stehen lassen, weil sie unbedingt mit dem großartigen Großkotz Vaisey hat sprechen müssen, he?!“, zickte er zurück.  
„Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass ich ihm etwas von meiner Schwester sagen sollte. Könntest du also aufhören, dich wie der Grobian zu benehmen, der du bist, und netter sein?“ Ginny hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, völlig vergessen worden zu sein. Colin schien es nicht anders zu gehen.  
„Wieso-“, setzte Zabini schon zu einer Erwiderung an und es wäre wohl noch ewig so weitergegangen, hätte ihm eine Stimme nicht das Wort abgeschnitten.  
„Wenn ihr das geklärt habt, dann können wir jetzt losfahren, oder?“ Ginny wirbelte überrascht herum. Hinter ihr stand, wie aus dem Boden gewachsen, Malfoy. „Was stehst du hier rum? Du kannst gehen“, sagte er höhnisch.  
Ginny funkelte ihn verärgert an, er musterte sie unbeteiligt, was auch nicht zu ihrer Besänftigung beitrug. „Weißt du, Malfoy, du könntest zur Abwechslung mal freundlich sein. Aber ich vergaß, das bist du ja nie. Du überraschst mich allerdings. Was ist los, wo ist dein Gefolge?“  
Jetzt reagierte Malfoy doch. „Du solltest eigentlich wissen, dass Goyle im Gefängnis sitzt und Crabbe tot ist. Aber ich vergaß, du, als Weasley, interessierst dich vermutlich überhaupt nicht dafür, was andere durchmachen müssen, wenn du dich doch neben dem Goldjungen im Ruhm sonnen kannst.“ Verächtlich verzog er den Mund zu einer dünnen Linie, fast, wie McGonagall es immer tat. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie falsch er lag.  
„Urteile nicht über mich, als würdest du mich kennen, Malfoy.“   
„Das gilt dann aber auch für dich, Ginny Mäuschen.“ Er schob sie nicht gerade sanft zur Seite, stieg in die Kutsche ein und knallte die Tür zu. Seine Augenbraue hob sich ein Stück, als er sah, dass sie immer noch dastand. Er hatte doch tatsächlich gehört, wie ihre Mutter sie am Bahnsteig genannt hatte, dieser …  
„Arsch“, schleuderte Ginny ihm mit geballten Fäusten ins Gesicht, wobei sie merkte, dass sie es genauso meinte.  
Sie wollte sich schon abwenden, um sich einfach eine andere Kutsche zu suchen, da griff jemand nach ihrer Schulter und zog sie zurück. „Lehn dich nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster, Weaslette.“  
Ginny sah auf und erkannte Malfoy, der sie aus seinen sturmgrauen Augen heraus eingehend fixierte. Seine Worte hallten in ihren Gedanken nach. Sie war schon lange nicht mehr Weaslette genannt worden, um genau zu sein war er auch der Einzige, der das tat. Eine Erinnerung drängte an die Oberfläche ihres Bewusstseins, während sie seinen Blick gefangen erwiderte und versuchte, zu entscheiden, was sie als nächstes tun sollte. Die Bilder von vor drei Jahren vertrieben ihre Gedanken allerdings kurz.

Die Schatten wurden langsam länger und die Abendsonne verschwand fast hinter den Wipfeln des Verbotenen Waldes, als Ginny durch die Eingangshalle auf die Treppe zuschlich. Ihr Blick fiel dabei auf die Standuhr, die in einer Ecke stand und ein regelmäßiges 'Tick Tack' von sich gab.  
Es war bereits Viertel vor neun. Sie war spät dran. Schon wieder. Stumm vor sich hin fluchend stapfte sie die Treppe hinauf, nicht, ohne vorher ihre vom Schlamm dreckigen Schuhe auszuziehen.  
Sie war draußen gewesen, um heimlich mit einem der Schulbesen für die Quidditchauswahl des nächsten Jahres zu trainieren, aber sie bezweifelte, dass sie schon gut genug war. Besonders, da sie nur mit diesen lausigen Schulbesen üben konnte. Aber wenn sie nicht entdeckt werden wollte, und das war nun wirklich das Letzte, was sie gebrauchen konnte, dann musste sie ihr Ziel so erreichen.  
Und langsam sollte sie sich aus demselben Grund angewöhnen, pünktlich mit dem Training aufzuhören. Sollten ihre Brüder davon erfahren, würden sie sie nicht ernst nehmen oder, was sogar wahrscheinlicher war, auslachen und damit aufziehen. Das würde sie nicht ertragen. Es hatte sie ja alle Überwindung gekostet, überhaupt auf dieses Ziel hinzuarbeiten. Sie wollte zeigen, dass sie genauso gut sein konnte, wie ihre Brüder.  
So in ihre eigenen Gedanken vertieft sprang sie eilig die Stufen hinauf. Sie wollte gerade auf eine anschließende Treppe wechseln, die schon Anstalten machte, im nächsten Moment wieder die Richtung zu ändern, da stolperte sie plötzlich in ihrer Eile über ihren Umhang. Ginny strauchelte vornüber, konnte sich mit der einen Hand aber noch am Geländer festhalten, während die andere sich auf einer Stufe abstütze. Im nächsten Moment jedoch brach die Stufe unter ihr weg und sie spürte, wie ihre Hand einbrach.  
„Ah verdammt“, murmelte sie und da sie wusste, dass sie ohne nicht loskommen würde, kramte sie in ihrem Umhang, um ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen. Wenn sie eines an Hogwarts nicht mochte, dann waren es die Trickstufen. Eine Weile suchte sie nach dem rettenden Zauberstab, doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie ihn ja vorhin in ihrem Schlafsaal gelassen hatte, um nicht, wie beim letzten Mal, noch einmal zurück zum Quidditchfeld hetzen zu müssen, weil sie ihn dort liegen gelassen hatte.  
„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein …“ Ginny ließ sich auf der Stufe nieder. Was sollte sie nun tun? Wenn jemand sie finden würde, dann würde am Ende noch das eintreten, was sie befürchtet hatte. Bei ihrem Glück fand sie Filch. Oder noch besser: Snape.  
„Na, das ist doch mal ein perfektes Beispiel zur weasleyschen Koordinationsgabe.“  
Ginny wandte sich überrascht um und sah auf, doch ihre Miene verfinsterte sich zunehmend, als sie Malfoy erkannte. Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen stand er etwas über ihr auf der Treppe und lehnte lässig am Geländer, als würde er dort schon die ganze Zeit stehen. Sie hatte sich getäuscht: Snape war harmlos im Gegensatz zu Malfoy. Der würde sie zurücklassen, wenn er seinen Spaß gehabt hatte.  
„Brauchst du was?“  
„Ach, ich war nur gerade auf dem Weg, meinen Rundgang anzutreten, da sah ich dich und ich dachte mir: Wieso sich nicht ein bisschen unterhalten, bevor ich dir Punkte, wegen unberechtigtem Aufenthalt auf den Gängen während der Nachtruhe, abziehe?“, gab er gelassen zurück.  
„Ich habe aber kein Interesse daran, mich mit dir zu unterhalten.“ Konnte er nicht verschwinden? Helfen würde er ihr eh nicht.  
„Bist du dir da auch ganz sicher? Dann findet dich halt jemand anderes und plaudert dein kleines Geheimnis aus.“  
Ginnys Blick schnellte hoch. „W-Wovon sprichst du?“  
„Wovon wohl? Dass du praktisch jeden Abend heimlich nach draußen verschwindest, vielleicht? Oder dass du heimlich über das Quidditchfeld torkelst und etwas machst, das vermutlich Ballübungen sein sollen? Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ihr Gryffindors genommen habt, dass ihr ständig annehmt, total unauffällig zu sein. Und mal ehrlich, es war doch nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis es jemand herausfindet. Obwohl ich mit meiner Brillanz natürlich einen Vorteil habe.“  
Ginny kam nicht dagegen an, innerlich die Augen zu verdrehen, doch der Ernst der Lage ließ seine Selbstverliebtheit nicht ganz so belustigend wirken, wie in einer anderen Situation. Er wusste es wirklich. Er wusste von ihrem Geheimnis und er hatte die Macht, sie auffliegen zu lassen. Wobei ihre momentane Position auch nicht sonderlich hilfreich war. Zum wiederholten Male fragte sie sich, wie sie aus dieser Misere wieder herauskommen sollte.  
„Was willst du?“, wiederholte sie ihre Frage von vorhin mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
„Oh, falls du glaubst, ich würde etwas sagen, dann täuschst du dich. Ich habe nicht vor, dich hochgehen zu lassen. Es ist sogar ziemlich wahrscheinlich, dass du das selbst fertigbringst.“  
„Du willst … nichts tun?“ Ginny war positiv überrascht. Allerdings war da auch ein gewisses Misstrauen in ihr, das ihr sagte, sie solle ihm bloß nicht über den Weg trauen. Und das hatte sie auch nicht vor.  
„Stimmt. So macht es mehr Spaß. Aber sag mal, wann genau fragst du mich um Hilfe? Ich hatte gehofft, dass du weißt, wann es Zeit ist, zu betteln“, sagte er mit einem hämischen Grinsen. Am liebsten hätte sie es ihm aus dem Gesicht gewischt.  
„Das spare ich mir, schönen Dank auch“, schnappte sie und bemühte sich dabei, ihre Selbstbeherrschung zu wahren. Immerhin hatte er sie momentan in der Hand, egal, wie oft er sagte, dass er nicht vorhatte, sie zu verraten.  
„Warte, Weasley, fährt das Kätzchen da etwa seine Krallen aus? Dabei dachte ich immer, dass du kaum sprichst, weil du zu sehr damit beschäftigt bist, dem großartigen Potty hinterherzuhecheln.“  
Ginny merkte, wie sie rot wurde, und senkte schnell den Kopf. Malfoy war wirklich ein Mistkerl, genau, wie Ron immer sagte. Er hatte Gefallen daran, sie aus der Fassung zu bringen und mit ihr zu spielen. Und natürlich musste er sie dabei auch noch auf Harry ansprechen. Sie wusste ja selbst, dass sie bei ihm keine Chancen hatte und hasste es, dass sie in seiner Gegenwart zu stottern anfing oder sogar überhaupt kein Wort herausbrachte. Leider war es gar nicht so leicht, damit aufzuhören, wenn sie ihn jeden Tag sah.  
„Ach, lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe!“, schnauzte sie Malfoy an und biss sich schnell auf die Zunge, um ihn nicht weiterhin zu provozieren. Sie sollte wirklich still sein.  
„Wie du willst …“, sagte er schulterzuckend und schlenderte unbekümmert an ihr vorbei die Stufen hinunter.  
Ungläubig sah sie ihm nach. „Malfoy! Warte, Malfoy! Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so hier sitzenlassen! Malfoy?! Komm schon …! Malfoy! Malfoy, bitte!“  
Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und sah in einer Mischung aus Triumph und Hohn zu ihr auf. Er war inzwischen schon am Ende der Treppe angelangt, kam aber nun wieder langsam hoch. „Du bettelst jetzt also doch?“  
Ginny schwieg betroffen. Sie war zugegeben etwas schockiert über sich selbst, doch jetzt wollte sie keinesfalls einen Rückzieher machen. Das wäre schlimmer, als jede Alternative. Vielleicht, wenn sie an seine Menschlichkeit appellierte …  
„In Ordnung“, fuhr er auf einmal fort. „Unter einer kleinen Bedingung.“  
Menschlichkeit also? Bei Malfoy? Wohl kaum.  
Natürlich würde er ihr nicht einfach so helfen, nein, das kam für einen Draco Malfoy nicht in Frage. Aber was könnte er wollen? Wenn es etwas Schreckliches wäre, wie, dass sie als seine persönliche Sklavin fungieren, seine Hausaufgaben machen oder seine verdammten Socken zusammenlegen müsste, dann …  
Aber sie konnte es jetzt unmöglich zurücknehmen. Das ließ ihr Stolz nicht zu. Sie war zu sehr eine Gryffindor, zu sehr eine Weasley, als sich so vor ihm die Blöße zu geben. Trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie gerade einen schwerwiegenden Fehler beging. Als ihre Blicke sich dann trafen, veränderte sich Malfoys Miene, als ob er etwas Überraschendes entdeckt hätte. Er beugte sich ein Stück vor, sodass sie direkt auf Augenhöhe waren.  
„Du musst nicht so ernst gucken, ich bin nicht Grindelwald“, sagte er gelassen und sein Atem streifte ihre Haut, so nahe war er.  
„Dann … dann sag mir, was du willst.“  
Er erwiderte nichts, sondern zog seinen Zauberstab. Erst erschrak sie, doch als sie seine Absicht erkannte, hielt sie verwundert still. Eine winzige Bewegung seiner Hand reichte aus und sie war frei.  
„Was sollte das?“, fragte sie, als sie sicher stand, obwohl sie nicht genau wusste, wie sie sich jetzt verhalten sollte.  
„Freu dich einfach. Du kannst dich natürlich auch gerne wieder hinsetzen und darauf warten, dass jemand kommt und dich ein weiteres Mal befreit, deine Entscheidung“, erwiderte er und entfernte sich von ihr.  
„Wieso? Was willst du?“ Ginny konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass er ohne jegliche Wiedergutmachung ging.  
„Du bist mir nichts schuldig, falls du das meinst, Weaslette.“  
Sie stutzte. „Weaslette?“, rief sie ihm nach. „He, Malfoy, warte doch mal!“  
Doch er war schon durch die Tür am Treppenabsatz verschwunden.

Langsam entglitten die Erinnerungen ihr wieder und sie schüttelte rasch den Kopf, um auch die letzten Fetzen loszuwerden. Sie wusste bis heute nicht, wieso Malfoy das getan hatte. Sie war extrem neugierig und hatte versucht, ihn zu fragen, doch er hatte sie ignoriert. Irgendwann war es ihr auch reichlich egal geworden, sollte er doch seine Mysterien aufrechterhalten und sich distanzieren. Nicht, dass jemals so etwas wie Nähe zwischen ihnen bestanden hätte.  
„Finger weg“, zischte sie jetzt, angestachelt von ihren unschönen Erinnerungen. Als sie sich von ihm losmachte, wobei er sich erstaunlicherweise sofort zurückzog, fauchte sie: „Und lass dir gesagt sein, Malfoy, der Einzige, der sich momentan aus dem Fenster lehnt, bist du. Ich hab keinen Bock, mich mit dir auseinanderzusetzen, also lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe.“  
„Ginny, gib's auf, das bringt nichts.“ Mit einem letzten, wütenden Blick folgte sie Colin. Dass Malfoy ihr mit düsterem Gesicht nachsah, konnte sie nicht wissen, zu sehr war sie damit beschäftigt, sich weiterhin zu ärgern.  
Sie hoffte, nein, sie betete wirklich, dass sie das Jahr über nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben würde. Wie sie sich doch täuschte.


	3. Alte Freunde, alte Feinde

Die Möglichkeit ist die schwerste aller Kategorien.  
\- Søren Aabye Kirekegaard (1813-1855)

„Ist das Malfoy?“  
Ginny sah auf und erkannte Ron, der zwischen Hermine und Neville auf die Bank rutschte. Hermine sah zum Ende des Slytherintisches, wo auch schon Ginny den Slytherin entdeckt hatte, der neben Zabini und gegenüber von Greengrass und Pansy Parkinson saß. Er schien gelangweilt und lehnte sich demonstrativ zurück, als Parkinson auf ihn einzureden begann.  
„Es sieht so aus“, antwortete ihre Freundin verblüfft und nickte langsam. „Offensichtlich wiederholt er ebenfalls.“  
„Frage mich nur, wieso, der hat einen Abschluss doch gar nicht nötig, bei dem vielen Geld, das sein Vater angehäuft hat“, meinte Ron grimmig. Bei seinem Tonfall wurde offensichtlich, dass es ihm missfiel.  
Hermine hingegen presste die Lippen aufeinander und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Tja, vielleicht ist Malfoy ja der Meinung, dass er etwas für seine Noten tun möchte. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Personen, die scheinbar glauben, das siebte Schuljahr sei ein lockerer Spaziergang, bei dem es um Spaß haben, Quidditch und Feiern geht.“  
„Das ist nicht fair, ich bin immerhin hier und habe dir bereits gesagt, dass ich mich an deinen Lernplan halten werde. Ich tue auch etwas für meine Noten.“  
„Ach, und das-“, legte Hermine erneut los, doch dieses Mal meldete sich Harry zu Wort und sagte beschwichtigend: „Es ist noch zu früh, um sich zu streiten. Seid friedlich.“  
„Meinetwegen“, nuschelte ihr Bruder, während sich die Braunhaarige mit einem Seufzen ein Glas Kürbissaft eingoss. Ginny versteckte ihr leichtes Grinsen schnell hinter ihren Haaren. Das war typisch für Ron und Hermine, sie hatten selten nichts, worüber sie sich nicht zanken konnten.  
Sie wurde jedoch von Professor McGonagall abgelenkt, die sich vom Lehrertisch erhoben hatte und nun aufrecht, wie immer, die Halle mit einem gebieterischen Blick überflog. Sofort kehrte Ruhe ein, selbst beim lärmenden Gryffindortisch.  
„Zuerst einmal“, begann sie mit erhobener Stimme, „Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts. Wie Sie sicher bereits bemerkt haben, sind wir ein paar mehr als sonst. Nachdem ich selbst mein Amt als Lehrerin für Verwandlungen abgelegt und das der Schulleiterin angenommen habe, freue ich mich, Ihnen unsere neue Lehrerin vorstellen zu dürfen, Professor Jones.“  
Freudig überrascht fiel Ginny in den Applaus ein, als Hestia Jones sich von ihrem Stuhl erhob und ruhig in die Menge lächelte, während sie winkend ihren Schal richtete.  
„Hestia Jones unterrichtet Verwandlungen?“, fragte Colin erstaunt.  
„Das hat sie neulich bei einer Besprechung des Ordens erwähnt“, erinnerte sich Hermine und strahlte. Sie mochte die Hexe, das wusste Ginny.  
Einen Moment später fuhr McGonagall fort: „Außerdem möchte ich bekanntgeben, dass ab heute Professor Hagrid das Amt des Hauslehrers von Gryffindor bekleidet.“ Erneut brandete Beifall auf, jedoch deutlich geteilter, als bei Hestia: Die Slytherins schwiegen, dafür klatschten besonders die Gryffindors umso lauter und pfiffen euphorisch. Ginny sah, wie Hagrid rot anlief und freute sich ehrlich für ihn, jedoch wunderte sie sich, wieso es am Slytherintisch so ruhig blieb. Wenigstens den ein oder anderen Buhruf hätte sie erwartet.  
„Das sind die einzigen Veränderungen im Lehrerkollegium, allerdings bin ich mir sicher, dass Sie die Anzahl unser älteren Schüler schon bemerkt haben. Im siebten und fünften Jahrgang beehren uns einige Schüler, die bereits letztes Jahr an den ZAG- beziehungsweise UTZ-Prüfungen teilgenommen haben oder hatten teilnehmen sollen, durch die Entwicklungen allerdings kaum Gelegenheit hatten. Deshalb werden besagte Klassen größer ausfallen, als sonst. An dieser Stelle möchte ich noch einmal den Krieg und dessen Opfer erwähnen. Bekannte, Freunde, Verwandte, viele von uns haben jemanden verloren, an keinem ist der Krieg vorbeigegangen. Er hat Narben und Wunden hinterlassen und ich möchte, dass wir uns diese in Erinnerung rufen und sie als Symbol nehmen, eine Zukunft aufzubauen, die nicht so einfach wieder zerschlagen werden kann.“  
McGonagall machte eine Pause und schien erst jeden Einzelnen genau zu mustern, ehe sie weitersprach. „Ich hoffe, dass wir unsere Streitigkeiten beiseite legen können und setze auf Ihre Unterstützung dabei, einen Neuanfang zu wagen.“  
Ein Tuscheln ging durch die Menge. Auch am Gryffindortisch wurde leise geflüstert. „Was meint sie?“, fragte eine Erstklässlerin, die gerade erst aufgenommen worden war.  
„Sie redet doch nicht etwa von …?“  
„Nein, das ist Blödsinn.“  
Colin lehnte sich etwas zu ihr und fragte, sodass nur sie verstand: „Denkst du auch, es geht um Slytherin und die anderen Häuser?“  
Ginny zuckte stumm mit den Achseln, nickte jedoch leicht und tauschte einen fragenden Blick mit Hermine, die die Stirn kräuselte. Man konnte sehen, wie sie fieberhaft nachdachte und ganz in ihren Überlegungen versank.  
McGonagall schien genug von dem Lärm zu haben und brachte die Halle erneut zum Schweigen. „Es geht mir, wie Sie sicher schon vermutet haben, um die Häuserkluften. Ich bitte Sie, dass wir Leuten, die so etwas als Vorwand benutzen, um Macht zu erlangen, keine Chancen mehr geben, auf unnötigen Feindschaften zwischen Zauberern aufzubauen. Es wird nicht von heute auf morgen Frieden geben, aber wir haben einen Krieg erlebt und es ist Zeit, nachzudenken und aufeinander zuzugehen. Nehmen Sie sich das zu Herzen.“  
Damit übergab McGonagall seufzend an Filch, der mit herausgestreckter Brust nach vorne schritt und begann, die Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände herunterzurattern; er hatte sich wohl dieses Jahr durchgesetzt, mit dem hintergründigen Motiv, den Schülern noch vor dem Abendessen die Laune kräftig zu verderben.  
Doch Ginny hörte nicht zu – vermutlich kein Einzelfall, denn kaum einer lauschte der Rede, die wohl noch eine Viertelstunde dauern würde. Allerdings tat sie es aus einem anderen Grund. Sie dachte an McGonagalls Worte.  
Vielleicht hatte die Schulleiterin recht. Sie war sich sogar ziemlich sicher. Aber es war ja nicht so, als würde Ginny absichtlich in Auseinandersetzungen geraten, sie würde auch lieber von den Slytherins ignoriert werden und fing, solange man sie nicht provozierte, auch keinen Streit an. Sie beschloss jedenfalls, sich daran auch weiterhin zu halten.  
'Na ja', dachte sie noch, mit einem erneuten Blick zu Malfoy, 'solange sie sich auch daran halten.'  
Die restliche Rede Filchs ließen die Schüler über sich ergehen, bis endlich das Abendessen aufgetragen wurde. Nicht zu erwähnen, dass Ginny sich sofort viel fröhlicher über ihre Pastete hermachte.

ooooo

Draco Malfoy sah sich in der Großen Halle um und erkannte hier und da bekannte Gesichter – Longbottom, seine komische, blonde Freundin aus Ravenclaw, Finch-Fletchley von den Hufflepuffs, Tracey Davis aus seinem Haus. Sie interessierten ihn allerdings nicht sonderlich. Er wartete nur darauf, dass McGonagall mit ihrer Rede beginnen würde, sodass er das Abendessen so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen und endlich in seinen Schlafsaal gehen konnte.  
Er hatte keine Lust, sich dem fröhlichen Geschwätz der anderen auszusetzen. Er hatte ja nicht einmal Hunger. Aber es wäre seltsam, würde Draco nicht beim Essen erscheinen. Er brachte außerdem das neugierige Starren der anderen lieber heute hinter sich, anstatt sich morgen damit auseinanderzusetzen. So würde es einfacher sein.  
Seine Augen wanderten wie zufällig zu dem Platz, wo Potter mit seinen Freunden saß. Es war die übliche Kombination aus ihm selbst, Weaslbe, dem Bücherwurm Granger, dem Volltrottel Longbottom und Weaslette, nebst ihrem Freund Creevey. Sie alle sahen so verdammt glücklich aus, dass Draco am liebsten wieder weggesehen hätte, doch Potter hatte ihn bemerkt und sie tauschten einen kurzen, feindseligen Blick.  
Als er sich wieder vom Gryffindortisch wegdrehte, musterte ihn Blaise Zabini aus seinen grünblauen Augen. Blaise Zabini und er waren schon seit ihrer Kindheit befreundet. Sie waren nie besonders eng miteinander gewesen und hatten sich öfters gestritten, aber nun kamen sie sehr gut miteinander aus. Die Leute konnten sagen, was sie wollten, über das stolze, egoistische Verhalten der Slytherins, aber letztendlich hielten sie zusammen. Man konnte sagen, dass sie sich ergänzten.  
„Was ist?“, fragte Draco trotzdem genervt. Er war momentan wirklich nicht sonderlich erpicht auf diese Unterhaltung, wusste er doch genau, worüber sein Freund sprechen wollte.  
„Du bist dir sicher?“, erwiderte der ernst.  
„Wir haben das jetzt oft genug durchgekaut. Es ist besser so.“  
„Du willst also wirklich nichts verraten und einfach dort weitermachen, wo ihr vor dem Krieg wart?“  
„Nur deswegen werde ich mich nicht auf einmal mit ihnen anfreunden, falls du das meinst. Ich hasse Potter und sein Gesindel immer noch, egal, was ich getan habe und was nicht.“  
„Dir ist klar, dass ich dich unterstützen werde, bei was auch immer, aber du weißt auch, was McGonagall davon hält.“  
„Ich verstehe nicht, wieso ihr alle denkt, dass ich mich großartig verändert habe, und ich sage es dir ein letztes Mal: Der Krieg hat nicht plötzlich einen anderen Menschen aus mir gemacht. Ich bin weiterhin Draco Malfoy.“  
Blaise setzte zum erneuten Sprechen an, doch da schwang sich plötzlich Pansy auf den Platz ihnen gegenüber und strahlte in die Runde. Abwehrend verschränkte Draco die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich zurück. Pansy begann sofort, loszuplappern. Draco hörte ihr nicht zu.  
Er war froh, dass jetzt wieder alles so werden würde, wie zuvor. Nur noch etwas Geduld.

ooooo

Es war einige Wochen später und ein frischer, kalter Wind wehte über die Ländereien von Hogwarts, der den baldigen Einzug des Winters ankündigte. Ginny hatte nicht sonderlich gut geschlafen und war entsprechend abwesend. Sie gähnte mehrmals herzlich, während sie neben Colin den Weg hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte hinabschlenderte. Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe war ihr erstes Fach an diesem Tag.  
Worüber sie erleichtert war, denn das kühle Wetter war angenehm und weckte ihre Sinne besser, als wenn sie stattdessen über ihrem Pult hängen und Zauberformeln aufsagen oder einem von Professor Binns Vorträgen lauschen müsste. Ein gewisser Friede lag in der Luft und hob ihre Stimmung, trotz der Müdigkeit.  
Es tat sogar doppelt gut, denn die Zeit nach dem Schulbeginn war nicht sonderlich angenehm gewesen. Nicht, dass sie keinen Spaß gehabt hätte, doch die Lehrer schienen den Krieg völlig vergessen zu haben und stiegen schon in den ersten Unterrichtsstunden voll ein. Und nebenbei noch ihr Quidditchtraining, mit dem Harry besonders Druck machte, da schon an diesem Samstag ausgerechnet auch noch gegen Slytherin das erste Spiel sein würde. Das alles war zusammen ziemlich stressig.  
„… Was meinst du?“, riss Colin sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
„Wie bitte?“, fragte Ginny verwirrt und blinzelte zu ihm hoch.  
„Merlin, Ginny, hast du heute deinen Kaffee verschüttet oder wieso bist du noch in diesem schlafähnlichen Zustand der Unaufmerksamkeit?“  
„Ah, du bist mal wieder urkomisch. Es wurde gestern halt etwas länger, Hermine hat mich dazu verdonnert, noch bis spät in den Abend Kräuterkunde mit ihr zu lernen. Viel gebracht hat es nicht, ich verstehe einfach kein Wort, wenn sie davon spricht.“  
„Du verstehst momentan generell wenig“, stichelte Colin grinsend und sprang lachend außer Reichweite, als sie gespielt verärgert mit der Faust drohte und dabei perfekt ihren Bruder imitierte.  
„Tut mir leid“, entschuldigte sie sich dann jedoch, „was hast du vorhin gesagt?“  
„Ich habe dich nach deiner Meinung gefragt, was du über die Slytherins denkst.“  
Ginny verstand sofort. Er sprach von dem momentanen Verhalten der Schlangen, die ungewöhnlich ruhig waren. Sie selbst war überrascht. Wenigstens von Malfoy hatte sie erwartet, dass er weiterhin Streit mit ihren Hausgenossen anfing. Nichts dergleichen war der Fall. Nun, sicherlich war er nicht so unschuldig, wie das jetzt klang, nicht selten sah sie ihn Erstklässler mit seinem düsteren Blick von ihren Plätzen verjagen oder Schüler anschnauzen, wenn sie nicht nach seiner Nase tanzten, doch es war trotzdem viel ruhiger um ihn geworden.  
„Keine Ahnung, sie benehmen sich seltsam, nicht?“, antwortete sie wage.  
„Ich kann jedenfalls nicht glauben, dass sie die Worte von McGonagall ernst genommen haben. Vielleicht wollen sie sich nur unauffällig verhalten, bis Gras über die Sache gewachsen ist. Obwohl kaum jeder Slytherin auf der anderen Seite gestanden haben kann.“  
„Redest du von jemand Bestimmten?“, fragte Ginny scheinheilig.  
Colins nervöse Reaktion war Antwort genug, wenn nicht sogar sein unruhiger Blick zu der Gruppe der Slytherins alles weitere penibel ausschloss. „Unsinn“, log er hastig, doch das hätte er sich sparen können. Sie wusste, dass er an Astoria Greengrass dachte, die er plötzlich ganz interessant zu finden schien. Allerdings bezweifelte Ginny, dass er es ernst meinte, sie glaubte eher, dass er damit seine Gefühle zu seiner Brieffreundin Angélique, die nebenbei Fleurs Cousine war, verdrängen wollte. Greengrass war hübsch, ohne jeden Zweifel, aber Jungs in ihrem Alter neigten nun einmal zur Verdrängung, ihr Bruder war ja wohl ein Paradebeispiel dafür.  
Ginny sah grinsend zu Boden, doch das verging ihr, als sie plötzlich über eine Wurzel stolperte und unelegant hart auf dem Boden aufkam. Sie hatte Glück, dass in der Nacht kein Regen gefallen war, denn so wurde nur ihr Rock dreckig und sie kam mit einem aufgeschürften Knie davon. „Scheiße …!“, fluchte sie gedämpft und rappelte sich gerade hoch, als ein Schatten über sie fiel.  
„Du bist im Weg, Weaslette, aber ich schätze, das bist du ständig. Eure Sippe hat es perfektioniert, immer zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort zu sein, langsam glaube ich ein Muster dahinter zu erkennen“, schnarrte Malfoy und musterte sie abschätzig.  
„Nerv nicht, Malfoy“, entgegnete Colin scharf.  
„Hast du was gesagt, Paparazzo? Ich habe leider nur gesehen, wie sich dein Mund in Zeitlupe bewegt hat und etwas herauskam, das mich an das Gebrabbel eines Dreijährigen erinnert.“ Malfoy verschränkte herausfordernd die Arme vor der Brust. Die Schüler, die hinter ihnen gelaufen waren, machten währenddessen einen großen Bogen um sie herum und gingen hastig weiter. Inzwischen waren sie schon die Letzten.  
„Hör mal“, mischte sich Ginny ein und trat zwischen die beiden, „ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass du mir höllisch auf die Nerven fällst und ich keine Lust habe, mich mit dir anzulegen, also lassen wir die Kindereien und ignorieren uns doch einfach. Am besten für den Rest des Schuljahres, dann könnten wir uns den Mist ersparen, den du jedem an den Kopf wirfst, um dein widerliches Ego aufzubessern.“  
„Gerade du redest davon, das Ego aufzubessern, wo du doch selbst mit deinem gutherzigen Helferkomplex so tust, als wärst du besser als alle anderen. Alle Gryffindors sind so, sorry, aber das nervt einfach. Ich könnte gut auf deine Existenz verzichten.“  
Colin richtete sich entrüstet auf und sagte betont ruhig: „Sprich nicht so über sie oder uns, Frettchen.“ Fast automatisch spielte der alte Kosename sich wieder ein. Malfoy verengte wütend die Augen zu Schlitzen und starrte ihren Freund hasserfüllt an.  
„Ich rede, wie ich möchte, Creevey, also schweig du, wie es dir angemessen ist.“  
„Malfoy, dir hat es vielleicht noch niemand gesagt, aber wenn es einen Wettbewerb um den Titel des größten Mistkerl Englands geben würde, würdest du ihn vermutlich gewinnen“, sagte Ginny wütend und fokussierte ihren Blick auf den Slytherin, als sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu tat und Colin mit erhobenem Arm zurückhielt. Er sah sie vollkommen gelassen von oben herab an, sein Dauer-Grinsen ununterbrochen. Es ging ihr gewaltig gegen den Strich. „Und mal ehrlich, du solltest froh sein, dass du jetzt nicht in Askaban sitzt, wie dein Daddy, sondern hier geduldet wirst, meinst du nicht? Also benimm dich nicht so.“  
Etwas irritiert verfolgte sie, wie er blass wurde, doch auch davon ließ sie sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Als aber seine Hand vorschnellte und ihren Oberarm packte, biss sie sich doch erschrocken auf die Lippen.  
„Pass lieber auf, was du sagst“, knurrte er leise.  
Ginny reckte ihr Kinn. „Oh, ist da jemand wütend?“, stichelte sie zuckersüß und triumphierte innerlich ob ihrer schauspielerischen Leistung. „Lass mich los oder-“  
„Oder was?“, fragte er scharf und kam ihr mit seinem Gesicht immer näher, sodass sie zurückwich. „Wirst du mich abservieren, wie du es mit Potter getan hast? Aber warte mal … ach ja! Ich wäre ja niemals so blöd, mich auf dich einzulassen – auf eine dreckige, kleine Schlammblutfreundin.“ Ihr war sehr wohl bewusst, dass er damit auf Hermine und Colin anspielte.  
Und das war es auch, was sie fassungslos vor Wut trocken schlucken ließ. Sie versuchte ihren Blick von seinen Augen loszureißen, die sie so eisig musterten, dass sie ihn am liebsten ins nächste Jahrhundert geflucht hätte. Wie konnte er nur so etwas sagen und dabei so vollkommen gleichgültig erscheinen, ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung?  
„Halt. Die. Klappe“, zischte sie betont ruhig. Ihre Hand schloss sich trotz ihrer Bemühungen eng um ihren Zauberstab.  
Malfoy lächelte höhnisch und schielte zu ihrer Hand. Colin hinter ihnen schnappte entsetzt nach Luft und sagte irgendetwas, doch sie hörte nur die samtene Stimme des Blonden. „Du willst dich duellieren?“  
„Was wenn?“  
„Dann werde ich wohl müssen“, antwortete er und tat es ihr gelassen gleich. „Allerdings bin ich etwas enttäuscht, zwei gegen einen ist nicht so heldenmütig, wie ich von einer Gryffindor erwartet hatte.“  
Ginny begriff zuerst nicht, wen er damit meinte, doch als sie sich leicht umdrehte erkannte sie Colin, der ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab hervorgeholt hatte und damit schussbereit auf Malfoy zielte. „Colin“, sagte sie warnend.  
Colin ließ seinen gelassenen Blick keine Sekunde von Malfoy ab. „Ginny, lass dich nicht provozieren, er ist es nicht wert. Wir sollten jetzt weitergehen. Die anderen sind schon fast unten.“  
„Ja“, höhnte Malfoy. „Hör auf deinen Freund und hau ab. Geh, spiel die feige, brave Weasley, die sich hinter ihren großen, starken Freunden und ihrem dämlichen Bruder versteckt …“ Seine Worte trieften nur so vor purem Spott. Ginny spürte, wie sie innerlich erstarrte.  
„Ginny, komm schon“, bat Colin eindringlich.  
Das brachte sie wieder in die Gegenwart. Ginny wusste nicht, wie er es geschafft hatte, aber Malfoys Worte hatten sie mehr getroffen, als sie geglaubt hätte. Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, um nicht von ihren aufgewühlten Gefühlen überrannt zu werden.  
„Nein.“  
„Nein?“ Ihr Freund starrte sie verwirrt an. Und ließ damit Malfoy aus den Augen. Vollkommen unvorbereitet rief dieser „Petrificus Totalus!“ und schleuderte die Ganzkörperklammer auf Colin. Der Gryffindor ging sofort zu Boden.  
Ginny schrie wütend auf und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Malfoy seinen Stab auf sie richtete. Bevor er aber sie ebenfalls angreifen konnte, hatte sie instinktiv einen Schutzzauber heraufbeschworen, sodass sein Schockzauber daran abprallte.  
„Nicht schlecht, Weaslette“, schnarrte Malfoy. Sie sah ihn voller Abscheu an, etwas, was sie bei ihm bisher eigentlich nie verspürt hatte, und rief anklagend: „Eben noch redest du von Feigheit und jetzt beweist du sie selber – das nenne ich einen vorbildlichen Todesser!“  
„Das hatten wir doch schon: Hör auf, über mich zu urteilen!“ Er schleuderte ihr einen weiteren Fluch entgegen, sie blockte ihn geschickt ab und griff dann selbst an. „Opugno!“ Ein Schwarm rot gefiederter Vögel schoss aus ihrem Zauberstab auf den Slytherin zu.  
Mit einer lässigen Handbewegung ließ er diese verschwinden und öffnete schon den Mund, um dem etwas entgegenzusetzen, da hörten sie die donnernde Stimme Hagrids hinter sich.  
„Na hört ma'!“, brüllte er verärgert und schnappte sich Malfoys Schulter, der angeekelt das Gesicht verzog. „Nehmen Sie Ihre dreckigen Finger von mir!“, zischte er.  
Hagrid ignorierte ihn und warf insbesondere Ginny einen halb vorwurfsvollen, halb verwunderten Blick zu. „Ihr geht jetz' zu Professor McGonagall“, brummte er. „Und macht keinen Ärger.“  
Damit winkte er Hermine herbei, die sich aus der Gruppe der eintreffenden Klasse löste und sich zu Colin kniete. Ron starrte seine Schwester währenddessen entsetzt an. „Ginny?“, fragte er, doch sie antwortete nicht. Sie sah auch nicht mehr, wie ihr Freund von der Ganzkörperklammer erlöst wurde, denn sie drehte sich hastig weg, um den schockierten Blicken der anderen nicht begegnen zu müssen.  
Malfoy riss sich von Hagrid los und stapfte ohne einen Blick zurück auf das Schloss zu. Ginny folgte ihm schweigend.

ooooo

Draco saß neben Weaslette in Professor McGonagalls bescheiden eingerichtetem Büro und starrte missmutig auf den Quidditchpokal, der ihn von einem Regal an der Wand zu verspotten scheinen wollte.  
„Nun“, sagte die Schulleiterin und lenkte somit seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie, „aus Miss Weasleys Bericht kann ich schließen, dass Sie sich in einem Streit befanden, in den auch Mr Creevey involviert war und dann Zauberstäbe zum Einsatz kamen. Mr Creevey wurde durch einen Zauber Ihrerseits, Mr Malfoy, geschädigt und dann haben Sie beide sich duelliert – liege ich richtig?“  
„Ja, Professor“, antwortete Weaslette und starrte zerknirscht in ihren Schoß. Sie fand das Ganze offenbar genauso unangenehm, wie Draco. Obwohl ihre Gründe sicher anderer Natur waren, als die seinen – er hatte das tiefe Bedürfnis, sich selbst zu verfluchen, nachdem er sich in diese unnötige Angelegenheit geritten hatte. Aber sie hatte es ja nicht anders gewollt! Sie hatte ihn ja geradezu dazu herausgefordert, als sie da auf dem Boden gesessen hatte, verstaubt und so … Weasley. Er verzog das Gesicht, da er natürlich selbst wusste, dass das unsinnig war.  
Er war in diesem Moment nur so wütend gewesen. Darauf, dass er nicht mehr den Respekt von früher hatte, dass alles so verdammt schief gelaufen war. Dass sie ihn verspottet hatte, dass er überhaupt in Hogwarts 'geduldet' wurde. Es war zu viel gewesen – wie der letzte Tropfen.  
„Mr Malfoy, passt Ihnen etwas nicht?“, fragte McGonagall plötzlich und rückte ihre Lesebrille zurecht. Draco schüttelte gezwungen den Kopf.  
Sie seufzte. „Na schön. Ich hoffe, Ihnen ist klar, dass Sie heute nicht das gezeigt haben, was wir zumindest von unseren älteren Schülern erwartet hatten. Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir die Häuserkluften etwas besänftigen könnten, indem wir zumindest den Jüngeren ein Vorbild sind. Bei Merlin!“ Aufgebracht ließ sie sich in ihren Stuhl zurücksinken. „Haben wir nicht gerade erst einen Krieg hinter uns? Müssen Sie sich jetzt so verhalten, wie Erstklässler? Sie sind verdammt nochmal erwachsen! Benehmen Sie sich in Zukunft auch so!“ Professor McGonagall holte einmal tief Luft, dann richtete sie ihren Blick wieder gefasst auf ihre Schüler. „Ich möchte nicht, das etwas dergleichen noch einmal vorkommt, haben wir uns verstanden?“  
Draco hatte nicht mit solch einem Ausbruch gerechnet und ein seltsames Gefühl schien sich in ihm breit zu machen. Ein … schlechtes Gewissen? Er hatte bisher nicht viel Erfahrung mit dem Wort 'Gewissen' und dass es dabei auch noch ein 'schlechtes' war, verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Er fühlte sich überfordert und das mochte er kein bisschen, also nickte er stumm, obwohl ihm sicherlich bewusst war, dass dies nicht einfach einzuhalten sein würde.  
Weaslette dagegen bejahte, sie hatte offenbar noch ihre Stimme.  
„Gut“, sagte McGonagall fachmännisch. „Da wir aber auf einer Schule sind und es meine Pflicht ist, Strafen konsequent durchzusetzen und Sie so offensichtlich die Schulregeln missachtet haben, ist mit einer Verwarnung wohl nicht Genüge getan. Ich erwarte Sie heute Abend Punkt sechs Uhr an dem Portrait, das in die Küche führt. Sie wissen ja sicher, wie sie dorthin kommen?“ Die beiden nickten. „Dann können Sie jetzt gehen.“  
Die Professorin für Verwandlungen erhob sich und geleitete sie zur Tür. Als Draco gerade hindurchgehen wollte, hielt sie ihn zurück. „Warten Sie kurz, Mr Malfoy.“  
„Was ist?“, fragte er etwas grob, doch McGonagall ließ es gnädig unkommentiert. Stattdessen sah sie ihm eindringlich in die Augen, wobei er, obwohl sie sicherlich um zehn Zentimeter kleiner als er war, das unheimliche Gefühl hatte, ihre Worte würden bis zu seinen Knochen vordringen und sich in sein Innerstes graben. „Nutzen Sie Ihre Chancen, darum habe ich Sie schon einmal gebeten. Machen Sie es sich nicht wieder kaputt. Sie würden es irgendwann bereuen.“  
Draco machte sich langsam von ihr los. „Danke, Professor“, sagte er und bewahrte nur mit einiger Mühe seine ruhige Maske, um nichts von seiner Verwirrung preiszugeben. Sie nickte ihm zu und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.  
Weasley war schon verschwunden, hoch in den Turm oder wo auch immer hin, also machte er sich auf den Weg hinunter in die Kerker. Das seltsame Gefühl ließ ihn trotzdem nicht los und ihre Warnung klang immer wieder in seinen Gedanken nach.  
Sie würden es irgendwann bereuen.


	4. Wahrsageunterricht

Jeder Mensch hat sein eigenes Schicksal, weil jeder seine eigene Art zu sein und zu handeln hat.  
\- Johann Gottfried von Herder (1744-1803)

Ginny starrte frustriert an die Wand, während sie wartete, dass die Treppe anhielt. „Idiot“, murmelte sie vor sich hin. An wen sie dachte, war wohl überflüssig zu erwähnen.  
Er war ein Mistkerl – ein feiger, intriganter und egoistischer Mistkerl! Sie konnte wirklich froh sein, dass sie bisher kaum etwas mit ihm zu tun hatte. „Ich rede, wie ich möchte, Creevey, also schweig, wie es dir angemessen ist.“ Wenn sie nur daran dachte …  
Doch jetzt durfte sie ausbaden, was er begonnen hatte. Sie hatte zwar den Zauberstab zuerst gezückt und war auch nicht unschuldig an der Sache beteiligt gewesen, aber er hatte sie überhaupt erst dazu aufgefordert – es war also seine Schuld.  
„Ginny?“  
Sie sah hoch und erkannte Colin am Treppenabsatz stehen, seine Schultasche über der Schulter. Neugierig musterte er sie, ein schräges Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Colin!“, rief sie aus und sprang die letzten Stufen hinauf. „Wie geht’s dir?“  
„Glaubst du etwa, Malfoy könnte mich so einfach umhauen – und dann auch noch mit einer lächerlichen Ganzkörperklammer? Also ehrlich, Ginny, etwas mehr Vertrauen“, antwortete er. „Aber ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?“  
„Ja, oder … na ja, eigentlich nein.“ Grimmig strich sie sich durch die Haare. „McGonagall hat uns Nachsitzen für heute Abend aufgebrummt. Und das alles nur wegen diesem nervigen … Mistkerl!“ Sie war so wütend, ihr viel nicht einmal eine andere Beleidigung ein.  
„Der Kopflose Nick hat mal zu mir gesagt 'Vieles Kopflose ist oft nicht ganz so aussichtslos, wie man denkt', obwohl ich das bei Malfoy bezweifle …“  
Ginny verzog zustimmend das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Ich wette, man könnte einen ganzen Aufsatz über seine schlechten Eigenschaften schreiben …“  
„Mach dir keinen Kopf. Er ist ein Slytherin, ein Snob und grundlegend ein Malfoy, mehr kannst du wohl nicht erwarten.“  
„Du hast wohl Recht“, erwiderte Ginny grinsend, wobei ihre Laune sich sofort verbesserte. Colin schaffte es immer wieder, auch die negativsten Dinge in ein anderes Lichtfeld zu rücken. Und das ganz einfach damit, dass er ihr richtig zuhörte und aufrichtig interessiert war. Manchmal beneidete sie ihn fast darum. „Hast du den Aufsatz für Verwandlungen schon? Wenn ich heute nachsitzen muss, schaffe ich das wohl nicht mehr selbst.“  
Colin nickte. „Mhm, den hab ich vorhin während des Frühstücks gemacht.“  
„Dann sollte ich ihn vielleicht doch nicht abschreiben …“  
„He!“ Colin stürzte auf sie zu, doch da war Ginny seiner Kitzelattacke schon ausgewichen und lachend in einen Gang geflohen.

ooooo

'Todesfall in London – Todesser womögliches Opfer?' lautete die Überschrift der Titelseite des Tagespropheten, den Ginny beim Mittagessen las. Nachdem die Stunden Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe für sie (zwangsweise) ausgefallen waren, hatte sie sich etwas früher in die Große Halle begeben. Allerdings konnte sie den Artikel nicht zu Ende lesen.  
„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, Ginny?“  
Der Tagesprophet in ihren Händen raschelte, als sie ihn senkte und direkt in das Gesicht ihres Bruders blickte. „Ron“, begrüßte sie ihn möglichst gelassen. „Was ist los? Gibt es irgendein Problem, von dem ich wissen sollte?“  
Direkt neben ihrer Bank ragte Ron auf und fixierte sie mit demonstrativ verschränkten Armen. Er war in Begleitung von Hermine, die sich jetzt neben Ginny niederließ. Von Harry war keine Spur zu sehen.  
„Er hat kein Problem“, meinte Hermine nun und blinzelte ihren festen Freund herausfordernd an. „Nicht wahr, Ron?“  
Der temperamentvolle Weasley schnaubte. „Und ob ich ein Problem habe!“, fauchte er. Ginny wappnete sich bei seinem Tonfall sofort innerlich gegen die Beschuldigungen, die zu neunundneunzig Prozent gleich aus seinem Mund kommen würden. Es lag in Rons Natur, erst einmal alles auf die anderen zu schieben und es so zu drehen, dass er damit auch noch Recht hatte.  
„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“, wiederholte er seine vorherige Frage. „Ich meine, es ist Malfoy! Du hättest auf Creevey hören sollen und zum Unterricht gehen – aber was machst du? Du duellierst dich mit ihm! Und als ob das nicht genug wäre – er ist ein Todesser, Ginny! Er hätte dich übelst verletzen können! Was glaubst du, wie begeistert Mum die Nachricht von McGonagall aufnehmen wird, dass du dich in eine solche verdammte Gefahr gebracht hast! Zumal es nicht schon idiotisch genug von ihr ist, ihn überhaupt wieder aufzunehmen! Malfoy gehört hier nicht her, er sollte jetzt seinem Vater in Askaban Gesellschaft leisten. Ich verstehe dich einfach nicht!“  
Ginny verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und kniff ihren Mund zu einer hauchfeinen Linie zusammen, um so länger ihr Bruder auf sie einredete. Hermine, die wohl schon ahnte, dass in ihr wiedermal das berühmte weasleysche Temperament hochkochte, sprang auf und drückte ihn auf die Bank. Sachlich sagte sie: „Ron, du führst dich albern auf. Hätte Malfoy dich herausgefordert, dann wärst du sofort auf ihn losgegangen, da kannst du Ginny doch nicht dafür verantwortlich machen, wenn sie sich verteidigt. Außerdem solltest du dir vielleicht in Erinnerung rufen, dass er das jetzt auch ausbaden muss.“  
„Ja, aber mit meiner kleinen Schwester!“, schnauzte Ron trotzig und deutete anklagend an den Slytherintisch, wo Malfoy sich gerade einen Teller mit dampfender Lasagne volllud. Den Hass in den blauen Augen ihres Bruders hätte Ginny auch aus zehn Metern Entfernung gespürt.  
Hermine seufzte und setzte schon zu einem diplomatischen Kompromiss an, da kam ihr Ginny zuvor. „Ach Ron, halt die Klappe! Ich bin nicht deine 'kleine Schwester', die du ständig beschützen musst. Ich kann gut auf mich alleine aufpassen! Außerdem ist das ja wohl kaum meine Schuld, dass Malfoy so ein Arsch ist und mich provoziert“, knurrte sie, schlug ihre Zeitung zu und faltete sie zusammen, noch während sie aufstand. „Ich glaube, ich lese die woanders weiter. Schönen Tag noch, Ronnie.“  
Kochend stolzierte sie aus der Halle, doch Ron konnte sie leider nicht überhören, der ihr mürrisch hinterherrief: „Aber du hättest dich nicht von ihm provozieren lassen müssen!“  
Sie würdigte ihn keines Blickes mehr.

ooooo

„Draco! Erde an Draco! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?!“, erkundigte sich Pansy Parkinson neben ihm und der Blonde schreckte auf.  
Gereizt drehte er sich zu der Slytherin um. „Was ist?“, schnarrte er unfreundlich.  
„Ich habe dich gerade gefragt, ob du schon weißt, mit wem du zu Slughorns Weihnachtsfeier gehst“, sagte sie und beugte sich ein Stück vor, um verführerisch mit den Wimpern zu klimpern. Zumindest hielt sie das wohl für verführerisch, aber Draco fand immer, dass sie dabei wie eine Zirkusnummer aussah, aufgrund des übertrieben dick aufgetragenen Lidschattens. Gespielt schüchtern lächelnd fuhr sie fort: „Ich wollte mich anbieten, falls du noch niemanden hast …“  
Draco wich verärgert zurück und löste ihre Finger von seiner Krawatte. „Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, wieso der alte Kauz plötzlich beschlossen hat, mich zu so etwas Idiotischem einzuladen, ich bin ja nicht einmal in seinem komischen Klub. Und Pansy, sollte ich überhaupt dorthin gehen, wärst du sicher die Letzte, die ich mitnehmen würde. Geh mir also nicht auf die Nerven.“  
„Aber Draco!“, säuselte sie und er sah einen gefährlichen Funken hinter ihrer nahezu perfekten Maske des unschuldigen, dummen Mädchens aufblitzen.  
„Hast du nicht gehört, Pans?“, mischte sich plötzlich eine gelangweilte Stimme ein, die von Blaise kam, der sich nun zwischen Pansy und Draco quetschte. „Du sollst verschwinden – mach 'nen Schnatz, Parkinson!“ Mit einer kalten Handbewegung scheuchte er Pansy davon, die sich mit einem „Pff“ tatsächlich wieder zu ihren Freundinnen an das andere Ende des Tisches gesellte, die sie sofort umgaben wie Niffler einen Haufen Galleonen.  
Blaise reichte über den Tisch und schnappte sich ein Brötchen. „Also, Draco, wir sind schon sehr lange Freunde und ich finde-“  
Draco rollte mit den Augen. Heute war nicht sein Tag und er hatte auch so kein großes Maß an Geduld übrig. Er war immer noch verstimmt wegen der Sache mit Weasleys Schwester. „Lass den überflüssigen Teil gleich weg, Blaise, und sag einfach, was du wirklich willst“, forderte er also gereizt.  
Der Latino lächelte ihm schalkhaft zu und rückte endlich mit der Sprache heraus: „Erzähl mir alles! Und du weißt, Draco, mit alles meine ich alles bis ins schmutzigste Detail …“ Blaise ließ seine Augenbrauen anzüglich auf und ab wandern, was Draco missbilligend verfolgte.  
„Bitte?“, meinte er desinteressiert und wischte sich mit einer Servierte elegant über den Mund (wie er das schaffte, konnte er selbst nicht genau sagen).  
„Natürlich, dass du mit Weaslette eine kleine Nachsitzpartie absitzen darfst. Was ist es denn? Besenkammer oder doch Slughorns Klassenzimmer?“  
Draco ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort und trank einen Schluck von seinem Kürbissaft, bis er das Glas absetzte und sich wieder seinem neugierigen Freund zuwandte. Es machte ihm immer Spaß, Blaise' wissbegieriges Gemüt auf die Folter zu spannen, besonders, wenn es um etwas ging, bei dem er richtig falsch lag. Genau das sagte Draco ihm jetzt: „Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, Zabini, aber nur völlig verzweifelte Leute würden etwas daran interessant finden, mit Weaslette in einer Besenkammer oder einem Klassenzimmer festzusitzen. Ich weiß nicht, wie du auf die Idee kommst, dass sich da überhaupt irgendetwas Schmutziges ereignen könnte. Und abgesehen davon weiß ich nicht einmal, was McGonagall von uns will.“  
„Verstehe ich nicht“, gab Blaise verstimmt zu und als der Blonde nicht antwortete, schnauzte er ungeduldig: „Jetzt spann mich nicht auf die Folter, Draco!“  
„Wenn du es unbedingt wissen möchtest … McGonagall hat zu uns gesagt, dass wir uns später unten vor der Küche treffen sollen. Wahrscheinlich müssen wir irgendetwas sauber machen.“  
„Oh …“, sagte Blaise enttäuscht und schwang sich seine Tasche über die Schulter, wobei er noch sein Brötchen vertilgte – in einem Bissen. „Lass uns gehen. Trelawney bringt uns wahrscheinlich um, wenn wir dieses Mal wieder ihre mysteriöse Einleitungsrede verpassen …“

ooooo

Der Wahrsageunterricht war, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, langweilig. Die reinste Folter für alle, die schon ausgeschlafen hatten.  
Draco belegte den Kurs auch nur aus zwei Gründen (darunter natürlich nicht der Unterricht selbst). Erstens war es das einzige Wahlfach, bei dem keiner des Trios dabei war, da Weasley und Potter es abgewählt hatten, als sie zurückkamen. Und zweitens war es auch der einzige Unterricht, bei dem er die ganze Zeit abschweifen konnte, ohne, dass Lehrer ihn wegen eines abwesenden Blickes zurechtstutzten. Wenn Professor Trelawney diesen Blick sah, dann meinte sie immer gönnerisch, dass er wohl gerade eine Verbindung zu seinem inneren Auge hatte. Aus unbegreiflichen Gründen hielt sie ihn für ein Genie der Wahrsagekunst.  
Er und Blaise ließen sich auch diese Stunde an einem der runden Tische im hinteren Teil des Turms nieder, wo besonders wenige der parfümierten Tücher hingen und es ein Fenster gab, das man gut aufreißen konnte, falls Draco wieder einschlummerte. Wahrsagen war der einzige Unterricht, bei dem er manchmal aus Langeweile einschlief, selbst bei Geschichte der Zauberei starrte er lieber Löcher in die Luft, als seine Deckung aufzugeben.  
Professor Trelawney begrüßte ihre Klasse jetzt wie üblich mit ihrer nebligen, einschläfernden Stimme und einer Rede über die Wichtigkeit des inneren Auges um die wahre Kunst des Wahrsagens ausüben zu können. Draco und Blaise lauschten ihren Worten – Draco langsam einnickend, Blaise verzückt.   
Er begeisterte sich sehr für Professor Trelawney. Er nahm sie ernst, wie er jeden Lehrer ernst nahm, doch trotzdem, oder gerade deshalb, genoss er es sehr, sich über sie zu amüsieren, obwohl es auch nicht im Gemeinen war. Stattdessen hatte Draco selbst sogar oft den Eindruck, dass sein Freund sie eigentlich für eine witzige Person hielt. Wieso auch immer. Aber es ging hier um Blaise, das war schon Grund genug, wie er inzwischen guten Gewissens sagen konnte  
So ging die Stunde voran, bis Trelawney irgendwann wie aus dem Nichts vor ihrem Tisch auftauchte. Sie hatten bis eben an einer Arbeit gesessen, bei dem sie sich gegenseitig die Tarotkarten legen und die Ergebnisse interpretieren sollten. „Mr Malfoy“, sagte sie mit ihrer rauchigsten aller Stimmen.  
Er blickte zu ihr hoch – ein Glück, dass sie nebenbei auch noch eine Schwäche für ihn hatte. „Professor Trelawney?“, fragte er höflich.  
„Ich wollte mal Ihre Arbeit betrachten, lassen Sie sich bitte nicht stören“, bat seine Lehrerin und blinzelte ihm hinter ihren stark vergrößernden Brillengläsern zu. Wäre es nicht Professor Trelawney gewesen, er hätte schwören können, dass sie kicherte.  
Draco nickte ihr freundlich zu – nebenbei, er fand, dass er einfach ein fantastischer Schauspieler war – und rollte mit den Augen, als er Blaise wieder zugewandt saß. Der Slytherin grinste und meinte so interessiert wie möglich, während er sich über die Karten beugte, die Draco gezogen hatte: „Also, was haben wir denn da? Aha. Den fliegenden Hippogreif, die im Mond tanzende, verbrennende Hexe und den … verhafteten Drachen?“  
Trelawney räusperte sich betont und schüttelte mit der Zunge schnalzend den Kopf. „Da steht versteinerter Drache, Mr Zabini.“  
„Oh, Sie haben Recht“, stimmte Blaise ihr zu und verbesserte schnell seine Übersetzung. Das Problem an den Tarotkarten von Professor Trelawney war nämlich immer, dass nicht nur die Karten völlig andere waren, als beispielsweise die, die Muggel benutzten, sondern, dass sie auch mit Runen gekennzeichnet waren. „Also, dann hast du den versteinerten Drachen, Draco. Hm … sehen wir mal, was das bedeutet.“  
„Ich an Ihrer Stelle würde noch eine Karte ziehen – der versteinerte Drache und der fliegende Hippogreif widersprechen sich nämlich. Der Hippogreif steht für Freiheit und Leichtsinnigkeit, der versteinerte Drache für Sehnsucht, unerfüllte Wünsche und die Unvollkommenheit“, riet die Professorin ihm und rückte ihre Perlenketten und Schleier zurecht, als sie wohl glaubte, dass Draco von den Karten abgelenkt war.  
„Nun gut, dann noch eine. Hier, zieh“, forderte Blaise und hielt ihm erneut den Kartenstapel hin. Wahllos fischte er eine heraus und hielt sie seinem Freund hin. Der Slytherin legte sie ordentlich neben die anderen drei, doch in diesem Moment keuchte Professor Trelawney überrascht auf.  
Dramatisch stützte sie sich auf Dracos Stuhllehne und wischte sich über die Stirn. „Professor?“, kam es sofort von einer Gryffindor, die besorgt aufstand und zu Trelawney eilte, um sie zu stützen. Draco erinnerte sich nicht ganz an ihren Namen, aber es war etwas in die Richtung von Lavendel Brownie oder dergleichen. „Geht es Ihnen gut?“, fragte sie und half der Professorin auf einen Stuhl.  
Blaise und Draco wechselten einen spöttischen Blick und rollten synchron mit den Augen – wieder.  
„Ja ja, Liebes“, antwortete Trelawney jetzt und tätschelte abwesend Lavendels Hand. „Es ist nur“, sie sah auf Dracos Karten und dann bedeutungsvoll zu ihrer Schülerin, „Mr Malfoy hat die Karte der jungfräulichen Veela …“  
Lavendel und ihre Freundin Patil keuchten auf, während die nun auf die Gruppe aufmerksam gewordenen Schüler ratlos dreinschauten.  
„Und was bedeutet das?“, fragte Blaise und unterdrückte offenbar ein Lachen ob der Ernsthaftigkeit der drei Frauen. „Bedeutet das, dass Draco einsam sterben wird oder was? Denn Jungfrau ist er wohl kaum noch. Oder, Draco?“  
Draco grinste süffisant. „Wie sieht es denn bei dir aus, Zabini?“  
Professor Trelawney schüttelte wütend den Kopf. „Nein, Mr Zabini, das bedeutet es nicht. Es ist nur, dass diese Karte sehr selten in Verbindung mit dem Hippogreif und dem Drachen gezogen wird, die sich ja schon widersprechen. Und wenn man die Veela dann mit der Hexe verbindet, dann …“ Plötzlich wieder ganz gefasst wuselte Trelawney aufgeregt und mit einem strahlendem Lächeln nach vorne, um dann mit einer weiteren Karte in der Hand zurückzukommen. Darauf abgebildet war ein großer, in Flammen stehender Phönix, der seine Flügel wie zu den Seiten eines Herzens ausgebreitet und den Kopf ergeben gesenkt hatte. „Sie haben die gleiche Bedeutung wie diese Karte. Allerdings wird der Phönix nie gezogen. Die einzige Karte, die in allen Aufzeichnungen seit ihrer Erschaffung nie gezogen wurde!“  
Parvati Patil starrte ihre Lehrerin gebannt an. „Aber Professor Trelawney, Sie meinen doch nicht, dass Malfoy … ich meine … es ist Malfoy, Professor!“  
„Kann uns jetzt einmal jemand aufklären?“  
Trelawney, Patil und Lavendel drehten sich gleichzeitig mit denselben Mienen zu den beiden Slytherins um. Misstrauisch nahm Draco zur Kenntnis, dass sie ebenfalls alle identisch weit die Augen aufgerissen hatten – nun ja, zumindest, wenn man Trelawney die Brille abgenommen hätte.  
„Mr Malfoy“, begann Trelawney und rieb sich grinsend die Hände, was nun wirklich gruselig aussah, „Ihre Karten können nur eines bedeuten, es ist praktisch unwiderruflich.“ Begeistert stimmten Parvati und Lavendel in ihr furchterregendes Grinsen ein und mit dem Klingeln der Schulglocke, die das Ende des Unterrichts verkündete, fuhr die Professorin für Wahrsagen fort: „Das bedeutet, dass Sie in naher Zukunft Ihrer wahren Liebe begegnen werden!“

ooooo

„Ich wette, diese alte Hexe hat das geplant! Ich sag es dir, die hat es auf mich abgesehen! Langsam frage ich mich, ob Umbridge nicht Recht hatte, sie vom Schloss zu verbannen – die Frau hat doch keinerlei Fachkompetenz. Nicht, dass Wahrsagen überhaupt irgendetwas mit Fachkompetenz zu tun hätte, man sollte es am besten gleich ganz abschaffen!“, schimpfte Draco beim Abendessen immer noch und warf einen zornigen Blick auf den Lehrertisch. Dort saß, vor sich hin schwafelnd, eine allein essende Trelawney, die ihm immer wieder ein wissendes Lächeln schenkte. Sie missverstand da eindeutig etwas.  
Blaise klopfte ihm nicht wirklich mitfühlend auf die Schulter. „Wenigstens scheint sich die Nachricht wie gewohnt schnell zu verbreiten. Pansy hat mich zumindest vorhin schon gefragt, ob du irgendwelche Andeutungen gemacht hättest … Oh, und eine Zweitklässlerin ist in Ohnmacht gefallen, als Theodore ihr das erzählt hat.“  
„Theodore Nott ist ein Idiot“, fauchte Draco genervt und spießte etwas zu energisch eine Bratkartoffel auf.  
„Und du auch, immerhin ist das die reinste Goldgrube. Ich wette mit dir, dass so gut wie jedes dieser Mädchen dir jetzt noch begeisterter als sonst hinterherlaufen wird. Früher hättest du zu einer Gelegenheit wie dieser nicht Nein gesagt“, entgegnete sein Freund spöttisch.  
„Ich brauche so ein Gerücht sicherlich nicht für diese Zwecke, Blaise. Ich will momentan nur meine Ruhe und allein Parkinson reicht mir eigentlich auch für ein ganzes Leben“, erwiderte Draco düster.  
„Du bist hoffnungslos.“  
„Und du hast offenbar zu wenige Verabredungen. Fang endlich etwas mit Astoria an oder lass es, aber nerv mich nicht. Wenn es nach mir ginge, könntest du sie alle haben – und Trelawney und ihre verdammte jungfräuliche Hexe dazu …“  
Blaise seufzte. „Es war eine jungfräuliche Veela“, korrigierte er den Blonden. „Außerdem möchte ich nichts mit Astoria anfangen, ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich das noch betonen muss. Wir sind Kindheitsfreunde, das heißt nicht, dass wir automatisch etwas füreinander empfinden! Und ist dir aufgefallen, dass du in den letzten Minuten, ach, den ganzen Tag über, öfters 'verdammt' gesagt hast, als die letzten Jahre zusammen?“  
„Du zählst den Tag nicht mit, an dem Potter sein tolles Trimagisches Turnier gewonnen hat“, sagte Draco und lehnte sich zurück. Mit einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr stellte er fest, dass er in zehn Minuten losmusste, um Professor McGonagall vor dem Porträt mit der Obstschale zu treffen – mit Weasley. Vielleicht würde er extra etwas trödeln. Dieser verdammte Tag war wirklich nicht seiner.  
„Ja, aber das war berechtigt. Und wer weiß“, nachdrücklich strich sich Blaise durch die dunklen Haare, „vielleicht ist das Ganze nicht so schlecht, wie du es dir vorstellst, und es ist wirklich deine große, wahre Liebe dabei …“  
„Lass mich in Ruhe und geh mit deinen romantischen Gedanken woanders hin. Oder nein, weißt du was? Ich gehe. Grüß dein einsames Bett von mir“, höhnte Draco und stieß Blaise gegen die Schulter, sodass er fast auf den kleinen Erstklässler gekippt wäre, der neben ihm saß. Dann stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg aus der Großen Halle.


	5. Kollision

Nun kenn' ich beide Triebe  
Und sag' euch's mit Verlass:  
So süß fast als die Liebe  
Und heißer ist der Hass.  
\- Felix Dahn (1834-1912)

Options are dreams and dreams aren't options.  
\- YouDontKnowHer

Professor McGonagall wartete schon vor dem Porträt am abgemachten Treffpunkt, als Ginny den Gang entlanghastete. Sie war zwar noch pünktlich, hatte sich aber beeilen müssen und war so leicht außer Atem. Ihre Unpünktlichkeit war wirklich eine schlechte Angewohnheit von ihr.  
„Gut, dass Sie da sind“, sagte die Schulleiterin und nickte ihr freundlich zu. Dann sah sie zu der kleinen Standuhr, die etwas entfernt auf einem Schränkchen mit sauber polierten Tellern stand. Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Allerdings müsste Mr Malfoy auch langsam hier sein. Haben Sie ihn auf dem Weg gesehen?“  
„Nein, Professor. Die Korridore, die ich genommen habe, waren leer.“ Worüber sie froh war.   
Doch die Bedenken der Professorin waren unbegründet: Malfoy stolzierte wenige Sekunden später ebenfalls um die Ecke und gesellte sich zu ihnen, als könne er kein Wässerchen trüben. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und missbilligendem Gesichtsausdruck nickte ihm McGonagall steif zu. „Dann können wir jetzt wohl endlich mit Ihrer Strafarbeit beginnen.“  
Sie drehte sich zu dem Porträt und in der Art, wie McGonagall es eben zu tun pflegte, räusperte sie sich und kitzelte die Birne, die auf dem Bild in einer Obstschale lag. Man hörte ein wisperndes Kichern, das wie ein Echo durch den Gang hallte, und das Porträt schwang zur Seite.  
In der geräumigen Küche tummelten sich wie immer die Hauselfen wild durcheinander. Sie klapperten mit Geschirr, machten Abwasch oder räumten die sauberen Sachen in Schränke, Kommoden und Regale, von denen sich wirr alle möglichen, überhaupt nicht zusammenpassenden Sorten an den Wänden säumten. Ginny war zwar schon häufiger hier gewesen, zum Beispiel mit ihren Brüdern oder Colin, doch es überraschte sie immer wieder, wie groß Hogwarts doch eigentlich war. Denn die Küche war genauso imposant wie die Große Halle und das war nur ein einziger Raum von den tausenden, unterirdischen Stockwerken unter dem Schloss.  
McGonagall trat nun zu einer Hauselfe, die offenbar schon auf sie gewartet hatte, und stellte sie als Winky vor. Sie hatte große, braune Augen und eine etwas knollige Nase, hauselfenüblich große Ohren und einen etwas grimmigen Zug um den Mund. Ginny kannte sie aus Schilderungen Harrys, der ihr ebenfalls erzählt hatte, dass Kreacher der Elfe den Alkohol abgenommen hatte und mit ihr nun ein strenges Entzugsprogramm verfolgte.  
„Guten Abend“, grüßte die Elfe die beiden Schüler mürrisch und mit monotoner Stimme.  
Professor McGonagall warf ihr einen ermahnenden Blick zu und sah wieder zu Malfoy und Ginny. „Winky wird Ihnen Ihre Arbeit für die nächsten zwei Stunden zeigen. Ich werde Sie dann um acht abholen. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend. Ach ja, Ihre Zauberstäbe.“ Sie streckte die Hand aus, doch als sie Malfoys Miene sah, erklärte sie: „Damit Sie sich nicht wieder duellieren. Geben Sie einfach her. Keine Sorge, morgen finden Sie sie in Ihren Schlafsälen.“  
Ginny hatte das Gefühl, als müsse sie ihren einzigen Schutzwall gegen Malfoy ablegen, als sie ihren Zauberstab an ihre Lehrerin übergab. Wie sollte sie nur ohne diese Sicherheit einen Abend mit ihm überstehen? Es war, wie sich die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen. Sie hatte zwar mehrere Brüder, gegen die sie gelernt hatte, sich zu wehren, doch Malfoy war eindeutig stärker als sie. Und skrupellos. Er hätte keine Bedenken, im Gegensatz zu Bill oder Ron.  
„Ich verlasse mich auf Sie“, sagte Professor McGonagall und bedachte sie noch einmal streng, bevor sie durch das Porträt zurückging.  
Ginny sah ihr zähneknirschend nach, doch sie riss sich zusammen und bemühte sich ein freundliches Gesicht zu machen (und nicht auszusehen, als würde ihr ein fürchterlicher Abend bevorstehen). Sie lächelte Winky freundlich an, die nur gereizt zurückstarrte und auf einen Stapel Geschirr deutete, der als Einziger von den Hauselfen nicht beachtet wurde.  
„Da. Winky muss jetzt zurück an die Arbeit.“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand sie mit einem 'Plopp' und ließ sie sich selbst überlassen.  
Malfoy stöhnte entnervt auf. „Das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein!“, meldete er sich das erste Mal an diesem Abend zu Wort. Entrüstet fixierte er den Geschirrstapel, als bezwecke er damit ein Loch in das Porzellan zu brennen. „Ich werde das jedenfalls ganz bestimmt nicht alles spülen!“  
„Ich hatte vergessen, du bist ein Malfoy. Spülen obliegt wohl nicht deinem Repertoire“, stichelte Ginny und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
„Ganz richtig. Ich hatte dafür Personal“, zickte er zurück. „Und außerdem bin ich ein Malfoy. Wollte ich in meinem Leben jemals spülen, dann würde ich das sicher nicht auf die Muggel-Weise machen. Ich bin immerhin ein Zauberer.“  
Sie rollte ob seiner tiefen Überzeugung die Augen. „Mhm, alles ganz toll, Malfoy. Aber da du keine andere Wahl hast, musst du es jetzt wohl doch auf die Normalo-Weise tun. Reiß dich also zusammen und versuch bitte keinen Teller kaputtzumachen.“  
„Oh bitte, als ob das bei so etwas Simplem passieren würde!“, schnaubte Malfoy spöttisch und trat würdevoll an das Spülbecken. Ginny beobachtete amüsiert, wie er einen Teller nahm, ihn in das Wasser tauchte und dann einfach daneben stellte. Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn. „Wieso ist der nicht sauber?“  
„Malfoy, du hast echt keine Ahnung, oder? Ich glaube, es wäre das Beste, wenn du es mich erst einmal vormachen lässt und es dann nachmachst, alles klar?“  
Malfoy richtete sich empört auf. „Ganz sicher nicht! Ich bin wohl kaum auf die Hilfe einer Weasley angewiesen!“  
„Gut, dann erklärst du aber McGonagall, wieso wir die Hälfte nicht geschafft haben“, flötete sie. Innerlich musste sie lachen, als sie förmlich hören konnte, wie hinter seiner Stirn die Rädchen langsam zu demselben Schluss kamen, zu dem sie schon vorher gelangt war. Hach, sie war ja so fies heute.  
Widerwillig nickte er schließlich mit angespanntem Kiefer und machte ihr Platz. „Okay, also zuerst musst du die Ärmel umkrempeln, damit sie nicht nass werden“, begann Ginny und machte es ihm vor. Mit einem gewinnendem Feixen tat er dasselbe problemlos. Sie nickte ihm unbeeindruckt zu. „Dann nimmst du den Geschirrreiniger und machst etwas davon in das Wasser – Merlin, stopp! Malfoy, das war ein bisschen viel … Auch in Ordnung, machen wir weiter. Nimm einen Teller und tauche ihn ins Wasser, wie eben. Das Teil mit dem Stiel, das ist die Spülbürste. Mit der – ähm, an der anderen Seite greifen, Malfoy – mit der Bürste machst du den Teller sauber, indem du sie, genau wie ich, über den Teller ziehst. Siehst du, geht doch.“  
Malfoy zuckte die Schultern und erklärte hochnäsig, fast schon selbstverliebt: „Ich begreife halt schnell.“  
„Ja, nur dass der größte Teil davon falsch ist …“, rutschte es ihr leise heraus.  
„Hast du was gesagt?“  
Ginny tat unbeteiligt, doch am liebsten hätte sie ihm jetzt ganz genau und ausführlich erklärt, wieso es falsch war, jemanden Schlammblut zu nennen – nur als kleines Beispiel. Sie unterdrückte aber ihre Wut und erklärte gelassen: „Ich habe nur erwähnt, dass sehr viele deiner Ansichten etwas altmodisch sind. Aber das ist ja nicht anders zu erwarten, bei einem Malfoy und Todesser wie dir.“  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie er sich leicht straffte und seine Miene düster wurde. Wie ihr verwundert auffiel, bereits das zweite Mal, dass er so reagierte. „Der Krieg ist vorbei, Weasley. Es gibt keine Todesser mehr.“  
„Hm, vielleicht, aber es ändert nichts daran, dass du einer warst.“  
„Man hat nicht immer die Wahl.“  
Ginny konnte nicht fassen, dass er sich doch tatsächlich herausredete. Sie hatte gedacht, dass er wenigstens dazu stand, dass er ein Todesser war. Er fing doch jetzt wieder mit dem Schlammblut-Reinblut-Gerede an. Er war wirklich so ein Slytherin. „Man hat immer die Wahl“, sagte sie bitter. Tonks' und Lupins bleiche, tote Gesichter kamen ihr in den Sinn und fachten ihre Wut an.  
„Komm schon, Weasley, sag doch einfach, dass du mich verabscheust, und dann kann ich sagen, dass ich das auch tue, und wir müssen nicht weiter miteinander reden.“  
Ginny legte die Spülbürste und den Teller hin, den sie gerade bearbeitet hatte. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich dich hasse, Malfoy. Es ist nur, nehmen wir mal an, du würdest brennen und ich hätte dieses Spülwasser … ich würde es lieber trinken.“  
„Der ist alt, Weasley.“ Das wusste sie selbst, verdammt.  
„Aber passend, meinst du nicht auch?“  
„Ganz ehrlich, wieso schon jetzt so feindselig? Ist es meine Aura? Oder macht dich mein übernatürlich attraktives Aussehen verlegen?“ Boshaft grinste er sie an und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, Malfoy, aber ich muss dich enttäuschen, so toll siehst du nicht aus. Und ja, es ist deine abstoßende, widerliche, rassistische Ausstrahlung, bei der mir übel wird. Es haben dir bisher eindeutig zu wenig Leute gesagt, aber du bist ein Mistkerl.“  
Er lachte, scheinbar ehrlich amüsiert. „Und du bist zu arm, um dir auch nur halbwegs interessante Beleidigungen kaufen zu können, Weaslette.“  
„Hat dir jemand deinen Charakter gestohlen, Malfoy, oder warst du schon immer so?“, schoss sie zurück und biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht weiter aus der Haut zu fahren. Wieso machte er sie so wütend?  
„Ach, gib es zu, eigentlich beneidest du mich um das, was du niemals haben wirst!“  
„Natürlich, oh heiliger Malfoy! Du bist mein Gott, meine Sonne, mein Mond! Wie konnte ich nur je so dumm sein und dich nicht anbeten, ich dummes, naives Mädchen!“  
„Warum so ironisch, Weaslette? Das ist doch alles wahr.“  
Ginny tat erschrocken. „Oh verdammt … Hast du mich doch glatt durchschaut. Weißt du was, Malfoy, du verdienst dafür eine besondere Entschuldigung …“ Mit einem süßlichen Blick griff sie hinter sich, nahm eine Hand voll Schaum aus dem Spülwasser und klatschte ihn dem überrumpelten Malfoy mitten ins Gesicht.  
Eine Weile schien er um seine Fassung zu ringen, während Unglaube in seinem Gesicht stand und er sie anstarrte. Ginny hätte beinahe laut triumphierend aufgelacht. Sie, eine Weasley, hatte ihn, den sich sonst so mit seiner Selbstkontrolle brüstenden Malfoy, aus der Fassung gebracht. Doch es hielt nicht lange an – er war eben doch ein Malfoy.  
„Das, Weaslette, wirst du büßen, verlass dich drauf“, grollte er mit knirschenden Zähnen. Schneller, als sie hätte reagieren können, packte er ihre Haare, an denen er sie zu seinem Waschbecken zog und ihren Kopf untertauchte. Sie strampelte panisch in seinem Griff und schaffte es irgendwie, ihm einen Tritt gegen das Schienbein zu verpassen und sich so zu befreien. Sie rieb sich hastig das Wasser aus den Augen, die von dem Geschirrreiniger schon brannten, und schnappte nach Luft, doch fand sie noch Gelegenheit ihm einen durchnässten Lappen entgegenzupfeffern. Sein Hemd zierte jetzt ein großer, nasser Fleck mit einzelnen Spritzern in alle Himmelsrichtungen.  
„Nur das Beste für dich, Malfoy“, zischte sie ihm zu. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich aufgebracht, ihm ging es nicht anders.  
Er verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und Ginny ahnte, dass das blutige Rache geben würde. Malfoy nahm blitzschnell selbst eine Hand voll Schaum und schmierte ihn ihr genießerisch an die Klamotten, während er sie festhielt. „Dito“, fauchte er und schubste sie zu Boden.  
Ginny prallte hart auf und wäre sie keine Quidditchspielerin, hätte sie sicher nicht sofort seine Knöchel packen können, um ihn ebenfalls zu Boden gehen zu lassen. Er knallte gegen ein Regal, aus dem mehrere Tassen fielen und klirrend zu Bruch gingen. Schon wollte er es ihr heimzahlen, da erstarrte er mitten in der Bewegung. Erst verstand Ginny nicht, warum, doch da packte jemand sie von hinten und zog sie hoch.  
„Miss Weasley, darf ich fragen, was Sie da tun?“ Langsam drehte sie sich um. Hinter ihr stand ein düster dreinblickender Professor Snape und eine entrüstete Professor McGonagall.  
„Ich-“, stammelte sie und warf einen ratlosen Blick zu Malfoy, der sich eilig aufrichtete. Er war ziemlich nass, besonders, da er mitten in einer Pfütze gelandet war. Doch Ginny wusste, dass es um sie nicht besser stand; ihre Haare waren von Wasser durchnässt und ihr Pullover war nicht gerade trocken davongekommen. Ein Glück, dass sie ihn trug, sonst hätte man wohl mehr durch ihre weiße Bluse gesehen, als sie Snape, McGonagall und vor allem Malfoy zeigen wollte.  
„Es reicht!“, schimpfte die Schulleiterin auf einmal los und stapfte auf sie zu. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Wie alt sind Sie, beim Barte des Merlin?! Aber ich kann Ihnen sagen, das hier wird Konsequenzen haben! Professor Snape, lassen Sie Miss Weasley los. Ich möchte, dass Sie beide jetzt in Ihre Schlafsäle gehen und keinen Mucks mehr machen, bis Sie eine Eule von mir bekommen! Und jetzt“, mit einem letzten, erschöpften Ausatmen zeigte sie auf das Porträt, „gehen Sie.“

ooooo

Draco trat lautlos durch die Steinwand, die in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum führte. Er war fast leer, bis auf einen vollbesetzten Tisch, an dem einige Jungen seines Jahrgangs saßen. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, spielten sie offensichtlich Poker und tranken dabei Feuerwhisky, den wahrscheinlich einer von ihnen in die Schule geschmuggelt hatte. Selbst nach dem Krieg schien sich dieses Detail nicht geändert zu haben. Slytherins eben.  
Und wäre Draco nicht so wütend, dass er am liebsten einfach nach oben verschwunden wäre, um sich still wüste Beschimpfungen für eine bestimmte, rothaarige Gryffindor auszudenken, hätte er vermutlich freudig mitgetrunken.  
Davon hielt ihn allerdings eine Hand ab, die sich auf seine Schulter legte. „Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber-“ Blaise Zabini stand neben ihm und unterbrach sich, als er seine tödliche Miene sah. „Also echt, Draco, so begrüßt man Freunde … Was ist passiert?“  
„Weasley“, knurrte er lediglich und Blaise runzelte die Stirn, während er ihn musterte, als hätte er eine Entdeckung gemacht.  
„Sie scheint dich ja wirklich auf Trab zu halten.“  
„Sie ist eine Gryffindor. Und unausstehlich … Dieses Biest hat sich über mich lustig gemacht.“  
Blaise gluckste und lächelte nur verstehend. Draco war zu müde, um sich über das schalkhafte Zucken seiner Mundwinkel Gedanken zu machen. „Dann hast du ja Glück, dass ich dein bester Freund bin. Ich habe nämlich eine Überraschung für dich.“  
„Womit willst du dich heute als meine persönliche Nemesis platzieren?“  
Sein Freund grinste breit und meinte verschwörerisch: „Keine Sorge, diese Sache wird deine Laune heben. Und, ebenfalls weil ich dein bester Freund bin – denn ja, Dracilein, diese Betonung ist gewollt –, ist es etwas wirklich Unglaubliches.“  
„Und das wäre?“ Draco warf einen Blick in Richtung Treppe. Er wollte jetzt wirklich nur noch schlafen und darauf hoffen, dass er davon träumen würde, Weaslette zu erwürgen …  
Blaise zog seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich, als er geheimnisvoll verkündete: „Wir haben eine Wette abgeschlossen.“  
„Das ist nichts Besonderes. Das tut ihr ständig.“  
„Sei still und hör zu, sonst erzähle ich es dir nicht. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du das hören willst … Theodore hier“, er deutete auf den Slytherin, der aussah, als könne er sich vor Lachen nicht mehr auf seinem Stuhl halten, „hat behauptet, dass Richard mit seinem IQ nicht einmal eine Gryffindor flachlegen könnte … Und du weißt, wie Richard ist, diese Herausforderung musste er sofort annehmen …“  
„Aber das haben sie doch schon letztes Jahr mit Parvati Patil gemacht“, versetzte er desinteressiert.  
Theodore Nott und der dunkelhaarige Malcom Richard hatten die Angewohnheit, sich jedes Jahr eine neue, gleich dämliche Beschäftigung zu suchen. Die beiden waren für ihre grausamen Spielchen mit Mädchen bekannt, die nur deshalb als grausam zu bezeichnen waren, weil sie aus purer Langeweile entstanden. Und, um ihr Ego aufzupolieren.  
In Dracos Augen gab es nichts Erniedrigenderes für einen Slytherin. Er gab zu, sie Slytherins waren wirklich eine hinterlistige, distanzierte Bande, aber aus solch niederen Motiven würde er selbst nie mit Mädchen spielen. Er spielte zwar mit ihnen, aber wenigstens war er dabei aufrichtig. Er hatte keiner vorgemacht, er hätte ernsthaftes Interesse, wenn es nicht auch so war. Was es nie gewesen war.  
„Es ist ja kein gewöhnliches Mädchen, Draco. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du weißt, wen ich meine. Wir sprachen eben von ihr.“  
„Schon wieder Patil?“  
„Nein. Nein, nicht Patil.“ Blaise seufzte zerknirscht. „Es geht um die kleine Weasley. Wenn du mich fragst“, hier senkte er, wenn möglich, seine Stimme noch mehr, „sind sie die größten Idioten unseres Hauses, wenn sie das versuchen wollen. Es wird aber bestimmt interessant, den beiden beim Scheitern zuzusehen.“  
Dracos Augenbraue zuckte nach oben. Es sollte in die Geschichte eingehen, denn es war vor echter Überraschung.  
Die beiden Vollidioten wollten Weaslette, die Weaslette, flachlegen? Das war größenwahnsinnig. Weasley stand unter dem Schutz ihres Bruders, das wussten alle, und auf einen Slytherin würde sie sich schon gar nicht einlassen. Schon gar nicht auf einen mit seinem Ruf – das hieß, falls sie den kannte.  
Wie er gesehen hatte, ging ihre Abneigung gegen Slytherins (insbesondere ihn selbst) außerdem so tief, dass sie sich nicht auf verbalen Ausdruck ihrer Gefühle beschränkte. Aber gerade deshalb war sie vermutlich perfekt, denn es würde kein Leichtes werden, sie rumzukriegen. Aber trotzdem, das Ganze war so irre, dass es bescheuert war, es überhaupt zu versuchen.  
Allerdings konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sich ein innerliches Grinsen in ihm ausbreitete. Er richtete sich mit einem bösartigen Funkeln in den Augen auf, obwohl er vollkommenes Desinteresse ausstrahlte.  
„Sollen sie es ruhig versuchen – sie werden eh scheitern. Und wenn nicht: Weaslette hätte es verdient“, schnarrte er und überspielte dabei seine Schadenfreude mit einer lässigen Geste seiner rechten Hand. Auch wenn er die Methoden von Nott und Richard verabscheute, konnte er nichts dagegen tun, dass ihm der Gedanke gefiel, Weaslette vor den Kopf zu stoßen und sie von ihrem hohen Ross herunterzuwerfen.  
Blaise nickte leicht, doch schien er genau bemerkt zu haben, was in seinem Freund vorging. Dieser war jedoch zu abgelenkt von seinen eigenen Überlegungen, als er den Gemeinschaftsraum durchquerte und nicht weiter auf seinen Freund achtete.  
Denn hätten die beiden wirklich Erfolg … würde Weaslette büßen. So, wie er es versprochen hatte.

ooooo

Sonnenstrahlen weckten Ginny am nächsten Morgen. Ausgiebig streckte sie sich, nachdem sie sich aufgesetzt hatte, und sah gähnend aus dem Fenster. Ein leichter Nebelschleier breitete sich über die Wiesen und den See aus, wich jedoch der aufgehenden Sonne und dem beginnenden Tag.  
„Ginny, bist du wach?“, hörte sie Hermine im Bett neben ihrem flüstern. Ginny sah zu ihrer Freundin, deren buschige braune Locken unter der Decke hervorlugten und ihr Gesicht umrahmten.  
Sie nickte zur Antwort und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Guten Morgen“, sagte sie verschlafen. „Gehst du gleich duschen, wenn du eh schon wach bist?“  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, heute nicht. Du kannst aber gehen, wenn du willst.“  
„Dann verschwinde ich mal schnell, bevor die anderen aufwachen.“ Ginny erhob sich von ihrem Bett und verschwand im Badezimmer. Als sie zurückkam (nach einer ausgiebigen, warmen Dusche) waren die anderen ebenfalls aufgestanden, während Hermine einem Waldkauz nachsah, der gerade aus dem Fenster verschwand. In ihrer Hand hielt sie einen Brief.  
„Für wen ist der?“, fragte Ginny neugierig und ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank, um sich ihre Schuluniform für den heutigen Tag herauszusuchen.  
„Für dich.“  
„Wirklich?“ Überrascht tauchte die Weasley aus dem unordentlichen Berg aus Klamotten, den sie hervorgekramt hatte, auf.  
„Ja, allerdings. Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann ist er von Professor McGonagall … wieso schreibt sie dir?“  
Verlegen nahm Ginny ihr den Brief ab und setzte sich, noch in einen Bademantel gehüllt, auf ihr Bett. „Na ja … gestern lief es nicht so gut, wie ich gehofft hatte“, meinte sie und berichtete Hermine kurz gehalten von der Strafarbeit mit Malfoy, wobei sie den Umschlag öffnete.  
„Oh Ginny, du hast dich wirklich mit ihm geprügelt?“, seufzte Hermine. „Ich wette, jetzt ist McGonagall erst recht sauer. Was hast du dir denn dabei gedacht? Malfoy hat dir doch früher auch nichts ausgemacht.“  
„Aber da war er auch nur … Malfoy. Jetzt nach dem Krieg könnte er es ruhig besser wissen, wir sind jetzt im Prinzip erwachsen.“  
„Ja, das sieht man“, sagte ihre Freundin spöttisch und Ginny schnaubte genervt.  
„Es macht mich einfach wütend, dass er immer noch glaubt, dass er, nur, weil er mal wieder davongekommen ist, jetzt weitermachen kann, als wäre nichts passiert. Und außerdem hackt er in letzter Zeit auf mir herum, nicht ich auf ihm“, verteidigte sie sich verärgert und faltete den Brief auseinander. Über die Schulter der Weasley gebeugt las auch Hermine mit.

Kommen Sie heute Abend um sechs Uhr in die Eingangshalle. Professor Flitwick wird Ihnen alles weitere erklären. Bringen Sie Kleidung mit, die schmutzig werden kann.  
Prof. McGonagall,  
Schulleiterin von Hogwarts

Hermine hob fragend die Augenbrauen. „'Kleidung, die schmutzig werden kann'?“, wiederholte sie.  
Ginny war ebenso verwirrt, wie ihre Freundin. Wozu sollte sie so etwas mitbringen? Sofort schossen ihr die schlimmsten Bilder durch den Kopf. Sie und Malfoy, wie sie Hagrid im Verbotenen Wald eine Woche lang jeden Abend helfen mussten, den Kot von irgendwelchen Ungeheuern aufzusammeln. Sie und Malfoy, wie sie im Schlamm Kürbisse pflanzten. Wie sie Professor Sprout beim Umtopfen der ekelerregensten Pflanzen der Zaubererwelt helfen mussten. Sie schauderte entsetzt.  
„Denkst du das Gleiche, wie ich?“, fragte sie Hermine.  
Diese tätschelte aufmunternd ihre Schulter, sah dabei aber überhaupt nicht überzeugt aus. „Wird schon. Es ist ja nur Malfoy …“


	6. Sartres Hölle

Wenn meine Beziehungen schlecht sind, begebe ich mich in die totale Abhängigkeit von anderen. Und dann bin ich tatsächlich in der Hölle. Und es gibt eine Menge Leute auf der Welt, die in der Hölle sind, weil sie zu sehr vom Urteil anderer abhängen.  
\- Jean-Paul Sartre (1905-1980)

Natürlich hatte Draco einen ähnlichen Brief bekommen und war genauso überrascht wie Ginny. Allerdings hatte er keine Lust, weiter darüber nachzudenken und verdrängte die Sache fürs Erste. Was aber auch nichts half, denn der Abend kam schnell.  
Er hatte sich etwas von Blaise' Sachen genommen und in einem alten Shirt und mit der Hoffnung, nicht gesehen zu werden, ging er schließlich hinunter in die Eingangshalle. Weasley wartete überraschenderweise ebenfalls schon in ähnlichen Klamotten. Sie trug ein kariertes, etwas zu großes Hemd und eine abgewetzte Hose. Als sie ihn erblickte, zwang sie sich, damit aufzuhören auf den Füßen zu wippen und ihm so gelassen wie möglich entgegenzusehen.  
„Weaslette“, sagte er nur und nickte ihr zu.  
„Redselig wie immer, Malfoy.“  
Und ab da schwiegen sie, bis Professor Flitwick kam. Der kleine Lehrer für Zauberkunst trippelte aus der Großen Halle zu ihnen herüber und tupfte nebenbei mit einem Taschentuch einige Tomatensoßenspritzer von seiner dunklen Weste.  
„Guten Abend, Miss Weasley, Mr Malfoy!“, sagte er etwas außer Atem und sah zu den beiden hoch. Selbst der kleinen Weasley ging er gerade mal zum Oberschenkel. „Sie sind schon da, das ist gut. Dann sollten wir uns jetzt schon mal auf den Weg machen, sonst brauchen wir zu lange dorthin.“  
„Wollen Sie uns nicht zuerst erklären, wohin wir überhaupt gehen?“, meldete sich Weasley zu Wort.  
„Das machen wir auf dem Weg“, antwortete Flitwick und winkte sie zum Eingangsportal, das trotz der Uhrzeit ungewöhnlicherweise offenstand. Die beiden Schüler folgten ihrem Lehrer mit gemischten Gefühlen nach draußen und auf die Ländereien. In der Dunkelheit konnte der Slytherin erkennen, dass sich auf den Armen des Mädchens eine Gänsehaut ausbreitete, als sie ins Freie traten.  
„Also“, begann Flitwick, der trotz seiner Größe ein nicht geringes Tempo an den Tag legte, „Professor McGonagall sagte, Sie wissen noch überhaupt nichts. Ist das richtig?“  
„Ja.“  
„Na gut, dann beginne ich am Anfang. Es ist nämlich so, dass wir schon seit längerem ein Projekt planen, von dem wir dachten, dass wir eigentlich noch etwas daran feilen müssten, doch Professor McGonagall kam die Idee, wie man Sie dort nützlich und effektiv einbringen könnte. Wir sind alles durchgegangen und zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass dies die ideale Beschäftigung für Sie wäre.“  
„Was genau meinen Sie mit 'Beschäftigung', Professor? Und wohin gehen wir?“  
Flitwick grinste vergnüglich. Hätte er nicht sprechen müssen, hätte er sicherlich vor Freude gesummt. „Zur Heulenden Hütte“, sagte er und Draco dachte erst, er hätte sich verhört. Er konnte sich nicht denken, was für eine Art Strafarbeit man in diesem Wrack von einer Behausung erledigen sollte. Er witterte aber auch nichts Gutes dabei.  
„Sie müssen wissen, dass der Schulrat schon seit einiger Zeit über ein Projekt nachdenkt. Es geht darum, ein Denkmal für die Zukunft zu errichten, das künftig daran erinnern soll, was geschehen ist und dass es niemals wieder passieren darf.“  
„Das klingt nach einer Idee von Granger“, murmelte Draco in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, Flitwick hörte ihn aber offenbar, denn er warf ihm einen belustigten Blick zu.  
„Tatsächlich war Miss Granger diejenige, die Professor McGonagall die Idee nahegelegt hat. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie werden sich viel Mühe geben. Allerdings geht es bei Ihrer Arbeit nur um den Grundpfeiler, mit der genauen Umsetzung des Denkmals haben Sie nichts zu tun. Wobei wir Ihrer Hilfe bedürfen, ist eher die Hütte soweit auf wichtige Gegenstände zu untersuchen, dass man sie ohne Bedenken ausräumen und renovieren kann. Nachdem Mr Lupin seinen Posten hier beendete, haben wir die Hütte für die Unterbringung von Dingen wie Zaubertrankzutaten oder historischen Dokumenten genutzt. Es ist also Ihre Aufgabe, diese passend zu sortieren und zu beschriften.“  
„Eine Frage“, kam es von Draco misstrauisch, der zu den anderen beiden aufschloss, „wie lange wird das dauern?“  
Flitwick lächelte verlegen. „Professor McGonagall hat sich das genau überlegt und ist zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass diese Aktion erst nach einem längeren Zeitraum ihren Zweck effektiv erfüllen kann.“  
„Sir“, kam es nervös von Weaslette, „was meinen Sie mit einem 'längeren Zeitraum'?“ Unter anderen Umständen hätte Draco ihre plötzliche Schwäche vermutlich ganz amüsant gefunden (denn nervös hatte er sie noch nie gesehen, höchstens wütend), aber das war jetzt nicht der Fall, mehr konzentrierte er sich darauf, Flitwicks Antwort genau zu hören.  
„Ich fürchte, man erwartet von Ihnen, mindestens einmal die Woche gemeinsam an die Arbeit zu gehen. Wie lange, kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, das kommt auf Ihr Arbeitstempo an. Und wann, das dürfen Sie unter sich ausmachen, solange Sie wirklich einmal pro Woche gemeinsam herkommen.“  
„Das bedeutet also, wir müssen … zusammen? Jede Woche?!“, fragte Weaslette entsetzt.  
„Das ist der Sinn der Sache. Es geht bei dieser Strafarbeit um Zusammenarbeit.“  
Draco fühlte sich salopp ausgedrückt verarscht. Das war schlimmer, als alles, was er als Malfoy bisher hatte durchmachen müssen (gut, er übertrieb, aber das konnte man ihm ja auch nicht verübeln). Mit Weaslette zusammenarbeiten, das war wie … Gnome und Jarveys oder Salazar und Muggel. Er bezweifelte allerdings, dass sich daraus etwas wie Zusammenarbeit ergeben würde. Fast wie in Geschlossene Gesellschaft, eine gegenseitige Hölle.  
Er und Weaslette tauschten einen identisch abgeneigten Blick und sahen dann genervt in die jeweils andere Richtung. Nun, wenn er mal so darüber nachdachte, hatte das Ganze jetzt einen positiven Aspekt: Sie würde genauso darunter leiden und es genauso grausam finden, wie er.  
„Oh, wir sind da!“, sagte Flitwick plötzlich und blieb stehen. Über ihnen ragte jetzt die Peitschende Weide auf, die man in der Dunkelheit fast nicht erkennen konnte. Dafür hoben sich die dicken, knorrigen Äste, die sich unruhig in der Kälte bewegten, deutlich vom Himmel ab, wie Finger einer Hand, die nur darauf warteten, zuzuschlagen und alles von sich fernzuhalten, was in ihre Nähe kam. Draco hatte das bisher auch eigentlich immer getan und er wünschte, es könnte auch so bleiben.  
Doch Flitwick hatte andere Pläne. Er ging furchtlos weiter zur Peitschenden Weide, gerade an den Rand ihrer Reichweite, und bückte sich suchend. Schließlich kam er freudig strahlend wieder hoch, in der kleinen Faust einen dicken Ast. Diesen hielt er Draco hin und fragte etwas verlegen: „Könnten Sie den freundlicherweise dort auf diese Wurzelknolle werfen? Ich habe meinen Zauberstab … nicht dabei.“  
Draco starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Ist das Ihr Ernst, Sir?“  
„Leider“, entgegnete Flitwick.  
Der Blonde seufzte. Was hatte er für eine Wahl? Damit schleuderte er den Ast durch die Finsternis und zu seinem Erstaunen traf er genau. Womit er auch nicht gerechnet hätte, war, dass die Weide sofort erstarren würde, als wäre sie eingefroren. Nur ihre Zweige schienen noch etwas zu zittern, als wollten sie ihre Empörung mitteilen.  
Weaslette neben ihm öffnete ungläubig den Mund. „Du hast getroffen“, sagte sie erstaunt. In Dracos Augen schwang bei ihren Worten zumindest ein Hauch Bewunderung mit.  
„Wieso so überrascht?“, fragte er und tat dabei völlig ernsthaft. „Ich bin immerhin Sucher von Slytherin.“ Weaslette hob nur kritisch die Augenbrauen und folgte Professor Flitwick, der sich dem Stamm der Weide näherte.

ooooo

Als Ginny sich in den Schacht hinunterließ, der sich zwischen den Wurzeln der Peitschenden Weide auftat, war sie nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, dass sie fast sofort wieder auf den Füßen landen würde. Obwohl man überhaupt nichts von draußen erkennen konnte, schienen sie nicht mal drei Meter unter der Erde zu sein.  
Professor Flitwick erleuchtete den niedrigen Gang, der in scheinbar unendliche Finsternis führte, mit einer Lampe, die er von einem Haken an der Wand nahm.  
Ginny wollte schon in den Gang treten, da hörte sie über sich Malfoy, der sich wohl ebenfalls daran machte, zu ihnen zu stoßen. Schnell trat sie zur Seite und stieß dabei mit dem Kopf gegen die Decke des schmalen Tunnels. Als Malfoy neben ihr landete, stand sie gebückt da und rieb sich mit grimmiger Miene die Stirn. Der Slytherin konnte sich ein boshaftes Grinsen darüber nicht verkneifen und Ginny streckte ihm dafür nur trotzig die Zunge heraus.  
„Kommen Sie“, wies sie Flitwick nun an und in gebeugter Haltung folgten sie dem kleinen Zauberer, der beim Gehen selbstverständlich überhaupt keine Mühe hatte. Jetzt war ihr auch klar, wieso Professor McGonagall ihn geschickt hatte und nicht selbst gekommen war.  
Nach langer Zeit – sie hatte schon gedacht, der Tunnel würde nie enden – kamen sie am Ende an, wo Flitwick Ginny bedeutete, ein Brett über einer Öffnung in der Decke zur Seite zu schieben, die sie erst da überhaupt bemerkte. Der Lehrer ließ sich von Malfoy in die Hütte hieven, der ihm dann selbst folgte. Als auch sie ihnen nachkam und schließlich in der Hütte stand, musste sie erst einmal den aufwirbelnden Staub wegblinzeln, der sich wie Nebel im Zimmer erhoben hatte.  
Abgesehen davon war die Hütte verblüffenderweise relativ gut instand gehalten. Die Krallenspuren und zerstörten Möbel, von denen Hermine einmal berichtet hatte, waren beseitigt oder allenfalls repariert worden und die Wände waren mit frischer Farbe gestrichen. Aus dem Zimmer heraus führten zwei Türen und in der Mitte des Raumes erhob sich ein alter, aber gepflegt erscheinender, schwarzer Flügel, über dessen Tasten Ginny nun neugierig fuhr. Er klang etwas verstimmt, aber nicht schrecklich.  
„Wieso ist es so ordentlich? Ich hatte es mir schlimmer vorgestellt“, wandte sie sich an Flitwick.  
„Man hat die Hütte vor einigen Wochen wieder renoviert – zwar nur das Nötigste, aber es steht ja auch noch nicht fest, was genau daraus wird“, erklärte er. „Kommen Sie, ich zeige sie Ihnen.“ Und das tat er.  
Zuerst brachte er sie aus dem Wohnzimmer durch die offen stehende Tür in einen kleinen Flur, dessen Boden bei jedem Schritt knarrte, als wollte er im nächsten Moment wegbrechen. Wie Flitwick noch sagte, befand sich in den beiden Zimmern, die vom Flur abgingen, eine Küche und ein Bad, doch er erwähnte ebenfalls, dass diese noch nie wirklich 'zur Benutzung geeignet' gewesen waren. Danach gingen sie nach oben, wo es eine kleine Kammer gab, in der sogar noch ein klappriges Bett ohne Matratze oder Laken stand und bei dessen Anblick Malfoy die Nase rümpfte. Neben der 'Schlafkammer', wie Flitwick sie nannte, lag die Bibliothek, die im Prinzip nur ein Raum mit einigen vollgestopften Regalen und vielen herumstehenden Kisten war.  
Ginny staunte nicht schlecht, als ihr Auge auf etwas fiel, das sie sofort in seinen Bann schlug. Begeistert ging sie auf das Erkerfenster zu, das gegenüber der Tür lag. „So eins wollte ich schon immer“, sagte sie und ließ sich zufrieden grinsend darauf nieder.  
„Schön, dass du dem Ganzen etwas abgewinnen kannst“, murmelte Malfoy ironisch. „Allerdings gibt es Erkerfenster auch an anderen Orten, dazu müsstest du nicht hier sein.“  
„Sieh dir doch die Aussicht an. Ich wette, neben der von Hogwarts ist das hier eine der Besten!“ Tatsächlich konnte man sogar die Lichter aus Hogsmeade erkennen, die von den magischen Straßenlaternen oder den noch beleuchteten Fenstern kamen, und wäre es Tag gewesen, hätte man den See sicher auch noch sehen können.  
„Bezweifle ich …“, widersprach er gedehnt, fast schon gelangweilt, nachdem er einen kurzen Blick nach draußen geworfen hatte. „Mein Zimmer hat einen Besseren.“  
„Du hast ein Erkerfenster?“, fragte Ginny, schalt sich aber gleich. Immerhin war das Malfoy, mit dem sie sich unterhielt, natürlich war es für ihn normal, ein verdammtes Erkerfenster zu besitzen. Vermutlich mit den edelsten und slytheringrünsten Kissen ausgestattet, die es zu finden gab.  
Professor Flitwick rettete sie aber zum Glück davor, sich eine Antwort überlegen zu müssen. „Hier werden Sie wohl am meisten Zeit verbringen. Die Bücher sind ziemlich alt, aber nicht alle unbedingt wertvoll. Trotzdem bitte ich Sie, alles genau anzusehen.“  
„Und wieso sollten wir dann Kleidung mitbringen, die schmutzig werden kann?“  
Er runzelte amüsiert die Stirn, sodass sich eine Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen bildete. „Die Schulleiterin dachte wegen des vielen Staubs an ihre Sachen und wollte verhindern, dass sich jemand beschwert.“ Dabei sah er betont nicht zu Malfoy.  
Ginny nickte und musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen. Sie lenkte sich ab, indem sie ein bisschen durch den Raum schlenderte. Sie näherte sich gerade einem eleganten Sofa, auf dem ein mottenzerfressener, alter Fellmantel lag, als sie auf eine lockere Bodendiele trat. Diese schnellte hoch, und hätte sie sicher erwischt, wenn Ginny nicht so schnell reagiert und sich aus der Ziellinie gebracht hätte. Man sollte sagen: Glück im Unglück, denn das führte dazu, dass sie über ihre eigenen Füße stolperte und zu Boden fiel. Knurrend rappelte sie sich hoch, während sie sich die schmerzende Seite rieb.  
„Geht es Ihnen gut?“, hörte sie Flitwick im Hintergrund besorgt sagen, doch seine Stimme wurde nebensächlich, als ein warmer Lufthauch ihre Haut streifte.  
„Heute nicht Ihr Tag, Miss Weasley?“, flüsterte Malfoy an ihrem Ohr und sein Atem bescherte ihr eine Gänsehaut. Sie fuhr erschrocken herum und sah dem Slytherin ins Gesicht, der sich einen durchlöcherten Fedora tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte. Völlig verwirrt starrte sie ihn an, was er mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und seinem üblichen, eiskalten Blick quittierte.  
Da räusperte sich plötzlich Flitwick. Ginny hätte ihn beinahe komplett vergessen. „Wie dem auch sei, wir sollten jetzt wieder gehen. Mr Malfoy, das legen Sie aber noch zurück.“  
„Klar“, erwiderte er nur knapp und so machten sich die drei wieder auf den Rückweg.

ooooo

„Ginny, wach auf!“, drängelte Hermine und rüttelte an ihrer Schulter.  
„Chrmmm“, murmelte Ginny und rollte sich auf den Bauch. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in der bequemen Matratze. Sie war so schön weich, wie für einen Samstagmorgen geschaffen.  
„Mann, Ginny! Du hast heute ein Quidditchspiel! Ginny, ich warne dich … Ron ist jetzt schon total mit den Nerven am Ende und macht mich wahnsinnig! Ich kann ja nicht mal lernen, weil der ganze Tag wegen eurem Spiel blockiert wird, also zwing mich nicht dazu, sauer zu werden. Ich zähle jetzt bis drei – eins, zwei, drei … Na schön, du hast es nicht anders gewollt!“ Ein Schwall Wasser traf die Rothaarige am Hinterkopf, als ihre Freundin ihr die warme, kuschelige Bettdecke wegzog und ihren Zauberstab auf sie richtete.  
„Argh, Hermine!“, grummelte sie und stütze sich stöhnend auf ihre Ellbogen auf. „Kein Grund gleich mit dem halben See um dich zu schmeißen! Ich bin ja wach …“  
„Gut, dann mach dich jetzt fertig – mit ein bisschen Tempo, wenn ich bitten darf – und komm in die Große Halle. Ich werde dir solange ein paar Brote zusammenpacken, damit du wenigstens noch etwas in den Bauch bekommst, bevor das Frühstück vorbei ist“, fasste Hermine sachlich zusammen und scheuchte die verschlafene Ginny Richtung Badezimmer.  
Eine Viertelstunde später und mit klatschnassen Haaren hastete sie durch den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und ins Treppenhaus. Sie sprang gerade die Stufen zur Eingangshalle hinab, als ihr Pansy Parkinson entgegenkam. Sie stolzierte mit einem arroganten, hauchfeinen Lächeln aus der Großen Halle, direkt auf Ginny zu. „Na, Weasley, mal wieder zu spät? Bei diesem Einsatz für deine Mannschaft müsst ihr ja heute einfach gewinnen!“, spottete sie.  
Ginny setzte schon zu einer Antwort an, da strauchelte sie auf dem letzten Treppenabsatz und ließ ihre Tasche fallen. 'Verdammt', fluchte sie in Gedanken, als sie ihre auf dem Boden verstreut liegende Quidditchkleidung sah, und hockte sich daneben.  
Parkinson kniete sich grinsend ebenfalls hin und schob ihr gespielt hilfsbereit ihren gryffindorroten Umhang zu. „Sei nicht allzu traurig, wenn wir euch heute fertig machen, ja? Diese Flecken auf deinem Gesicht tauchen sicher auch auf, wenn du heulen musst … und ein kleiner Tipp nebenbei: Sie sehen ziemlich jämmerlich aus.“  
„Danke“, knurrte sie und sah mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen der Slytherin hinterher, die sich kichernd mit den ersten Vorzüglern auf den Weg zum Eingangsportal machte.  
„Kann man dir helfen?“, fragte da plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme über ihr. Ginny sah hoch und erkannte Malcom Richard, einen dunkelhaarigen, großen Slytherin ihres Jahrgangs. Sie kannte ihn nur vom Sehen – und das war es auch, was sie bei seiner nächsten Handlung so verwirrte. Er lächelte nämlich und kniete sich, wie Parkinson vorher, neben sie, um ihr beim Aufsammeln ihrer Quidditchmontur zu helfen.  
„Das ist nicht-“, setzte sie genervt an, doch da hatte er ihr schon ihren Umhang und die Beinschützer gereicht. Sie sprach nicht weiter, sonder sammelte stumm auch die restlichen Sachen mit ihm auf. Sie nickte ihm mit gerunzelter Stirn zu, nachdem sie sich erhoben hatten. „Danke dafür, schätze ich.“  
„Keine Ursache“, sagte er fröhlich und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Solltest du nochmal Hilfe benötigen: Sag einfach Bescheid. Ich helfe gerne schönen Mädchen in Not.“ Damit beugte Richard sich in einer lächerlich altmodischen Geste hinunter und gab ihr einen filmreifen Handkuss. Ginny sah ihm vollkommen verblüfft und mit hochrotem Gesicht nach, während er vor sich hin pfeifend in der Großen Halle verschwand.  
Hatten jetzt alle Slytherins einen Knall? Das musste wohl am Wetter liegen.  
„Ginny!“, schrie Hermine ihren Namen, wobei sie ganz eindeutig nicht fröhlich klang. Hastig beeilte sie sich, zu ihrer Freundin zu kommen. Sie hatte heute immerhin noch ein Spiel zu gewinnen, egal, wie seltsam sich die Slytherins benahmen.

ooooo

„Es steht siebzig zu siebzig unentschieden – meine Güte, was für ein Spiel! Ah, jetzt hat Parkinson den Ball! Thomsett und Robins von Gryffindor nehmen sofort die Verfolgung auf! Doch Parkinson spielt zu Vaisey ab und … Weasley hält den Ball! Ja, weiter so Ron!“, brüllte Colin johlend.  
Ginny atmete erleichtert aus und streckte ihrem Bruder den erhobenen Daumen entgegen. Der grinste ihr mit einem unsicheren Lächeln zu und wurde tatsächlich bis zu den Ohren rot, als Hermine sich auf ihren Sitzplatz stellte und vor Freude strahlend in den Jubel der Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws einstimmte.  
Ginny wandte sich von dem Hüter der Gryffindors ab und folgte der Jägerin Demelza Robins, die einen gewagten Alleingang auf die Torringe der Slytherins startete. Der Wind rauschte in Ginnys Ohren, als sie einen Sturzflug unternahm, um den Quaffel zu fangen, den Demelza ihr geschickt zugespielt hatte. Mit dem Jubeln der Zuschauer versenkte sie den dann auch gleich in einem der äußeren Torringe, was Colin erneut einstimmen ließ und nur durch Professor Snapes düstere Miene Einhalt fand.  
Kira Thomsett, ebenfalls Jägerin der Mannschaft, gab ihr die Faust und Ginny stieg triumphierend mit ihrem Besen etwas höher, um das Spielfeld überblicken zu können. Harry, der gerade an den Plätzen der Ravenclaws vorbeiflog, war auf der anderen Seite des Spielfeldes und hielt offenbar die Augen nach dem Schnatz offen. Demelza und Kira verfolgten im Moment den dritten Jäger der Slytherins, einen dunkelblonden Fünftklässler, und Jimmy Peakes und Richie Coote zogen ihre Runden etwas abseits der anderen Spieler.  
„Und, Weaslette, zufrieden mit diesem billigen Tor?“  
Sie wendete ihren Besen mit einem schicksalsergebenen Grinsen. Sie hatte jetzt eigentlich überhaupt keine Lust auf ein Gespräch mit ihm und zusätzlich war da so ein trübes, hämmerndes Gefühl in ihrem Kopf. Das kam wohl daher, weil sie so spät aufgestanden war.  
„Du hast vollkommen Recht, gegen euren Armleuchter von einem Hüter Nott ist jedes Tor billig, aber ich kann ja nichts dafür, dass ihr solche Trottel in eurem Team aufnehmt, Malfoy.“  
Der Slytherin schenkte ihr einen gehässigen Blick. „Weaslette, an deiner Stelle würde ich lieber mal auf Weasel King aufpassen, er ist ja nicht gerade der Hellste …“  
„Oh, keine Sorge. Ron ist zwar nicht perfekt, aber er kann immer noch mehr als euer gesamtes Team zusammen“, schnappte sie genervt. „Und wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest? Ich habe noch einige Quaffel, die ich auf eurer Seite versenken muss …“  
Ginnys weitere Worte blieben in der Luft hängen, als ihr Sichtfeld verschwamm. 'Was ist denn jetzt los?', fragte sie sich stumm und griff sich an die Stirn. Ihr war plötzlich so schwindelig und Malfoy vor ihr schien fast schon undurchsichtig, wie einer der Geister im Schloss. Ihre Handflächen schwitzten ebenfalls und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre Finger leicht zitterten.  
„Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher“, hörte sie Malfoy wie aus weiter Ferne sagen, doch sie konnte sich nicht auf seine Worte konzentrieren. „Weaslette? Weaslette, ich rede mit dir! Ich habe dir nicht die Erlaubnis gegeben, mich zu ignorieren.“  
Ginny schnaubte und murmelte abgelenkt: „Ich brauche auch nicht deine Erlaubnis, um dich zu ignorieren. Ich-“ Weiter sprach sie nicht mehr, denn sie kippte nach rechts und konnte sich gerade noch so an ihren Besen klammern, der einen leichten Satz zur Seite machte.  
„Weaslette, was treibst du da eigentlich genau?“, fragte sie Malfoy misstrauisch.  
„Ich weiß nicht, keine Ahnung … mir ist so komisch“, nuschelte sie, wobei sie darauf achten musste, nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Bisher hatte sie immer einen hervorragenden Gleichgewichtssinn und wenn andere im Zug darüber klagten, nicht lesen oder Karten spielen zu können, weil ihnen dann schwindelig wurde, hatte sie bisher immer keine Probleme gehabt, schon gar nicht beim Quidditch.  
„Weaslette, mach jetzt keinen Blödsinn“, sagte Malfoy beunruhigt und sah panisch zu den Zuschauerrängen. Die Ersten wandten schon irritiert die Köpfe nach oben. „Wenn du jetzt vom Besen kippst, wird mir dein Bruder die Hölle heiß machen – von wegen, ich hätte dich geschubst. Und mal ehrlich, willst du wirklich verpassen, wie wir euch heute in den Boden trampeln?“  
Merlin, war ihr übel. Und sie hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich aufs Reden zu fixieren. „Du irrst dich, Malfoy“, sagte sie trotzdem. „Wir werden ganz bestimmt euch-“  
Aber was die Gryffindors mit den Slytherins anstellen wollten, sollte Malfoy nicht mehr herausfinden, denn in dem Moment flutete erneut eine Schwindelattacke über Ginny hinweg, der sie dieses Mal nicht standhielt. Mit einem Ächzen merkte sie, wie sie nun endgültig die Kontrolle verlor und wie von dem Rücken eines Pferdes aus dem Sattel rutschte. Sie fiel zur Seite und sah, wie ihr Besen unter ihr wegschlingerte.  
Sie hörte die aufgeregten Stimmen und die panischen Schreie, die von den Zuschauerrängen an ihre Ohren drangen, nur am Rande. Kurz sah sie schwarz, doch ein plötzlich warmes Gefühl an ihrer Hand ließ sie die Lider aufschlagen. Ginny blickte direkt in das spitze Gesicht von Malfoy, der mit verbissener Miene gerade noch ihr Handgelenk gepackt hielt. Ihre braunen Augen weiteten sich, als sie dem stahlgrauen Blick begegnete. Er schien zu sagen: 'Lass bloß nicht los'.  
„Halt dich fest, Weaslette! Ich kann dich nicht mehr lange halten!“, keuchte Malfoy nun auch in Wirklichkeit und stöhnte angestrengt auf, als sein Besen unter dem ungewohnten Gewicht ein wenig absackte. Doch es war vergebens: Ginny fühlte, wie ihre sowieso schon schweißnasse Hand langsam aus dem eisernen Griff Malfoys glitt – das würde sicher blaue Flecken geben. 'Heißt, wenn du das überlebst, Weasley', flüsterte ihr ein angsterfüllter Gedanke zu.  
Mit einem Schluchzen musste sie mit ansehen, wie sich Malfoys Hand Millimeter um Millimeter von ihrer löste und sie aus seiner Umklammerung rutschte. Schließlich konnte er sie nicht mehr halten und mit einem Aufschrei fiel Ginny in die Tiefe.  
Das Ganze hatte nicht länger als eine Minute gedauert, doch noch während sie fiel, lief es immer wieder vor ihrem inneren Auge ab. Später kam es ihr vor, wie Momente in der Schwebe, vollkommen zeitlos. Und dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein. Das Letzte, das sie sah, waren immer wieder Malfoys vor Schreck geweitete, dunkle Augen.

(1) Zu Geschlossene Gesellschaft (im Original Huis clos): https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Geschlossene_Gesellschaft


	7. Im Krankenflügel

Alles Alte ist an sich stiller Natur und scheint zu schlafen, bis es durch Widerspruch geweckt und herausgefordert wird.  
\- Johann Wolfgang von Goethe (1749-1832)

'Wo bin ich?'  
Ginny öffnete zögerlich ihre Augen einen Spalt, doch es änderte sich nicht viel. Es war immer noch stockdunkel und erst nach ein paar Sekunden erkannte sie genaue Umrisse. Sie befand sich offenbar im Krankenflügel – da waren die Betten, die sich nebeneinander an den Wänden aufreihten, die weißen Vorhänge und die Nachttische, auf denen die alten Schirmlampen mit dem blassen, gelbgrünen Streifenmuster standen.  
Mit einem Seufzen kuschelte sie sich wieder in ihre Decken. Sie erinnerte sich langsam wieder an die Ereignisse vor ihrer Ohnmacht. Man musste sie in den Krankenflügel geschafft haben, während das Quidditchspiel noch gelaufen war, und hatte sie dann dabehalten, als sie nicht wieder aufgewacht war – oder so ähnlich. Aber so, wie Ginny Madam Pomfrey kannte, hatte diese um jeden Preis darum gerungen, sie dabehalten zu können. Dabei fühlte sich Ginny eigentlich wieder gut, obwohl sie nichts dagegen hätte, noch eine Mütze Schlaf zu bekommen. Doch einige Fragen hielten sie davon ab, wieder in das Land der Träume zu gleiten.  
Zum Beispiel wie das Spiel wohl ausgegangen war? Oder – und noch viel wichtiger! – beispielsweise Malfoy. Wieso hatte er nur versucht, sie zu retten? Was, in Merlins Namen, hatte ihn dazu veranlasst? Zu so etwas so … Unmalfoyhaftem? Sie würde ihn wohl selbst fragen müssen, denn so auf die Schnelle und mit noch vom Schlaf vernebelten Kopf, fand sie keinerlei Lösung. Trotzdem … allein dieser Gedanke ließ sie kein Auge zumachen.  
„Aber Schulleiterin, finden Sie es etwa richtig, meine Patienten zu stören?“, durchbrach auf einmal eine Stimme die Ruhe des Krankenflügels. Ginny hörte Schritte, die sich leise auf das Portal zum Krankenflügel zubewegten. Sie stellte sich jedoch lieber schlafend, immerhin kannte sie die Heilerin. Das war besser, als die umhauenden Schlaftränke, die man sofort verabreicht bekam, wenn man nicht schlafen konnte (oder wollte).  
Wieder waren da diese Schritte – dieses Mal war sie sich sicher, dass es mindestens zwei Personen waren.  
„Keine Sorge, ich wollte nur kurz nach den beiden schauen und mich bei Ihnen erkundigen, wie es ihnen geht“, erwiderte nun eine Frauenstimme. Dabei handelte es sich offensichtlich um Professor McGonagall, wie Ginny erkannte.  
„Es geht ihnen gut, Professor“, sagte Madam Pomfrey pikiert und fragte nach einer Pause ängstlich: „Konnte der Beutel mit dem Zauber nun einem Zauberstab zugeordnet werden?“  
„Bedauerlicherweise nicht. Der Fluch war nicht besonders professionell angelegt und hätte bei richtiger Ausführung sicher mehr Schaden angerichtet, aber dafür waren offenbar umso mehr Zauber eingerichtet, um jegliche Spuren zu verwischen, die uns zu dem Täter hätten führen können.“  
„Aber wenn dieser jemand so nah an Miss Weasley herankam, um ihr den Beutel mit dem Fluch unterzuschieben, bedeutet das dann nicht …“  
McGonagall schnitt ihr das Wort ab: „Ich hoffe nicht, wirklich nicht. Leider konnte Kingsley nicht mehr herausfinden – aber das können wir ja auch nicht von ihm erwarten. Bei diesen Anschlägen auf die Todesser und der ganzen Arbeit nach dem Krieg, war das schon sehr großzügig von ihm.“  
„Könnte es nicht sein, dass eben diese beiden Dinge miteinander zusammenhängen? Diese Sache mit den Todessern und der Versuch, Miss Weasley zu … schaden? Immerhin war Mr Malfoy auch darin verwickelt …“  
„Nein, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Der Täter hätte wohl kaum voraussehen können, dass ausgerechnet Mr Malfoy versuchen würde, Miss Weasley zu helfen, und dann selbst das Gleichgewicht verliert.“ Ginny glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Bitte was hatte sie da gerade gesagt? Malfoy war auch gestürzt? „Nein, nein, das ist unwahrscheinlich“, fuhr die Verwandlungslehrerin fort. „Ich vermute vielmehr, dass es ein böser Streich war. So ungern ich auch glauben will, dass einer der Schüler etwas damit zu tun hat, so wäre es das wohl Nahestehendste, davon auszugehen.“  
„Das stimmt natürlich … Es war wirklich überraschend, was da auf dem Feld passiert ist, nicht wahr?“, wechselte Madam Pomfrey das Thema und näherte sich den Krankenbetten etwas.  
Ginny hörte Stoff rascheln, als auch Professor McGonagall nähertrat. „Ja, wer hätte das gedacht? Es war wohl die richtige Entscheidung, ihn zu bitten, zurückzukommen – das wird sich sicherlich auf ihn auswirken und vielleicht noch für einige Überraschungen sorgen. Auch, wenn er nicht auf mich hören wollte.“  
„Glauben Sie wirklich? Der arme Junge hatte es schwer in den letzten zwei Jahren … sollte man es nicht dabei belassen? Offenbar möchte er es so.“ Ginny hätte fast laut aufgelacht. 'Arm' war das letzte Wort, mit dem sie ihn beschrieben hätte. Trotzdem hielt sie angespannt den Atem an, als Professor McGonagall antwortete.  
„Nein … Ich denke, mit der Zeit könnte ihn das dazu bringen, seinen Versuch aufzugeben. Sein Vater ist in Untersuchungshaft und seine Mutter im Ausland. Es hat sich schon so vieles geändert, wieso sollte man also nicht grundlegend etwas ändern können? Und das, was er heute gezeigt hat, heißt doch, dass er fähig wäre“, schmunzelte sie.  
Madam Pomfrey schien nicht überzeugt. „Bei jemanden, der von Geburt an so stark geprägt wurde, sollte es ihn doch vollkommen aus der Fassung bringen, oder nicht? Ist es klug, ihm dem auszusetzen? Besonders, nach dem, was er durchgemacht und getan hat? Sie sind doch alle noch so jung, Minerva.“  
Professor McGonagall lächelte, das konnte Ginny allein an ihren Worten hören. „Gerade deshalb ist doch der Zeitpunkt so perfekt“, erklärte sie, doch es war ein trauriger Unterton, der dabei mitschwang. „Albus hat mir immer nahegelegt, dass wir gerade im jungen Alter offen für Neues sind, dass es immer etwas gibt, das einen seine Meinung ändern lassen kann. Mr Malfoy hat viel gesehen, meinen Sie nicht auch? Er versucht sich nun allerdings wieder zu dem zurückzutasten, was ihm immer Halt gegeben hat, zu dem, was er kennt. Ich denke, wenn wir ihn genau jetzt … abfangen, dass wir ihm vielleicht helfen können, zu verstehen. Und ich denke, Miss Weasley ist genau die Richtige, um ihm die Tür dahin zu öffnen.“  
Die Heilerin schien sie damit sprachlos gemacht zu haben, denn sie sagte daraufhin nichts. Ginny hingegen erschauderte und bekam eine Gänsehaut, als sie ihre Worte hörte. Überhaupt, das ganze Gespräch ergab für sie keinen Sinn. Was meinte sie, als sie davon sprach, er habe nicht auf sie hören wollen? Und McGonagall glaubte wirklich, dass jemand wie Malfoy 'abgefangen' werden konnte?  
Sie bezweifelte es stark. Jedoch … er hatte sie immerhin versucht zu retten. Und … nein. Es war immer noch Malfoy. Nichtsdestotrotz, noch während sich die zwei Frauen entfernten, lag Ginny still da und zerpflückte jeden Gedanken und alles andere doppelt und dreifach. Erst spät konnte sie einschlafen. Zu Antworten war sie nicht gekommen.

ooooo

Leises Flüstern weckte Draco aus seinem Traum, in dem ihn immer wieder braune Augen verfolgt hatten. Er öffnete blinzelnd die Lider und kniff sie sofort wieder zu, als helle Sonnenstrahlen ihn blendeten. Er hielt sich schützend eine vor sein Gesicht und sah sich um, wobei ein kleines Ziehen durch seine Schultermuskulatur zuckte. 'Der Krankenflügel', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
„Mr Malfoy!“, hörte er auch sogleich Madam Pomfrey ausrufen, die ihm von einem Bett an der gegenüberliegenden Wand entgegeneilte. „Endlich sind Sie wach! Ich war ganz überrascht, dass Sie endlich mal so lange schlafen – normalerweise sind Sie der Einzige, der meinen Schlaftränken widerstehen kann …“  
„Sollte ich als Geist auf die Erde zurückkehren, werde ich Ihnen sicherlich erklären, was die fehlende Arznei ist, um mich umzuhauen“, murmelte er verschlafen und setzte sich mit schmerzenden Gliedern auf.  
„Ich nehme Sie ernst“, versprach ihm die Heilerin mit strengem Unterton und reichte ihm ein Glas, in dem eine undefinierbaren Substanz hin und her schwappte. Draco schüttete sie klaglos in einem Zug herunter, schnitt aber trotzdem eine angeekelte Grimasse. „Sie standen diese Nacht unter dem Einfluss von einem speziellen Trank, den Professor Snape und ich entwickelt haben. Damit sollten Ihre Rippen wieder in die richtige Position gebracht worden sein, allerdings werden Sie dafür heute mit einem Muskelkater leben müssen, weshalb ich mich noch eine Weile Ihres … angenehmen Aufenthalts erfreuen darf. Zum Frühstück gibt es heute Haferbrei und sollten Sie sich zu sehr belastet fühlen, werde ich Ihnen noch etwas Murtlap-Essenz geben.“  
Er nickte nur genervt und stellte dabei fest, dass sein Nacken bei dieser kleinen Bewegung schon wehtat.  
„Na, Malfoy, hast du auch diesen höllischen Muskelkater? Madam Pomfrey hat mir vorhin was von diesem Murtlippen Zeugs gegeben, aber ehrlich gesagt hilft es nicht besonders“, kam es von dem Bett, an dem die Heilerin vorhin gestanden hatte.  
Draco sah auf und erkannte die kleine Weasley, eingehüllt in mehrere weiße Decken, mit einem halb leeren Tablett auf dem Schoß, das eindeutig Reste von Haferbrei aufwies. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen schoss ihm dabei das erste Mal seit langer Zeit wieder das Bild einer jüngeren Ginny Weasley durch den Kopf, als er sie auf seiner Vertrauensschülerpatrouille aufgegabelt und ihr den Spitznamen Weaslette verpasst hatte.  
War er verflucht? Er wollte nicht daran denken. Wieso erinnerte er sich auch ausgerechnet jetzt daran? Und wieso musste sie ausgerechnet ihm gegenüber liegen? So würde er den gesamten Tag damit gestraft sein, ihr direkt ins Gesicht blicken zu müssen. Einfach perfekt.  
„Weaslette“, sagte er knapp und nahm das Tablett von Madam Pomfrey entgegen, das offenbar das gleiche, trockene Essen beinhaltete, wie das der Gryffindor. Sobald er den ersten Löffel genommen hatte (wobei er eine  
missmutige Grimasse zog, denn es gab nicht einmal Honig!) erkundigte er sich beiläufig: „Weißt du, zu wie viel wir gewonnen haben?“  
Sie überging seine Provokation gelassen. „Keine Ahnung. Madam Pomfrey meinte, sie hätte es nicht mitbekommen, weil sie sich um uns beide kümmern musste. Hermine hat ihr aber gesagt, dass sie später noch vorbeikommen würde. Ach ja, und dein aufgedrehter Slytherinkumpel Zabini war vor zwei Stunden zu Besuch und hat nach dir gefragt, aber da hast du ja noch dein Nickerchen gemacht“, endete Weaslette achselzuckend und schaufelte sich den letzten Rest des Haferbreis in den Mund.  
„Aha.“ Danach schwiegen beide und aßen ihr Frühstück. Bedeutet, Draco aß sein Frühstück und sie die zweite Portion. Er wunderte sich wirklich, wie ein so kleines Mädchen überhaupt so viel in sich hinein stopfen konnte, aber das musste wohl an ihrem Umgang mit einem Armleuchter-Bruder wie Weaslbe liegen. Oder es waren die Gene, was wusste er schon.  
Er spürte indes ihres Schweigens immer wieder ihre nachdenklichen Blicke auf sich, die er gekonnt ignorierte. Draco konnte sich denken, was sie von ihm hören wollte: Warum er versucht hatte, sie zu retten. Und er hatte sie in den letzten Jahren oft genug beobachtet, um zu wissen, dass sie nicht so schnell aufgab.  
Moment, er hatte sie beobachtet?  
Nun ja … immerhin war sie nicht umsonst eine Weasley. Sie stach heraus. Ja, das musste wohl der Grund sein.  
Aber genau deshalb konnte er ihr ja kaum die Wahrheit sagen, eine Ausrede fiel ihm auf die Schnelle jedoch dann auch nicht ein. Was wirklich absurd war, denn normalerweise hatte er immer irgendeine schnelle Lüge oder ein Ausweichmanöver auf den Lippen. Falls es in diesem Fall überhaupt eine Wahrheit gab …  
'Natürlich gibt es die, Draco, und du weißt es auch!', tadelte ihn eine besonders genervte Stimme seiner Selbst.  
'Ach ja? Und wieso bist du dir da so sicher?'  
Das Stimmchen kicherte nur, was eine bizarre Ähnlichkeit mit dem Lachen seiner Tante Bellatrix hatte; er schauderte, die Erinnerungen daran waren nicht besonders gut. 'Versuch nicht auszuweichen, es ist doch ganz logisch. Du hast versucht, sie zu retten, weil du nicht untätig zusehen wolltest, wie das Biest von ihrem Besen stürzt. Gib es zu: Du konntest ja nicht einmal den alten Knacker Dumbledore erledigen!'  
'Ach, halt die Klappe!'  
Verärgert über sich selbst (was wirklich sehr selten vorkam) stellte er sein Wasserglas etwas zu heftig auf seinem Nachttisch ab und schob den Teller von sich. Jetzt hatte er sich selbst den Appetit verdorben. Obwohl, das war nicht sonderlich schwer, bei diesem Fraß.  
„Ist etwas nicht nach Ihren Wünschen, Mr Malfoy?“, fragte Madam Pomfrey kritisch – hatte er schon erwähnt, dass sie ihn im Gegensatz zu Trelawney nicht leiden konnte? So überhaupt nicht.  
„Nein, es ist alles in bester Ordnung“, log er und nahm gereizt die Phiole entgegen, die sie ihm hinhielt. Er musterte sie skeptisch. „Was ist das?“  
„Das ist Murtlap-Essenz, die kennen Sie doch schon zur Genüge. Ich denke, das wird Ihnen gut tun.“  
„Wenn Sie meinen“, sagte er, immer noch misstrauisch, und nahm den Trank ein.  
„Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse … einige Ihrer Freunde haben Päckchen für Sie abgegeben.“  
„War eines von Amy White dabei?“  
Madam Pomfrey sah kurz auf den Stapel mit den Geschenken. „Wenn Sie Miss Amanda White meinen, ja, ich glaube zwei Stück.“  
„Dann werfen Sie sie am besten in den Kamin, letztes Mal hat es sich sofort selbst entzündet“, ordnete er an und ließ sich von ihrem erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck nicht beirren.  
„Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass eine Hufflepuff solche Rachegelüste hegen kann“, überlegte Weaslette von der anderen Seite des Krankenflügels. „Darf man nach dem Grund fragen?“  
„Ich habe ihrem Bruder die Freundin ausgespannt und ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke seit der … lass mich überlegen, dritten Klasse ignoriert. Obwohl … nein, waren es nicht Valentinsgrüße?“  
„Ist ja geradezu atemberaubend, wie du dir manche Dinge behältst …“, frotzelte Weaslette und hob ganz nach Slytherin-Manier eine Augenbraue.  
Draco rollte abweisend mit den Augen. „Lass das, es sieht lächerlich aus.“  
„Ist Geschmackssache“, meinte sie lediglich und folgte Madam Pomfrey mit den Augen, als diese seufzend in ihrem Büro verschwand. Sobald die Heilerin weg war, peitschten ihre Haare durch die Luft, als ihr Kopf zu ihm herumwirbelte. „Und jetzt kannst du mir die Wahrheit sagen.“  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst“, wich Draco schnell aus. Und schon waren sie bei dem Gespräch angelangt, das er auf gar keinen Fall führen wollte.  
„Stell dich nicht dumm, du weißt doch ganz genau, wovon ich spreche.“ Sie lehnte sich bedrohlich vor und sah dabei aus, wie ein Racheengel. Merlin, war das Feuer oder bildete er sich das ein?  
„Und was willst du hören?“ 'Reiß dich zusammen, Draco! Soll sie etwa merken, dass du mit dem Rücken an der Wand stehst?' Mit einiger Eleganz, die wohl nur er selbst beherrschte, stellte er eine eiserne Miene zur Schau und sah sie höhnisch an.  
Weaslette ließ sich bedauerlicherweise nicht beeindrucken. „Beispielsweise, wieso du das getan hast?!“  
Draco zuckte unbeteiligt mit den Achseln und zwang sich dazu, weiter ihrem Blick zu begegnen. „Weaslette, es mag für dich unglaublich klingen, aber nur weil ich ein Slytherin bin, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich ein Idiot bin. Wenn ich nicht wenigstens versucht hätte, dich vor einen Aufprall zu bewahren, hätte ich doch die ganze Arbeit mit der Heulenden Hütte allein machen müssen.“  
Er verschränkte herausfordernd die Arme vor der Brust und grinste sein übliches Slytherin-Grinsen. Draco konnte es nicht wissen, aber Ginny hatte trotz seiner überzeugenden Maskerade das Gefühl, dass mehr hinter seinen Worten steckte, als er zugeben wollte. Fragte sich nur, ob nur ihr gegenüber oder auch vor sich selbst.  
„Also ging es nicht nur darum, dass du was bei mir gut haben willst? Die Sache ist für dich gegessen?“  
Draco rollte mit den Augen. „Vergiss es einfach, Weaslette.“  
„Aber-“  
„Ginny!“ Draco, der innerlich erleichtert aufatmete, wandte sich dem Eingangsportal des Krankenflügels zu. Dort standen Weaslbe, Granger und Weaslettes kleiner Freund, Colin Creevey, ausnahmsweise ohne Kamera. Zu seiner Überraschung war auch Blaise bei ihnen, allerdings etwas abseits und mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht.  
Weaslbe warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und folgte den anderen beiden zu seiner Schwester. Weaslette sah noch kurz zu Draco herüber, eine stumme Frage in ihren dunklen Augen.  
Demonstrativ wandte er sich ab.

ooooo

„Ron, es geht mir gut“, brummte Ginny. Sie wusste nicht, wie oft sie ihm das jetzt versucht hatte zu vermitteln. Sie freute sich, dass ihr Bruder und Hermine sie besuchten, die ja eigentlich seit Wochen nur noch in der Bibliothek lernten (von wem das ausging, war wohl klar). Doch jetzt war sie nur noch genervt von ihm, der seinen brüderlichen Beschützerinstinkt mal wieder die Kontrolle übernehmen ließ.  
„Und du bist dir sicher“, er lehnte sich flüsternd etwas vor, „dass dieses Frettchen wirklich keine Hintergedanken hatte? Ganz Hogwarts diskutiert darüber … es ist komisch.“  
„Ich glaube gar nichts“, meinte sie und fügte beschwichtigend hinzu: „Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich ihm nichts schulde. Er hat das wahrscheinlich nur gemacht, um nicht die ganze Mühe mit der Heulenden Hütte allein zu haben.“ Ron schien schon eher überzeugt, doch Hermine musterte ihre Freundin prüfend, die nur ausweichend den Blick senkte.  
„Pro pro Heulende Hütte“, schaltete Colin sich ein, „was genau denkt sich McGonagall eigentlich nur, euch beiden so eine Strafarbeit aufzugeben? Das ist doch übertrieben.“  
„Das meine ich auch!“, sagte Hermine. „So etwas hätte sie lieber uns Schulsprechern auftragen sollen! Neville und ich sind inzwischen ein wirklich gut eingearbeitetes Team und die Vertrauensschüler sind alle – Malfoy vielleicht eher weniger – sehr zuverlässig. Wir hätten das Ganze sicherlich auch gut hinbekommen und zumal wäre es noch schneller gegangen! Stattdessen darf ich mit diesem unverantwortlichen Witzbold Zabini jetzt Slughorns Weihnachtsparty organisieren. Wie der seinen Durchschnitt hält ist mir wirklich schleierhaft …“  
„Frag mich nicht. Aber wieso musst du dich ausgerechnet mit Zabini um Slughorns Weihnachtsparty kümmern? Zabini ist doch gar kein Vertrauensschüler oder so etwas.“  
„Der Kerl hat sich freiwillig gemeldet, als wir beim letzten Klubtreffen darüber geredet haben – würde mich nicht wundern, wenn der das nur gemacht hat, um in die Bowle Alkohol zu mischen. Ich jedenfalls werde ganz bestimmt nicht zulassen, dass diese aufgeblasene Nervensäge etwas ruiniert, das in meiner Verantwortung liegt!“  
„Du bist doch nur sauer, weil er dich in der Zaubertränkeprüfung geschlagen hat …“, murmelte Colin in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.  
Hermine auf dem Stuhl neben ihm richtete sich empört auf, wobei sie aussah wie eine sich aufplusternde Henne. „Das ist doch gar nicht wahr!“, regte sie sich auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Ginny wunderte sich einzig, dass das, obwohl sie saß, nicht einmal seltsam wirkte.  
Colin duckte sich und Ron tätschelte vorsichtig Hermines Arm. „Alles gut, Hermine. Das war doch nur eine Prüfung und nicht die Zeugnisno-“  
„Nur eine … Prüfung? Du meinst, es war NUR EINE PRÜFUNG, DIE FÜNFUNDZWANZIG PROZENT DES GESAMTWISSENS DER UTZ-PRÜFUNG AUSMACHT?! Dann ja, es war NUR eine Prüfung!“ Sie schien den Tränen nahe, was Ron gänzlich zum Verzweifeln brachte.  
„Ich-“, stammelte er.  
„Hermine, hier, nimm einen Schluck davon“, meinte Ginny schnell und reichte ihr einen Krug, in dem sich eine durchsichtige Flüssigkeit befand, die man beinahe mit Wasser verwechseln könnte. Nun ja, beinahe.  
„Was ist das?“, schniefte Hermine und ließ sich doch tatsächlich ein Taschentuch von Colin reichen.  
Ginny lächelte aufmunternd. „Das ist ein Beruhigungstrank von Madam Pomfrey, falls ich das Bedürfnis verspüren sollte, Malfoy eine reinzuhauen. Ist echt gut für die Nerven, glaub mir.“  
Hermine nickte und trank aufgelöst einen Schluck. Sie atmete tief durch und lehnte sich dankbar gegen Rons Schulter, der einen erleichterten Seufzer von sich gab. „Ach, Ginny“, wechselte Colin weise das Thema, „dich interessiert doch sicherlich das Ergebnis von dem Spiel gestern?“  
„Ja!“, rief Ginny aufgeregt aus. Malfoy und Zabini sahen verwirrt zu ihr herüber und verdrehten synchron die Augen, doch sie wurden nicht beachtet.  
„Na ja, nachdem du und Malfoy raus wart, hatte Slytherin keine große Chance mehr und Harry hat den Schnatz gefangen. Damit haben wir mit achtzig zu zweihundertzwanzig gewonnen“, grinste Colin mit der Rothaarigen um die Wette, die einen triumphierenden Freudenschrei ausstieß.  
„Hey, Weasley, kein Grund, ausfallend zu werden!“, rief Zabini feixend.  
Sie ließ sich nicht beeinflussen und lächelte immer noch, als Ron sich erhob. „Ich muss jetzt langsam gehen, Ginny. Harry hat noch ein Quidditchtraining angesetzt.“  
„Gut“, sagte sie leicht verstimmt und winkte ihrem Bruder hinterher, der rot anlaufend mit einem Kuss von Hermine verabschiedet wurde.  
Colin sah sie bedauernd an. „Tut mir leid, ich muss auch. Astoria hat mir versprochen, dass sie mit mir für die Zwischenprüfung in Verwandlung lernt.“  
Überrascht starrte Hermine ihn an. „Astoria Greengrass?“  
Er kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „Ähm, ja …“, nuschelte er und machte sich hastig aus dem Staub.  
„Wow, Colin wäre ja fast rot geworden.“   
„Ja, aber ich glaube kaum, dass da wirklich was draus wird“, meinte Ginny. „Seit dem Trimagischen Turnier schreibt er regelmäßig mit Fleurs Cousine Angélique.“  
Hermine nickte. „Tja, er wird schon wissen, was er tut. Und Ginny, wenn wir schon beim Thema Slytherins wären ...“ Die Braunhaarige legte fragend den Kopf schief. „Was war das vorhin mit Malfoy? Du glaubst doch wohl selbst nicht, was du erzählt hast.“  
„Ich habe mir das ja nicht ausgedacht, das war er. Ich dachte nur, das wäre eventuell die beste Ausrede, um Ron abzulenken. Ich weiß es ja selbst nicht …“ Ginny schaute zu den beiden Slytherins, die sich gedämpft miteinander unterhielten. Dabei erinnerten sie die Weasley an Lavender und Parvati, wenn sie über 'wichtige Dinge' sprachen, wie sie sagten. Ein Grinsen huschte für einen Sekundenbruchteil über ihre ernste Miene wie ein Schatten.  
„Also hat er dir das genauso gesagt?“  
„Tatsache. Sobald Madam Pomfrey uns mal allein gelassen hat, habe ich ihn gefragt. Er hat ziemlich überzeugend geklungen, aber du kennst Malfoy. Etwas steckt dahinter, ich komme nur nicht darauf, was es sein könnte.“ Ihre Gesichtszüge hatten sich sofort wieder geglättet. Das Gespräch, das sie in der Nacht belauscht hatte, spukte ihr immer noch im Kopf herum, doch Ginny verschwieg es lieber. Sie selbst wusste nicht ganz, warum. Immerhin war es ja Unfug. Malfoy konnte ganz einfach nicht die Art Typ sein, die McGonagall in ihm zu sehen glaubte. Fragte sich aber noch, was die beiden überhaupt miteinander zu tun hatten.  
„Ich an deiner Stelle wäre vorsichtig. Wer weiß, was er wirklich vorhat. Er kann froh sein, dass Harry bei den Anhörungen für ihn ausgesagt hat.“  
„Verstehe.“  
Hermine knetete nervös ihre Finger in ihrem Schoß. „Du weißt, Ginny, dass Harry …“  
„Hermine …“ Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Du kennst doch den Grund, wieso ich nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen bin.“  
„Ja, und ich kann dich auch verstehen … es ist nur, dass wir uns alle wünschen, dass es anders wäre. Harry ist seitdem so … er ist nicht mehr ganz der Alte.“  
„Wie könnte er auch? Wir alle sind nicht mehr die, die wir vielleicht mal waren.“  
Die Gryffindor seufzte traurig. „Ja, du hast wohl recht. Vielleicht sollten wir das Ganze einfach abhaken und vergessen, damit Harry es auch kann.“  
„Das denke ich auch. Ich bin mir nämlich sicher, dass ich richtig gehandelt habe, als ich mich von ihm getrennt habe“, sagte Ginny fest und entschlossen. Und das meinte sie auch so. „Lass uns jetzt über etwas anderes reden.“  
„Gut.“ Kurz schwiegen sie, da brach Hermine die unbehagliche Stille mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ich wollte dich übrigens noch etwas fragen, Ginny.“  
„Was denn?“, fragte diese, erleichtert über den Themenwechsel.  
„Du weißt ja, dass ich diese Weihnachtsparty mit Zabini organisieren muss. Nur leider ist mein Problem, dass ich nicht genug Leute habe, die ich um Hilfe bitten kann. Ron hat an dem Tag Nachsitzen bei Snape, weil er … etwas unkonzentriert während Zaubertränke war, und …“, kam sie verlegen ins Wanken und fuhr fort: „Ich konnte Harry, Luna und Neville dazu bringen, aber sonst konnte ich wirklich niemanden auftreiben. Ich hätte ja Lavender gefragt, aber … na ja, da du ja jetzt im Krankenflügel liegst und wegen Harry und so, aber du weißt ja, wie schlecht ich mit Lavender auskomme und...“  
„Hermine“, lenkte Ginny belustigt ein, „was willst du mich fragen?“  
Hermine holte Luft. „Ich wollte eigentlich nur wissen, ob du Lust hast, mir zu helfen, indem du uns beim Dekorieren der Großen Halle hilfst. Slughorn hat beschlossen, die Party wegen der vielen Leute dort zu machen. Leider hatten wir damit nicht gerechnet und brauchen jetzt entsprechend mehr Hände, die uns zur Hilfe kommen.“  
Ginny lachte. „Und dazu musstest du erst so herumstottern? Ich helfe dir doch gerne. Außerdem habe ich dadurch eine kleine Ausrede, wie ich mich mal vom Lernen losreißen kann. Und was Harry angeht, das gibt doch eine gute Gelegenheit ihm einen kleinen Schubs zu geben, damit es wieder normal zwischen uns wird.“  
Hermine fiel dem Rotschopf erleichtert um den Hals. „Danke, Ginny, du rettest mir damit das Leben! Aber wenn du lernen musst, dann solltest du wirklich nicht von mir aufgehal-“  
Ginny hielt ihr den Mund zu und grinste. „Keine Widerrede. Wozu hätten wir Freunde nötig, wenn wir sie nie nötig hätten?“  
Hermine musste lachen. „Shakespeare, Ginny? Ich bin beeindruckt.“  
„Du färbst nun einmal ab. Und jetzt bitte irgendein anderes Thema, bevor ich mich noch in ein Buch verwandele.“


	8. Verabredungen

Nichts ist so gut, wie es zunächst den Anschein hat.  
\- Georg Eliot (eigentlich Mary Ann Evans, 1819-1880)

Ginny stellte das Tablett mit ihrem Mittagessen darauf zur Seite und gähnte herzhaft. Hermine hatte sie schon vor einer Weile allein gelassen, weil sie noch in die Bibliothek zum Lernen wollte. Auch Zabini hatte den Krankenflügel irgendwann verlassen und so waren Malfoy und sie erneut in ein mehr oder weniger harmonisches Schweigen verfallen. Sie ignorierten sich jetzt schon gekonnt zwei Stunden, ohne auch nur ein Wort gewechselt zu haben – was nach Ginnys Meinung wohl mit dem Orden des Merlin ausgezeichnet werden sollte.  
Jetzt jedoch wünschte sie sich, dass Malfoy wieder mit ihr redete – na ja, gut, 'stritt'. Doch er blieb beharrlich stumm, obwohl er den gleichen, gelangweilten Ausdruck in den Augen hatte, wie sie. Da er also als Beschäftigung nicht zur Debatte stand, sah sie sich nach etwas anderem um, doch im Krankenflügel herrschte eintönige Leere. Nichts, mit dem man sich auch nur eine Minute beschäftigen könnte. Sie hätte Hermine vorhin bitten sollen, ihr etwas aus der Bibliothek mitzubringen, und wenn es irgendein trockener, langweiliger Wälzer über die Reaktion von Flubberwürmern auf eine Überdosis Blumenkohl gewesen wäre.  
Umso glücklicher machte sie es, als von draußen Schritte zu hören waren und sich erneut das Eingangsportal öffnete. Auch Malfoy schien interessiert, denn er wandte sogar den misstrauischen Blick, mit dem er sie bisher aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet hatte, von ihr ab.  
Als aber Malcom Richard den Saal betrat, war Ginny enttäuscht. Er sah sich kurz um und entdeckte schließlich sie. Völlig perplex erkannte sie, dass er gar nicht zu Madam Pomfrey wollte, wie sie angenommen hatte, sondern lächelnd auf sie zukam.  
„Guten Nachmittag!“, sagte der Slytherin beschwingt.  
Ginny starrte verwirrt zu ihm hoch. „Guten Nachmittag?“, antwortete sie, als er immer noch nicht das bedenkliche Grinsen abgestellt hatte.  
Schwungvoll nahm er sich einen Stuhl und stellte ihn neben ihr Bett. „Wie wäre es denn mal mit einer Begrüßung? Nachdem du gestern vom Besen gestürzt warst, wollte ich dich ja eigentlich schon früher besuchen, aber na ja, du kennst ja Madam Pomfrey.“  
„Ja … aber, äh, was genau tust du hier, Richard?“  
Er machte eine irritierte Miene. „Na, was wohl? Ich wollte fragen, wie es dir geht.“ Malfoy im Hintergrund schnaubte ungläubig.  
„Nein, das meinte ich nicht. Ich meine, was genau tust du wirklich hier?“  
Richard verdrehte auf eine etwas ungeschickte Weise die Augen. „Ich wollte dich fragen, wie es dir geht. Und außerdem habe ich dir etwas mitgebracht.“ Grinsend beugte er sich hinunter und kramte etwas aus seiner Tasche hervor, das er ihr hinhielt. „Ich glaube, dass dir das gefallen könnte.“  
Ginny starrte ungläubig auf das Buch in seinen Händen. 'Alice im Wunderland' stand dort in geschwungenen Buchstaben auf dem Umschlag, während sich die Grinsekatze im Hintergrund auf einem Herz-Ass räkelte. „Das ist mein Lieblingsbuch!“, rief sie überrascht aus. „Danke … schön.“  
„Keine Ursache. Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass du es magst“, erklärte er und lehnte sich zufrieden in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Also, wie geht es dir denn inzwischen?“  
„Ganz gut, denke ich …“ Noch zögernd legte sie das Buch vorsichtig zur Seite und wandte sich an ihren Besucher. Sie wusste, dass er ganz gut aussah und etwas größer als sie war, was anders gesehen auch keine Meisterleistung darstellte, doch sie kannte ihn eigentlich überhaupt nicht. Sie wusste nicht mal genau, welche Kurse sie zusammen belegten. „Ich will ja nicht undankbar erscheinen, aber wie kommt es, dass du mich freiwillig besuchen gehst?“  
„Na ja, ich dachte einfach, du würdest dich darüber freuen.“ Etwas verärgert verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. „Oder willst du meine Gesellschaft nicht?“  
„So war das jetzt wirklich nicht gemeint!“, winkte sie hastig ab. „Es ist nur ... du bist ein Slytherin.“  
„Ach, es geht dir darum.“ Richard schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. „Ich wollte dich eigentlich einfach gerne kennenlernen, immerhin gehen wir seit sieben Jahren in den gleichen Jahrgang und haben noch nie miteinander gesprochen. Ich glaube, du hast sogar mehr Kontakt zu Malfoy, als zu mir. Da dachte ich mir, dass man das ändern könnte. Ist ja kein Verbrechen.“  
„Oh“, war das Einzige, das ihr über die Lippen kam.  
„Ich kann natürlich auch gehen“, meinte er verletzt und wollte sich schon erheben.  
Ginny packte ihn schnell am Arm. Sie war selbst darüber verwundert, doch er war nett und ihr war sowieso langweilig. Und wenn ein Slytherin schon auf eine Gryffindor zuging, konnte sie ja schlecht nicht darauf eingehen. „Nein, selbstverständlich nicht. Wenn du willst, dann …“, sagte sie also und machte eine einladende Geste. „Außerdem bin ich dir für dieses Buch etwas schuldig, ich mag es nämlich wirklich gerne.“  
„Ich habe es ja nur aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehen.“  
„Trotzdem, das war toll von dir“, meinte sie entschlossen. „Also danke, noch einmal.“  
„Gern geschehen“, sagte er langsam und ließ sich grinsend wieder auf dem Stuhl nieder.  
Kurze Zeit später war Ginny mit ihm in eine Unterhaltung über die Frage, ob Professor Binns es merkte, wenn man zu spät kam, verstrickt. Und sie amüsierte sich gut, wirklich gut. Vielleicht … waren ja nicht alle Slytherins wie Malfoy.

ooooo

„Dann holen Sie sich jetzt alles, was sie noch brauchen, und zwar ein bisschen Beeilung, wir haben nämlich nicht mehr so lange!“, gluckste Slughorn und sah gut gelaunt zu, wie die Schüler sich erhoben und zum Zutatenschrank drängelten.  
Blaise neben Draco erhob sich und hob fragend die Augenbrauen: „Du kümmerst dich um den Kessel?“  
Der Slytherin nickte nur, als sein Freund sich schon auf den Weg machte, den anderen zu folgen, und erhob sich. Während er ihren Kessel über der Feuerstelle anbrachte und den Tisch freiräumte, damit sie gleich die Zutaten vorbereiten konnten, merkte er immer noch die leichten Schmerzen an seinen Schultern, wo sich der Muskelkater breitgemacht hatte. Madam Pomfrey hatte zwar gesagt, dass das abheilen würde, aber nachdem er nicht mehr die Murtlap-Essenz einnahm, fühlte er sich wieder wie gerädert.  
Weaslette ging es offenbar nicht anders, denn als er ihr einen prüfenden Blick zuwarf, hatte sie die gleiche Miene wie er und bewegte sich, als wäre sie mit dem Besen gegen eine Mauer geflogen. Sie arbeitete mit Granger zusammen, während Potter sich mit Weasel King zusammengetan hatte. Draco rollte mit den Augen, als er sah, wie Granger ganz panisch wurde und rote Flecken ihr Gesicht zeichneten, während sie arbeitete. Kaum, dass er sich jedoch wieder abwandte, bemerkte er die neugierigen Schüler, die ihn offenbar die ganze Zeit über beobachtet hatten.  
Er starrte einige von ihnen eine Weile herausfordernd und mit der typischen Draco-ist-jetzt-gereizt-du-willst-nicht-sehen-was-passiert-wenn-er-sauer-wird-Miene an, bis sie sich wieder verängstigt ihrer eigenen Arbeit widmeten. Seit diesem Quidditchspiel – das Slytherin auch noch verloren hatte, weil Potty, alias der Junge-der-nicht-sterben-wollte, wieder mal allen die Show stehlen musste – wurde er geradezu von der Gerüchteküche verfolgt. Von Vermutungen einer geheimen, verbotenen Liebe zwischen Weaslette und ihm, bis hin zu dunklen Abmachungen. Noch schrecklicher allerdings war, dass das noch von den Gerüchten um Trelawneys 'Vorhersage seines Schicksals' unterstützt wurde, was die gesamte Schule seit Neuestem brennend zu interessieren schien, wobei es vorher nur einige Mädchen ernst genommen hatten.  
„He, Draco“, sagte Blaise, als er zurückkam, die Arme voller Tinkturen, Pflanzen und anderem Undefinierbarem, „ich konnte mich nicht so richtig entscheiden, aber Astoria meinte, dass ich eigentlich Baldrian für diesen Trank der schnarchenden Toten nehmen soll, aber ich bestand auf die Wermutswurzeln, also habe ich beides mitgeschleppt.“  
Er seufzte. „Ihr lagt beide falsch, wir brauchen Baldrianwurzeln und Wermut, was du eigentlich wissen solltest. Und seit wann hörst du auf Astoria, wenn es um Zaubertränke geht?“  
Der Slytherin zog eine Grimasse. „Sie hat mich total verwirrt.“  
„Sie 'verwirrt' dich doch schon, seit sie ihren Frosch nach dir benannt hat“, meinte Draco und nahm ihm die wenigen Sachen ab, die sie wirklich brauchten.  
„Sie hat ihn nicht nach mir benannt. Er heißt 'Grobian' und das ähnelt nicht einmal im Entferntesten meinem Namen.“  
„Ja, ich glaube auch nicht, dass sie damit unbedingt auf deinen Vornamen angespielt hat“, sagte Draco und stand selbst auf, um die richtigen Zutaten zu holen. Typisch Blaise. Obwohl Zaubertränke sein Lieblingsfach war, war er einfach zu leicht abzulenken und umzustimmen. Ein kleines Wort reichte und er geriet ins Schwanken, obwohl er eigentlich genau wusste, was richtig war – denn er war Blaise, er wusste, was in einen Zaubertrank kam.  
Als Draco vorne ankam, standen nicht mehr viele Schüler dort, nur noch Weaslbe, der eine zerbrochene Phiole mit seinem Zauberstab reparierte. „Na, Weasley, war das mal wieder Longbottom oder wolltest du selbst deine geistige Brillanz beweisen?“, stichelte er sofort.  
Weasley drehte sich mit hasserfülltem Blick um. „Ach, halt dein dreckiges Maul, Malfoy“, zischte er.  
„Also, ich kenne ganz andere Sachen, die dreckig sind. Du solltest zum Beispiel mal deine kleine Freundin angucken, vielleicht tust du ja doch das Richtige und schießt sie ab. Ich meine, komm schon … das Schlammblut und der Blutsverräter?“ Weasley ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und Draco hob gespielt beschwichtigend die Arme. „Aber, aber, Weasley, du willst doch nicht ernsthaft im Unterricht etwas … Unüberlegtes tun, oder?“  
„Willst du so dringend geschlagen werden oder brauchst du ganz einfach das bisschen Aufmerksamkeit, um dein Ego aufzubessern?“ Es war Weaslette, die plötzlich neben ihm stand und wütend zu ihm aufsah. Sie wandte sich an den Gryffindor: „Komm, Ron, lass das Frettchen doch denken, was er will. Er ist nur eifersüchtig, weil er selbst es nicht ein einziges Mal geschafft hat, eine Freundin über eine Nacht zu halten.“  
Draco verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. Er verstand nicht, was sie sich jetzt eigentlich einmischen musste. „Ach ja, das sagt das kleine Mauerblümchen, das sogar von einem Trottel wie Potty abgeschossen wurde.“  
„Nur zu deiner Info, ich habe mit ihm Schluss gemacht und nicht andersherum.“ Weaslette packte ihren Bruder am Arm und wollte ihn schon mit sich ziehen, als Draco sie grob an ihrem Kragen zurückzog.  
„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht“, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, wobei sie zornig die Zähne zusammenbiss. Sie war eindeutig kurz davor, die Kontrolle zu verlieren.  
„Lass sie los, Malfoy“, knurrte jemand hinter ihm bedrohlich. Draco sah sich interessiert um und erkannte Potter, der mit Granger an sie herangetreten war.  
„Und wenn nicht?“, fragte er gespannt, wobei er den angehaltenen Atem der Schüler um sie herum fast hören konnte.  
Weaslette riss sich überraschenderweise plötzlich von ihm los. „Halt die Luft an, Malfoy“, sagte sie ruhig, wobei sie ihre Klamotten richtete. Dann wandte sie ihm den Rücken zu und ging zurück zu ihrem Platz.  
Potter trat einen Schritt vor, seine Haltung feindselig und hasserfüllt. „Ich weiß nicht, was du damit bezweckst“, fauchte er leise, wobei er praktisch nur seine Lippen bewegte, „aber halt dich von ihr fern. Das ist eine Warnung.“  
Granger und Weasley zögerten einen Moment, doch dann nahmen sie Potter und zogen ihn ebenfalls von Draco weg, der nur stumm Potters Blick erwiderte. Er riss sich zusammen und unterdrückte seine Überraschung, indem er mit erhobenem Kinn zu Blaise schritt und sich ruhig wieder an die Arbeit machte. Sein Freund warf ihm einen berechnenden, nachdenklichen Blick zu.  
„Musste das denn sein?“, fragte er leise. Eine Antwort bekam er für den Rest der Stunde nicht mehr.  
Am Ende des Unterrichts erhob sich Slughorn mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, hatte er doch von der Auseinandersetzung zwischen Draco und den Gryffindors mal wieder nichts mitbekommen. „So, Sie haben das wirklich alle sehr gut gemacht! Ich bin wirklich zufrieden, aber das war ja nur die Wiederholungsstunde. Ich bin gespannt, wie Sie in der nächsten Stunde abschneiden, denn da werden wir einen neuen Trank brauen. Aber bevor Sie alle gleich aus der Klasse stürmen, würde ich Ihnen gerne noch mitteilen, wen ich alles zu meiner kleinen Weihnachtsfeier einladen werde. Im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal, möchte ich Sie alle auffordern, reichlich zu erscheinen. Ich habe mir nämlich erlaubt, den gesamten Abschlussjahrgang einzuladen, immerhin ist das Ihr letztes Jahr hier und welcher Zeitpunkt wäre besser, um Sie einigen sehr bekannten und interessanten Persönlichkeiten aus aller Welt vorzustellen? Sonstige jüngere Schüler dürfen Sie natürlich als Ihre Begleitung mitbringen, genauso werden die jüngeren Mitglieder des Slug-Clubs ebenfalls anwesend sein. Genaueres erfahren Sie dann in der Ankündigung in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen, die ich veranlassen werde, aufzuhängen. Damit wären Sie entlassen. Ach, und bevor ich es vergesse: Miss Weasley, Mr Malfoy, Professor McGonagall erwartet Sie in ihrem Büro.“  
Draco, der bisher gelangweilt auf seinem Stuhl gesessen hatte, hob überrascht den Kopf. Wollte die Schulleiterin etwa noch einmal etwas wegen der Sache beim Quidditchspiel mit ihnen besprechen? Aber dazu hatte sie eigentlich keinen Grund. Er sah kurz zu Weaslette, in der Erwartung, sie ebenfalls ratlos vorzufinden, doch stattdessen packte sie nur ungerührt ihre Sachen zusammen. So, als wüsste sie, worum es ging.  
Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen versuchte er, ihren Blick aufzufangen und zu deuten, doch sie ließ sich nicht darauf ein. Er konnte also nichts weiter tun, als ihrem Beispiel zu folgen und ihr selbst gleich darauf aus dem Klassenraum. Mit der Gelassenheit, die er als Malfoy eben aufbringen konnte.

ooooo

Natürlich konnte sich Ginny denken, wieso die Schulleiterin mit ihr sprechen wollte, doch sie konnte sich ganz ehrlich nicht erklären, was er hier sollte. Malfoy hatte ja nicht direkt etwas mit diesem Giftanschlag auf sie zu tun, von dem McGonagall immer noch nicht wusste, dass Ginny selbst davon wusste. Wieso sollte aber auch jemand ausgerechnet sie vergiften wollen? Sie hatte, soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, niemandem etwas getan. Aber vielleicht wusste McGonagall inzwischen mehr – nur erklärte das ihr immer noch nicht, wieso Malfoy dabei sein sollte!  
In Gedanken versunken erreichten sie schweigend das Büro der Schulleiterin, wobei Ginny merkte, wie der Slytherin sie immer wieder aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete. Sie blendete ihn so gut wie möglich aus und klopfte mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend an. „Kommen Sie herein“, kam es gedämpft von drinnen.   
Offenbar wurden sie schon länger erwartet, denn die Professorin saß hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingerspitzen auf der Tischplatte herum. Vor sich hatte sie eine Schale mit Mandelkeksen bereitgestellt und sie selbst hielt eine Tasse mit dampfendem Kaffee in der Hand.  
„Setzen Sie sich doch“, forderte sie sie dennoch freundlich auf und so nahm Ginny auf dem äußeren linken und Malfoy auf dem äußeren rechten Stuhl Platz, der Stuhl in der Mitte blieb frei.  
„Wenn Sie wollen, ich habe Mandelkekse. Die Hauselfen haben davon noch einiges herumstehen, weil Professor Dumbledore sie oft gegessen hat. Das Rezept ist von ihm.“ Gedankenverloren sah sie auf die Keksschale hinab.  
Ginny stellte sich den ehemaligen Schuldirektor nur zu leicht in einer Schürze vor, wie er fröhlich summend seinen langen, weißen Bart über die Schulter schwang, damit er nicht mit der Rührschüssel in Kontakt kam. Trotzdem erklärte sie: „Tut mir leid, ich habe eine Nussallergie.“  
Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass Malfoy das Gleiche gesagt hatte, und starrte ihn an. Er zuckte nur stumm die Achseln und wandte sich wieder der Professorin zu, die die beiden aufmerksam beobachtete. Nach kurzer Stille räusperte sie sich und stellte ihre Tasse auf den Tisch.  
„Nun, ich vermute, dass Sie nicht wissen, wieso ich Sie zu mir herbestellt habe und Ihnen Zeit Ihres kostbaren Unterrichts nehme?“  
„Nein“, antwortete Malfoy kurz angebunden und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
„In Ordnung …“, meinte die Schulleiterin in ernstem Tonfall, „dann werde ich es Ihnen erklären. Miss Weasley, ich habe Ihren Eltern bereits von dem Unfall letzten Samstag in einem Brief berichtet – obwohl man hier kaum von einem Unfall sprechen kann.“  
Malfoy kräuselte die Stirn. „Kein Unfall?“, wiederholte er.  
„Allerdings. Wir gehen davon aus, dass man Ihnen einen Zauberbann untergeschoben hat, Miss Weasley. Einen Bann, der nach einiger Zeit seine Wirkung voll entfaltet und zu verschiedenen Nebenwirkungen führen kann.“  
„Die Kopfschmerzen, nicht wahr?“  
McGonagall nickte und faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch zusammen, so wie Ginny es schon öfter bei ihr gesehen hatte. „Sie scheinen nicht sonderlich überrascht.“  
„Nein, nicht wirklich“, gab sie zu. Die Schulleiterin beließ es mit einem Heben ihrer dünnen Augenbrauen dabei.  
„Dann wissen Sie wahrscheinlich auch, dass wir den Zauberbann in Form eines Beutels, angeheftet an Ihrem Umhang, gefunden haben?“  
„Nein, das wusste ich nicht. Aber … wieso sollte jemand so etwas tun?“  
„Das sollten Sie sich lieber selber fragen. Gibt es möglicherweise jemanden, der etwas gegen Sie hat?“  
Ginny sah mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln zu Malfoy, der grimmig zurückstarrte. „Nein, außer ihm“, sie deutete auf ihn, „fällt mir ehrlich niemand ein.“  
„Wirklich nicht? Denken Sie genau nach! Oder zumindest, wer eine Gelegenheit hätte.“ Eindringlich beugte die ältere Frau sich vor.  
„Nein, das nicht. Und was die Gelegenheit angeht … da wäre das gesamte Gryffindorteam, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass einer von ihnen so etwas tun würde. Das Gleiche bei den Mädchen meines Schlafsaals.“  
„Richard“, bemerkte plötzlich Malfoy. McGonagall und Ginny starrten ihn irritiert an, woraufhin er weitersprach: „Er hat dir an dem Morgen mit deinen Sachen geholfen.“  
„Du hast das gesehen?“, fragte Ginny und merkte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg.  
„Seine schleimige Spur kann man kaum übersehen“, schnappte er zurück.  
Ginny ballte wütend die Hände zu Fäusten und fauchte: „Er weiß wenigstens, wie man sich nett verhält.“  
„Oh bitte, das Einzige, wovon der Kerl eine Ahnung hat, ist, wie man einfältige Mädchen“, mit einem hastigen Blick zu McGonagall senkte er seine Stimme und murmelte, „reinlegt.“ Er hatte sicherlich etwas anderes sagen wollen, doch sie verstand auch ohne Worte und rückte eingeschnappt noch ein Stück von ihm ab, als sie die verärgert zusammengekniffenen Augen der Schulleiterin bemerkte.  
Gereizt fuhr diese fort: „Sie meinen mit Ihren Ausführungen wahrscheinlich Malcom Richard, richtig?“  
„Ja, aber ich“, stichelnd sah sie zu Malfoy, „bin mir sicher, dass Richard das nicht tun würde.“  
Er ignorierte sie. „Wissen Sie, das ist ja alles ganz nett“, sagte er und fixierte die Schulleiterin, „aber sagen Sie, was genau soll ich eigentlich hier? Weaslettes Probleme interessieren mich nun wirklich nicht.“  
McGonagall seufzte. „Ich habe Sie ebenfalls hergebeten, weil ich Sie darum bitten wollte, dass Sie beide wirklich gemeinsam zur Heulenden Hütte hinunter- und zurückgehen. Ich bin etwas beunruhigt, denn sollte sich noch solch ein Vorfall ereignen, wäre das die perfekte Gelegenheit, wer auch immer nun dahinter steckt.“  
'Was?!', dachte sie, wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Auch Malfoy schaute fast schockiert abwechselnd von der Rothaarigen zu McGonagall und zurück.  
„Ich bin mir durchaus Ihrer Differenzen bewusst, aber ich will Ihnen zu Bedenken geben, wie ernst ich die Sache einschätze. Seien Sie also vorsichtig, Sie beide.“ Streng sah sie von einem zur anderen, wie der Blonde vorher.  
„Das – nur über meine Leiche!“  
„Finden Sie nicht, dass Malfoy wirklich der Letzte ist, der mir auch nur irgendwie hilfreich sein könnte?“, fragte Ginny aufgebracht. Was vermutlich stimmte. Obwohl sie sich nicht mehr so sicher war, denn hatte er ihr immerhin beim Quidditchspiel helfen wollen. Sollte jemand ausnutzen, dass sie zur Heulenden Hütte ging, und er wäre dabei, würde er sie dann links liegen lassen? Der alte Malfoy hätte es getan.  
McGonagalls Nasenflügel bebten, als sie aufstand und mit dem Finger zur Tür zeigte. „Schluss jetzt – es ist mir egal, ob Sie, Mr Malfoy, sie begleiten oder jemand ihres Hauses, aber sollte ich sehen, wie Miss Weasley alleine auf den Ländereien herumläuft, dann können Sie sich sicher sein, dass Mr Filch Sie als persönliche Assistenten für dieses Jahr zur Seite gestellt bekommt, verstanden? Und jetzt gehen Sie bitte“, sie atmete beruhigend aus, „zu Ihrem Unterricht. Ich habe wirklich wenig Lust, Ihren Streitereien weiterhin beizuwohnen.“  
Ginny und Malfoy erhoben sich eilig und schlossen die Tür hinter sich, als sie auf den Flur traten. Der Slytherin schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist bekannt, dass ich sehr intelligent bin, aber McGonagalls Reaktionen kann ich mir nicht erklären. Sie sollte vielleicht einmal einen Antidepressiva-Zauber probieren …“  
„Hast du heute einen Clown gefrühstückt, Malfoy, oder woher kommt die Andeutung von humorvoller Ironie?“, murmelte Ginny, die einfach im Gang stand und abwesend die gegenüberliegende Wand musterte, als lägen dort die Antworten auf ihr chaotisches Leben.  
„Oh, eine Weile in deiner Gegenwart und sogar ich gebe diesen Mist von mir, den du Humor nennst.“  
Sie konnte nicht umhin, ihn nun doch zu beachten, und erklärte ihm amüsiert: „Du hast es schon wieder gemacht.“  
„Siehst du!“, gab er anschuldigend zurück und schulterte seine Büchertasche. „Wenn McGonagall also darauf besteht, und ich sage das wirklich, ehrlich, unter keinen Umständen, völlig rein und wahrheitsgemäß nicht gern, sollten wir vielleicht langsam mit unser Strafarbeit anfangen. Umso schneller“, er machte eine kurze Pause, in der er grimmig Luft holte, „wir es hinter uns bringen, umso weniger muss ich mich vor deiner Gegenwart in naher Zukunft fürchten.“  
Ginny seufzte ebenfalls genervt, obwohl sie sich in gewissem Maßen darüber freute, dass er sich ausnahmsweise so zugänglich verhielt. „Dann wäre ich dafür, dass wir uns heute treffen, um zu besprechen, wie und wann wir die nächsten Wochen arbeiten.“  
„In diesem Falle wäre ich dafür, dass wir uns morgen vor dem Abendessen in der Bibliothek treffen, weil ich heute Quidditchtraining habe“, erwiderte er mit einem hochnäsigen Grinsen.  
„Dann wäre ich dafür, dass du pünktlich bist“, brummte sie. Dass sie gerade eine relativ normale Unterhaltung mit ihm führte, verdrängte sie lieber.   
Malfoy nickte ihr noch einmal zu, dann verschwand er um eine Ecke. Auch Ginny machte sich auf zu ihrem nächsten Unterricht – Muggelkunde – und lauschte dabei dem nachhallenden Klang ihrer sich voneinander entfernenden Schritte. Würde sie an das Schicksal glauben, dann würde sie nun wahrscheinlich vermuten, dass es momentan etwas gegen sie hatte.


	9. Ein kleiner Gefallen

Selbstbewusste verwandeln Probleme in Gelegenheiten, Unsichere machen es unbewusst umgekehrt.  
\- Ernst Ferstl (*1955)

Am nächsten Abend saß Ginny bereits etwas früher, als eigentlich ausgemacht, in der Bibliothek. Sie wollte sich wirklich nicht verspäten (und ihm die Gelegenheit geben, sich erneut über sie lustig zu machen). Außerdem hatte sie so die Gelegenheit, noch ihre Hausaufgaben für Zauberkunst zu machen. Als sie damit fertig war, war immer noch genügend Zeit, also lehnte sie sich in den mandelfarbenen Sessel zurück und holte das Buch heraus, das Richard ihr im Krankenflügel gegeben hatte.  
Sie vertiefte sich schon in die Szene, bei der Alice auf die Grinsekatze stößt, da durchbrach ein Geräusch die Stille der Bibliothek. Ginny sah auf und erkannte Malfoy, der mit langen Schritten und den Händen in den Hosentaschen auf sie zukam.  
„Weaslette, so pünktlich … was ist los? Wurdest du aus eurem heiligen Turm geworfen?“, fragte er verschlagen und ließ sich ihr gegenüber auf einem Sofa nieder. Seine anthrazitfarbene Tasche stellte er daneben ab.  
„Malfoy“, meinte sie nur und schlug das Buch etwas heftiger zu, als sie es vorgehabt hatte. Peripher fragte sie sich immer noch, woher Richard gewusst haben konnte, dass es ihr Lieblingsbuch war. Vielleicht hatte er aber auch einfach wahllos etwas ausgewählt. Egal.  
„Wollen wir anfangen?“ Gelangweilt fuhr er sich durch die Haare und legte seinen Ellbogen auf der Sofalehne ab, um sein Kinn wiederum auf seine Handfläche abstützen zu können. Offenbar hatte er miese Laune, aber die hatte er ja immer.  
„Yep.“ Ginny holte den Terminkalender, den Hermine ihr geschenkt hatte, aus ihrer Tasche und platzierte daneben ihr Tintenfässchen mit ihrer schon leicht ausgefransten Feder. „Also … wann hast du Zeit? Ich habe an den meisten Freitagabenden Quidditchtraining, genauso wie an einigen Samstagen, da passt es nicht.“  
„Hast du noch sonstige Verpflichtungen?“  
„Nein, nur Quidditch.“  
„Bei mir ist das dienstags. Die Wochenenden sollten wir generell streichen, bei dem Pensum an Hausaufgaben, das wir immer aufbekommen. Bleibt noch Montag, Mittwoch und Donnerstag. Ich könnte mit Granger und Longbottom sprechen und meine Vertrauensschülerrundgänge immer auf einen Wochentag legen.“  
Ginny hob erstaunt die Augen zu ihm. „Du redest mit Hermine und Neville? Freiwillig?“, rutschte es ihr heraus.  
„Wenn du das so formulieren willst“, gab er zurück und wandte seinen Blick vom Fenster ab, durch das er bis gerade noch nach draußen in die Dämmerung gestarrt hatte. „Ich bin Vertrauensschüler, also muss ich ja wohl mit den Schulsprechern reden, oder?“  
„Klar“, sagte sie tonlos und nickte verwundert. Der Malfoy, den sie in ihrem vierten Jahr in seiner Rolle als Vertrauensschüler das erste Mal erlebt hatte, hätte nie mit Hermine oder Neville gesprochen, nur um etwas wegen seiner Pflichten zu besprechen. Er hätte sich eher die Zunge abgebissen. Geschweige denn, sie noch um etwas zu bitten. Mit neugieriger Miene starrte sie ihn an, wobei sie gar nicht bemerkte, dass er mit gerunzelter Stirn ihren Blick erwiderte.  
„Hast du jetzt genug geguckt?“, fragte Malfoy schließlich. „Mir ist schon bewusst, dass ich einzigartig gutaussehend bin, aber glaub mir, mit deinem Gedächtnis wirst du dir mein umwerfendes Aussehen auch in einem Jahrhundert noch nicht eingeprägt haben …“  
Ginny blinzelte erschrocken und merkte, wie sie rot anlief. „So ist das doch nicht!“, schnauzte sie.  
„Dra-co!“, erklang plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich in ihrem Sessel um und sah Pansy Parkinson, die mit schwingenden Hüften auf sie zu stolzierte. Als sie die Rothaarige erkannte, rümpfte sie die Nase. „Was machst du denn hier mit der da?“  
Malfoy schenkte ihr nicht mal seine Aufmerksamkeit, sondern guckte wieder unbeteiligt aus dem Fenster. „Geht dich nichts an. Und jetzt hau ab, Pansy, du nervst. Schon wieder.“  
„Aber ich suche dich schon die ganze Zeit. Unten steigt eine Party und Blaise hat was aus der Küche mitgehen lassen!“   
„Rede ich irgendwie Meerisch oder so?“, wollte er wissen. „Ich habe keine Zeit für so etwas. Außerdem gibt es gleich Abendessen und ich hab keinen Bock, nur wegen ein paar Sandwiches und billigem Butterbier auf die Lasagne zu verzichten.“  
Parkinson sog scharf die Luft ein und schüttelte empört den Kopf. „Na schön!“, keifte sie und wirbelte auf ihrem Acht-Zentimeter-Absatz herum. Kaum, dass sie um die erste Regalreihe verschwunden war, konnte Ginny das fette Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken.  
„Meerisch, ja?“, wollte sie belustigt wissen und schaute zu Malfoy. Sie war ehrlich beeindruckt, dass er Parkinson einfach weggeschickt hatte. Das hatte er noch nie getan. „Sie ist wohl nicht deine ominöse wahre Liebe, von der Trelawney geredet hat?“  
Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Du hast davon gehört?“  
„Na ja, ich vermute, die ganze Schule hat davon gehört.“  
„Diese Hexe“, knurrte er und erhob sich trotz dessen elegant. „Ich sag dir Bescheid, wenn ich mit Granger oder Longbottom geredet habe. Hast du morgen Zeit?“  
„Morgen?“, fragte sie stirnrunzelnd und dachte kurz nach. „Ja, müsste eigentlich.“  
„Gut, dann sehen wir uns um sechs. Sayōnara, Weaslette!“, rief er ihr noch zu, bevor auch er davonschritt.  
Ginny selbst packte noch ihre Sachen zusammen und ging dann ebenfalls. Als sie die Große Halle betrat, saß Malfoy schon am Slytherintisch und aß – genau, wie er es gesagt hatte – seine Lasagne, mit einem Eifer, den Ginny ihm beim Essen gar nicht zugetraut hatte. Wo waren bitteschön seine pedantischen Essgewohnheiten hin?  
Draco Malfoy blieb wirklich auch weiterhin ein Rätsel. Doch langsam begann sie zu glauben, dass hinter ihm etwas mehr steckte, als sie bisher angenommen hatte. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja doch etwas verändert – aber nur vielleicht und nur vielleicht ein bisschen.  
„He, Ginny! Wo warst du denn so lange? Pigwidgeon hatte übrigens einen Brief für dich dabei“, ertönte Colin und klopfte auf den freien Platz neben sich.  
Schnell nahm sie ihre Augen von dem Slytherin und schlenderte zu ihrem Freund, neben den sie sich mit einem Lächeln fallen ließ und den höchstwahrscheinlich aus großer, mütterlicher Besorgnis geschriebenen Brief Molly Weasleys beiseiteschob. Sie würde ihn wohl später beantworten müssen, jetzt aber wandte Ginny sich ausweichend ihrem Teller zu.  
Ihr war nicht ganz klar, wieso sie sagte, was sie nun sagte, doch für den Moment folgte sie ihrem Gefühl. Also meinte sie locker, während sie sich einen gefüllten Pfannkuchen auftat: „Nur kurz weg.“

ooooo

Als Ginny aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum trat, schloss sie gerade die Verschlüsse ihres Winterumhanges. Es hatte in der letzten Nacht angefangen zu schneien und nun bedeckte weißer Pulverschnee die Ländereien draußen, weshalb sie noch am Morgen ihre gesamte Wintergarnitur herausgeholt und gegen den Platz der Herbstgarnitur in ihrem Kleiderschrank ausgetauscht hatte.  
Sie eilte die Treppen hinunter, noch während sie sich ihre Handschuhe überstreifte, denn es war wirklich frostig im Schloss, wenn die Hauselfen noch nicht alle Kamine angeheizt hatten. Im vierten Stock stellte sie auch noch fest, dass sie offenbar ganze fünfzehn Minuten zu spät dran war. „Verdammt“, fluchte sie und lief so schnell sie konnte in die Eingangshalle.  
Doch der Einzige, der noch dort war, war ein Hauself, der für die Nacht die restlichen Fackeln entzündete. Offenbar war Malfoy ungeduldig geworden und vorgegangen. „Typisch“, murrte sie verärgert vor sich hin.  
„Oh, Miss!“, piepste der erschrockene Hauself mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, als er sie bemerkte. Er schien noch relativ jung zu sein, denn seine Haut war nicht ganz so faltig, wie die der anderen, und auf seinem Kopf kringelten sich vereinzelte, blonde Locken wild durcheinander.  
„Hallo“, begrüßte Ginny ihn mit einem Lächeln, „hast du hier einen arroganten, blonden Slytherin vorbeikommen sehen?“  
„J-ja, so einen hat Jii gesehen, Miss“, antwortete der Elf etwas verunsichert. „Er ist nach draußen gegangen, was Jii gewundert hat, weil ja eigentlich bald schon Nachtruhe ist, aber Jii hat ihn selbstverständlich nicht aufgehalten, Miss. War das ein Fehler?“ Wenn es möglich war, dann wurden seine Augen nur noch größer und runder und Ginny sah schon vor sich, wie er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen würde.  
Hastig hob sie beruhigend die Arme und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein, du hast alles richtig gemacht. Danke für die Auskunft, Jii.“ Sie winkte ihm zu und wollte schon aus dem Eingangsportal nach draußen treten, da hörte sie Schritte hinter sich.  
Es war Malcom Richard, der die Treppe aus den Kerkern hinaufstieg. „Oh, Ginny“, sagte er erfreut, als er sie erkannte, und kam auf sie zu. „Wolltest du auch gerade einen Spaziergang machen?“  
„Nein, nicht so wirklich“, antwortete sie. „Ich habe mit Malfoy doch diese Strafarbeit und dafür muss ich zur Peitschenden Weide.“  
„Wie interessant“, sagte Richard neugierig. „Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich mitkomme? Ich wollte mir etwas die Beine vertreten und in deiner Begleitung“, er zwinkerte charmant, „würde das sicher viel mehr Spaß machen.“  
Ginny zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn du willst, ich habe nichts dagegen.“  
„Na dann.“ Er bot ihr grinsend seinen Arm an und sie nahm mäßig erfreut, doch mit einem schiefen Lächeln, das Angebot an. Eigentlich hatte sie keine große Lust auf Gesellschaft, aber sie wollte ihn auch nicht vor den Kopf stoßen. Also gingen die beiden schweigend, Schulter an Schulter, nach draußen und stapften durch den Schnee hinunter zur Peitschenden Weide.  
Nach einigen Minuten der Stille, bei der Richard neben ihr fröhlich vor sich hin gesummt hatte, unterbrach er sich selbst und sah sie von der Seite her an. „Du musst also diese Strafarbeit bei der Peitschenden Weide machen? Was könnte das denn für eine sein, was McGonagall sich da Spezielles ausgedacht hat?“  
„Oh, es klingt ungewöhnlicher, als es ist. Im Prinzip ist es nur sortieren und so“, meinte Ginny. Es reichte ihr schon, ihre Zeit mit Malfoy zu verschwenden, da musste sie nicht auch noch darüber reden.  
„Du Arme. Vielleicht könnte ich meine Spaziergänge ja mit dir verbinden, dann könnten wir uns immer so nett unterhalten, wie gerade.“  
„Mal sehen“, sagte Ginny ausweichend, „aber ich weiß momentan nicht genau, an welchen Tagen Malfoy und ich uns treffen werden, verstehst du? Wir haben noch nichts ausgemacht …“  
„Klar, natürlich. Aber du musst dich dann ja ziemlich auf das Hogsmeade-Wochenende freuen, wenn dir sonst deine Freizeit so geraubt wird.“  
„Nun ja, ich habe nichts Besonderes vor und die meisten Geschäfte kenne ich ja schon. Aber es wird sicher lustig, ich wollte mit Hermine hingehen. Na ja, das heißt, es wird lustig, wenn sie es nicht schafft mich in dieses Geschichts-Museum mitzuschleppen.“  
„Wenn du schon mit Granger verabredet bist, dann werde ich dich wohl kaum fragen können, ob du nicht lieber mit mir hingehen willst“, sagte er mit einem Seufzen. „Ich würde gerne mal mit dir Zeit verbringen.“  
Ginny schluckte nervös. Hatte er sie gerade gefragt, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen wollte? Damit hätte sie wirklich nicht gerechnet.  
„Da muss ich wohl aufgeben …“, sprach er weiter. „Du solltest dich eh nicht mit einem Slytherin wie mir sehen lassen – ich wäre wirklich ungern ein Auslöser für Probleme mit deinem Bruder.“  
„Es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht mit dir ausgehen würde!“, protestierte Ginny hektisch und schlug sich im nächsten Moment mental gegen die Stirn. „Ich würde wirklich mit dir gehen“, fuhr sie ruhiger fort, „und mein Bruder hat absolut nichts damit zu tun, aber ich habe Hermine schon versprochen-“  
Er nickte enttäuscht und blieb stehen. „Verstehe.“  
Ginny biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie hatte Hermine eigentlich gar nichts zugesagt, aber sie war sich auch nicht sicher, ob sie eigentlich überhaupt etwas mit Richard anfangen wollte, in welche Richtung auch immer. Er war nett gewesen, aber immer noch ein Slytherin. Konnte man denen überhaupt trauen? 'Ach was, Ginny, sei nicht so misstrauisch. Guck dir den Kerl doch an. Er ist wirklich in Ordnung, sieht außerdem noch ganz gut aus und es scheint ihm ja wirklich wichtig zu sein!', flüsterte ihr eine besonders optimistische Stimme zu.  
„Chrm, also …“, nuschelte Ginny und räusperte sich erneut. Richard sah mit hoffnungsvoller Miene auf. „Ich kann Hermine ja mal fragen, ob es okay für sie ist, wenn wir ein anderes Mal dieses bescheuerte Museum besuchen. Das könnte sie sich ja auch mit Ron ansehen.“ Obwohl sie bezweifelte, das ihr Bruder ihr dafür dankbar sein würde.  
„Ich würde mich sehr freuen!“, lächelte Richard und beugte sich erneut über ihre Hand, um ihre Fingerknöchel kurz mit seinen Lippen zu streifen.  
„Ich schreibe dir, sobald ich Hermine gefragt habe.“  
„Perfekt! Ich denke- oh. Malfoy scheint sauer zu sein.“ Richards Blick fiel auf etwas hinter Ginny und sie drehte sich auf ihrem Absatz herum. Ein düster dreinblickender Draco Malfoy stolzierte auf sie zu, ein bedrohliches Blitzen in den stahlgrauen Augen. Sie wunderte sich, als sie noch etwas anderes erkannte, was sie aber nicht genau definieren konnte.  
„Weaslette“, sagte er kühl, ohne irgendeine Begrüßung, „du hast mich warten lassen. Wundervolle dreißig Minuten lang.“  
Ginny tat den seltsamen Gedanken beiseite und richtete sich genervt auf. Der Slytherin erinnerte sie gerade stark an ihren Bruder, wenn er wütend wurde. Und das machte sie wütend. „Ich hab die Zeit vergessen“, sagte sie knapp.  
Malfoys eisiger Blick wanderte zu dem anderen Slytherin und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Dann starrte er wieder Ginny an. „Wir sollten jetzt anfangen“, schnarrte er und fügte hinzu, Richard vollkommen ignorierend: „Und den da kannst du zurückschicken. Ich muss nicht noch so einen Idioten am Hals haben, auf den ich aufpassen muss.“  
Sie drehte sich ihrem Begleiter zu. „Wir sehen uns dann am Wochenende?“ Richard nickte grinsend und ging mit einem Winken zurück zum Schloss.  
Ein Seufzer entfuhr Ginny, doch sie drückte nur die Schultern durch und stapfte Malfoy hinterher zur Peitschenden Weide. Das würde anstrengend werde.

ooooo

„So, dann wollen wir mal sehen, was wir hier haben …“, meinte Ginny mit gerunzelter Stirn und krempelte ihre Ärmel ein Stück höher. Ihren Mantel und den selbstgestrickten Schal ihrer Mutter hatte sie vorhin an einen einsamen Kleiderständer im Flur gehängt. Jetzt waren sie und Malfoy in der Bibliothek. „Ich schlage vor, wir sehen uns erst einmal die Regale hier an und arbeiten uns dann durch den Raum. Das muss immerhin alles durchwühlt und beschriftet werden.“  
Malfoy nickte desinteressiert und warf seinen dunklen Umhang achtlos in eine Ecke, bevor er sich lustlos neben ein Regal fallen ließ. Ginny beobachtete überrascht, dass er sich überhaupt nicht beklagte und nur stumm begann, die unteren Reihen auszuräumen.  
„Bist du krank, Malfoy?“, rutschte es ihr heraus.  
„Wir sollen hier doch arbeiten, oder?“, murmelte er, ohne zu ihr zu sehen.  
„Ja, schon, aber ...“  
„Was, Weaslette? Sprich dich aus oder lass es, aber fang an zu arbeiten. Ich bin nicht hier, um deinen Kram mitzuerledigen.“  
Ginny warf ihm einen missmutigen Blick zu. „Nun ja, sonst beschwerst du dich über jedes Staubkorn, das deine Kleidung beschmutzen könnte …“, gab sie gereizt zur Antwort und kniete sich einige Meter von ihm entfernt auf den Boden.  
Er zuckte nur die Schultern und hüllte sich erneut in Schweigen. Offenbar hatte er nicht vor, darauf einzugehen, und so konzentrierte sie sich auf ihre Arbeit. Sie musste zugeben, dass es eine gute Idee war, unten anzufangen, da sie so einfacher an die Kisten kamen, in die sie den Inhalt der Regale räumen sollten.  
Mehrere dicke Bücher, die alle mit Jahreszahlen beschriftet worden waren, befanden sich in einem großen Fach, das scheinbar eine Art Sammlung von Bänden enthielt – problematisch nur, dass die Zahlen nur noch schwer leserlich oder zum Teil gar nicht mehr zu entziffern waren. Was fest stand: Sie waren eindeutig älter, als dass es das Adjektiv 'alt' beschreiben könnte.  
So kämpften sie sich einige Zeit durch die Regalreihen an zum Teil alten, zum Teil sehr alten und zum Teil auch uralten Büchern und Pergamenten, bei denen sich Ginny fragte, wieso die Schule zwei Siebtklässlern eigentlich erlaubte, so etwas überhaupt erst anzufassen. Wenn sie sich vorstellte, wie Hermine darauf reagieren würde, sollte sie es je erfahren, dann würde sie in jedem Fall so etwas sagen, wie „Unverantwortlich!“ oder „Das sind wichtige, historische Aufzeichnungen!“ oder „Am Ende zerstört ihr etwas ungemein Wichtiges!“. Oder etwas in die Richtung halt.  
Ginny musste bei dem Gedanken ein Kichern unterdrücken und zog, um sich abzulenken, einige noch nicht ganz so alte, dünne Büchlein hervor, die man mit einem dicken, dunkelgrünen Band zusammengebunden hatte. Vorsichtig löste sie das Band und legte es zur Seite, bevor sie die Seiten untersuchte. Sie waren allesamt unbeschrieben.  
Enttäuscht wollte sie sie schon zur Seite legen, als sie ein Papierstück bemerkte, das aus den Seiten hervorragte. Sie schlug das Büchlein auf und ein zusammengefaltetes, winziges Pergament fiel direkt in ihre Handfläche. Als sie es auseinanderfaltete, sah sie, dass etwas darauf geschrieben stand. In so winzigen Buchstaben, dass sie sich anstrengen musste, sie zu entziffern, war dort eine kurze Nachricht notiert.

Rye,  
du weißt, warum. Verzeih mir.  
Biche noir.  
R

„Französisch …?“  
„Malfoy!“, entfuhr es Ginny verärgert und versuchte den Zettel zurückzuerlangen, den er ihr geschickt abgenommen hatte. „Was soll das?!“  
„Du hast mir nicht geantwortet, also wollte ich sehen, was deine Aufmerksamkeit so sehr fesselt“, sagte er grinsend und betrachtete die Nachricht eingehend, während sie sich auf die Beine kämpfte.  
„Gib das her!“, forderte sie. Ihr Mund öffnete sich verblüfft, als er ihr widerstandslos das Papierstück reichte, doch sie fasste sich schnell. „Was meintest du mit Französisch? Kannst du das lesen?“  
„Na ja, dieser oder diese R – bei der Handschrift tippe ich allerdings eher auf einen Mann – hat in der Botschaft einen Ort angegeben. Es gibt hier auf Hogwarts einen Felsen am See, den man Black Hind nennt, was auf Französisch so viel wie biche noir heißt. Bedeutet, die Person, die das hier geschrieben hat, wollte wohl auf diesen Ort hinweisen. Es wird sich wahrscheinlich nur um irgendein Liebespärchen handeln, das sich versöhnen wollte oder dergleichen …“  
Ginny rollte demonstrativ mit den Augen und sah wieder auf den Zettel herab. „Gleichgültig wie immer, was, Malfoy?“, murmelte sie. „Wenn du Recht hast, dann müsste es doch noch etwas geben, das an diesem Black Hind versteckt ist, oder? Macht dich das nicht neugierig?“  
„Nein. Außerdem ist es unwahrscheinlich. Ganz theoretisch, sollte ich Recht haben und sollte diese Person das Rätsel ebenfalls verstanden haben, dann hätte sie diese mysteriösen Hinweise, oder was auch immer dort versteckt sein könnte, doch längst an sich genommen. Wenn du mich fragst, ein bisschen zu viel wenn und vielleicht, um dem nachzugehen …“  
„Beton das nicht so!“ Ginny funkelte ihn verärgert an. Er verspottete sie schon wieder! „Nur, weil etwas unwahrscheinlich ist, bedeutet das nicht, dass es nicht sein kann. Und um dir das zu beweisen, werde ich hingehen. Und ich wette mit dir, ich werde etwas finden!“  
Malfoy hob beide Augenbrauen, plötzlich ein gefährliches Grinsen auf den Lippen. Er beugte sich vor, so nah, dass sie seinen Atem in ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte. „Ach ja?“, schnurrte er leise und hob ihr Kinn mit einem Finger herablassend an. „Weißt du eigentlich, auf wen du dich da einlässt? Mit einem Malfoy wettet man nicht …“  
„Und wieso sollte ich nicht mit dir wetten?“, fragte Ginny, so gelassen, wie es ihr bei ihrem pochenden Herzen möglich war. Alles in ihr schrie geradezu danach, zurückzuweichen und sich von ihm zu entfernen, doch ihr Stolz ließ nicht zu, dass sie ihn triumphieren ließ. Also blieb sie, wo sie war.  
Malfoy bleckte die Zähne. „Weil wir Malfoys immer gewinnen.“  
„Ich-“  
„Ja? Willst du immer noch wetten?“  
Mechanisch ballte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten. „Ja!“, stieß sie hervor, wobei sie sich fühlte, als wäre sie mit einem Hippogreif um die Wette gelaufen.  
Malfoy richtete sich wieder auf. „Gut, dann lass uns gehen“, sagte er gut gelaunt und ging zu der Ecke, in der er seinen Umhang zurückgelassen hatte. „Oh, stimmt ja …“, unterbrach er sich plötzlich und wandte sich noch ein weiteres Mal zu ihr um. „Was bekomme ich, wenn ich gewinne?“  
„Die Frage ist, was ich gewinne, da du definitiv verlieren wirst“, schnappte Ginny zurück. „Aber wenn es dich tröstet, such dir ruhig etwas aus.“  
„Schön, dann sagen wir … ein kleiner Gefallen?“  
Sie schluckte und starrte auf Malfoys ausgestreckte Hand. Eine Gänsehaut hatte sich auf ihren Armen ausgebreitet und ihr ganzer Körper kribbelte vor Aufregung. Die Situation erinnerte sie nur zu gut an damals, als er sie von der Trickstufe befreit hatte. Worauf hatte sie sich da nur eingelassen?  
„In Ordnung“, murmelte sie. Und schlug ein.


	10. Hogsmeade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für meinen wunderbaren, zauberhaften Degu Xemi.  
> Zehntausend Haselnüsse für wo immer du gerade bist.  
> Skides. Goodnight, all together. I love you. Goodnight, all together.  
> Xemi, April 2013 - 18. Oktober 2015

Vom Standpunkt der Jugend aus gesehen ist das Leben eine unendlich lange Zukunft; vom Standpunkt des Alters aus eine sehr kurze Vergangenheit.  
\- Arthur Schopenhauer (1788-1860)

Die Dunkelheit hatte die Ländereien von Hogwarts schon längst für sich eingenommen, als sie sich zum Black Hind aufmachten. Während die beiden durch den Schnee stapften, ohne sich dem anderen zuzuwenden, bildete Dracos Atem weiße Wölkchen, so kalt war es.  
Zum Glück, was er nie zugeben würde, dauerte es nicht lange und er war froh, als der schwarze Schemen des Felsens in der Nacht aufragte. Er war auch im Mondlicht kaum vom dunklen Himmel zu unterscheiden, was durch den umliegenden Schnee nur noch mehr betont wurde.  
„Hier lang“, wies Draco sie an und machte einen Bogen um einige kleinere Felsen. Weaslette folgte ihm zwar, doch ihre Nervosität war deutlich zu spüren.  
„Und jetzt?“, fragte sie, als die beiden im Schatten des Black Hinds und einiger anderer Steinmonumente standen. „Wir wissen immerhin nicht, wo R etwas versteckt hat …“  
„Ich sagte doch, dass es unwahrscheinlich ist, etwas zu finden.“  
Weaslette beachtete ihn nicht und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Wo würde man etwas verstecken, was nicht jeder finden soll …“, murmelte sie vor sich hin, die Arme mit nachdenklichem Gesichtsausdruck vor der Brust verschränkt.  
Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lehnte sich gemächlich gegen den kalten Fels. Er beobachtete die Gryffindor, wie sie auf dem unebenen Boden vorsichtig umherging, immer darauf bedacht, nicht in eine Pfütze zu treten oder über eine Wurzel zu stolpern. Sie erhoffte sich offenbar tatsächlich etwas zu finden, was er ihr auch nicht verdenken konnte, da sie vorhin eine ziemlich dicke Lippe riskiert hatte. Aber so kannte man die Weasleys schließlich. Sie waren ein Haufen von überfreundlichen, unkontrollierten, temperamentvollen Idioten, die glaubten, dass alles gut und schön werden würde.  
Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Nur noch wenige Minuten bis zehn. Ungeduldig sah er erneut zu Weaslette, die immer noch damit beschäftigt war, die Gegend zu durchkämmen. Es war nichts Ungewöhnliches, dass zumindest die älteren Schüler teilweise bis Mitternacht aufblieben, doch Draco fand trotzdem, dass er um diese Uhrzeit und bei dieser Kälte lieber in den Kerkern wäre. Die waren zwar auch um diese Jahreszeit herum sehr eisig, aber immerhin hatte man dort Kamine und Decken zum Aufwärmen.  
„Weaslette, wie lange hast du noch vor, hier herumzustaksen?“  
„Schnauze, Malfoy, wir hatten kein Zeitlimit vereinbart“, knurrte sie und stolzierte hocherhobenen Hauptes zu ihm herüber. „Und außerdem könntest du-“  
Dracos Blick schnellte hoch. „Still“, zischte er und lauschte in die Stille des Waldes hinein. Offenbar hatte sie das Gleiche wie er gehört, denn sie war zu erschrocken, um seine Hand wegzuschlagen, die er aus einem Reflex heraus auf ihren Mund gepresst hatte.  
Als eine Weile nichts passierte, spürte er ihre verkrampften Finger um seine, die seinen Griff von ihr lösten. „Ich habe mir das doch nicht eingebildet? Du hast dieses Rascheln auch gehört, oder?“, flüsterte sie.  
Draco nickte und wandte sich nur langsam ab. „Das war jedenfalls etwas Größeres als ein herumstreunender Hund. Lass uns verschwinden.“  
„Mh“, stimmte sie zu, immer noch um sich schauend.  
Er sah auf sie hinunter und stutzte. „Sag mal, Weaslette … wie lange hast du eigentlich noch vor, meine Hand zu zerquetschen?“, grinste er.  
Hastig ließ sie ihn los und wich mit geröteten Wangen zurück. „Guck nicht so, das war echt gruselig“, nuschelte sie und boxte ihn mit der Faust verärgert gegen die Schulter. „Lass uns einfach gehen.“  
„In Ordnung“, sagte er, immer noch schelmisch feixend. „Dir ist aber schon-“  
Doch was ihr 'aber schon' sein sollte, das würde sie nicht mehr erfahren, denn in diesem Moment knackte es im Unterholz. Eine tiefe Stimme räusperte sich hinter ihnen. „Was sucht ihr hier, Menschen?“  
Sie wirbelten herum und sahen sich einem großen, vom Mondlicht beschienenen Zentauren mit weißblondem Haar gegenüber. „Firenze!“, rief die Gryffindor erleichtert aus. Bei Draco selbst dämmerte es erst, als er den Namen des Waldgeschöpfs hörte, während Weaslette neben ihm aufseufzte und sich zu einem Lächeln zwang. „Du hast uns ziemlich erschreckt.“  
„Sie sollten um diese Uhrzeit nicht hier sein, Ginevra Weasley. Was tun Sie hier?“ Er sah flüchtig zu Draco hinüber.  
„Wir haben nach etwas gesucht, also Malfoy und ich“, meinte sie und deutete auf ihn.  
„Und was wäre das?“  
„Nun ja“, begann sie und beeilte sich, dem ehemaligen Professor für Wahrsagen zu erzählen, was sie hergebracht hatte. Dieser hörte aufmerksam zu und schwieg, bis sie geendet hatte. Die Art, wie sie mit Firenze sprach, war Dracos Meinung nach zu entspannt – er war immerhin ein Zentaur und kein Zauberer. Draco schüttelte missmutig den Kopf. 'Bei ihr hört es sich an, als hätten wir einen netten, kleinen Spaziergang unternommen', dachte er genervt, doch er bemerkte, dass Firenze offenbar die Fähigkeit besaß, hinter die verharmlosten Aussagen des Mädchens zu blicken.  
„Dann suchen Sie das, was dieser jemand hier vor einiger Zeit versteckt hat?“ Zustimmend nickte Weaslette und seufzte: „Allerdings habe ich bisher nichts gefunden.“  
Firenze schnaubte, wobei sein Schweif unruhig zuckte. „Nun, Sie kommen zu spät, die Briefe wurden schon geborgen.“  
„Briefe?“, fragte sie fassungslos. „Bedeutet, du weißt davon?“  
„Ja. Viele der Zentauren waren damals darüber verärgert, dass man den Wald in solcher Weise schändete, doch da das Mädchen schon am nächsten Tag kam und sie an sich genommen hat, geriet die Aufregung in Unbedeutsamkeit.“  
„Welches Mädchen?“  
„Noch am darauf folgenden Tag kam sie her und nahm die Briefe ohne viele Worte an sich. Allerdings ...“  
„Allerdings?“ Sie beugte sich noch ein bisschen vor, sodass Draco genervt mit den Augen rollen musste.  
„Jetzt lass ihn doch ausreden“, brummte er.  
„Allerdings kam sie einige Jahre später wieder her. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, doch die Sterne sagten mir, dass sie kommen würde. Sie sprach nicht viel, sondern bat mich nur, das, was sie an der gleichen Stelle vergrub, wie damals der andere Mensch, zu beschützen. Sie war ein wirklich kluges Mädchen für eine Hexe, sie hatte ein gutes Auge für die Sterne. Nur an diesem Tag schien sie sehr traurig. Sie weinte, glaube ich …“  
„Das hieße ja … du weißt, wo die Briefe jetzt sind!“, rief Weaslette triumphierend und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Sie schien seine letzten Worte nicht mehr gehört zu haben.  
Firenze trat unruhig einen Schritt zurück und sah mit funkelnden Augen zu Draco. „Sie schwankt ein bisschen viel“, meinte er. Draco zuckte lediglich zustimmend mit der Augenbraue, sodass sich Firenze wieder Weaslette zuwandte. „Sie hat sie damals, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, unter den Wurzeln des Waldbeerenstrauchs vergraben, der am Fuße des Schwarzen steht.“  
Weaslette verlor keine Zeit und hastete davon, um nach den Briefen zu suchen. Draco nickte dem Zentaur zu. „Nennt ihr den Black Hind so?“  
„Ja. Obwohl diese beiden von damals ihn anders genannt haben.“  
„Biche noir.“  
„Ich erinnere mich.“  
Draco schwieg. Dann fragte er bedacht: „War dieser Junge ein Bekannter von euch?“  
„Nein, der Junge nicht, aber das Mädchen. Sie kam oft her. Auch vor den Briefen schon, kümmerte sich um den Wald. Daher akzeptierten wir Zentauren auch ihre Bitte, die Briefe dort begraben zu lassen.“  
Der Slytherin schwieg daraufhin und sah Weaslette entgegen, die auf sie zukam. „Ich habe sie!“, sagte sie lachend und funkelte Draco an. „Ich schätze, jetzt bist du mir einen 'kleinen Gefallen' schuldig!“  
Er rümpfte die Nase. „Davon träumst du, nicht wahr?“

ooooo

„Beeil dich, Malfoy!“, rief Ginny und rannte fast die Stufen zum Schloss hinauf.  
Der Slytherin hinter ihr schien zwar nicht besonders außer Atem, doch sein Gesicht sprach Bände davon, wie genervt er von ihr war. „Wieso können wir uns das Rennen nicht sparen und du liest diese Briefe, oder was auch immer, ganz einfach hier draußen?“  
Augenblicklich beschleunigte sie noch ein Stück und zwang sich dazu, in sorglosem Ton zu antworten: „Mir ist kalt!“  
„Ach ja? Und du bist dir sicher, dass du nicht einfach Angst vor der Nacht hast?“, spottete Malfoy hinter ihr.  
Sie blieb sofort stehen und verschränkte wütend die Arme. Verhindern konnte sie dabei allerdings nicht, dass sie einen nervösen Blick in Richtung Wald warf. Eigentlich hatte sie wirklich keine Bedenken in der Dunkelheit, doch seit Firenze wieder zu seiner Herde zurückgekehrt war, hatte sie ein unangenehmes Gefühl, als würden Blicke sie verfolgen.  
Doch das hatte sie natürlich nicht vor, Malfoy zu erzählen. Er hatte schon genug Munition, um sie zu verspotten – und als paranoid oder feige wollte sie nun wirklich nicht gelten. „Natürlich nicht!“, antwortete sie also, doch ihre Stimme klang nicht halb so selbstbewusst, wie beabsichtigt. „Wenn du so faul bist, kann ich sie auch hier lesen!“ Mit sturem Gesichtsausdruck starrte Ginny ihn herausfordernd an.  
Malfoy musterte sie kurz eingehend, dann schüttelte er überraschenderweise den Kopf. „Lass mal.“ Er ging an ihr vorbei und stapfte wortlos weiter durch den Schnee auf das Schloss zu.  
Ginny konnte es nicht fassen und blieb gebannt stehen, bis ihr wieder einfiel, dass sie zurückblieb, wenn sie ihm nicht folgte. Als sie sich beeilte, ihm hinterherzukommen, schossen die Gedanken wie Blitze durch ihren Kopf, sodass sie ihnen kaum folgen konnte. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie sich täuschen musste – nein, dass sie sich täuschte. Das konnte ganz einfach keine freundliche Geste gewesen sein. Unmöglich. Wahrscheinlich fror er nur und wollte das nicht zugeben oder so …  
Während sie sich dem Schloss näherten, merkte Ginny, wie spät es sein musste. Es brannte kein Licht mehr hinter den Fenstern und die Eulen, die zur Jagd antraten, warfen schaurige Schatten auf die Ländereien.  
„Was die Briefe angeht, interessiert dich eigentlich der Inhalt?“, platzte es plötzlich aus ihr heraus. Zum Teil nur, um die unheimliche Stille zu überbrücken.  
„Was?“, fragte er abwesend. „Die Briefe? Nein, wieso sollte mich der Inhalt interessieren? Wahrscheinlich ist das nur das Gesülze von zwei verknallten Teenagern.“  
„Und das ist so uninteressant?“, murmelte Ginny.  
„Bin ich ein Mädchen?“, antwortete er wie erwartet und hatte sie wohl gehört. „Komm schon, kein vernünftiger Typ findet so was spannend … korrigiere, jeder Typ, der diese Bezeichnung auch nur ansatzweise verdient. Longbottom und Potter schließen wir hier aus.“  
Sie ignorierte seinen Seitenhieb. „Fändest du es denn so schlimm, dir das anhören zu müssen?“  
„Ja“, sagte er knapp, ohne zu zögern.  
„War ja nicht anders zu erwarten“, nuschelte sie. „Dann werde ich sie mitnehmen.“  
„In Ordnung“, erwiderte er gelangweilt und trat mit einem deutlich fröhlicherem Gesichtsausdruck – wenn das bei ihm überhaupt möglich war – in die Eingangshalle. Er wandte sich nicht einmal zu ihr um, als er ihr zurief: „Auf nicht baldiges Wiedersehen!“  
„Klappe“, erwiderte sie. Inzwischen sollten seine Kommentare sie eigentlich vollkommen kalt lassen, so oft, wie er die gleiche Leier abspiel- „Die gleiche Leier …?“, flüsterte sie irritiert und starrte die im Dunkeln liegende Treppe zu den Kerkern verdutzt an. Es war ja nichts Neues, dass er eigentlich grundlegend dieselben Beleidigungen verwendete, aber … er hatte sie ausgelassen. Den ganzen Weg zum Schloss und wenn sie genau nachdachte, eigentlich den ganzen Tag. Er hatte sie genervt, aber nie war etwas Bösartiges dabei gewesen …  
„Nichts Bösartiges …“, wiederholte sie ihre eigenen Gedanken. Um genau zu sein, war er geradezu 'freundlich' gewesen. Doch momentan fühlte sie sich, so überrascht wie sie über diese Entdeckung war, nicht in der Lage, weiter darüber nachzudenken.  
Sie wurde daraus nicht schlau. Um genau zu sein, wurde sie aus ihm einfach nicht schlau.

ooooo

Entgegen Ginnys Erwartungen hatte sie wirklich Spaß, sobald ihre anfängliche Befangenheit sich erstmal gelöst hatte. Malcom Richard war, wie sie feststellte, ein netter Kerl, wenn man davon absah, dass er sich wirklich gerne mit seiner charmanten Art aufspielte. Allerdings verstand er es, sie eloquent zu unterhalten, was dazu führte, dass sie schon auf dem Weg zum Dorf warm mit ihm wurde.  
Den Vormittag über schlenderten die beiden durch das Dorf und machten Erledigungen, dann gingen sie in den Honigtopf und anschließend in die Drei Besen. Die Zeit verging so schnell, dass sie nicht einmal merkte, dass es bereits Abend wurde, als Malcom sie fragte, ob sie mit ihm etwas essen gehen wollte, weil er keine Lust hatte, im Schloss zu essen.  
„Gern“, antwortete sie erfreut. „Wohin denn?“  
Malcom grinste und nahm sie an der Hand. Er trug Handschuhe, doch trotzdem war sie angenehm warm und Ginny flocht ihre Finger durch seine. „Lass dich überraschen. Komm“, sagte er geheimnisvoll und führte sie durch einige Straßen bis zu einem hübschen Restaurant, in das man durch ein großes Schaufenster hineinsehen konnte.  
Genau, wie es von draußen versprach, war es drinnen gemütlich und schön ruhig. Es spielte leise Musik im Hintergrund und Kerzen standen auf allen Tischen. Ginny musste sagen, dass sie es ein wenig übertrieben romantisch fand, aber in gewisser Weise hatte es schon etwas.  
„Zwei Personen“, sagte Malcom zu der Kellnerin, die freundlich auf sie zugekommen war und sie nun an einen kleinen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes führte. „Ich mach das schon“, meinte er, als sie schon Richtung Garderobe gehen wollte, und nahm ihr ihren gerade ausgezogenen Mantel aus dem Arm. Gentlemanlike brachte er ihn mit seinen eigenen Sachen weg, dann kam er kurz darauf zurück.  
Ginny war zwar leicht verdutzt gewesen, ließ sich aber auf ihren Platz sinken und nahm die schon bereitliegende Karte. Skeptisch betrachtete sie die Preise, die am Rand standen. „Ist das nicht etwas teuer?“, fragte sie ihn, als er sich ihr gegenüber fallenließ. „Wir können auch woanders hingehen.“  
„Nein, das ist doch noch billig“, tat Malcom ihren Einwurf amüsiert ab und studierte selbst die angebotenen Speisen. „Ich empfehle dir übrigens die Pastagerichte hier, die machen grandiose Saucen.“  
Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, kam die Kellnerin zurück und brachte ihnen einen Krug Wasser. „Wissen Sie vielleicht schon, ob Sie noch was trinken wollen?“, erkundigte sie sich. „Oder essen?“  
Er nickte und sie gaben ihre Bestellung auf, dann verschwand die junge Frau wieder. „So“, meinte Malcom und lehnte sich entspannt in seinem Stuhl zurück, „wie hat dir der Tag bisher gefallen?“  
Ginny lächelte belustigt. „Alles in allem hast du dich ganz gut geschlagen – für einen Slytherin.“  
„Ich nehme demütigst dein Urteil an. Aber vertrau mir, nach dem Essen hier wirst du nicht mehr so herablassend reden können – es wird dich nämlich umhauen. Und ich werde nicht zögern, das auszunutzen und dich zu Lobeshymnen über meinen brillanten Geschmack zu bringen.“  
„Mal sehen“, entgegnete sie herausfordernd. Und eine Stunde später wurde aus dem 'Mal sehen' ein 'Ziemlich wahrscheinlich', denn das Essen war wirklich gut. Malcom bezahlte die Rechnung und gerade, als sie ihre Sachen wieder angezogen hatten, betraten drei Personen das Restaurant, die Ginny lieber nicht getroffen hätte. Es waren Harry, Ron und Hermine.  
„Oh verdammt“, murmelte sie. Wenn Harry sie jetzt sehen würde …  
„Ist was?“  
„Ja“, antwortete Ginny und sah sich hektisch um. Die Kellnerin, die sie vorhin bedient hatte, kam gerade an ihr vorbei und sie hielt sie zurück. „Entschuldigen Sie, haben Sie zufällig eine Hintertür?“  
„Ähm, ja“, sagte diese verwirrt und deutete auf eine Tür neben der, die zur Küche führte.  
„Danke.“ Damit zog sie Malcom hinter sich her und auf die Straße.  
„Was sollte das denn jetzt?“, fragte er genervt, als sie ihn losließ. „Doch nicht etwa wegen Potter?“  
Entschuldigend sah sie ihn an. „Tut mir leid. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass sie uns jetzt eine Szene machen.“ Dass sie hauptsächlich keine Lust hatte, Harry zu verletzen und möglicherweise noch mehr von sich wegzustoßen, verschwieg sie ihm lieber. Aber Harry musste wirklich nicht sehen, dass sie sich mit jemandem – und vor allem einem Slytherin – traf.  
„Na schön“, seufzte Malcom. Dann streckte er die Hand nach ihr aus und erleichtert nahm sie sie. So gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, doch plötzlich, als sie gerade auf den Pfad abbiegen mussten, der zum Schloss führte, zögerte er.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte sie überrascht.  
„Komm mal mit.“  
Damit zog er sie, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, hinter sich her in eine Seitenstraße. Es war wirklich kalt und die dunklen Schatten machten ihr leichtes Unbehagen nicht gerade besser. Als Malcom vor ihr hielt und sich zu ihr umdrehte, blieb sie ebenfalls stehen.  
Fragend schaute sie zu ihm hoch. „Was ist denn?“  
„Weißt du, ich mag dich …“, sagte er leise und hob seine Hand zu ihrem Kopf. Er begann, mit seinen Fingern an ihren roten Haarsträhnen zu spielen und zu zupfen und strich hindurch, bis er an ihrem Nacken Halt machte. Eine Gänsehaut überzog Ginnys Arme, als er sich näher zu ihr beugte. „Ich mag dich schon seit einiger Zeit.“  
Sie schluckte. „Oh“, machte sie nur, während sie beobachtete, wie sein Blick von ihren Augen zu ihren Lippen wanderte. Ginny wünschte, sie könnte sich etwas von ihm entfernen, doch sie wollte ihn auch nicht von sich stoßen.  
„Ginny?“  
„Äh, ja?“ Sie sah nervös zur Seite. Doch bedauerlicherweise sagte er nichts mehr. Stattdessen lehnte er sich noch ein Stück zu ihr hinunter und presste seinen Mund auf ihren.  
Ihr erster Reflex war, ihn von sich zu schieben, doch dann hielt sie inne. Eigentlich … küsste er nicht mal schlecht. Es war nicht so, dass sie geküsst werden wollte, aber es war trotzdem ganz schön. Und in diesem Moment hatte sie keine Argumente, die dagegensprachen. Also legte sie ihre Arme um ihn und erwiderte den Kuss.  
Bis sie eine Hand spürte, die sich auf ihren Oberschenkel legte und langsam daran hochfuhr. Sie wollte sich von Malcom lösen und ihm sagen, dass es das lassen sollte, doch plötzlich packte er ihre Handgelenke und hielt sie fest. „Malcom, was sol-“  
Er trennte seine Lippen von ihren. „Shh, sonst hört uns noch jemand. Du willst doch auch mit mir allein sein, oder?“  
„Was?“ Ginny verstand gar nichts mehr. Nur, dass in ihrem Kopf alle Alarmglocken anschlugen, weil er nun über ihre Taille strich und sich den Knöpfen ihres Mantels widmete. „Lass mich los, Malcom. Das ist nicht lustig!“ Panik machte sich langsam in ihrer Stimme bemerkbar und scheinbar hörte er das auch, denn er lachte rau.  
„Du willst also spielen, ja, Ginny?“ Das letzte Wort hauchte er nur noch gegen ihren Hals, bevor er langsam mit den Zähnen darüber strich.  
„Malcom, ein letztes Mal: Lass mich los! Ich will das nicht.“  
Er kicherte nur wieder, ohne darauf einzugehen. Jetzt war er bei ihrem Ohr angelangt und biss nicht gerade vorsichtig hinein. Ginnys Herz raste und sie spürte, wie die Angst sich auch in ihren Knochen ausbreitete. Was sollte sie tun? Sie konnte sich nicht von ihm losmachen, denn er hielt sie weiterhin fest. Ihren Zauberstab konnte sie so also auch nicht ziehen und obendrein war sie zwischen ihm und der Wand in ihrem Rücken eingekeilt. Es gab keinen Fluchtweg.  
Nur, wenn sie es schaffen könnte, ihn zu treten und während des Überraschungsmoments zu fliehen, dann könnte sie möglicherweise entkommen. Malfoys Worte kamen ihr plötzlich in den Sinn: „Wenn du mich fragst, ein bisschen zu viel wenn und vielleicht, um dem nachzugehen …“ Aber sie war eine Weasley, eine Gryffindor, sie würde das schaffen!  
Ginny atmete tief ein, dann biss sie die Zähne aufeinander. Gerade wollte sie ihr Knie hochschnellen lassen, um ihm zwischen die Beine zu treten, da wurde Malcom von ihr weggerissen. Erst verstand sie nicht wirklich, was los war, doch schließlich sah sie eine Gestalt hinter dem Slytherin.  
„Ich will dir ja nicht zu nahe treten, Richard … aber du stehst im Weg“, knurrte die Person leise und bedrohlich, während sie ihn am Kragen gepackt hielt. Ginny wusste sofort, wer das war.  
„Malfoy …“ Malcom schlug seine Hand weg. Er wich ein Stück zurück, klopfte sich die Kleidung ab und rückte seinen Schal zurecht. „Was willst du? Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das hier etwas angeht.“  
Doch Malfoy beachtete ihn nicht. Er blickte zu Ginny und musterte sie eingehend. „Hat er dich verletzt?“, fragte er knapp.  
„Ich …“, murmelte sie und räusperte sich schnell. „Nein.“  
Malcom schnaubte. „Als ob ich sie verletzt hätte. Das war ein Spiel und das weiß sie genau. Tu nicht so, als hättest du es nicht gewusst, Ginny. Du wärst gar nicht mit mir ausgegangen, wenn du es nicht gewollt hättest.“  
Ginny sah, wie Malfoy einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte, doch sie war schneller. „Furunculus!“, rief sie und zielte mit ihrem gezückten Zauberstab auf Malcom. Dieser schrie sofort in einer Mischung aus Wut und Schmerz auf und hielt sich das Gesicht, auf dem bereits unzählige Furunkel sich ausbreiteten.  
„Du …!“, zischte er, aber sie ließ ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen.  
„Halt dein Maul, Richard, und fass mich nie wieder an!“, fauchte sie. „Hau ab!“ Drohend zuckte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab.  
Malfoy grinste und wandte sich an Richard. „An deiner Stelle würde ich auf sie hören. Sie kann einen verdammt guten Flederwichtfluch.“  
„Ich-“, machte der, doch dann unterbrach er sich selbst. Er wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und mit hocherhobenem Kinn stolzierte er davon.  
Ginny sah ihm nach und versuchte, sich selbst zu beruhigen. Sie atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie sich dazu bereit fühlte, sich zu Malfoy umzudrehen. Dieser musterte sie mit wie eh und je unergründlicher Miene und während sie sich gegenseitig stumm anschauten, wurde ihr plötzlich bewusst, was hier gerade eigentlich passiert war. Bevor sie jedoch irgendetwas sagen konnte, seufzte Malfoy und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen, wobei ihr erst auffiel, wie angespannt er war.  
„Du könntest ruhig mal Danke sagen, Weasley. So was wie 'Oh, mein strahlender Held, danke, dass du mich vor diesem widerlichen Lustmolch gerettet hast!'. Obwohl du den 'strahlenden Held' meinetwegen auch weglassen kannst.“  
Ginny blinzelte heftig, zwang sich jedoch dazu, etwas zu erwidern. „Danke …“, presste sie widerwillig zwischen ihren Zähnen hindurch. „Bild dir aber nichts darauf ein. Ich hätte es früher oder später auch allein geschafft.“ Was eine Lüge war. Er hatte sie gerettet. Und dieses Mal wirklich.  
„Schon gut“, meine Malfoy und zuckte nur lässig mit den Schultern. „Allerdings sollte ich anfangen eine Strichliste zu führen – das wievielte Mal war das jetzt?“  
Sie schwieg nur und richtete ihre Kleidung. In Wahrheit fühlte sie sich schrecklich, aber sie hatte nun wirklich keine Lust, jetzt auch noch vor ihm rumzujammern. Oder gar zu heulen. Dass ihre Hände zitterten, reichte schon. Deshalb fragte sie nur: „Wollen wir zum Schloss zurückgehen?“  
„Angsthase“, feixte er belustigt und Ginny rümpfte die Nase, während sie brummte: „Schnauze, Malfoy …“  
„Komm runter, Weaslette.“ Beschwichtigend hob er die Arme. „Es ist ja auch nicht so, als hättest du es nicht verdient. Ich habe immer noch Horrorversionen deiner Stimme …“  
Verwirrt sah sie auf. „Was meinst du- Oh. Das.“ Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie an den gestrigen Abend zurückdachte. Ihr Quidditchtraining war ausgefallen, also hatte sie Malfoy auf den Plan gerufen und sie hatten sich in der Heulenden Hütte getroffen.  
Allerdings war das nach dem Abendessen gewesen, bei dem sie weniger gegessen, sondern stattdessen mehr die Briefe gelesen hatte, die sie mit dem Slytherin gefunden hatte. Und dabei hatte sie wieder so die Zeit vergessen, dass Malfoy sie nicht nur am Gryffindortisch hatte abholen, sondern sich in der Hütte auch noch die Briefe hatte vorlesen lassen müssen. Und das wiederum, weil er keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte, nachdem sie die Wette gegen ihn gewonnen hatte.  
Ginny konnte zufrieden behaupten, dass sie seine Selbstkontrolle, auf die er ja sonst ach so stolz war, bis an die äußerste Grenze getrieben hatte, wenn nicht sogar bis zur Kesselexplosion. Und das mit ein paar rosigen Liebesschwüren unter zwei Teenagern. Er hatte definitiv sonderbare Schwächen.  
Doch in diesem Moment unterbrach ein Geräusch die Stille um sie herum. Nein, eigentlich kein Geräusch. Vielmehr ein so markerschütternder Schrei, bei dem Ginny das Gefühl hatte, die Welt wäre in einem Zug zu Eis erstarrt.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Was war das?“, fragte sie geschockt, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Malfoy.  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete er trotzdem und schob sich an ihr vorbei, um in die Richtung zu rennen, aus der sie die Stimme gehört hatten.  
Ginny folgte ihm auf dem Fuß, wobei sie dafür dankbar war, dass sie früher immer mit Charlie Fangen gespielt hatte, sodass sie problemlos mit ihm Schritt halten konnte. Sie bogen um zwei Ecken und stoppten, als sie drei Viertklässlerinnen vor sich sahen, die Ginny ihrem eigenen Haus zuordnete. Eine von ihnen kniete schluchzend an der Wand, während die anderen beiden wie betäubt dastanden und auf etwas starrten, das vor ihnen lag.  
Malfoy, der weitaus größer war, als sie, schien das etwas zu sehen, doch Ginny musste sich erst an den beiden Mädchen vorbeidrängeln.  
Sie wurde bleich. Nein, nicht bleich, kreidebleich. Ein Schauder überlief sie, ihre Glieder fühlten sich wie gefroren an.  
Vor ihnen lag Theodore Nott. Sein slytheringrüner Schal wehte leicht im Wind und wäre da nicht das dunkelrote Blut gewesen, das den Schnee unter ihm verfärbte, hätte er ausgesehen, als würde er nur schlafen. Oder wäre zumindest nur ohnmächtig. Aber Ginny war klar, dass er auf keinen Fall schlief. Und auch nicht ohnmächtig war. Denn er war tot.  
„Merlin“, flüsterte sie nur. Das war definitiv zu viel für einen Abend.


	11. Echo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zu diesem Kapitel empfehle ich euch (natürlich) den Song "Echo" von Jason Walker - in diesem wundervollen AMV übrigens toll anzuhören: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IUEcgQg0uk0  
> Alles Liebe, Eure Grim. ^-^

Unaufhörlich wirken die Gründe und Motive nach, die bei der Begründung eines neuen Zustandes maßgebend gewesen sind.  
\- Leopold von Ranke (1795-1886)

Die nächste Woche verlief so ruhig, dass Ginny fast hätte glauben können, Theodore Nott wäre nie gestorben.  
Natürlich bekam der Fall viel Aufsehen in den Nachrichten und es gab diverse Gerüchte über die mögliche Schließung der Schule, aus irgendwelchen Gründen aber schien der Schulrat oder gar das Zaubereiministerium nicht einmal darüber diskutiert zu haben – und ihr war auch klar, warum.  
Es war ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen, als sie den Tagespropheten am Sonntagmorgen aufgeschlagen hatte. Unheil verkündend wie die schwarzen, großen Buchstaben auf der Titelseite stand dort: 'Slytherinschüler in Hogsmeade ermordet – Auroren setzen auf weitere Tat der Todesser-Mordserie'.  
Man hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, weil es Todesser waren, die ermordet wurden.  
Seitdem dieser Artikel herausgekommen war, achtete Ginny immer mehr auf die Schlagzeilen. Es verschwanden seit Wochen schon ehemalige Todesser, ob freigesprochen oder auf der Flucht schien egal, doch war der Fall eines ermordeten Schülers der Erste von solcher Art – und der Grauenerregendste. Rita Kimmkorn, die schon immer ein Händchen für solche Dinge hatte, versetzte die Leser mit zukunftsweisenden Andeutungen in Schrecken und schaffte es, sogar die Schüler in Hogwarts zu beunruhigen.  
Es war, als würde ein Wispern durch die Schule gehen. Ginny konnte durch keinen Korridor gehen, ohne von verhalten tuschelnden Schülern umgeben zu sein, in der Bibliothek war es plötzlich leiser, als Madame Pince es jemals geschafft hatte, und auch in der Großen Halle war der Lärmpegel deutlich gesunken. Zum Glück aber schien die Tatsache, dass Ginny und Malfoy Nott nach den Mädchen gefunden hatten, noch nicht zu der restlichen Schule durchgedrungen zu sein.  
Die drei Viertklässlerinnen hatten eine ganze Weile unter Schock im Krankenflügel verbracht und das Mädchen, das an der Wand gekauert hatte, hatte man schließlich von seinen Eltern abholen lassen.  
Malfoy hingegen verlor kein Wort über den Vorfall, auch, als die beiden sich in der Woche darauf erneut in der Heulenden Hütte trafen. Er arbeitete still neben ihr, was bedrückender war, als wenn er sich mit ihr streiten würde, wie sonst. Malcom Richard schien ebenfalls so etwas wie Funkstille produzieren zu wollen, aber das störte Ginny nicht sonderlich – sie war mehr erleichtert darüber. Außerdem hatte sie genug mit Ron zu tun, der sie zu Tode nervte, damit sie ihm erzählte, mit wem sie in Hogsmeade gewesen war. War ja klar, dass er an etwas Banales wie das dachte, anstatt sich über wichtigere Dinge Gedanken zu machen, wie beispielsweise die Ermordung seines Mitschülers.  
Aber auch, dass Nott ermordet worden war, hielt Slughorn nicht auf, seine Weihnachtsfeier veranstalten zu wollen – nur, dass Professor McGonagall sie auf nach die Ferien verschoben hatte. Wenigstens sie besaß noch Anstand genug, im Gegensatz zu manch anderen. Allerdings führte das dazu, dass Ginny, die nicht mehr damit gerechnet hatte, sich schließlich eine Woche nach dem Mord samstags mit Hermine in der Großen Halle einfand.  
Dort warteten schon die anderen – Neville, Harry, Luna und zu Ginnys Überraschung auch Pansy Parkinson und zwei weitere Mädchen, die sie als Daphne und Astoria Greengrass erkannte.  
„Zabini hat ja ziemlich viele Mädchen anheuern können“, kommentierte Ginny das und ließ ihren Blick über die Halle schweifen, in der einige Kartons standen, die nur so vor bunten Bändern, leuchtenden Lampions und täuschend echten Blumen strotzten. Das war wohl genügend Dekoration, um fünf Große Hallen zu schmücken.  
Hermine zuckte die Achseln. Sie blickte gehetzt, aber zufrieden drein. Die Weihnachtsstimmung schien selbst sie die Prüfungen und die Welt außerhalb der Schule vergessen zu lassen, obwohl sie, seit das mit Nott passiert war, fast nur noch still vor sich hin gegrübelt hatte.  
Jetzt wandte sie sich mit gerunzelter Stirn an Ginny. „Ja, schon, nur er selbst ist noch nicht da. Und ich glaube, es kommt auch noch jemand. Wir hatten abgemacht, dass jeder von uns versucht, vier Leu...“  
Doch sie brach ab, als plötzlich erneut die Flügeltüren aufgeschoben wurden. „Jetzt komm schon, Draco“, knurrte Zabini und schleifte den ziemlich verstimmt wirkenden Draco Malfoy hinter sich her.  
„Wieso sollte ich?“, zischte der und riss sich aus Zabinis Umklammerung.  
„Weil du mir versprochen hast, dass du mitkommst!“, fauchte der Latino zurück.  
Malfoy riss die Augen auf. „Ganz bestimmt nicht! Oder warte … stand ich unter Drogen oder so? Du solltest wissen, dass ich dich verklagen ka-“  
„Nein, du standest nicht unter Drogen“, seufzte Zabini kopfschüttelnd. „Du hast es ganz einfach nur vergessen, du Trottel.“  
„Ich vergesse nichts! Und nenn mich nicht Trottel!“  
Hermine runzelte neben Ginny erzürnt die Stirn. „Jetzt reicht es aber“, murmelte sie und trat an die beiden Jungen heran. „Zabini, du bist spät!“  
„Was soll ich denn machen, wenn unser Prinzesschen hier meint, erst ein Fünf-Sterne-Menü zu sich nehmen zu müssen?“  
„Dazu hast du es ja gar nicht kommen lassen …“, sagte Malfoy beleidigt und rümpfte die Nase.  
Ginny war ziemlich überrascht von dem, was sich vor ihren Augen abspielte, und konnte sich gar nicht davon losreißen. Sie hatte noch nie jemanden so mit ihm umspringen sehen, wie Zabini es gerade tat. Sie hatte nicht geahnt, dass Malfoy wirklich Freunde hatte – schon gar nicht Zabini. Die beiden waren so verschieden. Oder war das nur Einbildung? Hatte sie ihn vielleicht unterschätzt?  
„Lasst uns jetzt besser anfangen …“, seufzte Hermine nun und wandte sich an alle Helfer. „Es ist wirklich nett von euch allen, dass ihr gekommen seid. Zabini und ich werden jetzt kurz besprechen, wer was übernehmen soll, und dann können wir anfangen. Also habt bitte noch einen Moment Geduld.“  
Die beiden gingen einige Schritte beiseite und begannen, über ein Klemmbrett gebeugt, zu diskutieren. Harry sprach währenddessen mit Neville und Luna, die glücklich lächelnd nebeneinander standen und ganz unauffällig Händchen hielten, während Pansy Parkinson und Daphne Greengrass miteinander zu tuscheln begannen.  
Ginnys Blick wanderte wie zufällig zu Malfoy hin, der etwas ratlos in der Halle gestanden hatte, wo Zabini ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Doch dann trat Astoria Greengrass an ihn heran. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester waren ihre Haare ziemlich dunkel und um ihre Handgelenke trug sie eine Ansammlung von kleinen Lederbändchen. Aus der Entfernung konnte Ginny zwar nicht hören, was die beiden sagten, doch als Malfoy die Zähne bleckte und nur etwas zusammenzuckte, als sie ihm lachend gegen den Arm schlug, vermutete sie, dass sie befreundet waren. Zumindest wäre das die nächste Vermutung, die man treffen durfte, wenn man berücksichtigte, dass Malfoy sie bei dieser Geste nicht sofort mit Blicken erdolchte.  
Als Zabini sich von Hermine löste und zu den beiden stieß, fragte er Malfoy offenbar etwas, doch der setzte nur seine distanzierteste, unergründlichste Maske auf und verschränkte die Arme. Verwirrt stellte Ginny fest, dass er auch hier leicht das Gesicht verzog. Über die Entfernung konnte sie es nicht genau sagen, doch als er Harry entdeckte, tauschten die beiden einen Blick, in dem pure Feindseligkeit aufflackerte. Es war jedoch nicht die Art von Feindseligkeit, die sie normalerweise beobachten konnte.  
Langsam fragte sie sich, ob sie etwas verpasst hatte. Was war heute nur los?  
„So“, erhob Zabini seine Stimme und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit von dem Blonden ab. „Wir wurden angewiesen, da die Party ja verschoben wird, ein anderes Motto zu wählen. Deshalb haben wir uns für ein Frühlingsmotto entschieden – heißt alles sollte möglichst bunt und frisch wirken, damit wir uns nach den Ferien auf den Frühling einstimmen können. Longbottom und Potter, ihr werdet euch um die Beleuchtung kümmern. Daphne, Pansy, ihr seid für die Dekoration zuständig – übertreibt es aber nicht. Lovegood, Weasley und Draco, Hagrid hat uns schon einige Weihnachtsbäume hingestellt, die wir allerdings in normale Bäume verwandeln mussten. Ordnet sie jedenfalls bitte so, dass sie nicht im Weg stehen, und schmückt sie. Astoria, du und ich werden die Musik regeln. Wenn das für alle in Ordnung geht, dann können wir anfangen. Granger wird immer wieder rumgehen und bei allen anpacken, falls ihr also Fragen habt, wendet euch vorwiegend an sie.“  
Hermine lächelte und klatschte motiviert in die Hände. „Dann mal los!“

ooooo

Eine halbe Stunde war bereits vergangen und Ginny arbeitete daran, den zweiten Baum zu schmücken. Den Ersten hatte sie schon fertig und langsam aber sicher kam sie wirklich in Weihnachtsstimmung (obwohl es nicht wirklich nach Weihnachten aussah).  
Über die Ferien würde sie wieder nach Hause fahren, gemeinsam mit Ron, Hermine und bedauerlicherweise auch Harry. Es würde vermutlich nicht das angenehmste Weihnachten werden, das sie je erlebt hatte, aber sie hoffte, dass er sich, eben weil Weihnachten war, etwas zusammenreißen würde und sie vielleicht, nur ganz vielleicht, auch wieder etwas Normalität in ihre momentane Beziehung bringen konnte.  
Sie lächelte und beugte sich über Schachteln mit den Bändern in verschiedenen Farben. Von dunklen bis hellen bis kalten Farben war alles dabei. Ginny entschied sich erst einmal für ein fröhliches Rot und schob die Leiter, die sie bereits vorher benutzt hatte, so, dass sie genau richtig stand.  
Mit vorsichtigen Schritten erklomm sie die Stufen und, oben angekommen begann sie, die Bänder an den Zweigen anzubringen. Als sie fertig war, stieg sie wieder nach unten, doch auf der letzten Stufe setzte sie ihren Fuß zu weit auf die Kante und knickte weg. Ihr kam nicht einmal mehr als ein erschrockener Laut über die Lippen, als sie, statt zu stolpern oder gar hinzufallen, gegen jemanden prallte.  
Erstaunt sah sie sich um und erkannte Malfoy, der ebenso verwirrt zurückstarrte. Er hatte wohl schon eine Weile hier gestanden. „Was genau tust du da, Malfoy?“ Etwas schwindelig trat sie einen Schritt zurück und mit einem plötzlichen Gedanken rief sie aus: „Du wolltest mir doch nicht etwa unter den Rock glotzen, oder?“  
„Ich bin nicht dein notgeiler Bruder.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und schien augenblicklich zu seinem altem Ich zu finden, denn sein wie üblich herablassendes Grinsen erschien. Spöttisch musterte er sie. „Du solltest besser aufpassen.“  
„Und du solltest nicht blöd herumstehen!“, stichelte sie.  
Malfoy ignorierte ihren Einwurf und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Es fällt mir echt schwer, es dir zu sagen, aber du bist ungeschickter als eine blinde Eule. Liegt das bei euch in den Genen oder einfach nur so?“  
Ginny wollte schon eine schnippische Erwiderung geben, da sah sie am Rande ihres Sichtfeldes etwas, was sie stutzen ließ. Sie packte sein Handgelenk und schob den Ärmel seines Pullovers hoch. Dieser war hochgerutscht und sie hatte einen Teil des Blutergusses sehen können, der sich auf seinem Unterarm ausgebreitet hatte. Ihr fiel auf, dass das Dunkle Mal, von dem sie wusste, dass es dort gewesen war, verschwunden war. Hörbar atmete sie ein. „Woher hast du den denn?“  
Seine Miene änderte sich sofort. „Was geht dich das an?“, zischte er und verdeckte die Stelle wieder.  
„Entschuldige mal, ich habe doch nur-“  
„Oh, hat die kleine Gryffindor sich etwa Sorgen gemacht?“ Er schnaubte. „Bleib in deinem Leben und lass die Finger von meinem, Weasley!“ Damit verschwand er um den Baum herum und stolzierte zur anderen Seite der Halle.  
Zwischen Fassungslosigkeit und Verärgerung sah sie ihm nach. Sie hatte nur gefragt, verdammt! Das war keine große Sache, immerhin sollten sie doch zusammenarbeiten. Aber, und an dieser Stelle dominierte die Fassungslosigkeit, das hätte sie trotzdem nicht gefragt, wenn sie sich keine Sorgen gemacht hätte, das war ihr klar. Mit immer noch gemischten Gefühlen beschloss sie, ihn später noch einmal zu fragen. Gründe und Sorgen hin oder her, neugierig war sie trotzdem.  
Und so schmückte sie weiter Weihnachtsbäume, konnte es sich aber nicht verkneifen, ihn wieder und wieder zwischen den Tannennadeln hindurch zu beobachten. Auch er tat schweigend seine Arbeit, doch Ginny glaubte zu erkennen, dass er sich anders verhielt, so als wäre er nicht bei der Sache. Und das weckte erneut ihre Neugierde. Besonders die Atmosphäre zwischen Harry und Malfoy, wenn sie aneinander vorbeigingen und der Gryffindor ihn, genau wie sie, immer wieder ansah, schien noch kälter, als sonst.  
„Das machst du wirklich sehr gut“, lobte sie plötzlich Hermine. Sie sah von der Leiter herab zu ihrer Freundin.  
„Danke.“  
„Nein, echt, es sieht gut aus. Ich gehe noch kurz zu Zabini, dann könnt ihr gehen. Den Rest machen dann er und ich.“  
Die Rothaarige nickte, während sie noch den Stern auf der Spitze richtete. „Alles klar.“  
Wenig später entließ das Organisationspaar die Helfer tatsächlich und sich ausgelassen unterhaltend verschwanden sie aus der Halle. Ginny musste sich beeilen, um Malfoy hinterherzukommen, der zwar noch kurz mit Zabini gesprochen hatte, dann aber ebenfalls und mit schnellen Schritten gegangen war.  
„Malfoy, warte!“, rief sie in der Eingangshalle, als er schon die Treppen zum Kerker erreicht hatte. Sie war erleichtert, dass keiner mehr da war, der sie sehen könnte, denn die Gerüchteküche ging ihr zuweilen oft auf die Nerven.  
„Was ist?“, wollte er in einem kühlen Tonfall wissen.  
Sie holte schnell auf und stoppte vor ihm. „Ich wollte noch einmal wegen dieses Blutergusses mit dir reden.“  
„Und wieso genau interessiert dich das so?“  
„Vielleicht solltest du damit zur Krankenstation gehen, weißt du?“  
„Oh bitte, sag mir nicht, was ich tun soll.“  
„Schön, ich wollte zwar nicht gleich so direkt werden, aber … woher stammt das Teil?“ Prüfend kniff Ginny die Augen zusammen und sah, wie er die Hände zu Fäusten ballte.  
„Geht dich immer noch nichts an.“ Es überraschte sie ziemlich, aber seine sonstige Ruhe und Distanz war kaum noch zu spüren.  
„Ach, komm schon. Du wirst dich ja kaum gestoßen haben, oder? Hat Harry etwas damit zu tun?“  
Etwas sagte ihr, dass in diesem Moment der Faden riss. Malfoy sah sie mit einem so eisigen Blick an, dass sie beinahe den Kopf eingezogen und eine Hundertachtzig-Grad-Wendung Richtung Gryffindorturm vorgenommen hätte. Wie gesagt, beinahe.  
„Oh nein, dein Lover Potter hat rein gar nichts damit zu tun!“, bluffte er höhnisch.  
„Wie oft muss ich den Leuten bitte noch sagen, dass wir Schluss gemacht haben?“ Wütend stemmte sie die Arme in die Hüften, eine Zornesfalte bildete sich nun auf ihrer Stirn.  
Doch er hörte sie gar nicht. „Es wundert mich aber auch überhaupt nicht, dass er dein Freund ist – immerhin lässt du ja jeden ran!“  
„Ach ja?!“  
Sie wusste nicht, was sie danach getan hätte, aber das war auch gleichgültig, denn sein undefinierbarer Blick, mit dem er sie einen Augenblick bedachte, ließ sie vor Schreck innehalten. Und in der nächsten Sekunde, völlig unvorbereitet, trat er einen Schritt auf sie zu, legte seine Lippen auf ihre und küsste sie hart und fordernd. So, wie er sie küsste, spürte sie all seine Wut, sodass es schon wehtat, und seine Hände umfassten grob ihre Oberarme.  
„Malfoy“, schnappte sie und versuchte sich loszumachen. „Malfoy!“, rief sie noch einmal verzweifelt. Dann ließ er sie abrupt los.  
Klatsch!  
„Spinnst du?!“, schrie sie ihn an und war außerstande, irgendetwas anderes zu tun, als in sein Gesicht zu sehen, dorthin, wo ihre Hand ihm eben noch eine verpasst hatte. Sie konnte noch überhaupt nicht begreifen, was eben geschehen war, doch alles in ihr schrie, sie solle rennen. Bloß weg von ihm. Sie wirbelte herum und rannte die Stufen nach oben.  
In ihrem Kopf kreisten die Gedanken wirr umher und dann waren da plötzlich die stillen Tränen, die ihr über die Haut rannen und die sie sich selbst nicht erklären konnte. Erst, als sie in ihrem Schlafsaal angekommen war, vorbei an einem erschrockenen Ron, lehnte sie sich mit rasendem Herz an die Tür und konnte wieder richtig atmen.  
Was war eben passiert? Sie verstand es nicht. Genauso wenig, wie sie verstand, wieso sie weinte. Genauso wenig, wie sie ihn verstand. Das hatte sie doch aber noch nie. Wie sollte man auch einen Arsch wie ihn verstehen? Ginny wusste doch, dass er ein Arsch war – oder hatte sie das etwa nicht? Hatte sie das etwa vergessen? Hatte es etwas damit zu tun, dass er versucht hatte, sie auf dem Quidditchfeld zu retten? Und dass er sie vor Richard gerettet hatte?  
Aber jetzt verhielt Malfoy sich genauso, wie er. Er war ein Arsch. Natürlich war er ein Arsch. Ein Feigling, Slytherin, Widerling, Malfoy und überhaupt, er hatte alle Beleidigungen dieser Welt auf tausend und mehr Sprachen verdient, wenn es denn mehr als tausend gab. Obwohl, wenn man Akzente dazuzählte … Was gab er sich auch das Recht dazu, seine Wut an ihr auszulassen?  
Doch Ginny konnte all das nicht wirklich erfassen und in diesem Zustand wollte sie auch nicht darüber nachdenken. Wie war das alles nur so schnell passiert? Eben hatten sie sich noch wegen belanglosen Dingen gestritten und jetzt tat er so etwas. Wieso? Sie wusste nicht weiter und in den nächsten Momenten beschränkte sie sich darauf, ihren Herzschlag zu normalisieren und ihre Tränen wegzuwischen. Mehr konnte sie nicht tun.

ooooo

Was hatte er getan? Das fragte sich Draco Malfoy immer wieder, während er dem Mädchen fassungslos nachstarrte. Er hasste sie, oder? Also sollte es ihm gleichgültig sein. Was sollte dann aber diese beklemmende Kälte, die sich in ihm breitmachte und ihn wünschen ließ, er hätte seine angestaute Wut nicht an ihr ausgelassen? Er verstand es einfach nicht. Als wäre es ihm wichtig, was mit ihr geschah.  
Er konnte es nicht fassen und auch, als er sich aus seiner Starre löste, langsam die Treppen hinunterstieg und durch die Kerker wanderte, ging es ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Er war völlig verwirrt. Und das war es, was ihn am meisten schockte. Diese Verwirrung und Ratlosigkeit, weil ihm einfach keine Erklärung einfiel. Ihm, dem König im Erklärungenfinden. Er dachte an den Morgen und seine Begegnung mit Potter zurück.

Draco war ziemlich früh dran, denn Madame Pince würde die Bibliothek erst punktgenau in einer Dreiviertelstunde öffnen. Trotzdem ging er für seine Verhältnisse ziemlich gut gelaunt in die Richtung, denn er hatte nicht schlafen können, was wohl an seiner Vorliebe für das frühe Aufstehen lag, und da er eh für die Prüfungen lernen sollte, bot es sich ihm geradezu an. Für jeden nicht lebensmüden Schüler, gleich welchen Hauses, sah er vermutlich aus, als plane er ein Attentat, denn gute Laune verhieß normalerweise nichts Gutes bei ihm.  
Als er um eine Ecke bog, entdeckte er allerdings jemanden, auf den er jederzeit ein solches Delikt planen würde und es sofort erneut tat. Potter stand an einem geöffneten Fenster und betrachtete einen Brief, den er in den Händen hielt.  
„Oh, Potter!“, tat er überrascht und näherte sich mit federnden Schritten seinem Erzfeind. Dracos Grinsen wurde zu einem vorfreudigen Feixen. „Was hast du denn da?“  
Dieser sah auf und verengte kampfbereit die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Nichts, was dich etwas angeht!“, zischte er und starrte ihn wütend an.  
Draco legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief. „Hm, was könnte den Goldjungen nur dazu bringen, so unfreundlich zu seinem alten Bekannten zu sein? Wir sind doch Freunde, Potter …“  
„Sicher nicht“, antwortete der Gryffindor, halb überrascht über die Worte seines Gegenüber. Hatte Malfoy es nicht immer vorgezogen, seine Beleidigungen auszusprechen und ihn zu verhöhnen, statt diese Art der Provokation? Es wunderte ihn schon sehr, dass das Frettchen plötzlich so seltsam anders war. Eigentlich hatte er auch nicht mehr viel mit ihm 'geredet', seit das neue Schuljahr begonnen hatte, doch Harry war sich sicher, dass es an einer neuen Taktik lag.  
Draco hingegen musterte den Schwarzhaarigen nur gelangweilt, als dieser ihn so lange anstarrte. „Weißt du, Narbengesicht, ich befürchte, du wirst eine stärkere Brille brauchen, wenn du weiter so glotzt.“  
Zufrieden stellte er fest, wie Potter mit seinem Kiefer knackte. Jetzt war er also wütend.  
„Was willst du?“, sagte er so ruhig wie möglich.  
„Nichts? Ich wollte mir einfach auf den Weg zur Bibliothek die Zeit vertreiben. Und inzwischen interessiert mich brennend, was in diesem hübschen Brief steht …“ Schneller, als Potter hätte reagieren können, schnappte er sich das Pergament.  
Und es brachte den gewünschten Effekt: Potty wurde nun wirklich wütend. „Gib das zurück, Malfoy!“  
„Nö-ö“, flötete er und klappte den Brief auf.  
„Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern, aber gib das zurück!“  
Draco grinste. Glaubte der ernsthaft, es interessierte ihn, was da drin stand? Der Adresse nach zu urteilen, war er eh von Weasleys Mum, und mit der hatte er nun wirklich nichts am Hut. „Du willst ihn also wirklich wiederhaben?“  
„Ja!“, knurrte Potter.  
„In Ordnung.“ Vor Überraschung wurden die Augen des Gryffindors noch größer, doch da lächelte Draco und mit einem fast kindlich gespannten Zug um die Mundwinkel warf er den Brief aus dem Fenster, das Potter so nett geöffnet hatte.  
Fassungslos sah der ihm nach. Dann packte er den Slytherin wütend am Kragen. „Okay, ich werde mich jetzt nicht dazu herablassen und so wütend werden, dass du dir wünschst, niemals gezeugt worden zu sein, aber zwei Sachen möchte ich klarstellen. Erstens, lass mich und meine Freunde in Ruhe.“  
„Das waren eigentlich schon zwei Dinge, Potter, und das auch nur, wenn man nicht jeden deiner Sippschaft einzeln zählt“, wies Draco ihn freundlicherweise auf seinen Fehler hin.  
„Und zweitens“, überging er ihn einfach, „wenn du Ginny auch nur berührst oder ihr sonst irgendwie zu nahe kommst, werde ich dir persönlich jede Foltermethode zeigen, die jemals verboten wurde. Sie ist eine Gryffindor, verstanden?“  
Dracos Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Es war ihm nicht ersichtlich, was genau ihn an Potter gerade so wütend machte – noch wütender, als sonst. „Oh Potter, bist du dir sicher, dass du die Berechtigung hast, so etwas zu verlangen? Ich glaube, momentan gehörst du nicht wirklich dazu …“ Mit schleppender Stimme beobachtete Draco immer mehr, wie Potters Geduldsfaden zu reißen drohte.  
„Halt deinen Mund!“  
„Und wenn ich“, Draco grinste genießerisch, „Ginny davon erzähle … was meinst du, wird sie wohl sagen? Lass uns kurz darüber nachdenken, ja?“  
„KLAPPE!!“, brüllte Potter, packte grob sein Handgelenk und holte aus. Draco hatte nicht damit gerechnet, doch noch überraschter war er, als sein Kontrahent die geballte Faust kurz vor seinem Gesicht stoppte. Der Atem der beiden ging schnell, auch, als Potter seine Hand sinken und von ihm abließ. Seine Augen loderten vor unterdrücktem Zorn.  
„Ich werde das nicht tun, ich werde mich nicht auf dein Niveau hinabbegeben“, sagte er bebend. „Ich habe es dir allerdings schon einmal gesagt und ich sage es dir erneut: Halt dich von Ginny fern. Es ist mir egal, was du mit deinen Aktionen bezweckst, aber lass sie da raus.“  
Draco lachte auf, er klang viel gelassener, als er eigentlich war. „Na na, Potter, sei lieber netter zu mir, ich habe ihr immerhin praktisch das Leben gerettet.“ Potter erwiderte darauf nichts mehr, sondern verschwand um die nächste Ecke, das Echo seiner Schritte sich schnell entfernend.

Draco verzog das Gesicht, als er sich daran zurückerinnerte. Potters Griff war ziemlich fest, denn dieser war für den Bluterguss verantwortlich, den Weaslette entdeckt hatte.  
Der Slytherin blieb nachdenklich stehen und starrte, mit hochkonzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck, an die Decke der Kerker. Was immer mit ihm los war, er erkannte gut, dass er Schuldgefühle hatte. Nicht wegen Potter, sondern wegen Weaslette. Was hatte er sich auch dabei gedacht, sich so gehen zu lassen?  
Und da war da auch noch das seltsame Gefühl, das er verspürt hatte, als er sah, wie Richard sie berührt hatte. Natürlich erkannte er das Gefühl, doch bisher hatte er das nur erlebt, wenn sein Vater seine Mutter herumgescheucht und ihr vorgeschrieben hatte, was sie tun sollte, als wäre sie seine Bedienstete. Es war ein Beschützerinstinkt.  
Mit einem wütenden Knurren verdrängte er jegliche weiteren Gedanken daran und beschloss, dass es ihm ganz einfach egal war, was Weaslette jetzt dachte. Sie spielte ganz einfach keine Rolle mehr.  
„Als ob sie das je hätte“, schnaubte er und mit hocherhobenem Kinn ging er zurück zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum.


	12. Chaotischer Ferienbeginn

Alles ändert sich.  
\- Ovid (43 v. Chr. - 17 n. Chr)

Die Zeit ist nicht dazu da, Veränderung in einer Sekunde hervorzurufen.  
\- YouDontKnowHer

In den folgenden Wochen geschah nicht viel. Um genau zu sein, herrschte praktisch Funkstille zwischen Ginny und Draco, als hätten sie sich gegenseitig aus ihrem Leben gezaubert. Sie beachteten sich nicht und die anfangs noch nervösen Blicke, die sie ihm zugeworfen hatte, verschwanden nach kurzer Zeit in einen ausgeprägten Instinkt, wie sie am schnellsten die Richtung wechseln konnte, ohne auffällig zu wirken.  
Begegneten sie sich auf den Gängen, gingen sie so weit entfernt aneinander vorbei, wie nur irgend möglich, und senkten die Augen zu Boden.  
Kurzum, es geschah nichts. Ginny vermied es außerdem zu ihren Treffen in der Heulenden Hütte zu kommen, sie war nicht erpicht darauf, dort auf ihn zu treffen. Wenn sie also ging, denn irgendetwas musste sie ja tun, ging sie an anderen Abenden und ließ sich von Colin oder Hermine begleiten. Die beiden Einzigen, die sie inzwischen nicht mehr ständig mit Fragen löcherten, wie zum Beispiel, wieso sie neulich im Gemeinschaftsraum so aufgelöst gewesen war. Ron hingegen hatte dafür kein Verständnis und hakte so oft nach, dass sie sich langsam Sorgen darüber machte, dass über Weihnachten ihre ganze Familie davon erfahren würde.  
Aber sie selbst fragte sich das alles ja auch ständig. Zu einer Lösung war sie inzwischen aber nicht gekommen, nur zu der Erkenntnis, dass sie ihm offensichtlich nicht begegnen wollte, da sie überhaupt nicht erst daran erinnert werden wollte, dass sie eine Lösung suchte.  
Und Weihnachten kam dabei auch noch schneller, als sie erwartet hatte. Glücklicherweise war sie mit dem Besorgen der Geschenke schon seit einer Weile fertig, was gar nicht so einfach gewesen war, denn dieses Jahr sollten sich nicht nur die üblichen Verdächtigen, sondern all ihre Brüder samt Fleur bei ihnen versammeln, weshalb sie sich besonders viel Mühe gegeben hatte. Offenbar war ihre Mutter so froh gewesen, dass ihre gesamte Familie nach dem Krieg noch lebte, dass sie nicht darauf warten wollte, ihre anderen Söhne im Laufe der Feiertage zu besuchen.  
Aber Ginny war das ganz recht. Es würde zwar sehr chaotisch werden (soviel war sicher), doch das fand sie besser, als wenn sie nur mit Ron, Hermine, Harry und ihren Eltern feiern würde, was kurzweilig eine ungewohnte Stille in den Fuchsbau gebracht hätte. So würden sie letztlich zu zwölft sein. Und besonders auf Charlie freute sie sich, derjenige ihrer Brüder, der sie immer am besten verstanden hatte und ihr nie auf einer anderen Augenhöhe begegnete.  
Und so kamen die Ferien und mit ihnen der Tag der Abreise. Ginny verabschiedete sich von Colin, Luna und Neville, die alle in Hogwarts bleiben würden. Neville würde zwar kurz an Heiligabend zu seiner Großmutter und seinen Eltern ins St. Mungos fahren, doch eigentlich blieb er die Zeit über im Schloss. Auch Colin würde bleiben, zusammen mit seinem kleinen Bruder Dennis.  
„Ich schreib dir mal, ja?“, meinte Colin und drückte sie kurz an sich.  
„Ich dir auch, Colin. Feier schön.“  
„Mach ich, du auch.“  
„Und euch ebenfalls fröhliche Weihnachten.“ Ginny umarmte Luna und Neville noch einmal und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem leeren Abteil. Hermine und Ron, als Schulsprecherin und Vertrauensschüler, würden erstmal in den Gängen patrouillieren und sich ihren Aufgaben widmen, danach aber mit Harry die Zeit verbringen.  
Das bedeutete wohl oder übel, dass sie sich allein beschäftigen müsste. Momentan machte ihr das aber auch nicht viel aus und so ließ sie sich in einem Abteil am Ende des Zuges nieder und vergrub sich in einem Quidditchmagazin, das Ron ihr neulich geliehen hatte.  
Begleitet vom Rattern des sich in Bewegung setzenden Zuges und einem Artikel über das Halbfinale der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft fuhr sie Kings Cross entgegen, wo ihre Familie schon auf sie warten würde. Mitsamt drei Wochen, in denen sie keine Sekunde Ruhe bekommen sollte. Allerdings auf eine andere Weise, als sie es erwartet hatte.

ooooo

„Eh, Draco!“  
Er wandte sich um und wartete, bis Blaise ihn eingeholt hatte. „Da bist du ja, ich hab dich schon gesucht“, schnauzte er und steckte die Hände missmutig in die Hosentaschen.  
Sein Freund verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel. „Sei nicht so eine Drama Queen. Ich musste Astoria einsammeln.“  
„Und wo hast du sie jetzt wieder gelassen?“  
Blaise seufzte. „Eben war sie noch-“  
„Hier!“, rief Astoria Greengrass und schob sich rücksichtslos durch eine Gruppe Gryffindors. Den Weg hindurch erkämpfte sie sich mit ihren äußerst spitzen Ellenbogen, die Draco zur Genüge kannte.  
„Wo warst du? Du kannst doch nicht immer einfach so verschwinden …!“  
Sie grinste süßlich. „Tja, du hast halt nicht auf mein Rufen reagiert, als dieser Typ meinen Frosch mitgenommen hat, weil er ihn mit seinem verwechselt hat – selbst schuld. Du bist echt ein Grobian, nicht wahr, Grobian?“ Zufrieden sah sie in das hohe, mit einem Holzdeckel verschlossene Glas, in dem ein grüner Frosch schläfrig vor sich hin dümpelte.  
„Du nennst ihn also immer noch nach Blaise, ja?“, sagte Draco desinteressiert und sah nach dem Zug, in den schon die meisten Schüler eingestiegen waren. Ihre Antwort hörte er nicht mehr, da er in dem Moment Weaslette entdeckte. Sie verabschiedete sich gerade von diesem Paparazzo von einem Gryffindor – unwichtige Namen entfielen Draco einfach immer wieder. Abwesend beobachtete er, wie sie im Zug verschwand und ihren Freunden vorher noch einmal zuwinkte.  
„Draco! Draco, komm schon!“ Astoria und Blaise hatten sich offenbar schon auf den Weg machen wollen, doch als er ihnen nicht gefolgt war, waren sie stehen geblieben.  
Er setzte seinen teilnahmslosesten Blick auf und folgte dem zankenden Nicht-Paar, das immer noch darüber diskutierte, ob Blaise sie verklagen konnte, weil sie ihren Frosch Grobian getauft hatte. Draco interessierte das Ganze schon lange nicht mehr und so fiel es ihm ziemlich leicht, abzuschalten. Er würde die beiden über die Ferien eh nicht sehen, denn Blaise und sie würden zusammen mit Blaise' Mutter und ihrem momentanen Mann zu seiner Familie in Spanien fahren, nachdem Astorias Eltern sie wieder einmal über Weihnachten allein ließen.  
Ihre Eltern waren Auroren und häufig auf Einsätzen, weshalb Astoria praktisch alle Ferien ihres Lebens mit Blaise verbrachte. In Wirklichkeit aber viel mehr, weil die beiden sich schon von Kindesbeinen an kannten – und sie beteuerten trotzdem keinerlei Interesse aneinander zu haben, was der größte Unsinn war, den er sich je hatte anhören müssen.  
Draco ließ sich mit einem Seufzer in einen Sitz des Abteils sinken, das Astoria und Blaise schließlich unter weiteren Zankereien ausgesucht hatten. Das war dann auch das Letzte, was er von ihren Gesprächen mitbekam, denn er blendete sie voll und ganz aus. Eine der vielen guten Dinge daran, dass er ein Malfoy war.

ooooo

Die Abreise von Hogwarts war bereits einige Tage her und es waren nur noch zwei weitere bis Weihnachten. Draco trat aus einem teuren Juwelier und schlüpfte in seinen Mantel, den ihm ein unterwürfiger Angestellter angereicht hatte. Er nickte ihm gelangweilt zu und entließ ihn somit seiner Pflicht, dem Malfoy-Erben weiterhin Kratzfüße zu machen. Erleichtert verschwand er.  
Wenigstens das hatte seine Familie im Krieg nicht eingebüßt: Den allgemeinen Respekt. Obwohl man es sicher auch Angst nennen könnte. Kein Wunder, immerhin würde sein Vater noch jahrelang im Gefängnis sitzen. Draco und seine Mutter waren noch davongekommen, nachdem selbst Potter bei dem Prozess für sie ausgesagt hatte, was er vermutlich inzwischen bereute, getan zu haben. Sein Vater jedoch nicht.  
Draco rückte seinen Schal zurecht und drehte sich nicht mehr um, stattdessen betrat er schnellen Schrittes die Hauptstraße. Er wollte so bald wie möglich weg von den sich einschmeichelnden Leuten, die ihn in der Lentless Road, einer luxuriösen Einkaufsstraße im Zaubererteil Londons, geradezu verfolgten. Doch da der Juwelier, den er gerade verlassen hatte, das Lieblingsgeschäft seiner Mutter war und sie fast all ihren Schmuck dort kaufte, hatte Draco sich, trotz seiner Abneigung gegen die Straße, hinbegeben.  
Er sah auf die Uhr. Es war Viertel nach acht. Die Hauselfen warteten vermutlich schon mit dem Abendessen auf seine Rückkehr, doch er hetzte sich nicht. Weil seine Mutter dieses Weihnachten geschäftlich in Irland zu tun hatte, aufgrund der Beziehungen, die sie dort aufrichten und wieder festigen wollte, gab es dazu auch keinerlei Grund.  
Draco bog in eine Nebenstraße ein und ging in einen Laden für Zaubertrankzutaten. Als er erneut auf die Straße kam, war es noch dunkler geworden. Kaum erkennbare Wolken zogen über den düsteren Himmel und die Straßenlaterne, die bis eben noch geleuchtet hatte, war erloschen. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte er, dass sie zerschlagen worden war, vielleicht von einem geworfenen Stein.  
Irritiert runzelte er die Stirn und apparierte zum Manor. Das hieß, er wollte es, doch aus irgendwelchen Gründen stand er immer noch an der gleichen Stelle, wie zuvor. Er versuchte es wieder, doch es funktionierte nicht.  
„Lumos“, sagte er leise und sah sich um. Er war nicht naiv oder dumm, er hatte in einem Krieg gekämpft. Und das auf der Seite der Bösen, bei denen nicht einmal untereinander Vertrauen existierte. Er erkannte, wenn jemand einen Apparier-Schutzzauber angewandt hatte. Mit gebieterischem Blick sagte er: „Zeigen Sie sich.“  
Als hätte man nur darauf gewartet, stieß sich ein stämmiger, hochgewachsener Mann von einer Wand im Schatten ab, wo er bis eben scheinbar gelehnt hatte. Draco wandte sich ihm mit misstrauischer Miene zu.  
„Malfoy“, sagte sein Gegenüber mit tiefer, leicht verzerrter Stimme.  
„Richtig geraten. Was wollen Sie?“  
Der Fremde grinste und entblößte seine weißen Zähne. „Nicht viel.“  
Damit, bevor Draco auch nur den Hauch einer Chance gehabt hätte, trafen ihn gleichzeitig zwei Zauber in den Rücken. Dem des Mannes hatte er locker ausweichen können, doch den beiden Zaubern der zwei Frauen aus dem Hinterhalt nicht.  
Draco fiel zu Boden und landete hart vornüber auf dem kalten Stein der Straße, sein Gesicht auf dem Asphalt. Ein unbändiger Schmerz schoss ihm dort, wo der eine Zauber ihn getroffen hatte, im Rücken hinauf. Der andere Zauber musste allerdings eine Ganzkörperklammer gewesen sein, denn sonst hätte er sicher nicht so ruhig dagelegen. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er allerdings noch fest mit der Hand umschlossen. Das könnte vielleicht, wer auch immer diese Gestalten waren, seine Chance sein … Er musste jetzt nur einen kühlen Kopf bewahren.  
Eine von den Frauen kam nun näher und beugte sich über ihn. „Er ist es, definitiv.“  
„Hast du daran gezweifelt?“, fragte die andere.  
„Hm, kaum.“  
Der Mann schnaubte. „Wir verschwinden lieber, bevor der alte Mann im Laden noch was mitkriegt …“ Er sah zu dem Geschäft, in dem Draco eben erst seine Einkäufe erledigt hatte. Mit einem leisen Murmeln hob er den Zauber auf, der das Apparieren verhinderte.  
Draco biss die Zähne zusammen, um sich von seinem Rücken abzulenken. Dann nahm er all seine Kraft zusammen, löste den Petrificus Totalus und apparierte. Die drei Personen verschwammen vor seinen Augen und alles verschwand in einem Wirbel aus Dunkelheit. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.

ooooo

Zuerst konnte Ginny die gedämpften Stimmen nicht zuordnen, doch als sie die Augen aufschlug, fiel ihr wieder ein, wo sie war. Sie lag in ihrem Zimmer ganz oben unter dem Dach, das sie sich für die Ferien mit Hermine teilte.  
Die anderen und ihre Mitbewohnerin schienen schon aufgestanden zu sein, denn die Stimmen, die sie geweckt hatten, kamen von unten und sie erkannte sie als die lauten ihrer Brüder. Sie gähnte und schälte sich schlaftrunken aus den Laken. Als ihr Blick auf ihren Wecker fiel, stöhnte sie auf. Es war gerade mal sechs Uhr, wieso machten ihre Brüder nur so einen Krach? Normalerweise waren ihre Mutter und die Mädchen die Ersten, bis Ron und Harry zuletzt aufstanden.  
Ohne sich erst fertig zu machen, stapfte sie die Treppen hinunter ins Erdgeschoss. Überraschenderweise waren dort fast alle versammelt, bis auf Ron, Harry und Percy, und genau wie sie trugen sie Schlafanzüge.  
In dem Moment stürmte ihre Mutter aus dem Hausflur. „Hierher, tragt ihn zum Sofa!“, dirigierte sie Charlie und Bill, die nach ihr, gemeinsam mit Hermine, hereinkamen.  
Zwischen sich trugen sie eine Person – Charlie hielt seine Füße, Bill hatte ihn unter den Achseln gepackt. Die anderen machten ihnen hektisch Platz und auch Ginny wich zurück, als sie plötzlich das Gesicht der Person erkannte. Draco Malfoy. Ganz blass, noch sehr viel blasser, als sonst, und mit blauen Lippen, als käme er direkt aus einem Eisklotz. An seiner Stirn klebte ein getrocknetes Rinnsal Blut und sein dunkler Mantel war dreckig und feucht.  
„Was ist denn los?“, fragte sie. Fassungslos beobachtete sie Hermine und ihre Mutter, wie sie den inzwischen auf dem Sofa abgelegten Malfoy untersuchten.  
„Mum hat ihn eben vor der Haustür gefunden“, murmelte ihr Charlie zu, der vor den beiden Frauen bei dem halb Erfrorenen zurückgewichen war.  
„Wie konnte das passieren? Wie kommt er hierher?“, flüsterte sie aufgewühlt.  
„Keine Ahnung.“ Charlie kratze sich ratlos im Nacken und zuckte die Schultern. „Du bist doch eigentlich die, die etwas wissen sollte, oder? Immerhin hast du mit ihm am meisten Zeit von uns verbracht.“  
„Woher weißt du das denn nun schon wieder?“  
Ihr Bruder lächelte sie schief an. „Ron redet viel, wenn er den Mund mal nicht voll hat.“  
„Ginny!“, rief ihre Mutter und riss sie aus ihren wirren Gedanken. „Hol mir ein paar Handtücher. Fred, George, ihr bringt mir einen Eimer mit warmem Wasser. Und ihr anderen verschwindet gefälligst, wir brauchen Platz!“  
Ginny blinzelte kurz, dann erwachte sie aus ihrer Starre und beeilte sich, nach oben zu gehen und das Gewünschte schnellstmöglich zu holen. Als sie zurückkam, war das eh schon völlig voll gestellte Wohnzimmer um einige Personen leerer, denn ihr Vater, Bill, Charlie, Fleur und die Zwillinge schienen sich in ihre Zimmer zurückgezogen zu haben.  
Sie reichte Hermine die Handtücher, die diese in den Eimer tauchte und damit das Blut an seiner Stirn abwischte, wo sich eine Platzwunde auftat. Ihr fiel außerdem auf, dass sein Gesicht seltsam schmutzig war, als hätte er im Dreck gelegen. Als sich ihre Mutter an dem Mantel des Malfoys zu schaffen machte, fragte Ginny: „Was tust du da?“  
„Er hat eine Wunde am Rücken, nicht schon schlimm genug, dass er total durchgefroren ist. Er hat den ganzen Schnee draußen vollgeblutet, der arme Junge …“ Mit geschickten Handgriffen öffnete ihre Mutter die Knöpfe seines Mantels und Hermine half ihr, den Malfoy aufzusetzen, um ihm den Mantel auszuziehen. Ginny war ziemlich geschockt, als sie sein weißes Hemd sah, dessen Rückseite mit rotem Blut durchdrängt war.  
Als Hermine das sah, zögerte sie nicht und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Mit einem Schnippen eben jenes schlitzte sie den Stoff auf und entledigte ihn auch davon. Ginny erstarrte. Sie hatte zu oft Blut gesehen, um zimperlich zu sein, aber der tiefe Schnitt, der sich quer von seinen Schultern seine Wirbelsäule entlangzog, war dann doch nicht leicht wegzustecken.  
„Hilf mir, ihn auf den Bauch zu legen“, meinte Molly sachlich und schaffte es mit Hermines Hilfe ihn hinzulegen.  
„Das ist kein besonderer Zauber“, sagte Hermine erleichtert und Ginnys Mutter nickte.  
„Nein, das wird kein Problem.“ Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und begann leise Zauberformeln vor sich hin zu murmeln. Sofort sah man, wie er wieder ein bisschen Farbe bekam, obwohl er weiterhin zu blass war. Auch die Wunde an seinem Rücken schloss sich nur sukzessive, bis ein feiner Riss und das Blut als Einziges zurückblieben.  
Molly erhob sich erschöpft. „Wir sollten ihn nach oben bringen, dann können wir uns um den Rest kümmern. Nehmt erst einmal ein paar Decken, damit er nicht weiterhin friert, ich besorge etwas zu essen.“ Geschäftig verließ sie den Raum.  
Ginny näherte sich mit langsamen Schritten Hermine, die die Handtücher zur Seite räumte. Ihre Freundin sah zu ihr auf. „Hilfst du mir?“  
Sie nickte, noch immer fühlte sie sich überrumpelt und ganz durcheinander. Wie war Draco Malfoy noch gleich in ihr Haus gekommen? Aber Ginny ließ sich nichts anmerken und half der ebenfalls noch unter Strom stehenden Hermine, ihn mit Decken zu wärmen. Nachdenklich sah sie ihm ins Gesicht, als seine Augen sich plötzlich leicht öffneten.  
Mit flatternden Lidern sah er zu ihr hoch, Stahlgrau traf auf Braun. „Malfoy!“, sagte sie erschrocken.  
„Weaslette …“, brachte er mit rauer Stimme hervor, bevor seine Atemzüge ruhiger wurden und er wieder das Bewusstsein verlor.  
Hermine hatte davon nichts bemerkt, denn sie war still vor sich hin grübelnd in der Küche verschwunden und hatte die beiden allein gelassen. Das verräterische Pfeifen der Teekanne sagte ihr, dass sie Tee aufgesetzt hatte.  
Etwas ratlos stand Ginny neben dem Sofa und beobachtete weiterhin Malfoy, wie er schlief. Er wirkte viel harmloser und entspannter, das Einzige, was eine andere Geschichte erzählte, war sein unruhiger, fast nervöser Gesichtsausdruck, als hätte er einen Albtraum.   
In dem Augenblick kam ihre Mutter wieder herein, erneut Bill und Charlie im Schlepptau. „Bringt ihn bitte nach oben“, sagte sie und sah ihren Söhnen nach, als sie den Blonden hochtrugen. Den Moment suchten Harry und Ron aus, um nach unten zu kommen. Verblüfft blieben sie auf der Treppe stehen.  
„War das Malfoy?!“, platzte Ron heraus, als sie weg waren.   
„Ja“, meinte seine Mutter erschöpft.  
Ron lief puterrot im Gesicht an und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Was hat der in unserem Haus zu suchen?!“  
Obwohl Ginny sich vor nicht mal fünf Minuten dasselbe gefragt hatte, machte der gehässige und unversöhnliche Unterton in seiner Frage sie wütend – auch, wenn sie selbst Malfoy am liebsten vor die Tür gesetzt und ihm nachträglich für diesen bescheuerten Kuss noch eine Ohrfeige verpasst hätte. Bevor sie allerdings etwas sagen konnte, baute Molly sich vor ihrem Sohn und Harry auf, der bisher nur mit gerunzelter Stirn und unbeweglicher Miene geschwiegen hatte.  
„Ronald Weasley, er ist verletzt und deshalb habe ich beschlossen, ihm zu helfen, bis er uns sagen kann, was passiert ist. Also halte dich bitte zurück und verhalte dich deinem Alter angemessen, statt dich zu beschweren!“, sagte sie mit ebenso zorniger Miene. „Ginny, ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du mir jetzt mit dem Frühstück helfen würdest.“  
Damit stapfte sie in den Küchenbereich und Ginny hatte keine andere Wahl, als ihr zu folgen.

ooooo

„Das hier bringst du ihm bitte, ja?“ Molly drückte ihr ein Tablett mit köstlich duftenden Scheiben Brot, gekochten Eiern und einem Schälchen mit Marmelade in die Arme. „Wenn er wach ist, sag mir Bescheid, sonst stell es ihm einfach hin und komm zum Frühstück. Ich bin gleich so weit.“  
Zweifelnd sah Ginny auf das Tablett. Es widerstrebte ihr eigentlich sehr, diesem arroganten Slytherin irgendetwas zu bringen, nachdem sie sich jetzt halbwegs an den Gedanken gewöhnt hatte, dass er verletzt in ihrem Zuhause lag und schlief.  
„Er wird eh nicht so schnell aufwachen, Mum.“  
„Ginny …“  
„Aber-“, setzte sie an, doch unterbrach sich selbst, als sie den Blick sah, der nur dazu geboren zu sein schien, ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen. Seufzend resignierte sie und ging die Treppe hoch. Dort kam sie an Charlie vorbei, der aus dem Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern kam.  
„Gibt es Frühstück für Malfoy?“  
„Ja, bedauerlicherweise. Ist er wieder wach?“  
„Nein, noch nicht.“  
Hatte sie ja gesagt.  
Mit einem Gähnen schlurfte ihr Bruder in die Wohnküche, während Ginny nach kurzem Zögern den Raum betrat, in dem Malfoy lag. Das Doppelbett ihrer Eltern war so groß, dass Malfoy in der Mitte lag und sich vermutlich zweimal hätte klonen können, ohne Platzprobleme zu bekommen. Jetzt allerdings war so etwas wie Klonen schon mal überhaupt nicht möglich, denn er schlief seelenruhig. Was sie ihm zugutehalten sollte: Er schnarchte kein bisschen, im Gegensatz zu ihren gesamten Brüdern.  
Auf Zehenspitzen näherte sie sich dem Bett und stellte das Tablett auf die Kommode am Fußende. Der Boden knarrte. 'Bitte, bitte, lass ihn jetzt nicht aufgewacht sein', dachte sie flehentlich, doch als sie den Blick hob, schlief er immer noch.  
Ohne es wirklich zu merken, kam sie näher. Es war seltsam ihn nach Wochen wiederzusehen. Auch noch in dieser vertrauten Umgebung, in ihrem Zuhause. Aber irgendwie wirkte er … friedlich, jetzt, wo seine Wunde behandelt worden war.  
Beim genaueren Betrachten merkte sie plötzlich, dass seine Gesichtszüge so noch viel schöner waren. Das blonde Haar fiel ihm locker in die Stirn, es war etwas zu lang geworden. Sie konnte ihn sich gut auf einem Gemälde oder als Statue vorstellen, ohne, dass die Künstler irgendeinen Makel hätten verstecken müssen. Es war wohl eine einfache Tatsache, aber es wunderte sie, dass es ihr erst jetzt auffiel. Draco Malfoy war wunderschön.  
Oh Gott, was dachte sie da eigentlich? Abrupt machte sie kehrt und verließ praktisch fluchtartig den Raum.  
In der Küche hatten sich wieder alle um den Tisch versammelt und schaufelten sich eifrig Essen auf ihre Teller. Ginny ließ sich auf ihren Platz fallen, wirklichen Appetit verspürte sie allerdings nicht.  
„Alles okay? Du bist so rot“, informierte Percy sie skeptisch. Ach, war sie das? War ja auch etwas heiß hier drin …  
„Ja klar. Alles okay.“  
„Also … was machen wir jetzt mit Malfoy?“, fragte George unbekümmert, der seinen Toast noch nicht ganz zu Ende gekaut hatte.  
Ron und Harry sahen auf, beide mit finsteren Mienen. Arthur lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und seufzte. Er sah zu seiner Frau. „Ich denke, wir müssen abwarten, bis er aufwacht und uns sagen kann, was geschehen ist. Dann werden wir weitersehen.“  
Molly nickte zustimmend. „Ganz recht, Arthur.“  
„Dann bleibt dieses Frettchen hier?!“, fragte Ron fassungslos, fast angewidert, meldete sich aber nicht mehr zu Wort, als seine Mutter und Hermine ihm einen verärgerten Blick zuwarfen.  
„Und wo soll er unterkommen? Er kann ja wohl kaum die ganze Zeit in eurem Schlafzimmer bleiben“, meinte Bill sachlich. Die Familie überlegte.  
„Zu mir kommt er nicht“, grummelte Ron.  
„Er könnte einfach auf der Couch bleiben“, warf Charlie ein.  
„Oder wir stecken ihn zum Ghul …“  
Alle starrten Ron an. „Das ist …“ „... gar keine schlechte Idee“, beendete Fred den Satz seines Zwillings.  
„Ihr wollt ihn beim Ghul wohnen lassen?“, fragte Ginny perplex.  
„Ja … wieso nicht? Er ist zahm und tut keiner Fliege etwas“, grübelte Molly. „Oben ist eh genug Platz – es wundert mich, dass wir das Zimmer vorher nie entrümpelt haben. Jungs!“ Sie klatschte in die Hände und sah ihre Söhne einen nach dem anderen an. „Heute wird aufgeräumt!“  
Darauf folgte ein so einstimmiges Gestöhne und Gemaule, das es bei den Weasleys auf diese Art vorher noch nie gegeben hatte.


	13. Die Weasleys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß bei diesem Chapter!   
> Eine kurze Info muss ich aber noch vorweg geben: Ich bin wohl zwischem dem 18.07. und 10.08 in Frankreich, erst in Paris, dann auf einer Insel im Süden. Heißt leider: Keine Updates, da kein WLAN ... :( Danach geht es natürlich weiter und wer die Story auch woanders verfolgen möchte: Auf FanFiktion.de und fanfiction.net findet ihr vollständige Versionen!   
> Alles, alles Liebe und ich wünsche euch noch eine schöne letzte Schulwoche!   
> Eure Grim ^-^

"It is an old maxim of mine that when you have excluded the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."  
\- „Sherlock Holmes“ in „The Adventure of the Beryl Coronet“ von Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (1859-1930)

Am Abend war die Dachkammer über dem zweiten Stock so sauber, wie nie zuvor. Der Ghul hatte sich schon vor Stunden, jammernd über die ungewohnte Sauberkeit, in eine Ecke verzogen, während Molly glücklich mit Staubwedel in der einen und Putzlappen in der anderen Hand ihr Werk betrachtete.  
„Das hätten wir schon vor langer Zeit einmal machen sollen!“, sagte sie begeistert.  
Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Harry und Arthur standen als erschöpfter Haufen daneben und fragten sich vermutlich gerade, wieso sie dabei so viel Enthusiasmus zeigen konnte. Ginny erinnerte sich auch nicht mehr, wann sie zuletzt so viel geputzt, aufgeräumt und Haushaltszauber angewandt hatte – die sie eigentlich überhaupt nicht beherrschte.  
Fleur und Hermine hingegen waren genauso erbaut wie Molly, da sie geradezu Meisterinnen im Putzen zu sein schienen.  
„Essen ist fertisch!“, rief Fleur von unten, wobei sie ihren französischen Akzent nicht ganz verwerfen konnte. Sie war schon einige Zeit vorher verschwunden, um sich um das Abendessen zu kümmern – kein Wunder, dass sie an dem Ganzen nichts Negatives sah.  
Ginny seufzte und lief ihren Brüdern nach. Das Abendessen bekam sie gar nicht mehr richtig mit, so müde war sie, und das nicht nur, weil der Schlaf ihr in der Nacht fast völlig abhanden gekommen war. Später, als sie im Bett lag – sie und Hermine teilten sich Ginnys Bett –, waren sie beide noch wach.  
„Ist doch seltsam, oder?“, kam es kurz darauf von der Älteren. „Malfoy hier zu haben, meine ich. Was hältst du davon?“  
Ginny stöhnte. „Muss das sein, Hermine? Ich bin hundemüde.“ Normalerweise war es ja sie, die Hermine wachhielt, doch dieses Mal war es wohl andersherum. Grummelnd rollte sie sich auf die andere Seite und wandte so ihr Gesicht von der Gryffindor ab.  
Decken und Kissen raschelten, als diese sich neben ihr aufrichtete und auf sie hinabsah. „Nun, immerhin hat er dir ja offensichtlich versucht zu helfen, als man dich umbringen wollte. Ich finde, das ist schon mal etwas. Früher hätte er einen Freudentanz aufgeführt und jetzt … Das macht mich neugierig. Ob er sich wohl verändert hat? Mich persönlich würde es jedenfalls nicht stören, wenn er anfangen würde, sich zu bessern. “  
Ohne zu zögern schüttelte Ginny entschieden den Kopf. „Er ist der gleiche Arsch. Aber das solltest du doch am besten wissen.“  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Dich hat er immer am meisten … tyrannisiert“, meinte Ginny vorsichtig und setzte sich ebenfalls auf.  
Hermine ließ ein Seufzen hören. „Der Krieg hat uns alle beeinflusst, selbst Malfoy kann ich da nicht ausschließen. Was du sagst ist nicht unwahr, ich werde ihn vermutlich nie ins Herz schließen. Aber es herrscht Frieden, oder? Vielleicht ist es Zeit, dass man noch einmal von vorne beginnt, wie McGonagall an uns appelliert hat. Ich habe einfach so ein Gefühl, weißt du?“  
„Mhm“, murmelte die Rothaarige, während sie sich alles, was seit dem Schuljahresbeginn geschehen war, nochmal in Erinnerung rief.  
Es stimmte schon, wenn sie daran zurückdachte, wie er die Wette mit ihr eingegangen war oder sie geneckt und beschützt hatte, dann … Aber allein sein Verhalten nach, was immer mit Harry gewesen war, sagte ihr deutlich, dass das noch lange nicht hieß, dass er sich zum Guten verändert hatte. Wie könnte er auch nur annähernd gut sein?  
Nein, sie würde nicht weiter auf ihn hereinfallen. Wen kümmerte auch schon Draco Malfoy?

ooooo

Ginny gähnte und blinzelte verwirrt. Es war noch dunkel und das leise Atmen Hermines ertönte regelmäßig neben ihr. Es war noch dunkel draußen und sie konnte die Sterne von ihrem Bett aus durch das Fenster erkennen, wie sie leuchteten und auf den Sonnenaufgang warteten. Die Uhr neben ihr zeigte erst zwei an.  
Merlin, sie musste auf die Toilette. Auch das noch. Reichte es nicht, dass sie nicht schlafen konnte? Unwillig und leise, sodass sie Hermine nicht weckte, stand sie auf und schlich lautlos ins Bad. Kurz darauf trat sie wieder auf den Flur und wollte schon wieder nach oben gehen, als sie ein komisches Geräusch, gefolgt von einem wüsten Fluch hörte, der an dieser Stelle wohl besser unerwähnt blieb.  
Mit einer bösen Vorahnung blickte sie nach oben zu der Dachluke, wo ihre Brüder Malfoy hin verschleppt hatten. Offenbar war er jetzt wach – hätte er nicht so eindeutig menschlich geflucht, hätte sie einfach weitergehen und den Ghul für das Geräusch verantwortlich machen können.  
„Shit“, murmelte sie und wusste sofort, dass ihr Gewissen es ihr nicht erlaubte, jetzt einfach wieder in ihr Zimmer zu gehen. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn einfach ignoriert. Sollte er doch dort versauern, bis er zu seiner hochheiligen, reinblütigen Asche wurde. Aber das würden ihre Mutter und ihre Moral ihr nie durchgehen lassen. Und ja, vermutlich auch ihre Neugierde.  
Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und flüsterte nur, um keinen ihrer Brüder zu wecken, den Zauber. Die übrigens auf diesem Stockwerk des windschiefen Gebäudes durch ihr fast einheitliches Schnarchen ihre Zimmer deutlich kennzeichneten. Wie Bill und Fleur bei dem Krach über und ihre Eltern unter ihnen schlafen konnten, war ihr schleierhaft. Sie und Hermine befanden sich zum Glück ganz oben, unter dem zweiten Dachboden mit der angrenzenden Dachterrasse, von der sie und ihre Geschwister nicht selten auf das Dach gelaufen waren, als sie noch klein waren – Fred und George machten das natürlich weiterhin.  
„Ein Dachspaziergang ist gut für die Entspannung des Gehirns“, erinnerte sich Ginny an die Worte ihrer Brüder, als sie mit einem Zauber die Dachluke öffnete und die Leiter herunterkommen ließ.  
Mit einem letzten, schweren Seufzen kletterte sie nach oben und spähte vorsichtig über den Rand der Luke. „Ähm, Mal-“  
Weiter kam sie nicht, denn ein Schlag traf sie direkt auf den Kopf. Ginny fluchte unterdrückt und krallte sich haltsuchend an der Leiter fest.  
„Spinnst du?!“, zischte sie, als sie Malfoy erkannte, der mit misstrauischem Blick und einem Baseballschläger in der Hand vor ihr kniete. „Was sollte das?!“  
„Ah, Weasley, ich hatte schon gewartet“, sagte er nur lakonisch.  
„Worauf, Mistkerl?“, knurrte sie, sich selbst vor einem Wutausbruch zügelnd, und rieb sich die Stelle, wo er sie getroffen hatte. Ihr Vater hätte lieber nicht nur den Zauberstab des Slytherin behalten, sondern gleich den Dachboden von allen erdenklichen Waffen befreien sollen … Wieso nochmal war sie hier hochgekommen?  
„Darauf, dass ich abgeholt werde. Genau mit dir hatte ich als meine persönliche Höllenwächterin zwar nicht gerechnet – und dass hier dieser komische Stock herumliegen würde übrigens ebenfalls nicht“, er deutete nachdenklich auf den Schläger, „aber das ist besser als von Lord Voldemort in die düsteren Gefilde der Schuld geleitet zu werden.“  
Ginny starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Wo glaubst du, dass du bist?“  
„Na, wo wohl? In der Hölle. Im Abgrund? In der Unterwelt? Du bist doch die Erscheinung, die mir jetzt erklären sollte, was mit mir und meinem attraktiven Selbst passieren wird …“ Er runzelte die Stirn.  
„Malfoy, so seelisch es mich auch schmerzt, aber du bist nicht tot. Jedenfalls noch nicht.“ Genervt stieg sie die letzten Stufen hoch und hievte sich aus der Luke.  
„Oh. Und weshalb bin ich dann auf dieser Müllhalde?“  
Ginny klappte den Mund auf, bevor sie sich dazu zwang, ihn wieder zu schließen. „Okay, kurze Ansage“, sagte sie schließlich beherrscht und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, was sicher besser ausgesehen hätte, wenn sie dabei nicht noch sitzen würde. „Du bist weder tot, noch auf einer 'Müllhalde', wie du es so nett umschrieben hast. Du bist bei mir Zuhause, weil du uns aus irgendwelchen Gründen dein blutendes, verletztes Ich angedreht hast. Glaub mir, wäre meine Mutter keine fürsorgliche Moralpredigerin, wärst du schon längst im Schnee vor unser Haustür erfroren und jetzt an dem Ort, an dem du glaubtest zu sein.“  
Malfoy blinzelte, blieb aber erstaunlich gelassen. „Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass ich zu euch appariert bin? Irgendwie bezweifle ich das ...“ Er sah sich in dem dunklen Zimmer um. Offenbar hatte er den Lichtschalter noch nicht gefunden, denn beispielsweise eine kleine Schachtel war mehrere Meter von ihrem vorigen Standort abgerückt, welchen sie genau kannte, da sie sie vor wenigen Stunden noch selbst dort platziert hatte.  
„Denkst du echt, wir hätten dich irgendwie dazu gezwungen bei uns unterzukommen? Glaub mir, du bist der Einzige, der uns – sprich Mum – dazu bewogen hat. Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, was mit dir passiert ist.“  
Malfoy wurde schlagartig ernst und sein Gesichtsausdruck nachdenklich. „Ich … wurde angegriffen.“  
„Was? Von wem?“  
„Von irgendwelchen komischen Typen, einem Mann und zwei Frauen. Alle noch nicht besonders alt, keine Profis. Sonst hätten die mir den Zauberstab sicherlich abgenommen und mich nicht nur mit dieser Ganzkörperklammer-“  
„Warte, warte, warte!“, sagte Ginny und fuchtelte wild mit ihren Händen durch die Luft. „Fang bitte am Anfang an, sonst kapiere ich gar nichts.“  
„Wenn es sein muss.“  
Und so erzählte Malfoy Ginny auf dem Dachboden, was geschehen war. Sie fühlte sich dabei fast so, wie das kleine Kind, das sie gewesen war, als sie sich hier von Fred und George gruselige Geschichten erzählen ließ, nur, dass die beiden sie damals immer wieder zum Weinen oder Lachen gebracht und ungeschickt mit einer alten Taschenlampe ihres Vaters herumhantiert hatten. Während allerdings Malfoy erzählte, fühlte sie rein gar nichts; er sprach mit einer tonlosen, sachlichen Stimme. Wäre sie dabei gewesen, hätte sie mitbekommen, dass er ihr einiges verschwieg.  
Doch Draco hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass sie davon wissen musste, wie einfach diese Typen ihn hatten überrumpeln können oder wie schmerzhaft der Fluch dieser Frau gewesen war. Das war schon erniedrigend genug. Besonders die Tatsachen, dass er sich nicht nur nicht hatte wehren können, sondern dabei auch noch gelähmt wie ein Fünftklässler im Verteidigungsunterricht auf der Nase gelegen hatte. Was vor ihrem Wiedersehen geschehen war, sprach allerdings keiner an, und darüber waren beide froh.  
„Dann weißt du also nicht, was oder wohin sie mit dir wollten?“  
„Nein“, erwiderte Malfoy. „Aber sie haben mich nicht sofort getötet, als sie die Gelegenheit hatten, und einen Anführer konnte ich auch nicht unter ihnen erkennen.“  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
Ihre Verwunderung erstaunte ihn offensichtlich, denn er zog kritisch eine Augebraue hoch. „Ich war auf der Seite der Bösen, schon vergessen? Das ist keine liebenswerte Friedensgemeinschaft, bei denen alle zusammen, Hand in Hand, ihre Entscheidungen treffen. Es gibt immer einen, der die Fäden zieht, mag es davon mehrere geben oder nur einen, bei jemandem laufen alle Fäden zusammen.“  
„Oh …“, machte sie betroffen und knetete nervös ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß. Sie hatte doch tatsächlich vergessen, wen sie hier vor sich hatte – wieso passierte ihr das mit ihm ständig? Das hieß, es war ihr ständig passiert, bevor er sie daran erinnert hatte, wer er war. Und es nun erneut getan hatte. Müsste sie es nicht besser wissen?  
Ginny schüttelte die Gedanken ab, besonders den, der sie am liebsten sofort aus dem Raum manövriert hätte. Sie lehnte sich zurück, in dem Bedürfnis, mehr Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen, und richtete ihren Blick auf ihn. „Aber wieso bist du danach zu uns appariert?“  
Sie beobachtete ihn zwar genau, doch nur Draco selbst wusste, wie er sich fühlte. Innerlich erstarrte er in diesem Moment, während er sich äußerlich sofort hinter seiner üblichen, abwehrenden Fassade verbarg. „Das war wohl purer Zufall“, sagte er kühl, bevor er genau überlegen konnte, denn eigentlich kannte er selbst nicht einmal die Antwort.  
Wieso er jetzt hier war und nicht bei Blaise, seiner Mutter, Astoria oder … nun ja, mehr blieb ja auch nicht wirklich. Er wusste es nicht. Wieso war er dann aber stattdessen, nein, ausgerechnet hier gelandet?  
Ginny währenddessen kaute mit gemischten Gefühlen auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Hoffentlich sah er das nicht in der Dunkelheit. Vermutlich hätte er dann den nächsten, hämischen Spruch losgelassen.  
Sie schwankte aber wirklich zwischen Verwirrung und Wut – Wut auf ihn, weil er ihr eine so offensichtliche Lüge vorgehalten hatte. „Es gibt beim Apparieren keine Zufälle, das macht es ja gleichzeitig so gefährlich und so sicher. Haltet euch an die goldene Dreierregel und es kann nichts passieren“, hatte der Apparierlehrer ihnen mitgeteilt, als sie es letztes Jahr erlernt hatte.  
„Ich gehe jetzt“, platzte es aus ihr heraus. „Warte hier oder mach was du willst. Meine Familie steht erst in ein paar Stunden auf, also bleib einfach, verhalt dich leise und … bleib. Und der Ghul tut nichts, der ist harmlos.“  
Sie hielt es einfach nicht mehr in seiner Nähe aus. Der Drang zu gehen war noch größer als eben, bestärkt durch ihre aufkeimende Wut. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, sprang sie die Leiter hinunter und schnippte mit ihrem Zauberstab, um die Treppe wieder nach oben fahren zu lassen.

ooooo

Er war nicht geblieben.  
Gut, eigentlich war er das, aber nachdem er versucht hatte zu schlafen und es einfach nicht gekonnt hatte, hatte er sich auf die Suche nach einem Lichtschalter gemacht und den auch irgendwann gefunden. Dann hatte er etwas unschlüssig das Zimmer betrachtet.  
Genau, wie in der Dunkelheit schon, sah es im Licht nicht gerade besser aus, doch er musste zugeben, dass es etwas an sich hatte. Es war sauber und eigentlich recht gemütlich, mit einem Fenster, durch das man auf ein Stück Wiese und einen alten Schuppen hinabsehen konnte. Obwohl er dem Ghul, der ihn von seiner Ecke aus wütend anstarrte, vorzugsweise nicht zu nahe kam.  
Und so hatte Draco sich stundenlang damit beschäftigt, Löcher in die Luft zu starren und darüber nachzudenken, was er hier tat. Und dazu war ihm Weaslette auch nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen – unglaublich, dass sie sogar in seinen Gedanken so hartnäckig und stur war, wie in der Realität. Aber er musste wirklich tief gesunken sein: Er kriegte eine Weasley nicht aus seinen Gedanken und teilte sich einen Raum mit einem Tierwesen. Wenn das sein Vater wüsste …  
Zwischendurch stellte er fest, dass Weaslettes Familie einige nette Heilpraktiken kannte, denn seine Wunden taten kaum noch weh. Obwohl er sich gar nicht vorstellen wollte, was man mit ihm sonst noch angestellt hatte – denn da Weasley von ihrer Familie gesprochen hatte, konnte Potter nicht weit sein. Und was er bisher von ihren Brüdern mitbekommen hatte, war auch nicht besonders beruhigend.  
Allerdings hatte er es irgendwann nicht mehr fertiggebracht, sich nur vor sich hin zu langweilen, und war im Zimmer auf und ab gegangen. Da war sein Blick dann auf die Schachtel gefallen, über die er vorhin gestolpert war. Und bevor er richtig darüber nachgedacht hatte, hatte er die Schachtel auf seinen Schoß genommen und sie geöffnet.  
Was er darin gefunden hatte, war gar nicht mal so uninteressant gewesen. Tatsächlich war es sogar ziemlich interessant. In der Schachtel waren Fotos. Fotos, von vor sicher einigen Jahren, auf denen er zum Teil Weaslettes Brüder, zum Teil sie selbst oder ihre Eltern sah.  
Auf einem trug sie ein weißes Sommerkleid und einen unordentlichen Pferdeschwanz und lächelte strahlend in die Kamera, während im Hintergrund ein See zu sehen war. Sie hatte auf dem Bild eine Zahnspange, was bedeuten musste, dass das noch vor Hogwarts gewesen war, denn die hatte sie in der Schule nicht gehabt.  
Dann gab es noch einige von ihren Brüdern. Auf einem erkannte er einen muskulösen Jungen im Teenageralter mit etwas zu langen Haaren, der Weaslette über seine Schultern hob, die damals noch ein Kleinkind gewesen war. Draco musste grinsen, als er ihren begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck sah, weil ihr großer Bruder sie auf den Armen trug und sie damit fast zwei Meter über dem Boden schwebte. Ihr Blick erinnerte ihn sehr an die Weaslette, die er heute kannte.  
Zwar hatte sie ihn natürlich nie so angesehen, aber wenn sie mit ihren Freunden zusammen war oder …  
Was dachte er da gerade eigentlich? Wieso sah er, Draco Malfoy, sich Familienfotos der Weasleys an? Das war die ironischste Situation, die er je erlebt hatte. Noch ironischer, als der Ort, an dem er sich befand. Hastig packte er die Fotos wieder weg, konnte allerdings nicht verhindern, wie er erneut einen Blick auf die beiden Bilder warf.  
Danach hatte er den Raum sich selbst überlassen und sich damit beschäftigt, auf dem knarrenden Bett zu liegen und an die Decke zu starren, wobei er praktisch nur daran dachte, wie er es verhindern konnte, nicht ständig an irgendetwas zu denken, was mit diesem rothaarigen Mädchen zu tun hatte. Es war so erbärmlich. Zum Verzweifeln.  
Die Erinnerungen daran hatte er allerdings eine Weile später ordentlich in den hintersten Winkel seines Gedächtnisses verschoben und war erneut aufgestanden. Dieses Mal aber um die Dachluke zu öffnen und nach unten zu klettern. Ihm war natürlich bewusst, dass er dabei gegen Weaslettes 'Anweisung' handelte, aber das war ihm in dem Moment auch egal.  
Interessiert sah er sich um, doch erblickte er nur drei Türen und eine Treppe, die eine nach oben, während die andere nach unten führte. Als er dieser folgte, kam er wieder nur auf einen engen Flur mit jeweils zwei Türen links und rechts von ihm. Er runzelte die Stirn. So viele Kinder wie die Weasleys hatten, bestand das Haus vermutlich nur aus Schlafzimmern.  
„Fred, gib das deinem Bruder zurück!“, hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme von unten schimpfen.  
Draco folgte ihr behutsam und kam in einen etwas größeren, jedoch ziemlich voll gestellten Raum mit einem auffällig schmuddeligen Kamin. Er rümpfte die Nase, doch wurde er um ein ganzes Stück blasser, als er die beinahe vollständig versammelte Familie Weasley an einem alten, hölzernen Esstisch gedrängt sitzen sah. Und sie starrten ihn an.  
„M-Malfoy!“, hustete Weaslbe, der sich an seinem Toast verschluckt hatte.  
Potter klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, sah Draco jedoch feindselig an. Dieser war mehr davon beeindruckt, dass sich an diesem Tisch vermutlich ein Drittel der rothaarigen Gesellschaft Englands versammelt hatte – er zählte acht Rotschöpfe, plus den braunen von Granger, den blonden einer weiteren Frau und das schwarze Vogelnest Potters. Weaslette entdeckte er allerdings nicht.  
„Da sind Sie ja, Draco“, sagte Molly Weasley höflich und erhob sich. „Ich hoffe, es geht Ihnen besser. Haben Sie Hunger?“  
Draco schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Auf Mrs Weasleys Gesicht schlich sich ein Lächeln, während sich die Mienen der Zwillinge in ein identisches Grinsen verwandelten.  
„Kommen Sie“, bat sie freundlich.  
Er räusperte sich. „Nein, ich habe wirklich keinen Hunger.“ 'Jedenfalls nicht solange ich als Hauptgang serviert werden könnte', fügte er gedanklich hinzu und musterte die Weasleys misstrauisch. Er bezweifelte nicht, dass das sogar möglich wäre – zumindest, wenn die restliche Familie genauso viel verdrücken konnte wie Weaslbe.  
Plötzlich knarrte hinter ihm eine Stufe und er wandte sich um. Dort stand Weaslette, mit einem verschlafenen Gesichtsausdruck, dunklen Ringen unter den braunen Augen und gekleidet in einen gestreiften, viel zu großen Schlafanzug, den sie schon in der Nacht angehabt hatte. Sie schien zuerst nicht ganz zu begreifen, was los war, bis sich ihre Augen weiteten.  
„Malfoy!“, rief sie aus und blickte von ihm zu ihrer verwirrten Familie und zurück. „Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst oben bleiben, bis ich dich hole“, zischte sie ihm so leise zu, dass keiner sonst sie hören konnte.  
„Nun, das wäre ich ja, wenn du mich irgendwann einmal geholt hättest.“  
„Pff, erwartest du, dass ich wegen dir früher aufstehe? Vergiss es!“  
„Dann-“, schnappte er schon zurück, doch wurde von Arthur Weasley unterbrochen.  
„Nur die Ruhe“, sagte er vorsichtig. Wohl nur, weil seine Tochter etwas furchterregend aussah. „Ich bin gerade mit dem Frühstück fertig geworden, Sie und ich, Draco, müssen uns sowieso noch unterhalten.“  
Weaslette seufzte entnervt und schob sich an ihm vorbei zum Tisch, wo sie sich routinemäßig auf einen Platz zwischen einem schlaksigen Mann mit Pferdeschwanz und diesen ehemaligen Schulsprecher fallen ließ, den Draco noch aus seinen ersten Jahren in Hogwarts kannte.  
„Percy, gibst du mir mal die Milch?“, murmelte sie, mit einem kurzen Blick zu Draco. Stimmt, der Kerl hieß Percy.  
Mrs Weasley seufzte. „Sicher, Draco?“  
Er nickte schnell, während er Mr Weasley dabei beobachtete, wie er sich auf einen Sessel sinken ließ und ihm bedeutete, sich ihm gegenüber zu setzen. Zögernd folgte er der Aufforderung.  
„Und jetzt würde ich gern erfahren, was geschehen ist.“  
„Hier, Draco, falls Sie doch Hunger haben“, meinte Mrs Weasley, bevor er antworten konnte, und stellte auf den niedrigen Couchtisch ein Glas Orangensaft und einen Teller mit gebratenem Schinken, Spiegeleiern und Toast.  
Draco wusste nicht ganz, wie er auf diese fürsorgliche Aufdringlichkeit, als die er ihre Geste verstand, reagieren sollte, also schwieg er. Ohne es anzurühren, sah er kurz zu den restlichen Weasleys, die unbeteiligt so taten, als würden sie noch frühstücken. Schließlich entschloss er, sie zu ignorieren. „Gut“, sagte er also kühl und gab zum zweiten Mal die Geschehnisse des vorgestrigen Abends preis.  
Als er geendet hatte, lehnte sich Mr Weasley mit nachdenklichem Blick zurück und Draco versuchte, das Starren der Bande hinter ihm zu vergessen. Die hatten nämlich inzwischen aufgehört, sich zu verstellen.  
„Waren das vielleicht welche von denen aus der Zeitung?“, erhob plötzlich der Mann die Stimme, der neben Weaslette saß – beziehungsweise gesessen hatte, da er inzwischen zu seinem Vater herübergekommen war und sich neben ihn stellte. Auch ein etwas kleinerer, muskulöser Kerl war herangetreten, während die anderen es wohl ebenfalls getan hätten, hätte ihre Mutter ihnen nicht strenge Blicke zugeworfen.  
„Es ist auch egal, um wen es sich gehandelt hat“, meinte Draco und kam elegant auf die Beine. Er hatte wirklich nicht vor, noch länger zu bleiben und sich von den Weasleys in den Boden starren zu lassen. „Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Verpflegung, aber ich werde jetzt gehen.“  
„Ist Ihre Mutter zu Hause?“  
Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Das ist vollkommen gleich, ich komme klar.“  
Mrs Weasley schnappte nach Luft. „Aber wir können Sie dann doch nicht einfach vor die Tür setzen!“  
„Mum!“, platzte es aus Weaslbe heraus, während Potter sich zeitgleich erhoben hatte. „Wenn er doch schon gehen will!“  
Eine wütende Miene seitens seiner Mutter brachte ihn zum Schweigen. „Diese Menschen könnten es erneut probieren“, sagte sie an Draco gewandt. „Sie können gerne bleiben. Zumindest, bis wir wissen, dass Sie außer Gefahr sind oder wer Sie angegriffen hat.“  
„Ich halte es auch für zu gefährlich.“  
„Sir, ich bin volljährig.“  
„Aber auch momentan auf sich gestellt, da nützt Ihnen Ihr Alter nicht viel. Es wäre besser, wenn Sie hier bleiben, bis ich mit dem Ministerium gesprochen habe. Kingsley kann uns sicher weiterhelfen.“  
„Sie meinen den Minister?“, fragte Draco erstaunt und Mr Weasley nickte. Er runzelte die Stirn und wollte schon weiter widersprechen, da klopfte ihm von hinten jemand auf die Schulter. Es war der Mann mit dem Pferdeschwanz.  
„Hör mal, die Gastfreundlichkeit einer Familie abzulehnen, die dich hasst, wäre ziemlich unhöflich. Außerdem sind wir die Weasleys, wir werden dich nicht gehen lassen, also entspann dich. Ich bin übrigens Bill.“  
Ungläubig starrte Draco in das freundlich grinsende Gesicht. Hatte man ihm gerade erklärt, dass er praktisch ein Gefangener war? Er wollte schon widersprechen, irgendetwas Fieses und Beleidigendes sagen, da streckte ihm auch der andere Mann die Hand entgegen.  
„Charlie.“  
„Und das hier ist meine Frau Fleur“, sagte Bill und deutete auf eine blonde, hübsche Frau, die Draco ebenfalls zu kennen glaubte. „Den restlichen Haufen kennst du.“  
„Vielleicht müssen wir seine Erinnerungen etwas aufbessern“, meinte einer der Zwillinge. Das fiese Grinsen in ihren Gesichtern war nicht sonderlich besänftigend.  
Draco hatte sich getäuscht, dies hier war doch die Hölle. Und er hatte nicht nur einen, sondern gleich zwölf Höllenwächter.


	14. Fall ins Kaninchenloch

Es gibt nicht für alles in unserem Leben eine Erklärung, sehr wohl aber eine passende Ausrede.  
\- Ernst Ferstl (*1955)

Wenn dies auch Tollheit ist, hat's doch Methode!  
\- William Shakespeare (1564-1616)

„Dann werde ich jetzt aufbrechen. Ich werde vermutlich nicht so schnell mit Kingsley sprechen können, immerhin ist Weihnachten, aber ich werde mein Bestes geben. Warten Sie bitte einfach hier, Draco“, sagte ihr Vater und ließ sich von Molly einen Kuss auf die Wange geben.  
„Pass auf dich auf“, meinte sie lächelnd und fügte in strengem Ton hinzu: „Und wehe, du kommst heute Abend zu spät.“  
„Keine Sorge. Bis später“, sagte er und nickte ihnen noch einmal zu, bevor er in den Kamin stieg und in den züngelnden Flammen verschwand.  
Ginny senkte den Blick auf ihre Müslischale. Der Hunger war ihr inzwischen vergangen, eine Erklärung hatte sie dafür nicht.  
„He, alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Percy. Sie sah zu ihm und nickte, wie um sich selbst zu überzeugen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass in ihr mal wieder ein Krieg aus gemischten Empfindungen tobte, die alle versuchten, die Oberhand zu erlangen. „Sicher.“  
„Also, Malfoy …“, unterbrach Fred die Stille und legte einen Arm um den Slytherin. Dieser schien immer noch etwas geschockt zu sein, denn er sagte rein gar nichts dazu und sah von einem Zwilling zum anderen. „Dir scheint es ja besser zu gehen. Was hältst du von einem kleinen Spiel?“  
„Ein Spiel?“, fragte Malfoy mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.  
„Klaro“, meinte George und grinste. „Ein großartiges …“  
„... spannendes …“  
„... interessantes …“  
„... und lustiges Spiel. Es wird dir gefallen.“  
„Und was für ein Spiel?“  
„Es heißt …“, begann Fred mit düsterer Stimme, bei der Ginny Böses ahnte. Die Zwillinge lächelten einander an, bevor sie gleichzeitig und besonders theatralisch verkündeten: „Schneeballschlacht!“  
Kurz schwiegen alle, dann brach Charlie in Gelächter aus und ihre Mutter ließ ein Seufzen hören. „Ihr beide, wie aus euch noch etwas werden konnte … Ginny, bist du fertig mit Essen?“  
Ginny schreckte hoch. „Ja, klar.“  
„In Ordnung. Dann werde ich jetzt anfangen aufzuräumen und ihr verschwindet schnell. Und Fred, George? Ihr behandelt unseren Gast bitte nicht … lasst ihn am besten einfach ganz in Ruhe. Draco, Sie sagen, wenn Sie etwas brauchen, ja? Ron, du kannst mir beim Abwasch helfen.“  
„Mum!“, wiederholte ihr Bruder sich. „Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein! Es ist Weihnachten!“  
„Ja, ich weiß, aber genau deshalb solltest du deine Mutter auch nicht ohne jede Hilfe stehen lassen. Hermine und Fleur, meine Lieben, ihr müsst mir heute nicht helfen, ja?“  
„Viel Spaß!“ Hermine grinste ihren Freund an und gab ihm kurz einen Kuss, bei dem Molly lächelte und Malfoy einheitlich mit den Zwillingen das Gesicht verzog. Es wäre ziemlich lustig gewesen, wenn eben nicht die Pointe des Witzes gewesen wäre, dass es Malfoy war.  
„Also, Leute“, rief Fred, „wer macht mit? Charlie?“  
„Immer doch“, lachte der. „Und Perc kommt sicher auch total gern.“  
„NEIN“, sagte Percy und war schneller bei der Treppe, als Ginny es ihm je zugetraut hätte. „Nicht schon wieder!“  
Während Fred und George ihrem Bruder hinterherjagten, begleitet von überhörten Rufen Mollys, auf der Treppe nicht zu rennen, wandte sich Charlie an Ginny. „Was ist mit dir?“  
Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich muss noch … Zeug erledigen.“ Damit erhob sie sich ebenfalls und ging an den anderen vorbei zur Treppe, wobei sie es vermied, zu Malfoy zu sehen.  
Er konnte ihr echt gestohlen bleiben!

ooooo

Nachdem Weaslette verschwunden war, ließ sie einige verwirrte Gesichter zurück. Charlie tauschte einen Blick mit Bill und Granger machte eine so konzentrierte Grimasse, dass sicher niemand gewagt hätte, Legilimentik anzuwenden, da er sich mit Gedanken überladenem und rauchendem Kopf hätte zurückziehen müssen.  
Draco war ebenfalls irritiert, doch verdrängte er alles sogleich wieder, was mit Weaslette zu tun hatte. Er hatte nicht vor, sich weiter mit ihr zu beschäftigen. Abgesehen davon hatte sie das offenbar ebenfalls nicht.  
Die Zwillinge, die ihren älteren Bruder inzwischen eingefangen und in ihre Mitte genommen hatten, sahen Draco erwartungsvoll an. „Was ist, Malfoy, kommst du?“  
„Wer hat je gesagt, dass ich mitkomme?“  
Charlie grinste breit. „Mach schon, Kleiner. Feiglinge überleben nicht lange.“  
„Wie bitte?“, rief er empört aus, doch bevor er sagen konnte, wie ihm geschah, schob ihn der Rothaarige hinter den drei anderen her.  
Zu Dracos Überraschung, war das Gelände vor dem Fuchsbau ziemlich groß. Das Blut an der Türschwelle übersah er gewillt und sah sich dafür um. Links war größtenteils Wiese, unterbrochen von einzelnen Bäumen, die sich kläglich zusammentaten und offenbar versuchten, den Anschein eines Wäldchens zu erwecken, während sich daneben in der Landschaft ein See abhob, der zugefroren war und von mit Frost überzogenem Schilf umgeben war. Direkt vor dem kleinen Hof des Hauses, das man so von außen noch windschiefer wirkte, als von drinnen, zog sich eine hohe, verwilderte Hecke entlang und etwas abgelegen entdeckte er den alten Schuppen, den er schon vom Fenster aus gesehen hatte.  
„Wir müssen da entlang“, sagte Charlie und deutete in Richtung des Schuppens. „Da liegt ein kleiner Waldabschnitt und hinter dem die Obstplantagen, dort ist ziemlich viel Platz.“  
„Wo genau sind wir eigentlich?“ Er hatte zwar schon einige Geschichten über den Fuchsbau gehört, doch genau wissen, wo der lag, tat er nicht.  
„Du kennst doch sicher dieses Zaubererdorf Ottery St. Catchpole“, rief Fred über die Schulter.  
„Es liegt ein bisschen entfernt am Fuß des Hügels“, fuhr George fort.  
Sie passierten das Wäldchen, von dem Charlie gesprochen hatte, und als sie zwischen den vom Winter gezeichneten Tannen hindurch traten, streckte sich vor ihnen eine große Fläche Wiese aus, auf der mindestens ein halber Meter Schnee lag und die so weit war, dass einem vom Hinsehen schon die Augen wehtaten.  
Draco kniff seine zusammen, um besser in die Ferne sehen zu können, als ihn etwas am Hinterkopf traf. Er wandte sich um und erkannte die Zwillinge, die fröhlich Schneebälle um sich warfen, wie verrückt gewordene Gnome, und Percy damit geradezu zwangen, sich zu wehren. Sie jagten ihn über die halbe Wiese, bis er sich hinter einigen Bäumen verschanzte und selbst hastig Schneebälle sammelte. Stimmte ja, die Schneeballschlacht. Er hatte ganz vergessen, warum sie hier waren.  
Charlie bückte sich jetzt und formte mit seinen Händen den Schnee zu einer weißen, mehr schlecht als rechten Kugel. „Und, willst du anfangen oder soll ich?“ Als Draco nicht antwortete, schüttelte er grinsend den Kopf. „Nein? Dann mach dich bereit!“ Damit schleuderte er den Ball mit einer solchen Kraft auf Draco, dass der fast nicht hätte ausweichen können.  
„Oh bitte“, schnarrte er und richtete sich schnell wieder auf. „Bist du nicht zu alt, um mit diesen Kindern zu spielen?“  
„Diese Kinder sind zufälligerweise älter als du. Und sag mir nicht, du hast noch nie gespielt. Du bist doch ein Malfoy, ich dachte, ihr verliert nicht gerne … Also wieso wehrst du dich nicht und versuchst, mich zu übertrumpfen? Wenn du Glück hast, Kleiner, triffst du mich vielleicht sogar!“  
Dracos Augen weiteten sich. „Glück?“, knurrte er und dachte ausnahmsweise nicht nach, als er sich blitzschnell ebenfalls hinkauerte und Schnee zusammenscharte. „Gesprächig bist du ja, aber ich werde dich so oft treffen, dass du am Ende Probleme haben wirst, deine Existenz einer jämmerlichen Niete zu rechtfertigen! Und noch was“, Draco visierte den amüsierten Weasley an, „nenn' mich noch einmal 'Kleiner' und ich werde meine Drohungen wahr machen!“  
Charlie lachte auf, als er leichtfertig Dracos Wurf auswich. „Ich glaube, du bist der von uns beiden, der hier Reden schwingt. Sicher, dass du nicht lieber aufgeben willst, solange du noch Gelegenheit hast?“  
Draco bleckte mit einem wölfischen Feixen die Zähne und warf den nächsten Schneeball. „Ziemlich sicher!“ Dass er dabei beobachtet wurde, ahnte er nicht.

ooooo

Sie lag auf ihrem Bett und blätterte gelangweilt in ihrem Zauberkunstbuch. Professor Flitwick hatte ihnen über die Ferien einen Aufsatz aufgegeben und auch die anderen Lehrer schienen nicht ganz von der Definition des zauberhaften Wortes 'Ferien' informiert worden zu sein. Nun ja, immerhin standen ja auch die UTZ's bevor …  
Trotzdem konnte Ginny sich nicht konzentrieren. Immer wieder schweifte ihr Blick von den Seiten weg und an die Decke, wo sie Löcher in die Luft starrte, bis ihr einfiel, wieso sie überhaupt nach oben gegangen war. Eigentlich hatte sie sich ja mit irgendetwas Interessanterem beschäftigen wollen, doch ihre Bücher hatte sie schon ausgelesen. Tja, wenn man sich vor Draco Malfoy verkroch, ging einem der Lesestoff schon einmal aus.  
„Merlin, bin ich so tief gesunken?“, murmelte sie vor sich hin und warf ihr Buch in die Ecke. Schon schlimm genug, dass sie nach diesem Kuss vor ihm geweint hatte (vor diesem Slytherin) und sich seitdem immer wieder in tiefste Verwirrung stürzte, wenn sie über ihn nachdachte. Nein, jetzt versteckte sie sich auch noch in ihrem eigenem Zuhause vor dem Mistkerl!  
Es war doch aber auch die Höhe. Sie waren ja nicht einmal befreundet, geschweige denn, dass sie überhaupt ein einziges Mal nicht gestritten hatten, wenn sie sich gegenüberstanden. Sie hassten sich, so war das halt. Und sie war doch tatsächlich neugierig gewesen, wieso er seinen Arm verletzt hatte. Nicht, dass sie besorgt gewesen wäre. Sie hassten sich. Moment, wie oft musste sie das eigentlich noch wiederholen?!  
Völlig verwirrt setzte sie sich auf und griff sich ein Kissen. Sie kam einfach nicht auf die Lösung. Seit Wochen. Es war so frustrierend! Und sie war wütend. Ja, richtig sauer! Wieso auch immer das jetzt in ihr hochkochte.  
„Pff, oh nein, ganz bestimmt nicht“, zischte sie entschlossen vor sich hin. Sie würde sich ja kaum in ihrem Zuhause in ihrem Zimmer verstecken! Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Besonders nicht vor Malfoy.  
Mit dem Gedanken stapfte sie wieder hinunter – und stoppte direkt auf der Treppe, noch bevor sie auch nur im dritten Stock angekommen war. Der Grund war ein Fenster, das direkt auf die rechte Seite hinausging. Und Ginny konnte nicht glauben, was sie sah.  
In einiger Entfernung, dort, wo sie im Sommer oft Quidditch spielten, stand Malfoy und lieferte sich tatsächlich eine Schneeballschlacht mit ihren Brüdern.  
Sie beobachtete, wie Charlie einen Treffer direkt in sein Gesicht landete, doch statt, dass er wütend wurde und eine seiner dramatischen Drohreden hielt, grinste er und attackierte zurück, indem er in einer beeindruckenden Geschwindigkeit ein Schneeballgewitter startete.  
Ginny wusste wirklich nicht, was sie jetzt denken sollte, doch ihren Blick konnte sie nicht von dem Slytherin nehmen. Es war einfach ein zu bizarrer Anblick. Wie einer Schlange dabei zuzusehen, wie sie fröhlich mit ein paar kleinen, niedlichen Kaninchen Fangen spielte. Nicht, dass ihre Brüder irgendwelche Ähnlichkeit mit putzigen Kaninchen gehabt hätten … eher mit Wildschweinen. Obwohl man Percy davon ausnehmen konnte – er war ein Hahn.  
„Ginny?“, fragte plötzlich Hermine neben ihr.  
Die Rothaarige zuckte ertappt zusammen. „Was ist denn?!“, fragte sie mit etwas höherer Stimme.  
Ihre Freundin runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Ich wollte eigentlich nur nach oben um zu lernen. Was tust du da?“ Nun sah sie ebenfalls neugierig nach draußen und entdeckte die Szene, die Ginny eben noch so gebannt verfolgt hatte. Überrascht blinzelte sie. „Ist das … Malfoy?“  
„Ja … ich glaube schon … irgendwie … also … keine Ahnung …“ Sie gab es auf, dafür eine Erklärung finden zu wollen, und starrte weiter nach draußen. Hermine folgte ihrem Blick und sah dann zurück zu Ginny, die erneut tief in Gedanken versunken war.  
Hermine musterte sie genau und plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Augen. Eine Vorahnung beschlich sie langsam, wie eine Gänsehaut. Sie wusste nur nicht ganz, wie sie diese Ahnung einordnen sollte …  
Ein Knall und ein darauf gefolgter Aufschrei ließ die beiden Mädchen aufschrecken. Sie tauschten einen Blick, dann eilten sie nach unten.  
Dort standen ihre Mutter und Ron sich gegenüber und starrten auf den Kamin, aus dem eine Aschewolke und ein unterdrücktes Husten drang. An Rons gerötetem Gesicht und Mollys in die Hüfte gestemmten Händen konnte Ginny ahnen, worüber die beiden sich unterhalten (oder vielmehr gestritten) hatten.  
Als die Wolke sich verzogen hatte, erkannte Ginny eine Gestalt, die sich mühevoll aus dem Kamin kämpfte. „Bah, hier sollte mal abgestaubt werden! Das Flohnetzwerk von heute ist aber auch nicht mehr das, was es einmal war …“, zeterte die Person und klopfte sich ihren altrosafarbenen Rock ab, bevor sie ein lautes Niesen von sich gab.  
„M-Muriel?“, fragte Ginnys Mutter verblüfft. „Was machst du denn hier?“  
„Ah, Molly! Wieso so überrascht? Hast du meinen Brief etwa schon vergessen? Ich habe mich ja etwas gewundert, dass du mir nicht zurückgeschrieben hast, aber du hattest wahrscheinlich wieder zu viel zu tun. Ich sage dir seit Jahren, dass du endlich jemanden zur Hilfe anschaffen solltest – zumindest, wenn deine gesamte Horde Wilder im Haus ist. Ich hoffe, deine Söhne haben inzwischen ein paar Manieren gelernt. Das sah ja auf der Hochzeit noch nicht so aus …“ Sie seufzte und nahm ihren, passend zu ihrem Kostüm, rosafarbenen, ausladenden Hut vom Kopf, um ihn abzuklopfen.  
„Tante Muriel, was genau tust du hier?“, mischte sich Ginny ein und wechselte einen Blick mit ihrer Mutter und Ron.  
Muriel sah auf. „Oh, Ginevra, du bist ja auch da! Und Ronald, lasst euch ansehen! Bist du etwa schon wieder gewachsen, Ronald? Und deine Haare, ach herrje … tz tz tz, nun ja, dieses Mal haben wir ja genug Zeit, uns darum zu kümmern. Aber sag mal, Kind, isst du auch genug?“ Sie musterte Ginny kritisch von oben bis unten. „Und was soll eigentlich diese unhöfliche Frage?“  
„Nun ja, Muriel“, sagte Molly, „wir hatten eigentlich nicht mit deinem Besuch gerechnet.“  
„Wie bitte?“ Empört schnalzte sie mit der Zunge. „Ich habe dir einen Brief geschickt! Diese unfähige Eule sah zwar nicht besonders vertrauensvoll aus, aber ich hatte damals keine Zeit, den Brief zum Eulenpostamt zu bringen, weil ich schon so entkräftet von dieser schrecklichen Ungeziefer-Plage war, die in meinem Haus wütet.“  
„Nein, tut mir leid, wir haben keinen Brief bekommen.“  
„Na, wenn ich diese Eule erwische … Aber was halten wir uns auf, ihr habt sicher trotzdem etwas Platz für eine alte, von Kleintieren vertriebene Dame. Und was ist das hier überhaupt? Ich bin hundertacht, wie wäre es, wenn ihr mir mal einen Stuhl geben würdet? Merlin, diese Reisen machen mich immer ganz müde …“, sagte sie bekräftigend, wobei sie ihre alte Masche nutzte und sich mit ihrer freien Hand Luft zufächelte.  
In diesem Moment hörte man das Öffnen der Tür und alle blickten zum Hausflur, wo die Jungen hereinpolterten. Percy mit geröteten Wangen als Erster, dann Fred und George und schließlich Charlie, der Malfoy auf den Rücken klopfte.  
„Tante Muriel?“, kam es von Percy, der die Brauen hochzog, während die Zwillinge entsetzt die alte Frau anstarrten, als wäre sie vom Himmel gefallen und hätte ihren Scherzartikelladen in die Luft gesprengt. Charlie hingegen seufzte und schaute fragend zu Ginny, die zur Antwort mit den Schultern zuckte.  
Sofort ging Tante Muriel wie ein energiegeladener Rennbesen auf die neu Hinzugekommenen los. „Fred, George, genau euch beide wollte ich sehen! Hallo, Percy, mein Lieber, und Charlie ist ja auch da – du siehst heute besonders gut aus. Und nun zu euch!“ Sie sah wieder die Zwillinge an. „Stimmt es, was ich neulich in der Zeitung gelesen habe? Ihr habt Rita Kimmkorn ein Interview verweigert und sie als, ich zitiere, 'wild gewordene, verlogene Furie' bezeichnet?“  
„Nein, Tantchen Muriel, eigentlich sagten wir mehr etwas in Richtung von einer wild gewordenen, Scheiß erzählenden Furie.“  
„Ihr beide! Wenn ich euch nicht schon längst enterbt hätte, würde ich es jetzt tun! Und wisst ihr was? Es war mir so peinlich, dass ich sofort einen Brief an die gute Rita geschrieben habe. Sie war so freundlich euch zu verzeihen und sich bereitzuerklären, doch ein Interview mit euch zu machen.“  
„Schon gut, kein Bedarf!“, rief George über die Schulter und sprintete mit seinem Zwilling die Stufen hoch, außerhalb der Reichweite der alten Dame.  
„Pff, immer wieder das Gleiche!“, grummelte sie und wandte sich an die anderen. Verdutzt hielt sie allerdings inne, als sie schon den Mund aufmachte, um vermutlich den nächsten Kommentar von sich zu geben. „Und wer bist du, Junge?“  
„Draco Malfoy“, schnarrte er herablassend und betrachtete sie genauso misstrauisch, wie sie ihn. „Und wer sind Sie bitteschön?“  
Die Weasleys hielten gleichzeitig die Luft an und selbst Hermine erstarrte. Wer Muriel kannte, der wusste, wie sehr sie es hasste, wenn man sie von oben herab behandelte …  
Und dann breitete sich ein listiges Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Nenn mich Tante Muriel, mein Lieber. Du meine Güte, mit so einem gut aussehenden, jungen Mann hatte ich hier gar nicht gerechnet!“  
Malfoy nickte mit einem anerkennenden Zucken seiner Mundwinkel und schüttelte ihre Hand. „Freut mich, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen. Und Weasley: Mund zu.“ Sein spöttischer Blick huschte zu Ginny, die leicht zusammenschreckte und schnell ihren offenstehenden Mund schloss.  
Muriel sah interessiert zu Ginny und wieder zu Malfoy. „Nun gut“, meinte sie, wobei wohl keinem das neugierige Funkeln in ihren Augen auffiel. „Ich würde jetzt gerne meine Sachen wegbringen. Mach dich mal nützlich, Ronald, und bring meine Koffer hoch.“  
„Ähm …“, machte der und sah zu seiner Mutter.  
Molly atmete einmal tief ein. „Muriel, wir haben ein volles Haus, das ist dir hoffentlich bewusst. Aber wenn es nicht anders geht … können wir dir sicher noch Platz schaffen. Ron, bring das in das Zimmer der Mädchen. Es gibt auch gleich etwas zum Mittagessen, also gedulde dich noch etwas, Muriel, und setz dich doch ein Weilchen. Hermine, meine Liebe, hilf mir doch kurz in der Küche, ja?“  
Hermine nickte schnell und folgte Molly durch den Raum. So blieben Charlie, Percy, Malfoy und Ginny mit der älteren Dame zurück, die sich auf dem Sofa niederließ. „Also, Charlie, Süßer, erzähl deiner Tante doch ein bisschen etwas über dein Liebesleben. Du hast bisher, vermute ich, immer noch keine abbekommen?“  
Charlie rollte in Richtung Ginny mit den Augen, ließ sich dann aber widerwillig in einem Sessel nieder und unterzog sich Muriels Verhör. Percy setzte sich schon fast genüsslich dazu.  
„Das ist deine Tante?“, hörte Ginny plötzlich jemand neben sich fragen. Sie sah zur Seite und musste im nächsten Moment hochschauen, um überhaupt das Gesicht Malfoys zu sehen. Den hatte sie ganz vergessen, so hatte sie die Anwesenheit Muriels irritiert.  
„Nein, sie ist meine Großtante. Große Familie, weißt du?“, antwortete sie schließlich kühl.  
„Hey, Weasley?“  
„Was?“, fragte sie genervt und sah auf, als er plötzlich vor ihrem Gesicht mit den Fingern schnippste. Wütend blies sie die Backen auf. „Was sollte das jetzt wieder?!“  
„Ich dachte nur, du könntest vielleicht demnächst in eine Trance fallen, so dümmlich, wie du geguckt hast. Mit Sabber hab ich's nicht so.“  
Ginny starrte ihn kurz einfach an, bevor sie das Gesicht verzog. „Du bist ja heute wieder sehr erfinderisch. Halt einfach die Klappe und lass mich in Ruhe.“  
„Als ob ich es nötig hätte, dich zu nerven. Es gibt tausend andere Leute, die sehr viel interessanter zu nerven wären.“  
„Weißt du was, Malfoy, ich – argh“, sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, „egal!“ Und so stapfte sie mit einem letzten, tödlichen Blick ebenfalls aus dem Zimmer.

ooooo

Draco sah ihr mit gemischten Gefühlen nach. Zum einen wies ihn sein alteingesessener Stolz darauf hin, dass sie ihn gerade mal wieder angeschnauzt hatte, obwohl er ein Malfoy war und sie eine Weasley.  
Zum anderen fragte er sich, wieso sie so heftig auf ihn reagierte. Er glaubte nicht, dass es mit dem Kuss zusammenhing, denn das konnte sie ja kaum wirklich verletzt haben, immerhin hielt sie nichts von ihm und konnte somit auch nicht von ihm und seiner Aktion enttäuscht sein. Aber er kam auch nicht darauf, was sie sonst so aus der Haut fahren ließ, wobei sie sonst bei solchen Kommentaren seinerseits kräftig zurückfeuerte, statt den Rückzug anzutreten.  
Da er aber keine Lösung fand und nicht dafür bekannt war, sich lange mit solchen Dingen befassen zu können, sah er noch kurz zu Charlie und Muriel, die beschäftigt schienen, und drehte sich zur Treppe. Er sah keinen Grund, weiterhin hier herumzustehen, wo er nicht beachtet oder stehen gelassen wurde.  
Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen stieg er die Stufen hinauf und betrat den kurzen, schmalen Flur, auf dem das Zimmer von Mr und Mrs Weasley und eine Abstellkammer lagen, wie er mit einem Blick durch die offenstehende Tür sah.  
„Malfoy!“, ertönte da plötzlich die Stimme von Potter, die er unter Tausenden erkannt hätte, und er sah auf, um ihn sich direkt gegenüber am Fuß der Treppe zu sehen, die weiter nach oben führte.  
„Potter, was kann ich für dich tun?“, fragte Draco und lächelte arrogant.  
„Ich wollte mir dir sprechen.“  
„Tu dir keinen Zwang an.“  
Der Gryffindor musterte ihn verbissen und kam einige Schritte auf ihn zu. „Was glaubst du, was du hier tust?“, platzte es aus ihm heraus und Draco hob herausfordernd eine Augenbraue.  
„Ich glaube, das weißt du.“  
„Verarsch mich nicht“, fauchte Potter. „Was ist das für ein Trick? Hm, Malfoy? Was willst du?“  
„Leider ist mir nicht bewusst, was du von mir willst“, tat Draco weiter unwissend und musste sich zusammenreißen, ihn nicht weiter zu provozieren. Stattdessen wurde sein Tonfall warnend, als er leise sagte: „Und ich weiß auch nicht genau, was Mrs Weasley davon halten wird, wenn sie davon erfährt, wie du ihre Gäste behandelst …“  
Er beobachtete interessiert, wie Potter die Hände zu Fäusten ballte und mit dem Kiefer knackte. „Lass dir nur eines gesagt sein, Malfoy, ich werde dich im Auge behalten und wenn ich sehe, dass du irgendetwas Verdächtiges tust oder meiner Familie zu nahe kommst, werde ich nicht zögern. Also bleib von ihnen fern. Von ihnen allen.“  
Mit großen Schritten schritt der Schwarzhaarige an ihm vorbei und verschwand die Treppe hinunter, was Draco mit blitzenden, grauen Augen verfolgte. Am liebsten wäre er ihm nachgegangen oder hätte seinen Zauberstab gezückt, um ihm einen Fluch in den Rücken zu schießen, doch er riss sich zusammen und erklomm die Stufen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.  
Er hatte Potters Anspielung verstanden.


	15. Heiligabend

Egal wie weit der Weg ist, man muss den ersten Schritt tun.  
\- Mao Tse-tung (1893-1976)

Der Tag ging schnell vorüber. Nachdem Ginny das Mittagessen hinter sich hatte, hatte sie auch kaum noch Zeit, irgendetwas zu tun, denn ihre Mutter verdonnerte Hermine, Fleur und sie mal wieder dazu, ihr in der Küche zu helfen, damit alles bis zum Abend rechtzeitig fertig wurde – obwohl Ginny nun wirklich keine Person war, die man um Hilfe beim Kochen bitten sollte. Die Jungen verzogen sich außerhalb der Küchenreichweite, um bloß nicht von Molly dazu befehligt zu werden, irgendetwas für sie zu erledigen, und Tante Muriel verstand es lautstark auf dem Sofa vor sich hin zu schnarchen, ohne von den um sie herum wuselnden Frauen aufgeweckt zu werden.  
Nur von Malfoy wusste sie nicht wirklich, wo er hin war, da er kein Wort von sich gegeben hatte, als er verschwand. Aber es war ihr auch egal – sollte er tun, was er wollte. Und besonders Zeit darüber nachzudenken bekam sie eh nicht.  
Als schließlich alles soweit vorbereitet und wieder aufgeräumt war, ließen sich Hermine und Ginny erleichtert auf die Sessel im Wohnbereich fallen. „Ich glaubs nicht, es ist schon bald sechs!“, murmelte Hermine, als sie die Uhrzeit von ihrer Armbanduhr ablas.  
„Hauptsache, Mum entspannt sich und Dad kommt bald nachhause. Von diesem ganzen Kochkram bekomme ich echt Hunger ...“, grummelte sie und legte den Kopf so in den Nacken, dass er auf der Rückenlehne lag.  
„Wie weiblich, Weasley … Sicher, dass du ein Mädchen bist?“  
Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf und erkannte Malfoy, der sich mit einem hinterhältigen Feixen über sie gebeugt hatte und von Hermine mit vor Erstaunen leicht geöffnetem Mund angestarrt wurde. Schnell fasste sie sich.  
„Rassismus ist ja schon eklig, Malfoy, aber musst du auch noch Sexismus draufsetzen?“  
Er schnaubte und stieß sich von ihrem Sessel ab. „Ich gebe mein Bestes …“, erwiderte er kühl, wobei es Ginny schwerfiel, seinen Tonfall zu deuten. Mit lustloser Miene ließ er sich den beiden Mädchen gegenüber neben Muriel plumpsen, die sich nicht einmal davon stören ließ und nur kurz in der Luft herumfuchtelte, als wolle sie im Schlaf eine Fliege vertreiben, bevor sie sich von ihm wegdrehte. „Wann gibt es Abendessen?“  
Hermine verzog ironisch das Gesicht. „Man könnte meinen, du wärst hier zu Hause.“  
„Dich habe ich nicht gefragt, Granger“, sagte er spitz, während er Ginny mit seinem stahlgrauen Blick durchbohrte.  
„Etwa um halb sieben“, antwortete sie schließlich und musterte ihn distanziert. Was sollte nur dieses Starren? Sie ärgerte sich wirklich über ihn und seine Handlungen, die sie einfach nicht nachvollziehen konnte, doch ließ sie sich nichts anmerken.  
Plötzlich riss der Kamin die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich, als die Flammen aufloderten, sich grün verfärbten und erneut an diesem Tag jemand hinausstieg. Es war ihr Vater, der sich nun seinen alten Umhang abklopfte.  
„Arthur, da bist du ja endlich! Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht“, ertönte Molly aus der Küche und eilte zu ihrem Mann, von dem sie sich einen Kuss geben ließ.  
„Es hat etwas länger gedauert, als ich dachte. Wurde zuerst von Ludo und dann noch von Rita Kimmkorn aufgehalten, dieser … hm, lassen wir das.“  
„Was wollte sie denn?“, fragte Ginny mit einem mulmigen Gefühl.  
„Sie wollte doch tatsächlich wissen, ob ich für sie einen Termin mit Harry ausmachen könnte. Die Frau will offensichtlich jetzt auch noch ein nachträgliches Interview mit bekannten Persönlichkeiten des Krieges machen, so hat sie es zumindest genannt.“  
„Oh wirklich?!“, rief plötzlich Tante Muriel und ignorierte die verständlicherweise verdutzten Blicke der Anwesenden. „Das hast du doch hoffentlich gemacht, Arthur, ich bin sicher, dass auch dieses Projekt von ihr ein großer Erfolg werden würde. Sie war ja auch vor ein paar Jahren eine ganze Weile von der Bildfläche verschwunden … schrecklich, schrecklich …“  
Hermine und Ginny tauschten ein belustigtes Grinsen. Sie wussten immerhin nur zu gut, wo Kimmkorn die Zeit ihrer Abwesenheit verbracht hatte …  
Arthur jedoch wandte sich einfach wieder seiner Frau zu. „Allerdings musste ich dann noch länger auf Kingsley warten, der heute auf einem Treffen mit dem Muggel-Premierminister war. Danach konnten wir dann zum Glück über diese Sache reden …“ Er sah mit ernstem Gesicht zu Malfoy, der sich unter seinem Blick erhob.  
„Was konnten Sie erreichen, Mr Weasley?“, fragte er ruhig, mit leicht verschobener Mimik.  
Arthur seufzte und setzte sich zu den vier anderen; Malfoy blieb stehen. „Nachdem ich ihm die Lage dargelegt hatte, sagte er, er würde sich der Angelegenheit zuwenden und versuchen, mehr bei der Aurorenzentrale herauszubekommen, allerdings bezweifelt er, dass sie so schnell etwas tun können, da es sich, wie schon vermutet, wahrscheinlich um die Serienmörder in den letzten Wochen handelt, von denen es bisher kaum Hinweise gibt.“  
„Und kann ich trotzdem zurück nachhause?“  
„Nun …“, Arthur wrang nervös seine Hände, „Kingsley und ich haben einige Zeit überlegt, sind allerdings zu dem gleichen Schluss gekommen, wie vorhin auch. Wir wollen Sie zu nichts zwingen, Draco, aber solange Sie alleine wären und dann auch noch an einem Ort, wie Malfoy Manor, wo man Sie suchen würde, halten wir es für sicherer, Sie würden hier bleiben.“ Das hatte Ginny schon irgendwie erwartet, trotzdem verschlug es ihr erstmal die Sprache.  
„Wo man mich suchen würde?“, fragte Malfoy mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Es wäre egal, ob sie mich suchen kommen würden, das Manor ist einer der sichersten Orte in ganz Großbritannien!“  
Ginny sah warnend auf. „Und Hogwarts der Sicherste.“ Malfoy runzelte die Stirn und beobachtete sie erneut mit diesem Ausdruck, unter dem sie dieses Mal jedoch zur Seite sah. Er schien die Anspielung auf Nott verstanden zu haben.  
„Sie hat recht“, mischte sich Hermine ein, etwas blass, aber entschlossen. „Rational betrachtet wärst du hier am sichersten, obwohl die Schutzzauber kaum so stark sind, wie auf Hogwarts oder …“, sie machte eine Pause, sprach dann aber schnell weiter: „sonst wo.“ Ginny musterte ihre doch immer so gefasste Freundin besorgt. Sie hatte es nicht gedacht, aber die Geschehnisse im Hause der Malfoys schienen ihr immer noch zu schaffen zu machen.  
Malfoy indes blickte von einem zum anderen, bevor er sich mit starrem Gesicht wieder setzte. „Schön, dann bleibe ich halt.“  
„Gut“, sagte Arthur und klang beruhigt. Offenbar, obwohl es sich um Malfoy handelte, wollte ihr Vater immer noch nur das Beste für alle. Nur wusste Ginny nicht, ob sie das gut finden oder unglücklich darüber sein sollte. „Und machen Sie sich keine Sorgen: Kingsley und ich werden alles Mögliche tun, das in unser Macht steht. Allerdings sollten Sie noch wissen, dass die Aurorenzentrale Sie wegen der Geschehnisse befragen möchte, weshalb Sie bald im Ministerium vorsprechen sollen – schon in vier Tagen.“  
Malfoy nickte bedächtig, war allerdings wohl immer noch leicht abwesend. „In Ordnung.“  
„Und was ist jetzt mit dem Interview?“, fragte Muriel ungeduldig und rümpfte die Nase. Wieder beachtete sie keiner, was wohl an ihrem mangelnden Taktgefühl lag, sie allerdings auch nicht gerade in Hochstimmung versetzte, denn kurz darauf erhob sie sich beleidigt und fauchte: „Du da, brauner Haarbusch, hilf mir beim Auspacken!“  
Damit war natürlich Hermine gemeint, die schnell aufstand. „Ähm, j- ja“, stotterte sie und war schon im nächsten Moment mit Mitleid erregendem Blick hinter Tante Muriel verschwunden.  
„Da bin ich aber erleichtert, dass du noch mit Kingsley sprechen konntest. Hat er sonst noch etwas gesagt?“  
„Nein. Dafür war das Gespräch mit Ludo auch nicht ganz … unbeachtlich …“  
Molly verzog das Gesicht. „Arthur …?“, machte sie fragend. „Was willst du mir damit sagen?“  
„Du kennst Ludo, Molly, ich kann ihm einfach nichts abschlagen. Er ist sehr … einwickelnd. Und immerhin besorgt er uns für Silvester die Karten zur Weltmeisterschaft …“  
„Dad, was gibt’s dieses Mal?“, seufzte Ginny grinsend.  
„Er hat mich – uns – zu einem Fest eingeladen.“  
„Das ist doch aber schön, Arthur!“, meinte Molly, positiv überrascht. „Und wann ist das?“  
„Na ja … heute … Abend.“  
„Heute … Abend? HEUTE Abend?! Arthur Weasley! Wie konntest du nur? Ich habe alles für heute vorbereitet!“, rief Ginnys Mutter außer sich, während ihr Gesicht immer röter anlief und sie wild Richtung Küche gestikulierte. „Die Gans haben wir extra besorgt und du sagst ihm zu, dass wir auf ein Fest gehen?“  
„Ja, Mollyröl- ähm, Molly, es tut mir auch wirklich leid und ich, ja, ähm …“, stammelte er hilflos und sah zu Ginny. Diese zuckte nur die Achseln.  
„Na schön“, meinte seine Frau plötzlich gelassen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Unter einer Bedingung.“  
„Ja …?“  
„Du räumst diesen verfluchten Schuppen auf – mich lässt du ja nicht! Bei Merlin, schlimm genug, dass du ständig dort drinnen verschwindest!“  
Arthur senkte zähneknirschend den Kopf. „Alles, was du willst …“, seufzte er geschlagen.  
„Und wo ist dieses Fest?“, fragte unerwarteterweise Malfoy.  
„Tatsächlich ist es sogar nicht weit entfernt – vielleicht zwei Kilometer von hier, noch in Ottery St. Catchpole.“  
„Kommst du etwa mit?“, wollte Ginny erstaunt wissen. Statt einer Antwort blinzelte der Slytherin ihr nur desinteressiert, fast träge zu. Sie seufzte und sah zu ihren Eltern. „Dann gehen wir also heute feiern?“  
Mollys Augen funkelten triumphierend zu ihrem Mann hinüber. „Oh ja …“

ooooo

Offenbar waren die restlichen Anwesenden einstimmig begeistert darüber, dass sie Heiligabend nicht versammelt an einem Tisch verbringen mussten. Besonders Muriel, die Alkohol generell nie abgeneigt war, und sich vermutlich den Abend über in irgendeiner Sitzecke das Maul über alles mögliche zerreißen würde, wurde geradezu euphorisch.  
Selbst Hermine, die sonst auch die Partys im Gryffindorturm mit Skepsis genoss, wenn sie mal ein gewonnenes Quidditchspiel feierten, war begeistert – vermutlich, weil es auch kein ausgelassener Abend mit nichts als einem Butterbier in der Hand werden würde, sondern ein richtiges Fest. Was bedeutete, dass Ron wohl oder übel mit ihr tanzen müssen würde, doch das schien seiner Laune keinen Kratzer zu tun. Er war außerdem zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich über Malfoys Anwesenheit aufzuregen.  
Ginny hingegen, und obwohl sie es nur ungern zugab, war davon ebenfalls nicht besonders angetan. Nicht, dass sie sich davon abbringen würde, Spaß zu haben, allerdings verpasste es ihrer Vorfreude doch einen Dämpfer. Zugegeben, einen nicht kleinen Dämpfer in Form eines unbehaglichen Gefühls, über den sie aber hinwegzusehen versuchte, besonders, da ihre Logik ihn sich nicht richtig erklären konnte. Ihre Logik war in letzter Zeit aber eh verwirrt.  
Und so versammelten sich die Weasleys, samt Harry, Hermine, Malfoy und Tante Muriel, am Abend vor dem Fuchsbau. Fred und George apparierten schon im Hausflur, was Molly eigentlich strengstens verboten hatte, dann nach und nach die anderen. Auch Ginny drehte sich auf dem Absatz um sich selbst und schon verschwamm ihre Umgebung um sie herum.  
Sie war keine Meisterin des Apparierens und der von Schnee bedeckte Untergrund machte es noch schwerer, das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Ausnahmsweise behielt sie aber festen Stand und landete nicht wie sonst auf dem Hintern.  
„Kommt, hier lang. Dort vorne ist auch schon das Festzelt“, rief ihr Vater aus einiger Entfernung. Etwas orientierungslos sah sie sich um und bemerkte, dass sie in einem kleinen Wäldchen stand. Hastig stapfte sie in die Richtung, aus der sie die anderen vermutete, als sie plötzlich jemand am Arm fasste.  
„Falsche Richtung, Weaslette …“, spottete Malfoy an ihrem Ohr und dirigierte sie, bevor sie reagieren konnte, statt weiter nach rechts, nach links. Ginny war so überrumpelt, dass sie ihm wortlos folgte.  
Sie traten zwischen den Bäumen hindurch und gingen auf das Festzelt zu, wo schon Bill und Fleur als die Ersten hinein verschwanden. Aus der Ferne hörte sie Percy kritisch sagen: „Die haben für so eine Veranstaltung ein Festzelt aufgestellt? Bei Bagmans verschwenderischem Charakter und seinen Schulden wundert mich das überhaupt nicht …“  
„Ja ja, die Jugend“, pflichtete ihm Muriel gönnerhaft bei, wobei sie ihren Gesprächspartner trotz des Altersunterschieds offenbar nicht dazuzählte.  
Als Ginny und Malfoy ebenfalls in die Räumlichkeiten des bereits begonnenen Festes kamen, konnten sie auf den ersten Blick erkennen, dass bereits vereinzelte Gäste angetrunken waren – die schwebenden Butterbierkrüge und Tabletts mit Sektgläsern taten offenbar gewissenhaft ihre Arbeit. Molly hingegen zerrte Arthur zwischen die Tanzenden, während Charlie bei einer Gruppe kichernder, äußerst hübscher Mädchen stand, die sich sofort um ihn scharrten. Wiedereinmal konnte sie feststellen wie beliebt ihr Bruder doch bei Frauen war, obwohl er bisher kaum echtes, andauerndes Interesse an ihnen zeigte …  
„Sekt?“, fragte Malfoy plötzlich und deutete auf ein Tablett in ihrer Nähe.  
„Ich hasse Sekt“, gab sie zu und er nickte.  
„Ich auch.“  
Da sie nicht recht gewusst hatte, wie sie darauf hätte antworten sollen, war sie sehr erleichtert, als eine Stimme ihren Namen rief und sie damit rettete.  
„Ginny!“, rief sie erneut, bevor plötzlich Hermine neben ihr auftauchte. „Ron ist mir eben etwas zu trinken holen gegangen und da war dann plötzlich- ähm, ich meine, also …“, stammelte sie, als sie Malfoy entdeckte, den sie zuerst vor Aufregung gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte.  
Er nickte ihr nur knapp zu und entfernte sich dann etwas von den beiden Freundinnen, obwohl sein interessierter Gesichtsausdruck ausnahmsweise mal nicht falsch zu deuten war. Ginny schüttelte genervt über sein Verhalten den Kopf. Er war nicht nur grundlegend launisch, sondern verhielt er sich schon die ganze Zeit so untypisch für seine Verhältnisse, dass sie ihn einfach nicht verstehen konnte.  
Auch Hermine war das aufgefallen, die, was auch immer sie gerade sagen wollte, kurz vergessen zu haben schien. „Was ist denn mit ihm passiert?“  
„Frag mich nicht. Aber sag mal, was ist mit dir los? Was war da plötzlich?“ Ginny legte neugierig den Kopf etwas schief.  
„Nicht 'was', Ginny, 'wer'! Cormac McLaggen – du erinnerst dich?“  
„Cormac McLaggen? Dieser Kerl mit dem du versucht hast, Ron eif-“  
„Ja!“, unterbrach Hermine sie hastig, als sie knallrot anlief. Leicht verzweifelt sah sie über die Schulter. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich mit Ron hier bin, aber er ist etwas zu anhänglich …“  
„Ist er nicht mit Lavender zusammen?“  
„Ja, eigentlich, aber offenbar irgendwie nicht.“  
Ginny schmunzelte belustigt und nahm ihre Freundin beim Handgelenk. „Na dann, lass uns Ron suchen gehen. Wenn du Glück hast, lässt der Kerl dich in Ruhe, wenn er dich unter seiner schützenden Faust sieht.“  
Hermine nickte, obwohl man ihr ansah, wie widerstrebend sie etwas von schützenden Fäusten hörte. Die beiden Mädchen gingen am Rand der Tanzenden entlang und schlängelten sich zwischen einigen Tischen hindurch, bis sie Ron erreichten, der mit einer verzweifelt drein blickenden Hauselfe diskutierte, neben sich einen nicht minder genervten Harry.  
„Wie oft muss ich das noch sagen: Ich bin volljährig!“, schnauzte ihr Bruder gerade und hielt die beiden Krüge mit Met fest umklammert.  
„Es tut mir leid, Sir, aber die Herrin hat klar ausgedrückt, dass Minderjährige keinen Alkohol bekommen sollen! Wendy erfüllt nur ihre Pflicht!“, gab die Hauselfe zurück.  
„Lass es doch, Ron, dann holen wir uns eben später etwas …“, meinte Harry diplomatisch und ignorierte dabei das empörte Nach-Luft-schnappen Wendys.  
Der Rotschopf seufzte. „Na schön“, murmelte er widerspenstig und übergab der Hauselfe den Met, den diese mit misstrauischem Blick auf die Jungen, jedoch mit sichtlicher Anstrengung das Gewicht der Krüge zu halten, davonschleppte. Sie würde vermutlich den ganzen Abend ein Auge auf die beiden haben.  
„Oh, Hermine, da bist du ja …“, sagte Harry erleichtert, als er sie entdeckte, verspannte sich dann aber deutlich, als auch Ginny in sein Blickfeld kam. Innerlich seufzte sie und wünschte sich ganz weit weg, denn auf eine Konfrontation mit ihm könnte sie momentan ganz gut verzichten.  
Ron merkte nichts von der sich rasch wandelnden Atmosphäre und sah seine Freundin bedauernd an. „Tut mir leid, ich hol dir sofort et-“  
„Ah, schon gut“, beteuerte Hermine schnell und blinzelte zu Ginny hinüber. „Ich habe eh viel mehr Lust mit dir zu tanzen.“ Sie setzte ein Lächeln auf und schob Ron auf die Tanzfläche. „Ach so, na dann …“, erwiderte der verwundert, ließ sich aber mitschleifen.  
Ginny hätte am liebsten laut aufgestöhnt über den Versuch Hermines, ihnen eine Gelegenheit zum Reden zu geben, besonders, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln Harrys Anspannung bemerkte. „Ich-“, wollte sie sich herausreden, um die Flucht ergreifen zu können (obwohl ihr zu dem Zeitpunkt selbst noch nicht ganz klar war, wie sie das überhaupt anstellen wollte).  
„Wie geht es dir so?“, schnitt Harry ihr aber das Wort ab. Er wagte es immer noch nicht, sie anzusehen, und seinen Tonfall konnte sie genauso wenig deuten.  
„Gut …“, antwortete sie. Um die peinliche Stille zu vermeiden, plapperte sie im nächsten Moment einfach drauflos: „Ich dachte allerdings eigentlich, dass ich etwas mehr Freizeit haben würde, aber ich muss wohl doch ziemlich viel lernen und dazu kommen jetzt auch noch Tante Muriel und Malfoy und ich-“  
„Du nennst ihn noch nicht Draco?“, unterbrach er sie erneut, was sie zum Verstummen brachte.  
„Wie bitte?“, fragte sie verblüfft und hatte das Gefühl, sich verhört zu haben. Ebenso verwirrt nahm sie seine geballten Fäuste, die weiß hervorstechenden Fingerknöchel und seinen tief verletzten Gesichtsausdruck zur Kenntnis. Sie fragte sich nur, ob das tatsächlich etwas mit ihr zu tun haben konnte.  
„Ob du ihn nicht schon Draco nennst. So, wie ihr in der Heulenden Hütte aufeinander hocken müsst.“  
Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich etwas mit Malfoy anfangen würde!“  
Harry hob elegant die Augenbrauen ein Stück in die Höhe, auf eine Art, die ihn erschreckenderweise dem Slytherin nicht unähnlich sehen ließ. „Ach wirklich?“, erkundigte er sich bitter. „Das scheint er anders zu sehen.“  
„Malfoy? Das ist Unsinn, Harry.“  
„Er hat es selbst gesagt“, beschuldigte er den Slytherin weiter und sah zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend zu Ginny hinunter. Deren Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, ihr Herz raste und sie war nicht in der Lage, etwas zu erwidern.  
„Ich habe nur ihren Namen verwendet, Potty, das heißt nicht gleich, dass ich ihr meine ewige Liebe gestehen würde …“, schnarrte Malfoy und erschreckte Ginny fast zu Tode, als sie herumwirbelte und direkt in sein Gesicht sah. „Bist du so innerlich verwirrt von Selbstzweifeln, weil sie dich verlassen hat, oder leidest du schon seit deiner Geburt an dieser chronischen Krankheit namens Überinterpretation?“, sprach er gelassen weiter.  
Harry verzog zornig das Gesicht. „Was schleichst du hier so rum, Malfoy?“  
„Oh, ich dachte nur, da ihr gerade so herzzerreißend über mich sprecht, dass ich mich mal einmischen sollte …“ Hätte Ginny es nicht besser gewusst, hätte sie seinem ausgeglichenen, unschuldigen Blick tatsächlich Glauben schenken können, doch natürlich war ihr bewusst, dass es ihm eigentlich größtes Vergnügen bereitete. Wie einer lauernden Katze, die genau wusste, dass ihr Opfer längst mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand.  
„Worüber genau redet ihr eigentlich?“, fuhr sie schnell dazwischen, bevor Harry dem etwas entgegenschleudern konnte.  
Während der Gryffindor verkrampft zur Seite sah und mit den Zähnen knirschte, blieb Malfoy genauso entspannt, wie vorher auch. „Nur über ein kleines Zusammentreffen vor den Ferien.“  
„Aha …“, sagte sie langsam und beobachtete die beiden Kontrahenten genau. Ohne speziell daran gedacht zu haben, kam in ihr plötzlich das Bild von Malfoys Arm hoch und dem sich darauf befindenden Bluterguss. Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf, wurde ihre Ahnung, die sie auch damals gehabt hatte, jedoch nicht ganz los.  
„Komm, Ginny, gehen wir.“ Harry ergriff ihre Hand und warf Malfoy einen warnenden Blick zu. Es verwunderte sie, als wie seltsam unangenehm sie den Druck seiner Finger empfand, und aus einem Reflex heraus machte sie sich von ihm los.  
„Es scheint, als wollte sie nicht wirklich mitkommen“, übersetzte der Slytherin Ginnys Reaktion, bevor sie überhaupt Stellung beziehen konnte, und verschränkte selbstgefällig die Arme vor der Brust.  
Sie löste sich von Harrys getroffener Miene und blitzte ihn wütend an. Es gefiel ihr nicht, wie er sie als Mittel benutzte, um Harry zu verletzen. „Halt dich daraus“, sagte sie warnend, ein Stück weit genervt, und wandte sich an Harry. „Du kannst gehen, aber ich möchte mich kurz noch mit Malfoy unterhalten.“  
Harry schien mit sich zu kämpfen, drehte sich dann jedoch mit einem letzten Todesblick zu Malfoy und einem verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck um und ging zurück zu den anderen.  
„Das war doch lustig“, frotzelte Malfoy an ihrer Seite. Sie ignorierte ihn und, da sie keinerlei Worte fand, schob sie sich an ihm vorbei, um das Weite zu suchen. „He, ich dachte, du wolltest dich mit mir unterhalten?“, rief er ihr spöttisch hinterher.  
„Habe meine Meinung geändert“, gab sie zurück und steuerte auf Charlie zu, der immer noch von einer ganzen Herde weiblicher Fans umringt war. Da zog sie plötzlich jemand an der Taille zurück und hielt sie auf.  
„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dich entkommen lasse, oder?“  
Obwohl sie genau wusste, dass er sie nur aufziehen wollte, spürte sie, wie sie erschauderte. Der Angstschweiß brach ihr aus. Sein Atem strich leicht über ihren Nacken.  
„L-Lass das!“  
Malfoy lachte amüsiert, ließ sie aber sofort los. „Also“, meinte er unbekümmert, „wie wäre es mit einem Butterbier?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurze Anmerkung bzw. kurzes Disclaimer: 
> 
> Da ich mich überhaupt nicht mit Politik auskenne, soweit ich weiß dies aber der erste Politiker ist, den ich kenne und bei dem ich ungefähr auch seinen Hintergrund weiß, möchte ich an dieser Stelle sagen, dass alle Zitate NUR auf neutraler Basis und ohen historisches Hintergrundwissen in meine Kapitel kommen. Sollte, egal welches Zitat, eines eine unangebrachte Referenz zu etwas haben, entschuldige ich mich schon mal dafür und bitte darum, mich darüber aufzuklären! Ich werde auch noch weitere Politiker zitieren (zumindest, soweit ich weiß) und möchte bei keinem eine politische Stellung beziehen. Nur, weil ich jemanden zitiere, heißt das nicht, dass ich seine Stellung oder Rolle bei bestimmten Geschehnissen unterstütze. Trotz dessen bin ich darum bemüht, keine anstößigen oder sonst irgendwie unangebrachten Referenzen in Verbindung mit meinen Texten zu bringen: Daher, schreibt mich an, falls ihr etwas wisst, das ich nicht weiß! Lg und viel Spaß weiterhin mit Cheshire Cat!


	16. Geschwisterliebe

Eine Entschuldigung fällt deshalb so schwer,  
weil sie eine erkannte Schwäche offenbart,  
die dann gern vom Machtgefühl des anderen,  
getreten und lächerlich gemacht,  
ausgenutzt wird.  
\- Nico Szaba (*1970)

„Hast du zu viel getrunken?“, fragte sie ungläubig und die Heftigkeit ihrer Stimme, die bei dieser Frage mitschwang, konnte sie sich selbst nicht erklären. Malfoys lockeres Grinsen, das immer noch einen Funken seiner üblichen Herablassung mit sich trug, verschwand allerdings nicht, dennoch glaubte sie eine gewisse Überraschung in seiner Mimik wahrzunehmen.  
„Nein, deshalb frage ich dich ja, ob wir ein Butterbier trinken wollen.“  
Ginny schüttelte abweisend den Kopf. „Nein, danke.“  
Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich ein Stück seinem Haaransatz entgegen.  
„Wenn du meinst, aber findest du nicht, ich habe etwas mehr als nur zwei kleine Wörtchen als Abfuhr verdient?“  
„Erstens war das keine Abfuhr, da du es wohl kaum ernst gemeint haben kannst. Und zweitens bist du der letzte Mensch, der irgendetwas verdient hat.“  
„Harte Worte, Weasley.“  
Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um die Fassung zu bewahren, und murmelte, noch während sie sich abwandte: „Du nervst.“  
Erneut packte er sie, dieses Mal jedoch an ihrem Handgelenk.  
„Komm mit“, sagte er nur und ohne ein weiteres Wort und mit gesenktem Blick zerrte er sie, definitiv nicht so achtsam, wie zuvor, aus der Menge der feiernden Gäste und zu einer Stelle, wo man durch eine Lücke in der Zeltwand nach draußen gelangen konnte. Sie versuchte sich loszumachen, doch sein eiserner Griff lockerte sich weder bei ihren wüsten Beschimpfungen, noch bei der Evidenz ihrer Wut auf ihn.  
„Was soll das?!“, schnaubte sie, als er sie urplötzlich einige Meter vom Fest entfernt losließ. Sie wunderte sich nicht wirklich, dass sie die Kälte nicht wahrnahm, die die Nacht und der Schnee ausstrahlten, denn ihr Blut kochte.  
Ihr Blick bohrte sich in den Rücken Malfoys und sie fragte sich, was in diesem Moment in seinem Kopf vorging. Sie musste nicht lange warten, um es herauszufinden.  
„Ich nerve also?“, sagte er beherrscht und wirbelte herum. Seine ruhige Stimme widersprach dabei seiner zornigen, fast bedrohlichen Miene um einiges.  
Ginny funkelte ihn an. „Ja!“   
„Findest du, Weasley? Was glaubst du denn, wie sehr du mich nervst?!“  
„Wie ich dich nerve?“  
„Ja! Du bist doch die, die diese launischen Stimmungsschwankungen hat!“  
„Was?!“  
Zornig trat sie näher an ihn heran, sodass sie fast zu ihm hochsehen musste, und schob die aufkommende Frage, was sie hier eigentlich tat, zur Seite.  
„Du verwechselst hier eindeutig etwas, immerhin bist du der, der sich nicht zwischen dem Arsch, der er ist, und dem anderen Malfoy entscheiden kann!“  
„Hör auf, mich zu beleidigen, Weasley, ich habe es nicht nötig, mir das anzuhören!“  
„Du wolltest doch mit mir reden! Und du hast versucht, mich zu retten, du hast mich geküsst!“  
Es war, als wäre plötzlich eine unendliche Stille über sie hereingebrochen, die nur von ihren schweren Atemzügen und dem Dröhnen in Ginnys Ohren unterbrochen wurde. Beide spürten das Gewicht ihrer Worte und mit geröteten Gesichtern starrten sie sich herausfordernd an.  
Sie glaubte schon, sie würden ewig so stehen bleiben, blockiert von ihrer beider Stolz außerstande wegzublicken.  
Umso überraschender war, dass er seine Lider ein wenig senkte und sie aus katzenartigen, grauen Schlitzen betrachtete, aus denen die Wut gewichen war, und nur noch ein unergründlicher Ausdruck blieb. Ginny sah, wie er mit den Zähnen knirschte, offenbar mit sich rang. Dann ließ er den Blick zu Boden fallen, sein Gesicht im Dunkeln liegend.  
„Du hast recht.“  
Ginny hatte ein Déjà-vu, als sie glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Auch war sie viel zu sehr vor den Kopf geschlagen, um noch aufgebracht zu sein.  
„Hä?“, brachte sie dann doch schließlich nicht sehr eloquent heraus.  
„Du hast recht“, sagte er mit festerer Stimme, sah sie nur trotzdem nicht an. „Ich werde mich nicht noch einmal wiederholen, aber du kannst mir glauben. Ich hätte … das … nicht tun sollen. Es tut mir leid.“  
„Du entschuldigst dich - bei mir …?“  
Ein Teil in ihr sträubte sich weiterhin, ihm zu glauben.  
Malfoy spannte den Kiefer an und nickte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich das erste Mal wieder, was sie nur noch mehr aus der Bahn warf, als sie den Ernst in seinem erkannte. „Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen“, erklärte er.  
Ginny schaute starr zu Boden, während sie seine Worte innerlich noch einmal Review passieren ließ. Es erschien ihr so unwirklich – Draco Malfoy entschuldigte sich doch nicht.  
Aber er hatte es getan.  
Wenn sie gerade nicht halluzinierte.  
„Kann ich dir glauben?“  
„Wie bitte?“  
Sein Gesicht hatte sich fassungslos verzerrt.  
„Ob ich dir glauben kann“, wiederholte sie schnell.  
„Du denkst echt, dass du mir nicht glauben könntest?“ Er ballte die Hände so zu Fäusten, wie es Kinder manchmal tun. Fehlte nur, dass er mit dem Fuß aufstampfte.  
„Das fasse ich einfach nicht! Ich habe mich in meinem Leben noch nie für irgendetwas ernsthaft entschuldigt und du kannst mir glauben, ich hätte auch nie damit gerechnet, dass ich das erste Mal vor einer Weasley resignieren würde, also könntest du mir jetzt deine Achtung schenken und dich geehrt fühlen?!“  
Ginny blinzelte kurz, während das Einzige zwischen ihnen ihre hoffnungslosen Versuche waren, etwas zu sagen, indem sie immer wieder den Mund öffnete und schloss. Das Ganze musste einem Fisch sehr ähnlich sehen.  
Dann brach das Lachen einfach aus ihr heraus, ohne, dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte.  
„Du bist wirklich noch ein Malfoy, egal, was passiert!“, prustete sie und musste sich an seinem Hemd festhalten, um nicht umzukippen. Als sie fertig war und sich wieder halbwegs gefasst hatte, richtete sie sich, um Ernst bemüht, auf. Sie räusperte sich entschuldigend, als er sie fast geschockt anstarrte.  
„Also, tut mir wirklich leid. Es ist nur, dass du so ernst aussahst, als du das gesagt hast …“  
Er rümpfte die Nase.  
„Und du bist eine Weasley, egal, was passiert ...“  
„Ja, stimmt wohl.“  
Sie machte eine Pause, in der sie kurz Luft holte.  
Malfoy nickte auffordernd und schwieg, also fuhr sie fort: „Danke für die Entschuldigung, ich glaube dir. Und ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass ich keinen Streit will, also … wie wäre es vorerst mit Frieden? Wir sind immerhin keine Kinder mehr. “  
Malfoy wirkte wieder verblüfft und schien eine Weile darüber nachzudenken, musterte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn. Ginny war die Stille unangenehm und war froh, als er wieder redete.  
„Ich würde sagen, ja. Lass uns versuchen, uns nicht die Köpfe abzureißen.“  
„Klar“, stimmte sie lässig zu und steckte die Hände in die Jackentaschen, während sie ihn weiter erleichtert angrinste.  
Sie konnte nicht sagen, dass sie nicht mehr wütend war, und sie war weiterhin verwirrt, wegen eigentlich allem zwischen ihnen, aber sie war froh über ihre Abmachung. Sie wollte sich ja auch nicht mit ihm anfreunden. So, wie es war, war es gut. Und … nun, er hatte immerhin versucht, ihr Leben zu retten – und ihr in Hogsmeade geholfen. Vielleicht würde das gar kein schlechter Ansatz für einen Neuanfang sein.  
„Was denkst du, gehen wir wieder rein?“  
Malfoy zögerte, doch dann meinte er: „Wenn ich mein Butterbier bekomme.“  
Und Ginny hätte es nicht gedacht, aber plötzlich breitete sich ein warmes Gefühl in ihrem Inneren aus und völlig unvorbereitet musste sie lachen. Hätte sie darauf geachtet und wäre nicht in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken gewesen, hätte sie seinen staunenden Blick bemerkt.

ooooo

Im Festzelt herrschte noch immer Hochbetrieb. Niemand schien bemerkt zu haben, dass sie kurz verschwunden waren, und das, wobei es ihr so vorkam, als wären hundert Dinge zugleich an diesem Abend geschehen.  
Ginny entdeckte die Zwillinge, wie sie grinsend neben einer schon leicht angetrunkenen Tante Muriel standen, die mit weiten Gesten gestikulierte und offenbar mal wieder ihre Meinung der ganzen Welt darbot.  
„Nun, ich sage euch jedenfalls“, beendete Muriel eine ihrer Ausführungen und hob, der Luft überschwänglich zuprostend, ihr Sektglas, „wenn ich dem armen Richie damals nicht geholfen hätte, hätte er bis heute noch keine einzige Scheidung eingereicht. Er war ein bisschen wie unser Charlie, der arme Richie …“  
Fred schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, als er Ginny und Malfoy entdeckte, und kam auf sie zu.  
„Hey, Schwesterchen, wo wart ihr denn?“, fragte er und beugte sich zu ihnen vor, damit die anderen ihn nicht hören konnten. „Ihr habt Tantchen Muriels beste Rede über das 'weibliche Bild der Gesellschaft' verpasst, bevor sie zum 'armen Richie' übergegangen ist.“  
Ginny merkte, wie sie sich verkrampfte, und antwortete ausweichend: „Wir waren nur kurz weg.“ Das wurde inzwischen ja beinahe eine Gewohnheitsausrede von ihr, wobei es nicht einmal eine besonders gute war – und es ging schon wieder um Malfoy.  
Fred runzelte fast unmerklich die Stirn, doch scheinbar erkannte er, dass es besser war, nicht nachzufragen.  
Geschickt, wie er es als Rumtreiber nun einmal war, wechselte er das Thema: „Ihr hättet jedenfalls sehen sollen, wie Fleur vorhin beinahe davongestürmt wäre, als das Gespräch auf ihre Hochzeit fiel. Muriel hat sich erst darüber ausgelassen, dass einige der Gäste von sehr fragwürdiger Natur waren – obwohl sie dabei wohl leider nicht sich selbst miteinbezogen hat – und dann über die gewählten Brautjungfernkleider. Typisch Muriel eben. Wenn du mich fragst, hat sie sich diese Ungezieferplage auch nur ausgedacht, um Weihnachten nicht allein verbringen zu müssen, ohne dabei zugeben zu müssen, dass sie ihren Schwur von damals bricht, nie wieder bei uns zu feiern …“  
„Tja, ihr habt ihre stolze Persönlichkeit auch ganz schön in eine Zwickmühle gebracht, immerhin habt ihr die Stinkbombe direkt unter ihrem Stuhl hochgehen lassen.“  
„Ach komm …“, schmollte George, der sich zu den dreien gesellt hatte, jedoch breit grinsend wie immer. „Hast du damals ihr Gesicht gesehen?“  
„Ihr habt eine Stinkbombe unter ihrem Stuhl gezündet?“, erkundigte sich Malfoy mit unnachahmlich ausgeglichener Miene. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er nicht dabeigewesen war, denn Ginny selbst konnte sich nur zu gut erinnern.  
„Yep, und sie hat sich dabei unverbesserlich dramatisch an ihrer Gans verschluckt.“  
Die Zwillinge klatschten sich in einvernehmlich schadenfrohem Gekicher ab, beinahe wie zwei Erstklässlerinnen beim Anblick von Hagrid, wenn er aufstand und dabei fast den ganzen Lehrertisch umwarf.  
Ginny rollte mit den Augen und löste sich von der Gruppe der Jungen, um sich neben Hermine auf einen freien Stuhl zu setzten.  
Sie griff nach einem Blätterteigröllchen mit Schafskäse. „Wo ist Ron?“, fragte sie.  
„Mit Harry am Buffet …“, murmelte Hermine und knabberte lustlos an einem Mini-Sandwich herum, während sie versuchte, Muriel auszublenden, indem sie betont nicht in ihre Richtung sah.  
„Ah. Mein Bruder lässt dich also sitzen, um sich den Bauch vollzuschlagen, und wird dabei von Harry beaufsichtigt?“, übersetzte Ginny, was ihre Freundin nur zustimmend mit den Achseln zucken ließ. „Und was ist mit McLaggen?“  
„Hat sich zum Glück mit irgendeinem Mädchen hinter einen Busch verdrückt. Und bevor du fragst: Charlie wird immer noch belagert und deine Eltern habe ich nicht mehr gesehen.“  
Hermine schwieg an dieser Stelle, dann begann sie wieder zu sprechen. „Sag mal, Ginny … was war das eigentlich gerade mit Malfoy?“  
Natürlich musste ihr so etwas auffallen. Es wäre wohl zu viel des Guten gewesen, wenn sie es nicht hätte. Ginny stöhnte leise auf und sah sich im Festzelt um, um ihre Antwort herauszuzögern. Was sollte – oder eher konnte – sie Hermine erzählen? Wenn sie ihr sagte, dass Malfoy sich bei ihr entschuldigt hatte, würde sie wohl oder übel erzählen müssen, was vor den Ferien passiert war. Und das hatte sie bisher noch niemandem erzählt …  
Hier stutzte sie. Warum eigentlich nicht?  
Normalerweise war sie nicht auf den Mund gefallen, wenn es darum ging, jemandem etwas anzuvertrauen, was sie beschäftigte. Nicht wie Hermine, der man praktisch alles aus der Nase ziehen musste. Also wieso hatte sie nicht einmal ihr oder Colin von Malfoys Aktion erzählt? Oder Charlie, der schon am Anfang der Ferien gemerkt hatte, dass sie nicht halb so ausgelassen war, wie sonst.  
Und noch einmal: Was? Wieso das jetzt wieder nicht? Hatte Malfoy in den Wochen wirklich so ihre Gedanken eingenommen, dass sie sich ernsthaft davon hatte herunterziehen lassen? Das hatte sie bisher gar nicht so betrachtet, doch jetzt … Ginny verstand gerade die Welt nicht mehr, schon wieder, obwohl sie zuvor noch so erleichtert gewesen war, diese andere Sache mit Malfoy aus der Welt geschafft zu haben.  
„Ähm, Ginny?“, machte Hermine sie wieder auf sich aufmerksam. Mit etwas glasigem Blick schüttelte die Rothaarige langsam den Kopf: „Ja?“  
„Ist irgendetwas passiert?“  
„Nein“, antwortete Ginny, doch selbst in ihren Ohren klang es wie eine Frage. Gleichermaßen wenig überzeugt kräuselte Hermine die Augenbrauen.  
„Ginny, ich bin deine Freundin, du kannst immer mit mir reden“, sagte sie sachlich und musterte sie eindringlich. „Selbst, wenn es in irgendeiner Weise um Malfoy geht.“  
Um eine Erwiderung konnte sie sich drücken, denn in diesem Moment entdeckte sie Ron, der ein Sandwich verschlingend auf ihren Tisch zusteuerte.  
„Ron, wo hast du Harry gelassen?“, fragte Hermine ihn stirnrunzelnd, als er bei ihnen ankam, und er brauchte kurz Zeit, um ihr antworten zu können.  
„Der ist zu Charlie gegangen“, erklärte er, nachdem er fertiggekaut hatte. „Mum und Dad wollen aufbrechen und sammeln die anderen ein, während Harry ihn und ich euch holen sollte.“  
„Dann lasst uns gehen“, meinte Ginny etwas zu enthusiastisch und folgte ihrem Bruder und Hermine. Sie sehnte sich gerade sehr nach ihrem Bett und der Ruhe, die es versprach. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr, über Malfoy oder irgendetwas anderes nachzudenken.  
„Gut, da seid ihr ja“, begrüßte sie ihr Vater und winkte sie aus dem Zelt.  
Den Partylärm und die laute Musik hinter sich lassend, traten sie nach draußen, wo schon alle warteten. Auch Malfoy stand bei ihrer Familie und blickte neutral wie immer durch die Gegend, doch als er sie entdeckte, lagen seine grauen Augen für einen Moment auf ihr.  
Arthur sah auf seine Uhr hinunter und sagte erschöpft: „Ich schlage vor, wir apparieren wieder zurück. Ich möchte nicht zu spät nachhause kommen.“  
„Bill und isch würden lieber zurückgehen – wir wollen uns die Sterne anse'en“, warf Fleur ein, die sich an Bills Seite schmiegte.  
„Ich hätte auch Lust zu laufen“, meinte Hermine. Ron kratzte sich an seinem Hinterkopf und seufzte schicksalsergeben, da er wohl ahnte, dass er nicht darumkommen würde, sie zu begleiten.  
„Was ist, Gin, wollen wir auch spazierengehen?“, fragte Charlie sie und legte brüderlich grinsend einen Arm um ihre Schultern.  
Ginny lachte. „Klingt gut.“  
Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie das früher öfter getan hatten, aber in den letzten Jahren war es kaum dazu gekommen. Sie freute sich, mit ihrem Bruder wieder Zeit verbringen zu können.   
Kurz darauf verabschiedeten sich die sechs von den anderen, die sich auf der Stelle drehten und in der Dunkelheit verschwanden. Sie war froh, dass Malfoy ebenfalls apparierte, denn so konnte sie sich entspannen und wurde nicht ständig an die vielen Fragen erinnert, die sie sich innerlich stellte.  
Es war sehr kühl und Ginny konnte nur von Glück sagen, dass sie so dick angezogen war, während Hermine sich von Ron sein Kapuzenshirt lieh. Eine Weile gingen Charlie und sie in friedlichem Schweigen nebeneinander her den verschneiten Weg entlang, der aus Ottery St. Catchpole zum Fuchsbau hochführte, und lauschten dem Schnee, der unter ihren Schritten knirschte.  
„Ist etwas her, dass wir das gemacht haben, oder?“, fragte Charlie sie schließlich und stopfte seine Hände in die Jackentaschen.  
Sie nickte zustimmend. „Ja, seit du in Rumänien bist, sieht man dich kaum noch. Aber ich bin froh, dass du dieses Weihnachten gekommen bist. Besonders Mum war das sehr wichtig, denke ich.“  
„Ich auch. Sie macht sich immer noch andauernd Sorgen, was?“  
„Ja, das tut sie. Und du, wo warst du den Abend lang? Wurdest du von deinen Verehrerinnen belästigt?“, neckte Ginny. Ihr Atem bildete weiße Wölkchen in der Finsternis, die sofort wieder verblassten.  
„Nicht ganz“, entgegnete er. „Ich habe mich ein paar Minuten mit Harry unterhalten. Er scheint nicht sonderlich glücklich darüber zu sein, dass du so viel Zeit mit Malfoy verbringst. Du hast mir davon gar nichts erzählt.“  
Vorwurfsvoll und fragend blinzelte er durch den fallenden Schnee zu ihr hinüber.  
Ginny wandte ihren Blick ab. Obwohl es ihr jetzt bewusst war, war sie nicht darauf erpicht, ihrem Bruder genauer von Malfoy zu erzählen.  
„Harry übertreibt, das ist alles“, lenkte sie ein. „Wir müssen zusammen diese Strafarbeit für McGonagall erledigen und wir liegen uns inzwischen zumindest nicht ständig in den Haaren, ganz simpel.“  
„An seiner Stelle würde es mir nicht anders gehen. Er scheint noch Gefühle für dich zu haben, das weißt du, oder?“  
Ja, das hatte sie befürchtet, doch sie hatte gehofft, dass es nicht so wäre. Ginny schaute hoch in den Nachthimmel, doch auch dort fand sie natürlich keine Lösung für ihre Probleme.  
„Das ändert nichts daran, dass es vorbei ist“, sagte sie dann fest. „Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen und ich habe ein eigenes Leben und meine eigenen Entscheidungen, ich will, dass er das akzeptiert. Ich weiß aber auch nicht, wie ich ihm das noch mitteilen kann – ich habe es gefühlt mit allem und mehr versucht. Ich fürchte aber, Ron und er werden nicht so schnell aufhören, sich einzumischen.“  
„In den Augen der beiden musst du halt beschützt werden. Ich sehe dich nicht jeden Tag, ich erkenne die Unterschiede viel besser und sehe, wie viel größer du im Vergleich zu den letzten Malen geworden bist. Sie nicht.“  
„Aber das macht es doch nicht besser!“  
Charlie schmunzelte und wuschelte ihr durch die roten Haare, so, wie er es öfter gemacht hatte, als sie beide noch jünger waren. „Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Sei trotzdem nicht zu nachtragend und lass dich davon nicht aufhalten.“  
„Leichter gesagt, als getan. Ich frage mich, ob Ron mich in ein paar Jahren immer noch als kleines Kind sehen wird.“   
„Definiere mal 'ein paar Jahre'.“  
„Hm, fünf?“  
„Das dürfte schwierig werden, aber bis in zwanzig Jahren sollte selbst er es kapiert haben“, scherzte Charlie, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. „Vertrau dir selbst, Gin, ich kenne dich und ich weiß, dass du klug und alt genug bist.“  
„Du bist ein richtiger Schleimer, Charlie“, sagte Ginny, lächelte aber breit bei seinen Worten.  
Charlie war einer dieser Menschen, die immer genau wussten, wie sie mit anderen und verschiedenen Situationen umzugehen hatten – und genau das machte ihn so perfekt für seinen Job, in dem er diese Art der Selbstkontrolle oft gebrauchen konnte.  
„Wie ist es mit dir?“, fuhr sie fort. „Immer noch keine gefunden, mit der du Tante Muriel zum Schweigen bringen könntest?“  
„Bedauerlicherweise scheinen die interessanten Frauen vor mir wegzulaufen, das ist in Rumänien nicht anders, als in England. Aber momentan bin ich ganz zufrieden. Ich habe meine Drachen und kein schlechtes Leben, ich brauche keine Frau, um glücklich zu sein.“  
Ginny hob ihren behandschuten Finger und deutete mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf ihren Bruder.  
„Vor neun Jahren, als du mit Elizabeth Parker aus warst, warst du noch anderer Meinung. Erzähl mir keine Lügen.“  
„Damals war ich jung und außerdem ist Elizabeth Parker Vergangenheit.“  
„Arbeitet sie nicht mit dir zusammen?“  
„In gewisser Weise“, gab er zu. „Wir sehen uns aber nur ab und zu bei diesen Ministeriumsveranstaltungen, also guck jetzt nicht so. Ich habe kein Interesse mehr an Lizzy.“  
„Ja ja, schon verstanden“, kicherte Ginny und Charlie schnaubte ungläubig auf.  
Danach sprachen sie noch eine Weile über Rumänien, seine Arbeit dort und über Hogwarts, doch nach etwa einer halben Stunde erreichten sie den Fuchsbau und Ginny war plötzlich ganz glücklich, endlich angekommen zu sein.  
Nachdem sie den anderen Gute Nacht gesagt hatte, stapfte sie müde die Treppe hinauf und kaum, dass sie sich fertig gemacht hatte, taumelte sie ins Schlafzimmer.  
Hermine und Muriel schliefen schon und das war auch gut so, denn auf weitere Gespräche hatte sie keine Lust.  
Sie kuschelte sich in ihre Kissen und schloss die Augen.


	17. Fröhliche Weihnachten

Fürchte dich nicht vor langsamen Veränderungen, fürchte dich vor dem Stillstand.  
\- aus Japan

Kopfschmerzen.  
Ein Symptom, das normale Menschen oft nach einer langen Nacht mit zu wenig Schlaf haben. Ein Symptom, das er noch nie gehabt hatte. Doch als Draco an diesem Tag aufstand, war es anders. In seinem Schädel pochte es, was in ihm das Bild eines kleinen Männchens hochkommen ließ, das in seinem Hinterkopf fröhlich mit seinem Zauberstab alles piekte, was es finden konnte.  
Mit einem Seufzen richtete er sich auf und blinzelte.  
Am Fußende seines Bettes lag ein Haufen Geschenke – natürlich, es war der 25. Dezember.  
Weihnachten.  
Seine Gedanken wanderten zum gestrigen Abend und er musste schmunzeln. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er sich tatsächlich bei Weaslette entschuldigen oder gar eine Art Friedensangebot annehmen würde. Es war auch nicht geplant gewesen, doch jetzt war er irgendwie erleichtert darüber. Und wenn er etwas mehr nachdachte, desto sicherer konnte er sagen, dass er seine Zeit mit Weaslette eigentlich nicht so unausstehlich fand, wie es zu Beginn des Schuljahres der Fall gewesen war. Das würde alles sicher um vieles einfacher machen.  
Dass es möglicherweise auch vieles verkomplizieren würde, ignorierte er fürs Erste.  
Mit einem Seufzer stand Draco vom Bett auf und machte sich daran, die Geschenke darauf genauer anzusehen. Ein sehr künstlerisch Verpacktes von Astoria und ein total Chaotisches von Blaise, einige von seiner Mutter und der Rest von Verwandten. Als Erstes nahm er Blaise' Geschenk zur Hand, da er sich davon die größte Welle an Nervenstrapazierung versprach, und er hatte nicht vor, am Weihnachtsmorgen schlecht gelaunt zu sein.

Guten Morgen, Draci!!  
Hier ist dein Geschenk – Alter, ich hoffe, dass du es benutzen wirst.  
Für mich und alle, die dich jetzt ertragen sollen.  
Blaise  
PS: Erwürg mich jetzt bitte nicht. Zumindest, ohne vorher DAS HIER ausprobiert zu haben. Sonst muss auf meinem Grab stehen, dass ich vor meinem besten Freund ohne die Nutzung seines Zauberstabs krepiert bin. Und mal ehrlich: Wie langweilig wäre das denn?

Draco runzelte die Stirn und besah sich das längliche, kleine Päckchen misstrauisch. Schließlich riss er einfach wieder besseres Wissen das dunkelblau schillernde Geschenkpapier auseinander. Darunter kam eine kleine Schachtel zum Vorschein, auf der in goldenen Lettern stand: 'Dr. Basta’s Zahnbürste für zahnzaubersauberhaften Mundgeruch!'.  
„Danke, Blaise, das ist echt schmeichelhaft“, grummelte er böse vor sich hin, bevor er die Schachtel achtlos aufs Bett warf und sich den anderen, weitaus erfreulicheren, Sachen zuwandte.  
Von Astoria bekam er ein dickes Buch über die Sternbilder des Mittelalters und einen waldgrünen Schal, den sie darum gewickelt hatte. Eine Karte hatte sie wie immer nicht dazu getan, stattdessen einen so umfassenden Brief, dass sie ihm vom Lesestoff her das Buch überhaupt nicht hätte schicken müssen. Wahrscheinlich beinhaltete er aber nur eine endlos lange Beschwerde über Blaise.  
Von seiner Mutter hingegen bekam er ebenfalls einige Bücher, aber auch eine große, etwas gruselige Statue aus Serpentin, bei der sich die betroffene Eule zu Tode geschleppt haben musste und Draco sofort beschloss, sie ganz tief in seinem Schrank zu verstauen. Narzissa machte öfter Reisen und immer kam sie mit der ein oder anderen Antiquität zurück – sie liebte Antiquitäten, was wohl die halbe Inneneinrichtung des Manors erklärte.

Lieber Draco,  
ich hoffe, es geht dir gut. Das ist doch so, oder?  
Ich habe von diesen Angriffen gehört – vergiss nicht: Ich lese den Tagespropheten immer noch!  
Und ich bin wirklich sehr wütend auf dich! Was denkst du dir, dich nicht bei mir zu melden? Sag mir jetzt sofort, ob es dir gut geht, oder ich appariere nachhause und überzeuge mich selbst davon, egal, wie beschäftigt du gerade damit bist, meine Abwesenheit auszunutzen!  
Mein Aufenthalt in Kanada wird noch einige Zeit dauern, wir sehen uns wohl erst im Sommer wieder. Ich wünschte, ich könnte früher zurück sein, doch unsere Partner sind schwer zu überzeugen.  
Aber ich weiß, dass du gut auf dich achtgeben kannst. Das hoffe ich zumindest für dich und deinen Hintern, den ich dir andernfalls versohlen werde.  
Pass auf dich auf.  
Mutter

Seine Mutter … wenn sie wüsste, wo er gerade eigentlich war. Natürlich wusste sie aber von den Angriffen. Sie war zwar oft zurückhaltend und sehr leicht zu manipulieren, doch auch wenn sie auf einem anderen Kontinent war, informierte sie sich über alles, was gerade zu Hause geschah. So war sie nun einmal und er hätte vielleicht zuerst schreiben sollen, bevor sie davon hörte und Panik schob.  
Rasch schrieb er ihr eine Antwort und legte sie auf das Fenstersims, um sie bei der nächsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit abzuschicken. Anschließend machte er sein Bett und ging zu der schlichten, etwas sperrigen Truhe, die ihm die Hauselfen aus dem Manor zugeschickt hatten. Er zog sich an und bedachte den Ghul mit einer halb genervten, halb herablassenden Grimasse, da dieser ihn beleidigt anknurrte, als er ihm und seiner Ecke zu nahe kam.   
Danach begab er sich auf den Weg durch das weihnachtlich geschmückte Haus nach unten. Als er den Wohnbereich betrat – der am schlimmsten von allen anderen Räumen mit Weihnachtsdeko vollgestopft war –, saßen bereits alle Weasleys am Frühstückstisch, um den es schon bedenklich eng wurde, denn selbst Muriel, die man am Tischende neben Mrs Weasley platziert hatte, war erschienen.  
„Ah, guten Morgen, Draco. Fröhliche Weihnachten!“, begrüßte Mrs Weasley ihn erfreut, als sie ihn sah, und winkte ihn zu sich.  
Von den meisten anderen Versammelten kam ebenfalls etwas, das wie „Fröhliche Weihnachten“ klang und mit einem steifen Nicken nahm er auf ihrer anderen Seite Platz, wobei er Weaslbes und Potters Starren ignorierte. Links von ihm saß Fleur und ihm gegenüber Tante Muriel.  
„Wie geht es Ihnen? Ich hoffe, Sie haben gut geschlafen.“ Mrs Weasley lächelte ihn freundlich an und Draco konnte ihr deutlich ansehen, wie viel Mühe sie sich gab.  
„Ja, es war alles Bestens, danke“, erwiderte er, was sie verdutzt lächeln ließ.  
„Wollen Sie vielleicht etwas Kaffee?“, fragte sie.  
„Nein, danke“, schlug er ihr Angebot höflich aus und nahm sich eine Scheibe Weißbrot, die er mit wachsendem Hungergefühl mit Erdbeermarmelade bestrich.  
Arthur Weasley schenkte sich auf der anderen Seite des Tisches Tee aus einer dampfenden Kanne nach. „Wie geht es Ihren Wunden, Draco?“  
„Sie sind verheilt, ich spüre nichts mehr.“  
Sein Blick fiel auf Weaslette, die ihm von ihrem Platz zwischen Percy und Bill aufmerksam zuhörte. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert, als er ihr zerknittertes Shirt und die unordentlichen Haare sah, die sie nachlässig zu einem Zopf geflochten hatte.  
„Bist du sicher?“, fragte Ron währenddessen enttäuscht und kassierte sofort einen Stoß in die Rippen, ausgeführt von niemand anderem als Granger, die nicht besonders begeistert von ihrem festen Freund zu sein schien. Im Gegenteil, sie schaute eher angesäuert drein.  
Draco musterte sie überrascht, da sie eine der Letzten gewesen war, von denen er erwartet hatte, dass sie ihn verteidigen würden. Sie jedoch widmete sich nur unbeteiligt ihrem Rührei.  
„Ich bin zwar nicht bewandert in Heilkunde, aber ich hatte vor einigen Jahren eine Freundin, Mrs Whortleburry, die im St. Mungos arbeitete. Sie hat mir von einigen Fällen berichtet, von denen sie sagte, sie wären unheimlich schnell genesen, andere jedoch…“  
Muriel hatte noch fortfahren wollen, wurde jedoch von einem lauten Geräusch und einem darauf folgendem Klappern am Fenster abgelenkt.  
Die Köpfe aller Anwesenden wandten sich in die Richtung und Draco erkannte vier Eulen, die mit ihren Schnäbeln ungeduldig gegen den Rahmen klackerten und sich auf dem Fenstersims nebeneinander quetschten. Eilig stand Bill auf und ließ sie herein.  
„Guck mal, von wem die sind“, sagte Mrs Weasley.  
„Vielleicht ist es ja von Creevey.“  
Ron wandte sich verdrießlich an seine Schwester. „Oder von diesem mysteriösem Typen, mit dem du neulich in Hogsmeade warst.“  
Dracos Gesicht verfinsterte sich unisono mit ihrem, als er an Richard und seine bescheuerte Wette dachte. Inzwischen, nachdem er und Weaslette Frieden vereinbart hatten, sah er dafür, wie er mit der Gryffindor umgesprungen war, noch abfälliger auf ihn herab. Auch hier ignorierte er, dass er von der Idee anfangs begeistert gewesen war.  
„Nein, das ist für mich“, ließ Muriel verlauten und nahm zufrieden die beiden Päckchen entgegen, die die Eulen bei sich gehabt hatten, bevor sie wieder verschwanden. „Ich habe die Leute, die gerade gegen die Ungezieferplage in meinem Haus ankämpfen, gebeten, mir alle Sachen zuzuschicken, die sie retten können. Es wird noch einiges mehr kommen, vermute ich.“  
Kaum gesprochen rauschten noch weitere drei Eulen herein, allerdings mit sehr viel größeren Paketen – um genau zu sein kleinen Truhen, vielleicht vierzig Zentimeter hoch und dreißig breit.  
„Muriel“, sagte Mrs Weasley, in ihrer Miene spiegelte sich eine Mischung aus unguter Vorahnung und Ärgernis wider. Mit dieser Vorahnung (Professor Trelawney wäre stolz gewesen!) hatte sie recht, denn noch während der nächsten paar Minuten trafen zwei weitere Lieferungen ein.  
„Ach je, was soll ich damit nur machen?“, fragte sich die alte Dame, die sich, wie alle anderen, von ihrem Frühstück abgewandt hatte und das Chaos in der Küche abschätzig musterte.  
Ein aufgeregtes Funkeln trat in die Augen Fleurs, als sie vorsichtig und mit kaum hörbarem, französischen Akzent vorschlug: „Vielleicht könnten wir uns das ja mal … zusammen ansehen und dann entscheiden?“  
„Ah, das ist eine wirklich gute Idee. Kompliment, Französin!“ Muriel klatschte lautlos in die Hände und machte Bill, Charlie und Weaslbe Beine, damit sie die Sachen zu den Sofas im Wohnbereich trugen.  
Weaslette und ihre Schwägerin erhoben sich gleichzeitig, die Blicke begierig (und etwas beängstigend) auf die Truhen gerichtet. Sie waren schneller dort, als jemand hätte protestieren können.  
„Na gut, ich denke, das Frühstück ist damit beendet …“, resignierte Mrs Weasley und scheuchte die restlichen Versammelten davon. „Wenn Sie noch weiter frühstücken wollen, Draco, können Sie das natürlich machen“, wandte sie sich dann aber noch an ihren Gast.  
Der grinste und bedankte sich, während er den neidischen Gesichtsausdruck von Weasley genoss und nebenbei noch sein zweites Brot mit Käse belegte. Von seinem Platz an dem leeren Tisch beobachtete er mit viel Amüsement die Weasleys, wie sie sich über die Truhen hermachten oder interessiert zuschauend daneben standen. Ausgenommen von Mr Weasley, der nach draußen zu seinem Schuppen verschwunden war, und Charlie, der sich in einen Sessel geworfen und dieses Vieh von einem Kater auf seinen Schoß gehoben hatte, den Granger mit in den Fuchsbau geschleppt haben musste.  
„Mon Dieu … C'est mignon!“, rief da Fleur aus und starrte in eine der Truhen. Sie hielt violetten Stoff in den Händen, der sich beim Herausholen als ein Rock entpuppte. „Das sind ja nur Kleidungsstücke, Muriel!“  
„Natürlich, immerhin habe ich diesen Tölpeln angeordnet, sich zuerst um das Wichtigste zu kümmern.“  
„Ist das ein echtes Kollier?!“  
„Allerdings, aber ich glaube kaum, dass es bei deiner knochigen Gestalt gut zur Geltung käme, Ginevra …“  
„Tantchen Muriel, denkst du, du wirst diese kleinen Püppchen noch brauchen?“  
„Es handelt sich dabei keineswegs um Püppchen, Fred, sondern um Matroschka. Sie stammen aus meinem zweimonatigen Russlandaufenthalt. Aber bitteschön, wenn ihr diesen Müll haben- Moment, was habt ihr eigentlich wieder damit vor?!“  
„Muriel, dieses Lunaskop hier kannst du doch sicher entbehren, oder?“  
„Aber Percy, ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du auch eine romantische Ader hast!“  
„Haha, bitte...! Muriel! Das kann ich doch … sehr gut, ähm … für meine Arbeit gebrauchen!“   
Und so ging es die nächsten Minuten weiter, bis alle irgendwann nur noch ganz fasziniert von ihren Fundstücken in dem Gewühl saßen.  
„Oh Merlin, das ist ja eine wunderschöne Murmelsammlung!“, sagte Weaslette immer wieder, die ein Glas voller Murmeln verschiedener Farben und Muster begutachtete, als wäre es das Schönste, das sie je gesehen hatte.  
Er musste grinsen, als er ihre weit aufgerissenen, kindlichen Augen bemerkte. Generell konnte er über das Gewirr der Weasleys nur staunen, wie sie sich streitend um die Schätze Muriels gedrängt hatten, darauf bedacht, alles mindestens einmal in den Händen zu haben oder ihrer Großtante mit großen Kinderaugen abzuschwatzen.  
Weaslettes Starren wurde jetzt von einem entzückten Schrei Fleurs unterbrochen, die aufgesprungen war und in ihren blau lackierten Fingern gewinnend ein weißes Kleid hielt.  
„Das ist doch nicht ein 'ochzeitskleid, oder?“, flüsterte sie betont langsam, was Charlie auflachen ließ, der jedoch von Grangers Lehrerblick zum Schweigen gebracht wurde.  
„Du hast nie erzählt, dass du mal verheiratet warst, Tante Muriel“, sagte Weaslette verwundert, während Draco an ihnen vorbei ging und sich ebenfalls in einem Sessel niederließ, um das Chaos im Gewühl besser überblicken zu können. Nun konnte auch er das Kleid richtig sehen – es war aus schlichtem, musterlosem Stoff gefertigt, trägerlos, mit einem blassblauem Band tailliert und einem weitfallendem Rocksaum.  
„War ich auch nicht, ich bitte dich! Es ist das Kleid meiner Schwester, eurer Großtante Maggie. Die liebe Maggie … Ach, sie war wirklich ein dummes Ding, als sie nach dem Tod eures Großonkels Charles noch einmal geheiratet hat … Wisst ihr, ich mochte Thomas wirklich nie, deshalb kann ich es kaum bedauern, dass er ein Jahr später an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben ist. Ich sage es euch: Die liebe Maggie ist daran zu Grunde gegangen!“  
Dramatisch griff sie sich ans Herz und setzte sich auf das Sofa.  
„Es ist wunderschön!“, meinte Fleur unbeeindruckt und bekam ein zustimmendes Nicken Bills. „Nur etwas klein, eure Tante war wohl wirklisch eine Weasley. 'ermine“, mit einem schalkhaften Lächeln sah sie zu der Braunhaarigen, „willst du es mal anprobieren?“  
„Was?“ Granger wäre vermutlich aus den Schuhen gekippt, hätte sie welche angehabt. Die Reaktion des Wiesels war noch amüsanter: Seine Augen übten sich darin, den Umfang von Tellern zu übertrumpfen.  
„S'il te plaît, 'ermine! Muriel 'at sischer nischts dagegen.“  
„Bitte …“, zog sie das Wort gekünstelt in die Länge, „ich brauche diese alten Sachen nicht mehr! Ihr könnt sie euch gerne nehmen – aber Finger weg von meiner Murmelsammlung, Ginevra!“  
„Na gut, wenn es dir wirklich nichts ausmacht, Muriel …“, meinte die Gryffindor zögernd und ließ sich von Fleur in Richtung Treppe drängen, gefolgt von einer belustigt grinsenden Weaslette. Und schon waren die Mädchen verschwunden.  
Fred und George sahen indessen ihren jüngeren Bruder mit offensichtlichen Absichten an.  
„Sag mal, Ronnie, müssen wir etwas wissen, was du uns vielleicht ...“  
„… nur zufällig und ganz unabsichtlich …“  
„… vergessen hast du erzählen?“  
Weasley wirkte, als würde er jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen. „Ich – ihr – nein!“

ooooo

„'alt still, 'ermine! Isch muss das doch erst rischtisch zumachen“, stöhnte Fleur genervt auf und zwang Hermine stehen zu bleiben.  
„Aber es ist so eng“, meinte diese kritisch. „Am Ende machen wir es noch kaputt … Was denkst du, Ginny?“ Da sie sich ja nicht bewegen sollte, sah sie nur aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihrer Freundin.  
„Na jaaa …“, sagte Ginny und betrachtete die Ältere berechnend. Das Kleid saß tatsächlich etwas eng, das bemerkte man besonders daran, dass sie die Luft anhalten musste und Fleur schon eine geraume Zeit am Verschluss herumwerkelte. „Ich denke schon, dass du da hineinpassen könntest, allerdings ist es definitiv etwas … na ja, würdest du wirklich beabsichtigen, darin zu heiraten, würdest du vermutlich auf dem Weg zum Altar krepieren und auf anderen Wegen einer Zeremonie beiwohnen – allerdings eher unter der Erde, als darauf.“  
Hermine nickte bedächtig. „Du hast vollkommen Recht. Außerdem steht mir die Farbe auch nicht besonders …“  
„Das stimmt tatsächlisch, warme Farbnuancen passen serr viel besser zu dir“, murmelte Fleur, die den Versuch, die Gryffindor in das Kleid zu zwängen, aufgegeben hatte, und nun prüfend einmal um sie herumging. „Man bräuchte etwas, das nicht so kalt ist … Möglischerweise ein wärmeres Weiß mit roten Musterungen … Oder Violett?“  
„Jedenfalls passt es mir nicht. Außerdem habe ich ja eh nicht vor, in naher Zukunft zu heiraten …“  
„Ah, da würde isch mir keine Gedanken machen, 'ermine. Schade nur, dass Ron disch nischt sehen wird …“  
Ein Grinsen schlich sich über Ginnys Gesicht, als sie beobachtete, wie Hermine verlegen den Blick zu Boden richtete und sich darauf konzentrierte, so ruhig zu stehen, dass Fleur ohne Probleme das Kleid wieder öffnen konnte. Kurz herrschte Stille, bis sie wieder ihre normalen Sachen anziehen konnte und das „robe de mariée“, wie Fleur es nannte, wieder auf dem Bett der Mädchen lag. Mit einer nachdenklichen Miene musterte Ginnys Schwägerin es.  
„Es ist wirklisch zu schade … Wenn wir es Muriel jetzt zurückgeben, wird sie es kaum sobald wieder 'erausrücken.“ Fleur drehte sich zu den beiden anderen, die sich nebeneinander auf das gemütliche Sofa gelümmelt hatten, auf dem Ginny während Muriels Aufenthalt schlief.  
„Ja“, pflichtete ihr Ginny bei und streckte sich. „Es ist wirklich schade. Aber sonst gibt es hier ja niemanden, der in Frage käme.“  
„Hey!“, sagte Hermine und sah sie beleidigt an. „Ich habe nie behauptet, dass Ron und ich… Moment mal! Du könntest das Ding genauso gut einmal anprobieren! Wieso sollte nur ich das machen müssen?“  
„ICH?“, platzte es aus Ginny heraus, deren Mund aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht mehr zugehen wollte.  
„Oui … Wieso sind wir da nischt früher draufgekommen? Ginny, es würde an dir sischer fantastique aussehen!“  
„Also, ich …“  
Doch gesagt, getan. Kurz darauf stand Ginny an Hermines Stelle, während die anderen um sie herum gingen und mit neuem Elan ihr Werk begutachteten. Protestieren hatte nichts gebracht.  
„Es … passt dir wirklich gut!“, sagte Hermine bewundernd.  
„Isch denke auch! Ich 'atte disch eigentlich für einen dunkleren Farbtyp ge'alten, aber es ist wirklisch 'übsch. Guck es dir einmal an!“  
Ginny runzelte argwöhnisch die Stirn, drehte sich aber schließlich zum Spiegel.  
„Es sieht wirklich … gut aus“, gab sie verwundert zu und drehte sich, um das Kleid bestaunen zu können.  
Das Weiß war nicht zu grell, sodass es ihre Haut leichenblass wirken ließ, und weder das Band an ihrer Taille, noch die Tatsache, dass es ein trägerloses Kleid war, ließen sie knochig erscheinen. Ganz im Gegenteil passte es sich gut an ihren Körper an und ließ ihre Sommersprossen auch nicht zu stark auffallen.  
„'abe isch es dir nischt gesagt?“ Fleur grinste zufrieden und tätschelte ihr die Schulter, als sie sich scheinheilig lächelnd vorbeugte. „Und, was denkst du: Willst du es den anderen vorführen?“  
Ginny begann sofort am Verschluss herumzufummeln. „Nein!“  
„Oh, komm schon, du siehst niedlisch aus!“  
„Nein“, sagte sie nochmals entschieden und war schon überzeugt, dass es sich damit hatte, da Fleur mit einem theatralischem Seufzen auf dem Sofa Platz nahm, doch sie hatte sich zu früh gefreut. Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ alle zusammenschrecken, als Hermine schon zu Ginny getreten war, um ihr ihre Hilfe anzubieten.  
„Mädchen, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit! Seid ihr fertig mit dem Anprobieren?“, ertönte Muriel, eindeutig genervt. Das konnte man allein daran erahnen, dass sie sich eigens die Treppen hinauf begeben hatte – und das mit ihren 'hundertacht Jahren'.  
„Ja, sind wir!“, sagte Fleur und stand auf, um ihr die Tür zu öffnen.  
Tante Muriel trat ein – und hinter ihr der gesamte Weasley-Clan. Die drei Mädchen starrten überrascht auf den Haufen, der sich in den engen Flur und zum Teil auf die Treppe gedrängt hatte, ganz vorne Muriel, Ron und Molly, alle drei mit zuerst enttäuschten Mienen. Als Molly dann aber ihre Tochter statt Hermines in dem Kleid sah, jauchzte sie entzückt auf und studierte sie von allen Seiten ganz genau.  
„Schluckende Wasserspeier, Ginny!“, platzte es aus ihrem Vater heraus, während ihre Brüder allesamt eine etwas erstaunte Miene zogen.  
„Du siehst irgendwie älter da drin aus …“, meinte Percy verwirrt.  
„Nicht schlecht, Gin“, sagte währenddessen Charlie anerkennend.  
„Merlin, Ginny, zieh das wieder aus!“, kam es von Ron, der sie anstarrte, als würde er sie innerlich schon vor dem Traualtar stehen sehen.  
Ginny knirschte verdrossen mit den Zähnen, als sie bemerkte, wie eine peinlich berührte Röte in ihre Wangen schoss. Das würde sie sich vermutlich die nächsten Jahre noch von ihrer Familie anhören müssen! Sie sah von einem zum anderen, bis sie schließlich bei einem ganz anderen Augenpaar ankam.  
Es war, als würde ein Blitz durch sie hindurchfahren.  
Malfoy. Er musterte sie so, dass sie sich von seiner Miene nicht mehr losreißen konnte. Von seinen brennenden Augen, die langsam von ihren nackten Füßen aufwärts bis zu ihrer Taille glitten. Weiter über ihre Brust, über ihre Schultern. Und letzten Endes bei ihren Augen verharrten.  
Überall, wo sein Blick sie streifte, schien ihre Haut in Flammen zu stehen.  
Dieser Blick …  
Es war ein Ausdruck, den sie nicht ganz definieren konnte. Irgendwie überrascht und gleichzeitig abwesend, als wüsste er nicht so recht, was er selbst denken sollte. Oder als wäre er darüber schockiert, was er wirklich dachte.  
Er wandte sich ruckartig ab.  
Erleichtert atmete sie aus. Hatte sie gerade etwa die Luft angehalten? Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Und diese Sache eben hatte sie sich vermutlich auch nur eingebildet.  
Vermutlich.


	18. Konversation

Wenn wir nur noch das sehen, was wir zu sehen wünschen, sind wir bei der geistigen Blindheit angelangt.  
\- Marie Freifrau von Ebner-Eschenbach (1830-1916)

Die schlimmste Herrschaft ist die der Gewohnheit.  
\- Publius Syrus (eigentlich Publilius Syrus, wahrscheinlich 90 - 40 v. Chr.)

Die nächsten Tage vergingen rasch, vor allem, weil Ginny Malfoy kaum über den Weg lief. Das lag daran, dass er die Zeit oft in seinem Zimmer verbrachte (wann war es eigentlich zu seinem Zimmer geworden?). Außer zu den Essenszeiten, da war er immer pünktlich anwesend, beim Frühstück oft sogar früher als Ginny oder Hermine. Es ging also alles seinen inzwischen gewohnten Gang, zumindest, wenn man Muriel mit Scheuklappen ausblendete. Was schwer war, denn Muriel hatte die unmögliche Gabe, die Aufmerksamkeit der Leute mit ihrem Gegacker und Gezeter permanent auf sich zu ziehen.  
Und so kam der Morgen schnell, an dem Malfoy im Ministerium seine Aussage machen sollte.  
Er und Arthur frühstückten in aller Eile und ein Hauself des Manors brachte einen Anzug für den Slytherin vorbei. Ginny war gerade mit einem Gähnen die Treppe heruntergekommen und hatte sich zu ihrer Mutter, Hermine und Percy gesellt, die schon wach waren, als die beiden aus der Tür verschwanden.  
Nach dem Frühstück setzte Ginny sich dann, während alle anderen Familienmitglieder, abgesehen von ihr selbst, Charlie, Hermine und Muriel, einkaufen gegangen waren, auf ein Sofa, um die Ruhe zu nutzen und einen Brief an Colin zu schreiben. Sie tauchte ihre blaue Feder kurz in das kleine Tintenfässchen, das sie auf dem Couchtisch platziert hatte, und begann dann zu schreiben, begleitet vom Ticken der Uhr und den leisen Scharchern Muriels, die in einem der Sessel eingeschlafen war.

Lieber Colin,  
wie geht es dir? Und wie war dein Weihnachten?  
Dein Geschenk schicke ich anbei. Ich hoffe nur, dass Pig es nicht auf dem Weg verliert, du kennst ihn ja.  
Hier im Fuchsbau ist eigentlich alles, wie sonst auch. Doch du wirst mir bestimmt nicht glauben, wer hier ist: Überraschend ist Tante Muriel gekommen, angeblich wegen einer Ungezieferplage, die ihr Haus gerade zu Grunde richtet – deshalb haben auch ein paar Eulen vorhin einige ihrer Sachen vorbeigebracht.  
Kennst du sie eigentlich?  
Glaub mir: Das willst du sicherlich überhaupt nicht. Ich habe mir während des halben Frühstücks anhören müssen, dass ich spröde Haare, eine – ich zitiere! – „unweibliche Haltung“ und, mein Favorit, „hinterlistige Gesichtszüge“ hätte, mit denen ich „niemals einen abkriegen“ würde!  
Nicht schon nervend genug, dass sie Charlie damit seit Jahren belästigt. Mal ganz ehrlich: Ich bin doch gerade mal siebzehn … Und was eigentlich verwunderlich ist: Fred, George und Percy hat sie etwas Ähnliches noch nie gesagt!  
Nun ja, zumindest ist Charlie hier. Es freut mich wirklich, ihn mal wieder an Weihnachten zu sehen, wo er sich doch sonst immer erfolgreich an seine Arbeit geklammert hat.  
Es ist schade, dass du über die Ferien im Schloss geblieben bist. Dad hat unsere Karten für die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft schon lange. Rumänien gegen Spanien – ich bin mir sicher, dass ohne die rumänischen Treiber Bulgarien zurück im Finale gewesen wäre, Krum ist immerhin dieses Jahr abermals zur Höchstform aufgelaufen.  
Wir werden schon am 30. frühmorgens aufbrechen und dann bis zum nächsten Mittag bleiben, sollte das Spiel sich nicht unvorhergesehen in die Länge ziehen.  
Versprochen, ich werde dir alles haarklein berichten! Und versprich du mir, dass du die Zeit nutzt und lernst (und ja, Hermine hat mich beauftragt, dich daran zu erinnern) – du hast immerhin auch nicht immer die Gelegenheit, dir von Neville Nachhilfe geben zu lassen.  
Und bevor ich es vergesse: Wie geht es eigentlich Angélique?

Ich warte auf deine Antwort!  
Deine Ginny

Ginny nickte zufrieden und lehnte sich zurück, während sie den Brief erneut überflog. Als sie am Ende angelangt war, stutze sie kurz und überflog ihn ein weiteres Mal.  
Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie Malfoy mit keinem Wort erwähnt hatte … Aber das war ja auch nicht nötig.  
Sie würde Colin einfach davon erzählen, wenn sie wieder im Schloss wäre und er sich auch keine unnötigen Sorgen zu machen bräuchte. Genau.  
Halbwegs von sich selbst überzeugt faltete sie den Brief zusammen, bevor sie damit zu Pigwidgeon ging und ihm Colins Geschenk und die Nachricht übergab.  
Sie sah ihm gerade noch hinterher, als sie Schritte auf der Treppe hörte.  
„Hast du an Colin geschrieben?“, fragte Hermine zerstreut, die einen Stapel Bücher in den Armen trug, ihre Locken unordentlich zu einem Zopf hochgebunden und ihre Schreibfeder hinter ihr Ohr gesteckt.   
Sie war offenbar mit Lernen beschäftigt gewesen.  
„Ja. Was sind das für Bücher?“  
„Die gehören deiner Mutter. Ich habe sie mir ausgeliehen, für meine UTZ-Prüfung in Arithmantik.“  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Mum Bücher über Arithmantik hat“, erwiderte Ginny verwundert.  
Hermine kicherte amüsiert, als sie die Bücher auf dem Küchentisch abstellte und schon wieder die Treppe hinaufsprang.  
„Die hat sie zu ihrer vollständigen Lockhart-Sammlung dazugeschenkt bekommen!“, rief sie noch.  
Auch Ginny musste bei dem Gedanken an ihre Mutter, wie sie stolz alle Bücher Lockharts aufkaufte und dann einen Stapel an Arithmantik-Büchern in die Hände gedrückt bekam, lachen. Es war einfach eine zu lustige Vorstellung.   
Aber da sie nun eh nichts anderes zu tun hatte, setzte auch Ginny sich an ihre Bücher und mit einer Tasse Tee in der einen Hand und einem Buch in der anderen brütete sie zuerst über Verwandlungen, dann über Kräuterkunde. Sie erfasste dabei nicht, wie schnell die Zeit vorbeiging, und bevor sie es sich versah, öffnete sich die Haustür, gerade, als die Wanduhr elf schlug. Neugierig sah sie auf und erkannte ihren Vater und Malfoy, die hintereinander eintraten.  
„Oh, hallo Ginny“, grüßte sie ihr Vater erschöpft und legte seinen Mantel auf einer Stuhllehne ab. „Wo ist deine Mutter?“  
„Hey. Sie ist mit den anderen einkaufen gegangen und Charlie und Hermine sind oben. Muriel, na ja …“ Ginny deutete mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf ihre Großtante.  
„Ist denn alles gut gegangen?“, erkundigte sie sich dann und blickte fragend zu Malfoy, der bisher schweigend und mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen dagestanden hatte.  
„Sie haben mir nur einen Haufen Löcher in den Bauch gefragt und offenbar versucht, den Rekord für die abwegigsten Fragestellungen zu brechen.“ Mit missmutig gerunzelter Stirn ließ er sich ihr gegenüber nieder, während er seine Krawatte lockerte.  
Vorhin hatte sie Malfoy nur kurz von hinten gesehen, jetzt fiel ihr aber unmittelbar ins Auge, dass ihm dieser Anzug wirklich gut stand. Erwachsener, so konnte man es wohl beschreiben.  
„Allerdings. Leider konnten sie uns aber nichts Genaues sagen. Sie hoffen wohl mit Dracos Aussage einen Zauberstab weiterzukommen“, mischte sich Arthur ein und trank einen Schluck Wasser. „Ich muss jetzt aber auch noch einmal ins Ministerium, es gibt wohl einige Komplikationen mit einem beschlagnahmten Artefakt in meiner Abteilung … Sagst du Molly Bescheid, dass ich wahrscheinlich nicht zum Mittagessen zurück bin?“  
Ginny lächelte kopfschüttelnd. Ihr Vater liebte seine Arbeit einfach.  
„Sicher doch, Dad. Bis später!“  
„Wiedersehen, Mr Weasley“, kam es von Malfoy.  
Ginny winkte noch, als er in den Kamin stieg und in einer grünen Stichflamme verschwand, wobei er seinen Hut auf seinem Kopf festhielt und seine Brille zurechtrückte.  
Danach wandte sie sich an den Blonden.  
„Sie haben dich also ausgefragt?“  
„Natürlich, Weaslette, etwas anderes macht man bei einem Verhör ja auch nicht.“  
Sie seufzte und beugte sich augenrollend wieder über ihr Buch. Malfoy war offenbar schlecht gelaunt.  
„Schon klar.“  
Eine Weile schwiegen die beiden, bis Ginny ihm kurz einen Blick zuwarf und ihn musterte.  
Er schien relativ erschöpft, denn er saß mit zurückgelegtem Nacken im Sessel und hielt die Augen geschlossen. Hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, hätte sie sagen können, dass er ebenso schlief wie Muriel.  
Mit einem leichten Lächeln machte sie weiter mit Lernen, wobei sie allerdings nicht ganz wusste, wieso sie lächelte.  
„Sie haben mich gefragt, was für Zauber sie angewandt haben. Und nach ihrer Gruppenstruktur. Nach ihrem Aussehen, nach Namen oder Gerüchen und Geräuschen, die ich mitbekommen habe. Scheinbar wissen sie überhaupt nichts. Kein Wunder, immerhin hat bisher keiner überlebt.“  
Ginny hatte überrascht aufgesehen, als er plötzlich zu sprechen begonnen hatte, doch er rührte sich bei seinen Worten kein Stück, als wäre er eine Statue.  
Sein Tonfall war bei dem letzten Satz allerdings etwas bitter geworden.  
Weil sie aber nicht genau wusste, was sie darauf antworten sollte, blieb sie stumm und wartete, dass er noch etwas sagen würde. Was er schließlich auch tat.  
Seine dunkle Stimme erfüllte den Raum und er sprach langsam und distanziert.  
„Es ist irgendwie seltsam, wenn man diesen Typen gegenüber sitzt, die einen vor einigen Monaten noch hätten töten können. Besonders, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie mit mir geredet haben, um die Typen zu finden, die mich jetzt umbringen wollen. Obwohl sie das wahrscheinlich nicht werden.“  
Sie fixierte ihn und sagte fest: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie etwas dagegen tun werden. Du vergisst, dass du nicht mehr auf deren Seite stehst.“  
Malfoy hob die Augenbrauen in der typischen Slytherin-Manier und schaute sie an.  
„Wieso bist du dir da so sicher?“  
Stimmt, wieso ging sie davon aus?  
Aber ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass es stimmte. Es musste stimmen.  
„Nun ja“, meinte Ginny und nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, „das bist du immerhin, oder?“  
Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.  
„Schätze schon.“  
Ginny konnte sich ein erleichtertes Lachen nicht verkneifen und auch Malfoy wirkte wieder entspannter.  
Sie konnte selbst nicht glauben, dass sie mit ihm hier saß und über etwas, was er sagte, so beruhigt war.  
Schon seltsam, wie sich Dinge manchmal veränderten.  
Schon seltsam, wie sich Personen manchmal veränderten.  
„Und sie haben noch etwas gesagt …“, sprach er da plötzlich wieder. Es erschreckte sie, dass er so abrupt wieder ernst war. „Sie haben gesagt, dass ich meinen Vater bald besuchen dürfte. Seine Strafe steht wohl fest, der Prozess ist nach Neujahr.“  
Ginny schwieg und überlegte, wie sie ihm antworten sollte.  
Die Stimmung im Raum ließ sie nervös werden und irgendwie machte es ihr Herz schwer, wie Malfoy an die Wand starrte und so tief in sich versunken zu sein schien. Allerdings verwirrte sie es auch, dass er ihr so etwas anvertraute.  
„Wirst du … ihn besuchen?“, fragte sie dann.  
Malfoy richtete sich auf.  
„Nein.“  
„Warum? Er ist immerhin dein Vater, oder?“  
„Ja, er ist mein Vater“, sagte er langsam und konzentriert. Seine Unterarme stützte er jetzt auf seinen Knien ab, den Blick zu Boden gerichtet.  
Daraufhin folgte Stille und Ginny traute sich nicht, ihn noch einmal anzusprechen.  
Sie versuchte weiterzulernen, allerdings fiel es ihr nicht ganz so leicht, wenn sie dabei mit jemandem zusammensaß, der Löcher in die Luft starrte und ihr eben noch mehr Stoff zum Nachdenken gegeben hatte, als gut für sie war. Und dazu war Kräuterkunde eh schon ihr schlechtestes Fach, neben Geschichte der Zauberei – hierbei waren Colin und sie die Volltrottel des Jahrgangs.  
Und so stöhnte sie nach wenigen Minuten schon genervt auf und warf Malfoy einen missmutigen Blick zu.  
Er bemerkte ihn, denn spöttisch wollte er wissen: „Was denn? Störe ich dich bei deinem Liebesroman?“  
Verdattert hob sie die Augenbrauen. „Wieso Liebesroman?“  
„Du sahst sehr konzentriert aus. So gucken Mädchen entweder, wenn sie einen Liebesroman lesen oder Hundewelpen sehen.“  
„Tja, ich lerne aber.“  
„Du lernst schon zu Beginn der Ferien?“, hakte er überrascht nach.  
„Ja? Dein Bild von mir scheint wirklich herausragend zu sein. Also echt …“  
Er zuckte nur die Achseln.  
„Dann gehörst du offenbar nicht zu der Sorte Mädchen, die ich sonst um mich habe.“  
„Was, du beachtest die soweit, dass du so etwas feststellst?“, sagte sie gespielt schockiert.  
„Ja – manchmal. Aber was ist denn jetzt?“  
„Kräuterkunde!“  
„Kräuterkunde? Dabei hast du Probleme?“  
„Ja.“  
Malfoy feixte und setzte schon zu einem Kontra an, das wahrscheinlich etwas mit Nervosität ihrerseits als Reaktion auf sein umwerfendes Aussehen zu tun hatte, als er ihren genervten Blick sah.  
Er seufzte.  
„Na schön, zeig mal her …“  
Damit kam er um den Couchtisch zu der überraschten Ginny herum, griff ungefragt ihr Buch und ließ sich neben sie fallen.  
„Hey...“, protestierte sie, doch als er nicht reagierte, beäugte sie ihn dabei, wie er kurz die Seite überflog, die über ihren Verstand hinausging, und sich schließlich zu ihr beugte und auf eine kurze Textpassage deutete.  
„Du hast dich in der Zeile geirrt. Wandersteinwurzeln kann man nur im Winter ziehen, ihre Blüten sollte man stattdessen im Sommer schneiden. Du solltest sie getrennt in die Tabelle eintragen, so kannst du dir das und vor allem ihre Wirkungen leichter merken“, erklärte er ruhig und so fließend, als hätte er das schon mit tausend Leuten erörtert.   
„Ach so?“  
Ginny runzelte die Stirn und lehnte sich noch ein kleines Stück vor, um sich die besagten Sätze durchzulesen. Dabei bemerkte sie überhaupt nicht, wie ihre Schulter leicht an seine stieß.  
Sie öffnete schon den Mund und sah auf, um etwas dazu zu sagen, da wurde auch ihr bewusst, wie viel näher er plötzlich war. Fasziniert musste Ginny feststellen, dass seine Iris aus der Nähe sehr viel dunkler wirkte und auffällig mit der hellen Haut und den weißblonden Haaren kontrastierte.  
Es war ihr vorher nie so scharf ins Auge gestochen.  
Weniger durch ihr Zutun, sondern beinahe unbewusst, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen aus. Malfoys Pupillen weiteten sich überrascht und einen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl, er wollte etwas sagen.  
Doch dann unterbrach er ihren Blickkontakt und wandte das Gesicht ab.  
„Du hast das wirklich nicht verstanden?“, durchbrach er das Schweigen.  
Ginny räusperte sich verlegen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Nicht jeder kann ein Genie in Kräuterkunde sein …“, nuschelte sie in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart.  
Malfoy setzte schon zu einer Antwort an, da hörten sie Schritte auf der Treppe. Beide drehten sich um, als Hermine den Wohnbereich betrat.  
„Sag mal, hast du mein-“, rief sie, doch stockte, als sie die beiden auf dem Sofa erkannte.  
„Malfoy, du bist schon zurück?“  
„Für die Verhältnisse der Auroren ging es tatsächlich schnell, ja.“  
Die Ältere runzelte die Stirn. „Gut … denke ich.“  
„Was soll ich denn nun gesehen haben?“, lenkte Ginny ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
Ihr war es nicht besonders angenehm, dass Hermine sie und Malfoy entdeckt hatte – obwohl sie ja eigentlich nichts Verbotenes taten. Sie waren … ja, wenn sie heute schon so optimistisch war, konnte sie sagen, dass sie in gewisser Weise …. Freunde … waren. Oder zumindest einander gegenüber unparteiisch eingestellte Bekannte.  
Trotzdem war ihr etwas an der Situation peinlich.  
„Ähm, nun, mein Zauberkunstbuch“, antwortete Hermine irritiert.  
„Ja … es müsste irgendwo hier sein …“  
„Neben deinem Ellbogen, Weaslette“, unterbrach Malfoy ihr Herumgekrame und erhob sich. „Ich werde mich mal umziehen gehen.“  
Er schob sich an Hermine vorbei und sie starrte ihm hinterher, bevor sie schließlich wieder zu der Rothaarigen schaute. Über ihrem Kopf schwebte praktisch ein großes, blinkendes Fragezeichen.  
„Kräuterkunde, Ginny?“, wollte sie unverbindlich wissen, obwohl man ihr ihre Belustigung ansah.  
„Nimm einfach dein Buch, Hermine …“, seufzte Ginny.

ooooo

Wenn sie vorher nur zögerlich hatte sagen können, dass Malfoy und sie mindestens nicht mehr verfeindet waren, dann war sie sich jetzt ganz sicher.  
Wenn sie nicht sogar etwas mehr waren.  
Und sie sollte wohl zugeben, dass sie dagegen wirklich nichts hätte, mit ihm befreundet zu sein.  
Das alles ergab sich daraus, wie die beiden in den nächsten Tagen miteinander umgingen. Es war viel leichter, sich mit ihm zu streiten, wenn sie sich nicht all seine Kommentare und Andeutungen zu Herzen nahm, und sie wusste, dass er es eigentlich genauso mochte, mit ihr zu diskutieren, wie es ihr inzwischen gefiel. Natürlich fielen gewisse Spannungen nicht weg, denn so einfach ließ sich das Kriegsbeil kaum begraben, aber man konnte sagen, dass die Richtung sich geändert hatte.  
Es war einfach erstaunlich, wie verändert Malfoy war, im Gegensatz zu vor den Ferien. Ihre Familie bemerkte die Veränderung in gewissen Graden ebenfalls, nur Ron war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, darauf achtzugeben, dass Malfoy nicht klammheimlich den Fuchsbau in Brand setzte.  
Hermine hingegen verhielt sich genau gegenteilig, sie erfasste am meisten von dem Szenario, was wohl auch daran lag, dass sie es im Besonderen beobachtete. Sie dachte überhaupt nicht daran, mit Ginny darüber zu reden, denn ihr war klar, dass ihre Freundin das unangenehm finden würde.  
Nein, sie war mehr daran interessiert, zu sehen, wie es weitergehen würde.  
Bedauerlicherweise hatte Ginny nicht noch einmal mit Malfoy über seinen Vater sprechen können, ihr Kopf machte sich dafür umso mehr Gedanken. Sie war so verdammt neugierig – sie wollte wissen, was zwischen Lucius Malfoy und seinem Sohn war. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, ihren Vater nicht sehen zu wollen, wenn dieser im Gefängnis säße. Malfoy sprach es jedoch leider auch nicht mehr an.  
Und so kam auch bald der 30. Dezember, der Tag, an dem sie zur Quidditchweltmeisterschaft aufbrechen würden. Dieses Mal mussten allerdings alle früh aufstehen, da die Weltmeisterschaft in Irland stattfinden würde und das Apparieren als Fortbewegungsmöglichkeit ausschloss.  
Ginny war zu gut gelaunt, als dass sie ihre sonstigen Anwandlungen eines Morgenmuffels aufhielten, hellwach mit einem Rucksack auf dem Rücken die Treppen hinunterzuhüpfen und ihrer versammelten Familie einen guten Morgen zu wünschen, was mehr oder weniger erwidert wurde.  
„Sei still, Ginny, ich will schlafen“, beschwerte sich Ron hingegen, der die Hände über seine Ohren schlug und den Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken ließ, als wäre sie das weichste Kissen der Welt.  
Auch Fred und George wirkten unausgeschlafen und starrten mürrisch in ihre Haferbreischüsseln, während Charlie seinen fünften Kaffee hinunterkippte und Fleur Bill fröhlich vor sich hin summend die Hand streichelte, um sicher zu gehen, dass er wach blieb.  
„Das sind ja ganz andere Töne von dir“, sagte Molly erfreut und nahm einen Topf vom Herd.  
„Ach, heute ist einfach ein guter Tag“, flötete sie gelassen, ignorierte Ron und ließ sich auf ihrem Stuhl nieder.  
Sie blickte sich am Tisch um und entdeckte alle, abgesehen von Percy und Muriel, die nicht mitkommen würden. Zu ihrer Überraschung sogar Malfoy, immerhin war es gerade mal Viertel nach fünf.  
Doch sie tat es fürs Erste ab und stürzte sich stattdessen lieber auf die köstlich aussehenden Brötchen, die ihre Mutter an sie weiterreichte, und wollte gerade eines davon mit Himbeermarmelade bestreichen, da eilte ihr Vater herein.  
„Kinder, für Essen ist jetzt keine Zeit mehr, wir müssen los!“, rief er panisch und stellte die Milch wieder hin, die Harry sich gerade hatte einschenken wollen.  
Molly hielt ihren Mann am Ärmel auf. „Sagtest du nicht, ihr müsstet dieses Jahr erst in einer halben Stunde gehen, Arthur, mein Lieber?“  
„Ich habe eben noch einmal auf den Zettel gesehen, den Ludo mir gegeben hat: Wir sollen schon in zwanzig Minuten am Treffpunkt sein!“  
Bill richtete sich hustend auf und die Zwillinge verschluckten sich synchron an ihrem Brei, nur, um sich dann gegenseitig röchelnd auf den Rücken zu klopfen.  
„WAS?!“, schrie Ron entsetzt und sprang auf, wobei Hermine und Ginny einen entnervten Blick tauschten.  
„Ich habe nicht mal meine Sachen gepackt! Komm, Harry!“  
Damit zog er den Schwarzhaarigen, der noch zerzauster wirkte, als sonst, nach oben, die Zwillinge und Charlie ihnen hinterherhechtend.  
„Ein Glück, dass isch unsere Sachen schon gestern gepackt 'abe …“, murmelte Fleur missbilligend und Hermine nickte zustimmend.  
Zwei Minuten später waren die Jungen wieder unten und Arthur eilte der Truppe voran aus der Haustür, nicht, ohne sich noch kurz von Molly zu verabschieden, gefolgt von Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Hermine, Harry und Ron. Ginny machte bereits Anstalten den anderen zu folgen, als ihr auffiel, dass Malfoy ebenfalls aufgestanden war, eine Tasche schulterte und darauf wartete, dass sie vorauslief.  
„Du kommst mit?“, fragte sie überrumpelt.  
„Klar, selbstverständlich habe ich schon seit Monaten eine Karte. Dein Vater hat geregelt, dass ich sie gegen einen Platz in eurer Loge tauschen konnte. Und jetzt guck nicht so schockiert, das deprimiert einen ja richtig.“  
Sie schnaubte und stapfte mürrisch nach draußen.  
„Tschüss, Mum! Wiedersehen, Tante Muriel! Halt die Ohren steif, Perc!“, brüllte sie über die Schulter, bevor auch sie in einen Laufschritt verfiel und ihrem Vater nachhetzte, was beneidenswerterweise bei Malfoy eher als elegantes Laufen zu beschreiben war.  
Sie brauchten fast eine Viertelstunde, bis sie, schwer aus der Puste, auf dem Wieselkopf ankamen, wo auch dieses Mal der Portschlüssel zur Quidditchmeisterschaft versteckt war.  
Hermine und Ron ließen sich mit roten Gesichtern ins Gras fallen, während Fred und George lautstark nach Luft rangen und Bill sich auf seine Knien stützte.  
Auch Ginny hätte sich nicht ungern kurz ausgeruht, doch ihr Vater, der aus irgendwelchen Gründen überhaupt nicht nach einem Ohnmachtsanfall aussah, rief keuchend: „Schnell! Sucht, puh, sucht nach einem – was war das denn nochmal …? Ah, ja, sucht nach … nach, pfuh, einem blauen Waschlappen!“  
Charlie, Harry und Malfoy, die als Einzige noch halbwegs dazu fähig wirkten, begannen zu suchen und fanden den verdreckten Waschlappen halb unter einem Stein, den man allerdings kaum als blau bezeichnen konnte.  
Die Gruppe versammelte sich und alle griffen, ohne große Anweisungen oder Beschwerden wegen des Waschlappens, nach dem Portschlüssel.  
Ginny nahm nur noch wahr, wie sie dicht gedrängt zwischen Malfoy und Hermine stand, bevor sich die Umgebung in einem schwindelerregenden Wirbel auflöste und sie an einen anderen Ort mit sich fortriss.


	19. Rumänien vs. Spanien

Für einige Dinge finden wir keine vernünftigen Begründungen, doch für eben jene begründet unser Herz genug. Die Frage ist nur, ob wir es hören.  
\- YouDontKnowHer

Viele Menschen verlieren ihre Nerven nur, weil du deine behalten hast.  
\- Frank Moore Colby (1865-1925)

Als Ginny landete, hatte sie ein Gefühl, welches man immer hat, wenn man auf gerade eingenommenes Frühstück mit einem Portschlüssel durchgewirbelt wurde. Sie hatte nicht einmal die Augen geöffnet, die sie bei solchen Reisen immer schloss, da überkam sie schon ein heftiges Schwindelgefühl und sie stolperte unbeholfen nach vorne. Sie machte sich gerade auf den Fall und den todsicher darauf folgenden Aufprall bereit, als sie jemand auffing.  
„Geht es?“, fragte Malfoy neben ihr und sie nickte etwas orientierungslos.  
„Ja, danke“, murmelte Ginny, rechnete es ihm aber hoch an, dass er noch einen kurzen Moment so verharrte, bis er sie freigab.  
So richtete sie sich rasch wieder auf und konnte nun ihren Landeplatz in Augenschein nehmen, nachdem ihr Gleichgewichtssinn sich langsam wieder eingependelt hatte. Sie standen auf einer relativ weitflächigen Wiese, die von einer zarten Schneeschicht überzogen war, nur unterbrochen von einigen tapferen Grashalmen, die sich dem Himmel emporstreckten. Es gab weder Bäume, noch Büsche, nur einige knochige Sträucher.  
„Weasley?“, kam es trocken von rechts und die Person, der die Stimme gehörte, stellte sich als eine Frau mit geradegezupften Augenbrauen und einem blonden Dutt heraus, die ein Klemmbrett in den fein säuberlich lackierten Fingern hielt.  
„Guten Tag“, grüßte Arthur freundlich. „Ja, das sind wir.“  
„In Ordnung, Sie sind in Abschnitt fünf bei Mr O'Madden. Räumen Sie bitte den Platz. Wenn Sie noch eine Karte des Geländes benötigen, können Sie die bei meinem Kollegen dort drüben abholen“, ratterte die Frau herunter, ohne aufzusehen, und wedelte grob in die Richtung eines hageren, hochgewachsenen Mannes mit Schlapphut.  
„Äh, ja, danke sehr. Kommt, Weasleys …“, sagte Arthur irritiert und führte die Gruppe einen Feldweg entlang.  
Es dauerte einige Zeit, doch schließlich erreichten sie den richtigen Abschnitt mit etwas Hilfe von Hermine und der Karte, die sie sich vorsichtshalber von dem Kollegen der Frau geholt hatte, und trieben dort auch Mr O'Madden auf, einen gemütlichen Mann mittleren Alters, der nicht viel sprach, sondern nur von Arthur das Geld entgegennahm und ihnen auf der Karte ihren Zeltplatz zeigte.  
„Ah, ich sehe schon, da vorne ist es!“, rief ihr Vater mit neuem Elan und beschleunigte seine Schritte.  
Ginny, die mit Charlie ganz hinten lief, wandte sich an ihren Bruder, als ihr etwas einfiel.  
„Sag mal, wieso sind eigentlich dieses Jahr Mr Diggory oder die Fawcetts nicht mitgekommen?“  
„Oh, Diggory ist schon einige Tage hier und die Fawcetts seit einer Woche oder so. Wir sind die Letzten“, erwiderte der Rotschopf und stopfte die Hände in die Jackentaschen, um sie zu wärmen.  
„So, da wären wir“, meinte jetzt Arthur und auch die beiden schlossen zu den anderen auf, die bereits auf einem freien Platz zwischen zwei anderen Zelten standen.  
Fred ließ sich müde auf einem Baumstumpf nieder, der zusammen mit zwei niedrigen Bänken und einem Felsbrocken um eine Feuerstelle aufgestellt war. „Dad, sag bitte, dass wir jetzt einfach einen Zauber benutzen, die Zelte aufstellen und ein Nickerchen halten können …“, brummte er sehnsüchtig.  
„Aber, aber, wir müssen immerhin noch alles vorbereiten, damit wir später essen können. Und außerdem müssen die Zelte noch aufgebaut werden.“  
„Dad!“, kam es in einstimmigem Gemaule von den Geschwistern, doch Arthur kannte ausnahmsweise kein Erbarmen.  
„Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Draco, ihr geht Feuerholz holen. Hermine und Harry, ihr helft mir beim Aufbau der Zelte. Fleur, George und Fred, ihr holt das Wasser. Na los, macht schon, Kinder“, schlug er auch die letzten Proteste in den Wind und scheuchte, besser hätte es Mrs Weasley auch nicht gekonnt, seine Kinder davon, natürlich nicht ohne selbst euphorisch nach den beiden Zelten zu greifen.  
Ginny seufzte müde und gähnte, doch zumindest für die Zwillinge sah es rosig aus, denn als die Gruppen sich auf halbem Weg zum Wald trennten, entdeckten die beiden Bagman, der mit immer wehendem, wespengelbem Umhang gerade auf ein Zelt zusteuerte. „Ludo!“, hörte sie ihre Brüder noch aus der Entfernung und sah, wie sie den Mann mit schadenfrohem Grinsen zwischen sich nahmen.  
„Was hältst du dieses Mal von einer richtigen Wette …?“  
Einige Stunden später waren alle Arbeiten erledigt und das Mittagessen, das aus einem wild zusammengemischten, pikanten Eintopf bestand, würde sicher auch nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen.  
Der restliche Tag verging genauso schnell und der Zeltplatz füllte sich Stunde für Stunde stetig.  
„He, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir langsam losgehen?“, schlug Ron vor, der sich ausnahmsweise von Malfoys Anwesenheit nicht stören ließ und in Richtung des Trubels blickte, der sich umso näher am Stadion umso magischer und auffälliger abzeichnete. Aber da das Spiel schon in zwei Stunden beginnen würde, ließ sich jetzt keiner mehr von den Ministeriumsbeauftragten aufhalten, die vorher noch entnervt von einem Ort zum anderen geeilt waren, um die Leute wegen der Muggelabwehr zu ermahnen.  
„Eine gute Idee“, stimmte George mit neuem Elan zu und sprang begeistert auf, während Hermine sich von Ron von einem Felsbrocken hochziehen ließ.  
Und so gingen alle ihre Geldbeutel und Jacken holen. Auch Ginny rannte noch einmal ins Mädchenzelt, in dem sie in dieser Nacht mit Hermine und Fleur gemeinsam schlafen würde, dann war sie bereit. Zusammen mit Charlie, bei dem sie sich gut gelaunt einhakte, spazierten sie durch die Zeltreihen, einige Meter vor ihnen Harry und Ginnys Vater und hinter ihnen Malfoy, Bill und Fleur.  
Hin und wieder hielten sie an einigen Ständen an und kauften etwas oder feilschten mit den Händlern, wobei Charlie ein geschicktes Händchen bewies und beispielsweise seiner Schwester und sich selbst zwei hübsche, spanische Sombreros besorgte, die in den Farben rot und goldgelb gehalten waren und die Nationalhymne von sich gaben, wenn man an einer der gelben Quasten zog. Auch ergatterte Ginny eine spanische Flagge, die angeblich bei jedem Tor des Nationalteams in magischen Flammen aufging.  
Sie waren schon fast am Stadion angekommen. Inzwischen war die Sonne hinter dem Horizont versunken und helle Lichter in den Bäumen, Büschen, an Ständen, von Waren oder von Zauberstäben durchbrachen die Dunkelheit des Winterabends.  
Ginny, Charlie, Fleur und Malfoy standen gerade an einem Stand, bei dem man die rumänischen und spanischen Nationalspieler auf Miniatur-Besen und einem passenden Miniatur-Quidditchfeld spielen sehen konnte („Das ganze Set nur fünfunddreißig Galleonen! Ein Schnäppchen! Kommen Sie, Sir, wollen Sie es nicht kaufen? Fünfunddreißig Galleonen!“), da hörten sie eine Stimme.  
„Ginny! Ginny!“, flötete dieser jemand und als Ginny sich umdrehte, entdeckte sie Malcom Richard, der auf sie zuschritt und ihr lässig winkte.  
„Richard …“, sagte sie, wenig erfreut.  
„Hi. Alles klar bei dir?““  
„Ja.“ Bis eben.  
„Natürlich!“, erwiderte er beschwingt und schnappte sich ungefragt mal wieder ihre Hand, um ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken zu geben.  
Praktisch augenblicklich entzog sie ihm ihren Arm und zischte: „Was willst du? Ich dachte, ich hätte mich klar genug ausgedrückt.“  
Er lächelte und strich ihr über das Kinn. „Das ist doch schon eine Weile her. Ich hatte einfach angenommen, du würdest mich gern sehen, wenn wir beide schon hier sind.“  
„Tja, das war wohl eine komplett falsche Einschätzung.“  
Richard ignorierte sie.  
„Ich bin übrigens mit meinen Geschwistern und meinem Onkel gekommen. Vielleicht kennst du sie ja: Meine Schwester Jessabelle aus dem zweiten Jahrgang und Samuel. Er kam erst dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts.“  
Sie verschränkte schweigend die Arme und blickte zu den beiden Richards, die einige Meter entfernt mit einem Verkäufer um zwei Packungen Nachos feilschten. Seiner Mimik nach zu urteilen trieben sie ihn ganz schön in die Enge. Eindeutig Slytherins.  
„Sag mal, Gin, willst du uns deinen Freund eigentlich vorstellen?“  
Sie drehte sich überrascht zu Charlie um, den sie ganz vergessen hatte, genauso wie Fleur und Malfoy. Ihre Schwägerin schien eher entzückt von dem Anblick des gutaussehenden Slytherins, wobei Malfoy nur finster dreinschaute und Richard mit seinen Blicken erdolchte.  
Wenigstens einer, der ihn von Anfang an richtig eingeschätzt hatte.  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Er wollte gerade gehen.“  
„Unsinn! Malcom Richard, ein Mitschüler von Ginny. Wir sind zusammen in Muggelkunde. Freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen“, strahlte er und schüttelte ihrem Bruder die Hand, nachdem er Fleur ebenso begrüßte, wie er es bei Ginny getan hatte. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu Malfoy. Mit einem falschen Lächeln fragte er: „Und Malfoy, was machst du eigentlich hier?“  
„Ich erfreue mich an Quidditch und habe vor, genau wie Millionen andere Zauberer und Hexen auch, das Finale anzusehen“, entgegnete er ebenso kühl und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Schön … wirklich schön. Ginny“, er lächelte ihr kurz zu, „ich hoffe, wir sehen uns noch später. Ich werde dir auf jeden Fall die nächsten Tage mal einen Brief schreiben.“  
„Wag es ja nicht!“, knurrte sie gedämpft und wurde wieder überhört.  
„Du musst mich jetzt aber entschuldigen, ich wollte noch eben kurz mit meinem guten, alten Freund eine kurze Unterhaltung führen …“  
Ginny sah besorgt zu Malfoy. Er erwiderte kurz ihren Blick und hob eine Augenbraue, dann schlenderte er Richard hinterher.  
„Beuh, wie darf man das eben denn verstehen?“, murmelte Fleur und Charlie zog nur unbetroffen seinen Schal fester.  
„Keine Ahnung. Ah, seht mal, da ist Krum.“

ooooo

Draco währenddessen spürte die Augen Ginnys, die ihm folgten.  
Was sollte Richard wohl von ihm wollen? Außer, dass er seine Ferien mit seinem Opfer verbrachte, hatte er ja nichts getan, was ihn etwas anginge.  
„Also, was willst du?“, fragte er distanziert, als der andere Slytherin stoppte und sich hinter ein älteres Pärchen in die Schlange eines Essensstandes mit rumänischen Spezialitäten stellte.  
„Das Sarmale de varza acra klingt gut, oder?“, meinte er und betrachtete eingehend ein Schild, auf dem man die Angebote aufgelistet hatte.  
Draco schwieg nur und wartete, dass er etwas sagte, doch als die beiden drei Minuten später immer noch stumm dastanden und Richard fröhlich vor sich hin summte, wurde es ihm zu lästig.  
„Ich gehe, wenn du mir nichts mitteilen willst.“  
„Ah, jetzt flieg nicht wieder gleich vom Besen, Malfoy. Ich wollte eigentlich nur etwas klarstellen …“  
Der Dunkelhaarige sah ihm mit diesem Lächeln ins Gesicht, das Draco von sich selbst kannte. Es war das falsche Lächeln, das die meisten Slytherins schon in ihrem ersten Jahr gezwungenermaßen erlernten, um ihre eigentlichen Emotionen dahinter zu verbergen. Ohne konnte man dort nicht überleben, nicht in Slytherin.  
„Und was wäre das?“ Er vergrub die zu Fäusten geballten Hände in seinen Jackentaschen.  
„Dass meine Wette weiterhin gilt. Nur, weil Nott es geschafft hat, sich von diesen Verrückten erwischen zu lassen, und es in Hogsmeade nicht so gut lief, heißt das nicht, dass ich Weasley nicht noch für mich gewinnen werde. Um sie dann fallen zu lassen, versteht sich.“  
Draco konnte nicht anders: Er stieß ein belustigtes Schnauben aus. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Richard es noch einmal versuchen wollte. Inzwischen kannte er Weaslette gut genug, er hatte sie ausreichend beobachtet, um zu wissen, dass sie sich nicht ein weiteres Mal auf ihn einlassen würde. Egal, was für Lügen er ihr auftischen sollte.  
Wenn Draco so darüber nachdachte, dann kam ihm in den Sinn, dass er es schon vor seiner Zeit im Fuchsbau hätte wissen müssen, immerhin war ihm bereits vor drei Jahren aufgefallen, dass sie eine verdammt kluge Füchsin war.  
„Was lachst du so? Glaubst du, du könntest mich aufhalten und selbst Chancen bei ihr haben, he?“  
Seine Gesichtszüge glätteten sich sofort wieder.  
„Ich könnte dich in allem aufhalten und besiegen, Richard – wenn ich es nur versuchen würde. Aber ich will dir natürlich nicht den Spaß verderben. Allerdings ein kleiner Rat …“, Draco beugte sich mit gefährlich blitzenden Augen vor, „halt dich von Weaslette fern.“  
Damit bleckte er noch einmal mit einem wölfischen Lächeln die Zähne und wandte sich ab.  
„Du hörst dich doch nur selbst gern reden, Malfoy!“, rief Richard ihm hinterher.  
Draco schnaubte nur.  
Weaslette würde er definitiv nicht in seine Falle gehen lassen.  
Nicht mal annähernd.

ooooo

Ginny und die anderen warteten nicht lange, da kehrte Malfoy auch schon wieder zurück.  
Er verlor kein Wort darüber, was er mit Richard besprochen hatte.  
Da es aber nun wirklich Zeit wurde, zum Stadion aufzubrechen, gingen die vier etwas schneller als vorher durch die Menge, ohne bei den verschiedenen Verkäufern anzuhalten.  
Auch die meisten anderen drängten in dieselbe Richtung, sodass es kein Problem war durchzukommen, und so kamen sie zügig voran.  
Charlie führte sie sicher durch die Zeltreihen, bis sich der Trubel langsam legte und abgesehen von einem breiten Weg und den Leuten weit und breit nichts mehr zu erkennen war, abgesehen von der Dunkelheit und einzelnen Schatten von Bäumen und anderen Gewächsen. Die Lichter, die den Weg erhellten, schwebten frei in der Luft und auch wenn Ginny so etwas seit ihrer Kindheit kannte, ließ es ihr Herz trotzdem höher schlagen vor Aufregung.  
Schließlich tauchte das riesige Profil des Stadions auf, das sie schon vorhin von den Zelten aus gesehen hatte, und der Weg mündete in einen großen Platz, von dem Pfade rund um das Stadion zu den Eingängen führten, durch die bereits tausende Zauberer strömten.  
„Dad sagte, wir treffen uns an Eingang C!“, schrie Charlie über die Gespräche, das Lachen und den Lärm um sie herum hinweg.  
Sie folgten ihm zum Treffpunkt, wo sie recht schnell Arthur, Harry, Hermine und die anderen Weasleys fanden.  
„Sind alle da?“, erkundigte sich Ginnys Vater und die Gruppe bejahte mehr oder weniger einstimmig.  
„Gut, dann kommt. Abend, Robert“, grüßte er den Ministeriumszauberer am Eingang, der zurückgrüßte und ihnen ihre Plätze wies.  
Ginny folgte ihrer Familie und zusammen stapften sie die Treppen hinauf. Sie sah sich einige Male um, ob Malfoy sie nicht verloren hatte, doch er war immer dicht hinter ihr. Und so ging es bis etwas zur halben Höhe, da hörte sie erneut jemanden ihren Namen rufen.  
Malfoy und sie blieben stehen und machten den Leuten Platz, die weiter nach oben wollten.  
„Miss Weasley, Miss Weasley!“, sahen sie dann Rita Kimmkorn ausrufen, die die letzten Stufen zu ihnen hinauf eilte, was in ihren dunkelgrünen, mindestens zehn Zentimeter hohen Pumps eine reife Leistung war.  
Ginny merkte, wie der Slytherin neben ihr sich leicht anspannte und die Kiefer aufeinander presste. Verdammt, wenn Rita Kimmkorn sie jetzt zusammen entdeckte … doch um etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, war es an diesem Zeitpunkt schon zu spät, denn die Reporterin war bei ihnen angekommen und musterte die beiden Teenager mit bereits gezückter Schreibfeder und einer Miene, welche ihre Witterung nach einer Sensation deutlich widerspiegelte.  
„Ich wollte längst ein Gespräch mit Ihnen führen, Miss Weasley, und dann auch noch in Begleitung von Ihnen, Draco … Vielleicht ein kleiner Kommentar für die morgige Schlagzeile?“  
„Nein“, erwiderte Malfoy abwehrend. „Und für Sie immer noch Mr Malfoy.“  
„Schade.“ Rita rückte ihre juwelenbesetzte Brille zurecht und wandte sich an Ginny, während ihre Feder eifrig mitschrieb.  
„Dann Sie, Miss Weasley. Nur eine kurze Aussage zu der Trennung von Harry Potter, der Held Großbritanniens und das Idol aller zukünftigen Gerechtigkeitskämpfer. Es gehen ja allerlei Gerüchte um … Darf ich davon ausgehen, dass die Geschichte der Wahrheit entspricht, nach der Mr Potter Sie verließ, weil Sie neidisch auf seinen Ruhm waren? Und stimmt die, bei der sie danach für einen gesamten Monat verschwanden, um – ich zitiere! - 'eine Auszeit zu nehmen und über den Schock und Schmerz, den die Trennung bei Ihnen verursachte, hinwegzukommen'? Oder, dass...“  
„Hören Sie mal, Sie Giftspeierin auf zwei Beinen: Ich hatte Ferien und war nie einen Monat verschwunden! Nur, um das einmal klar zu stellen!“, sagte Ginny aufgebracht, doch die Journalistin hörte ihr gar nicht richtig zu.  
„... Sie nach Mr Potters Trennung von einer Schwangerschaft erfuhren und das Kind abtrieben, weil Sie mit der Situation nicht klar kamen? Oder, dass Sie in Depressionen verfielen und eine psychische Therapie benötigten? Oder...“  
Ihre Stimme war so laut, dass inzwischen sogar einige der Zauberer und Hexen, die vorher noch eilig ihre Sitzplätze gesucht hatten, um sie herum stehen geblieben waren und die drei neugierig musterten.  
Ginny, die immer blasser geworden war und bei diesen Aussagen langsam aber sicher verstummte, während sich ein gewaltiger Kloß in ihrer Kehle bildete, bekam gar nicht mit, wie sie in einer Mischung aus Sprachlosigkeit, Verlegenheit und unterdrücktem Zorn ihre Fingernägel in ihren Mantel grub.  
Malfoy blickte zu ihr hinunter und das sonst so undurchschaubare Gesicht wurde von Rissen durchzogen, als seine Miene sich wütend verzerrte.  
Sein Blick wanderte zu Rita und ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, schnappte er sich ihre Schreibfeder und zerbrach sie mit einem deutlich vernehmbaren Knacken in seiner Faust.  
„Hören Sie“, sagte er vollkommen ruhig, „das Einzige, was Miss Weasley dazu zu sagen hat, ist, dass sie sich jetzt das Spiel ansehen möchte. Und noch etwas, Kimmkorn: Sie hat mit ihm Schluss gemacht.“  
Damit nahm er ihre Hand und zog sie an den gespannten Schaulustigen vorbei, weiter die Treppenstufen hinauf.  
Ginny ließ es protestlos geschehen und war auch gar nicht wirklich dazu fähig, sich von ihm zu lösen.  
Allerdings lag das nicht wirklich an der Begegnung mit der Journalistin, sondern an ihrem Atem, der plötzlich unregelmäßig ging, und an der Wärme seiner Hand an ihrer.  
Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie so durch die Menge liefen, als Malfoy auf einmal anhielt und sie, wie immer sehr geschickt, gegen seinen Rücken prallte.  
Aufgeschreckt und aus ihrer Abwesenheit gerissen, sah sie an ihm vorbei und erkannte Blaise Zabini, gekleidet in ein komplett traditionell bunt schillerndes Toreador-Kostüm, inklusive Quasten, Hut, Stickereien und Umhang.  
„Draco!“, rief er aus, bereits der Dritte an diesem Tag, der ihnen so oder so ähnlich begegnete. Allerdings von allen vermutlich der am wenigsten unerwünschte. „Ich habe dich schon gesucht, Alter!“  
„Zabini“, brummte Malfoy, kein bisschen von dessen Aufzug beeindruckt.  
„Ach, bist du etwa noch sauer wegen Weihnachten? Glaub mir, ich wollte dir damit nur einen Gefallen tun. Solche Dinge tun beste Freunde.“  
„Ex-beste-Freunde, meinst du wohl“, schnaubte der Slytherin. Er schien Ginny ganz vergessen zu haben, die kaum verstehen konnte, wovon sie sprachen, doch Zabini entdeckte sie in genau diesem Augenblick und setzte ein strahlendes Grinsen auf.  
„Weasley, stimmts?“, feixte er und lugte an seinem Freund vorbei – pardon, Ex-Freund. „Hab schon einiges von dir gehört – gestreifte Schlafanzüge, hm?“  
Ginny spürte, wie sich eine verdächtige Röte auf ihren Wangen und bis zu ihren Ohren ausbreitete und mal wieder einen Wettbewerb mit ihren Haaren austrug.  
„Woher hast du das denn …?“, nuschelte sie und schüttelte seine Hand, die er ihr hinstreckte.  
„Draco erzählt so einiges, wenn der Tag lang ist und die Streifen bunt sind …“, witzelte er fröhlich, wobei sein Blick kaum merklich zu ihren verschränkten Händen glitt.  
Augenblicklich merkte sie, wie Malfoy sie losließ und ein Stück zur Seite trat, als hätte er sich verbrannt.  
Urplötzlich wurde ihr kalt.  
„Da fällt mir ein“, meinte Zabini, als wäre nichts geschehen, „ich soll dich von Astoria grüßen. Und sie möchte wissen, ob du dieses Jahr wieder über Silvester kommst.“  
„Ich kann nicht. Ich stehe unter weasleyschem Schutz …“  
„Du könntest Dad trotzdem fragen“, mischte Ginny sich ein und zuckte die Achseln. „Vielleicht hast du Glück.“  
„Und vielleicht könntest du ihn ja auch begleiten, dann wäre immer noch jemand da, der auf ihn aufpassen kann“, sagte Zabini.  
„Ich?!“  
„Sie?!“  
Die Rothaarige starrte Zabini und den Blonden verblüfft an, denn Malfoy schien ebenso überrascht, wie sie, während der Latino nur grinste.  
„Klar, wieso nicht? Hast du Zeit?“  
„Ja, schon, ich meine, dass ich nichts vorhabe, aber ich-“  
„Dann ist es beschlossene Sache! Ich komme morgen bei eurem Zelt vorbei, ja?“  
Zabini zwinkerte ihr noch einmal zu, klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter und beugte sich kurz zu ihm, um ihm etwas zuzuflüstern, bevor er an den beiden vorbeiging und die Stufen weiter hinunterschlenderte, um dann nach links in eine Sitzreihe abzubiegen.  
Malfoy seufzte hörbar auf und grummelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin, dann knurrte er deutlicher: „Komm schon, Weaslette.“  
Ginny nickte und folgte ihm.  
Nach einigen Sekunden hielt sie es schon nicht mehr aus.  
„Ich soll da echt mitkommen?“  
„Wenn Blaise Zabini das sagt, dann solltest du das wohl. Wenn wir nicht Glück haben und dein Vater es uns verbietet.“  
„Ah …“  
„Ja.“  
Schließlich waren sie an der richtigen Loge angekommen, traten ein und schoben sich möglichst unauffällig neben die anderen, wobei der Gryffindor allerdings Hermines fragende Miene nicht entging.  
Sie winkte ab und bildete mit den Lippen ein „Ich erzähle es dir später“.  
Ihr Blick fiel dabei zufällig auf ihre Hand, wobei sie bei dem Gedanken an eben wieder leicht rot wurde.  
Schnell wandte sie die Augen ab und schüttelte die Erinnerungen ab, während sie sich in den gemütlichen, dunkelroten Sitz zurücksinken ließ.  
Plötzlich ertönte ein hohes Pfeifen und Ginny hörte Ludo Bagmans Stimme deutlich durch das Stadion schallen: „Guten Abend, Ladies und Gentlemen! Ich hoffe, Sie freuen sich schon auf das Spiel, denn es wird auf jeden Fall wieder spannend bis zu Merlins Bartende! Rechts haben wir die Weltklasse-Spieler aus Rumänien, links sehen Sie die heißblütigen Spanier! Viele haben ja auf Spanien gesetzt, doch da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher … Und ja, Kingsley, damit meine ich dich!“  
Damit, und mit einer noch etwas länger dauernden Einleitungsrede Bagmans, schossen die Spieler der Teams auf ihren Besen über das Feld und wenige Minuten später wurde der Schnatz losgelassen.  
Die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft begann.  
Ginny derweil hatte allerdings natürlich keine Ahnung davon, dass Dracos Gedanken während der ersten Minuten ebenso kein bisschen beim Spiel waren, sondern er an das Gefühl ihrer Hand in seiner zurückdachte.


	20. Blaise und Astoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Als kleiner Trost für das bescheuerte Wetter und den Schulanfang (wenigstens ist das Wetter dann nächsten Montag wieder gut!), lade ich einfach mal 2 Chaps hoch. Viel Spaß! ^-^

In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden, doch dafür wirst du hier noch echte Freunde finden.  
\- „Der Sprechende Hut“ in „Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen“ von Joanne K. Rowling (*1965)

„Ja! José Fernández hält den Schnatz! Er hat ihn! Er hat ihn wirklich!“, brüllte Bagman über das Toben des Stadions hinweg. „Und Spanien siegt nach einem langen Spiel mit zweihundertsiebzig zu hundertzwanzig über Rumänien!“  
Ginny sprang gemeinsam mit den anderen von ihrem Stuhl. Sie fiel Hermine in die Arme. „Hast du das gesehen?!“, jauchzte die Rothaarige ihrer Freundin ins Ohr. „Er hat ihn echt gefangen!“  
„Ich weiß!“, schrie diese ganz außer sich zurück.  
„Und das, obwohl er eigentlich nur einem Klatscher ausweichen wollte!“  
„Ich weiß!“, strahlte Hermine und löste sich von ihr, um Ron auf ihrer anderen Seite zu sich zu ziehen und ihm einen Kuss zu geben. Ginnys Bruder wurde röter als die Fahne der Spanier, während die Zwillinge ihm grölend auf den Rücken klopften und seine Freundin sich zu Harry drehte, um ihn ebenfalls zu drücken.  
Auch seine Schwester grinste bei dem Anblick und sah zu Malfoy, der mit einem triumphierenden Feixen ganz ruhig dastand und dem spanischen Sucher mit anerkennenden Blicken folgte. Ginny rollte mit den Augen und schlug ihm gegen den Oberarm.  
„Wach auf, Malfoy, und freu dich!“, rief sie kichernd.  
Er wandte sich zu ihr und musterte sie eingehend. Dann lächelte er, beugte sich etwas zu ihr vor und hob die Hand zum High five.  
„Schlag ein“, sagte er. Und mit laut klopfendem Herzen tat sie genau das.  
Noch Minuten später, nachdem die Weasleys und ihre Gäste die Loge und das Stadion verlassen hatten, lagen sich Bill und Charlie in den Armen und sangen lautstark (und sehr schief) vor sich hin, wobei Fred und George mit ihren Zauberstäben Funken verschossen und Arthur, Harry und Fleur begeistert die Spielzüge Review passieren ließen.  
Ginny ging mit einem Dauer-Grinsen neben Malfoy her, konnte sich dabei die beschwingten, federleichten Schritte aber nicht verkneifen.  
Schließlich kamen sie an ihren Zelten an und verschwanden, immer noch lachend und johlend, darin.  
Hermine, Fleur und sie machten sich fertig und irgendwann, schon einige Zeit nach eins, lagen sie still und glücklich in ihren Betten. Ginny lauschte den immer gleichmäßiger werdenden Atemzügen der beiden, selbst konnte sie aber nicht einschlafen. Sie starrte an die Zeltdecke und dachte an den Tag zurück.  
Klar, die Begegnungen mit Rita Kimmkorn und Richard waren nicht unbedingt die Schönsten gewesen, aber dafür war der Ausgang des Abends einfach unbeschreiblich. Spanien hatte gewonnen. Alle waren fröhlich gewesen. Sie hatte Malfoys Hand gehalten.  
Mit einem Stöhnen zog sie sich das Kissen übers Gesicht. Sie hatte Malfoys Hand gehalten!  
Sein blasses, spitzes Gesicht geisterte ihr durch den Kopf. Besonders seine Miene von vorhin, als er sie angelächelt hatte, ausnahmsweise ganz ohne diese sonst so kontrollierte Maske.  
Sie musste zugeben … wenn es nach ihr ginge, könnte er sie ruhig öfter so ansehen. Und seine Hand … Sie war wärmer gewesen, als sie sie sich vorgestellt hätte.  
Mit dieser Erinnerung in den Gedanken konnte sie noch eine ganze Weile nicht einschlafen. Schließlich glitt sie doch noch in einen traumlosen, aber keineswegs gefühllosen Schlaf. Denn sie spürte immer wieder seine Hand, die sich um ihre schloss.

ooooo

Am nächsten Morgen holte sie Arthur schon früh aus den Betten und scheuchte sie los, damit sie neues Feuerholz und Wasser für das Frühstück besorgten. Der Geruch von Eiern und Schinken breitete sich in der Luft aus und erweckte langsam die Lebensgeister der gähnenden und murrenden Weasleys.  
Sie saßen gerade alle eng zusammengedrängt am Tisch im deutlich größeren Jungenzelt und Ginny stocherte in ihrem Essen herum, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte, wie Malfoy sich zu ihrem Vater wandte.  
Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen schien er ausgeschlafen zu haben, denn weder dunkle Schatten waren bei ihm zu erkennen, noch war er total zerzaust wie beispielsweise Harry, dem die Haare noch schlimmer zu Berge standen, als sonst.  
„Ich habe gestern einen Freund von mir getroffen, Mr Weasley“, erzählte Malfoy und sie beobachtete, wie ihr Vater aufmerksam den Kopf hob.  
„Ach, wirklich?“, fragte er interessiert. „Jemand aus Hogwarts?“  
„Ja, Blaise Zabini, Sir. Er hat mich eingeladen, bei ihm Silvester zu verbringen – denken Sie, das wäre möglich?“  
Arthur zögerte sichtlich und legte die Stirn in Falten.  
„Nun …“, meinte er, „ich weiß nicht. Das ist natürlich Ihre Entscheidung, aber wir haben bisher immerhin keine Spur von diesen Leuten und können nicht einmal mit Gewissheit sagen, ob sie es speziell auf Sie und die anderen bisherigen Opfer abgesehen haben oder es wieder versuchen werden … Es wäre riskant. Abgesehen davon haben Sie ihre Gesichter gesehen.“  
„Ich verstehe schon. Aber vielleicht wäre es ja sicherer, wenn jemand mich begleiten würde“, meinte Malfoy zuversichtlich und warf einen Blick zu ihr. „Sie sollten wissen, dass Blaise mich zwar eingeladen hat, aber Ihre Tochter auch.“  
Ginny hörte, wie Ron sein Glas fallen ließ. Die restlichen Anwesenden sahen entweder schockiert oder heillos überrumpelt zwischen den beiden hin und her.  
„Was!?“, kam es irgendwann von Ron und einem seinen Schinken hinunterwürgenden Harry wie aus einem Mund, wobei Hermine kopfschüttelnd die Scherben mit einem nonverbalen Zauber zusammenfügte.  
Arthur schaute nur kurz verwundert an dem Slytherin vorbei zu ihr und schob die Brille auf seiner Nase etwas höher. „Na ja, wenn das so ist und Ginny kein Problem damit hat, dann geht das … denke ich … in Ordnung …“  
„Dad!“, schnaubte Ron entrüstet, doch Fleur, die neben ihm saß, zerrte ihn an seinem Hemd auf seinen Stuhl zurück.  
„Wow, hätte nie gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Ginny mal in eine Schlangengrube eingeladen wird – nichts für ungut, Malfoy“, nuschelte George und der Slytherin winkte lässig ab.  
„Was bitte soll das denn heißen?“, meldete sich Ginny.  
„Er meint ja nur, dass er das von Charlie eher erwartet hätte“, antwortete Fred gähnend für seinen Zwilling und schaufelte sich wieder ganz unbeteiligt Rührei auf seinen Teller.  
„Ah, da wären mir aber echte Schlangen lieber als Slytherins“, meinte Charlie ganz ernst und blinzelte Ginny verschwörerisch zu.  
„Klopf, klopf! Was höre ich da von Schlangen und Slytherins?“, ertönte es auf einmal hinter ihnen und die gesamte Truppe richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den im Eingang stehenden Blaise Zabini. Er trug im Gegensatz zu gestern allerdings wieder ein normales Shirt und Jeans.  
„Zabini!“  
„Blaise“, seufzte Hermine, „das mit dem Anklopfen üben wir aber nochmal.“  
„Ach, Granger, hättest du keinen Freund und ich keinen anderen Geschmack, könntest du mich glatt mit deinem bahnbrechenden Charme verführen.“  
„Zabini, halt einfach die Klappe und komm wieder, wenn ich mein Essen genug verdaut habe, dass mir bei deinen Sprüchen nicht alles wieder hochkommt.“ Malfoy missbilligend mit der Zunge und wedelte mit der Hand Richtung Ausgang. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig mit dem Frühstück.“  
Ginny beobachtete verblüfft, wie der Latino Malfoy einfach ignorierte, um den Tisch herumkam und sich den Teller seines Freundes schnappte, den er schneller leer hatte, als dass der überhaupt hätte reagieren können.  
„Zufrieden?“, fragte er spöttisch. „Da du jetzt fertig bist, kannst du auch deine Sachen holen. Astoria erwartet uns in spätestens einer halben Stunde und ich glaube du weißt, was mit uns passiert, wenn wir auch nur eine Minute zu spät kommen …“  
Malfoy verzog das Gesicht, nickte aber (zum großen Schock der Versammelten). Als er im Schlafbereich verschwunden war, ließ sich Zabini auf seinen Platz neben Ginny fallen und wandte sich ihr zu.  
„Keine Sorge, du kannst ruhig weiteressen. Der gute Draco braucht nur leider immer so ewig, bis er fertig wird und mal ehrlich …“, er beugte sich grinsend zu ihr vor, „es macht ziemlich Spaß, ihn etwas zu ärgern.“  
Die Mundwinkel der Rothaarigen zuckten ungewollt und um nicht loszulachen erwiderte sie schnell, noch während sie aufstand: „Schon gut, ich bin eh satt.“  
Eine Weile später waren sie und Malfoy bereit. Sie verabschiedeten sich von den anderen, die alle noch etwas perplex wirkten (im Falle von Ron: aussahen, als hätte sie ein Rendezvous mit Gilderoy Lockhart), und folgten Zabini vom Zeltplatz zu einem der bereitstehenden Portschlüssel. Auf dem Weg dorthin erklärte er Ginny: „Meine Mutter ist schon heute früh zurück nach Spanien gereist. Eigentlich kommt sie ja aus Costa Rica, aber seit sie meinen Vater da kennengelernt hat, verbringen wir fast jede Ferien dort, anstatt in unserem Haus hier in England. Er war Spanier, musst du wissen.“  
„Deine Mutter ist aber Witwe, oder?“, erkundigte sich Ginny.  
„Ja, schon, die beiden hatten sich davor aber bereits getrennt, dann hat er nämlich noch zweimal geheiratet und vor einigen Jahren ist er dann erst gestorben. Ich hatte allerdings weder mit ihm, noch seinen Familien besonders viel zu tun. Wenn du mich fragst, sind alle meine Halbgeschwister verwöhnte Bälger“, meinte er mit einer genervten Miene und wirkte dabei ehrlich glücklich darüber, dass er sie nicht gut kannte.  
„Jedenfalls reisen wir jetzt nicht nach Spanien, sondern nach Wales, zum Haus von Astoria. Dort verbringen wir immer Silvester – und Draci ist auch oft mit von Partie, nicht wahr?“  
„Hm“, brummte Malfoy nur zur Antwort, der schlecht gelaunt, die Hände in den Hosentaschen und mit seinem Gepäck über der Schulter, hinter ihnen herging. Verwundert stellte Ginny fest, dass er zu schmollen schien – das war schon wieder eines dieser Dinge, die sie erst jetzt an ihm kennenlernte. Ein Lächeln huschte kurz über ihr Gesicht, während sie den Blick Zabinis, den er ihr zuwarf, nicht mitbekam.  
Der Portschlüssel, mit dem sie kurz darauf abreisten, war ein vom Schnee durchweichter, feuchter Karton, den anzufassen man den blonden Slytherin erst überreden musste. Letztlich schafften Zabini und sie es jedoch, und zwar keinen Moment zu früh, denn schon im nächsten verschwanden sie im Sog des magischen Transportmittels. Sie tauchten in einem kleinen Ort in Wales wieder auf, von dem sie Seit-an-Seit apparierten und sich vor einem großen Anwesen wieder fanden, das besonders durch seinen imposanten Garten auffiel, welcher mit all seinen Pflanzen, Hecken und Gewächsen einem Labyrinth ähnelte.  
Ein Kiesweg führte zu der breiten Veranda und der bereits geöffneten Haustür, in der schon lächelnd und ihnen zuwinkend ein zierliches, dunkelhaariges Mädchen stand, das Ginny im Näherkommen als Astoria Greengrass erkannte. Das Erste, was diese tat, war auf die drei zuzurennen und Malfoy fast von den Füßen zu reißen, als sie ihm um den Hals fiel. Danach wandte sie sich an Zabini, der schon die Arme grinsend ausgebreitet hatte.  
„Astoria!“, sagte er begeistert.  
Sie schenkte ihm nur einen höhnischen Blick, ignorierte ihn und begrüßte Ginny dann mit einer ebenso erfreuten Umarmung. „Schön, dass du da bist, Wea- … darf ich dich Ginevra nennen?“  
„Ginny ist okay.“  
„Ach wirklich? Ginevra ist doch viel hübscher!“, rief die Slytherin enttäuscht aus und nahm ihr, ganz selbstverständlich, ihre Sachen ab, wobei sie die Jungen tadelnd musterte. Dann legte sie einen Arm um Ginny und führte sie die Stufen hinauf.  
„Du kannst mich übrigens gern Astoria nennen. Es ist so toll, mal ein Mädchen dazuhaben. Auf die Dauer sind die beiden ganz schöne Langweiler …“  
„He! Das habe ich gehört!“, schnauzte Zabini. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer wirkte er jetzt genauso verstimmt, wie Malfoy.  
„Mit dir habe ich nicht geredet, Grobian! Meine Familie ist übrigens nicht da, Ginny, also sind wir vier ganz ungestört. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir das ganze Haus zeigen … oder wie wäre es mit einem Tee?“  
„Also …“  
„Schön wäre ein Stück von dieser leckeren Schokoladentorte, die da unschuldig in der Küche steht“, säuselte Zabini, der seine Sachen abgestellt hatte und sich nun gähnend und sich streckend Richtung Küche begab.  
„Finger weg, die ist für heute Abend“, befahl Astoria in einem scharfen Tonfall und eilte ihm hinterher.  
Ginny blickte ratlos zu Malfoy, der entspannt im Hausflur stehen geblieben war und sie mal wieder aus katzenartigen, grauen Augen beobachtete.  
„Sie sind … lebendiger, als ich es von Slytherins erwartet hätte“, meinte sie.  
Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Sie sind nur froh, sich wiederzusehen. Du solltest die beiden erleben, wenn sie sich länger als zwei Wochen nicht gesehen haben. Erst dann sind sie wirklich … hm, lebendig.“  
„Sind die beiden ein Paar?“, wollte Ginny unverblümt wissen, das fragte sie sich schon die ganze Zeit. Erst Sekunden später bemerkte sie entrüstet, wie Malfoys Schultern bei ihrer Frage vor unterdrücktem Lachen vibrierten.  
„Nein, aber sie sind die Einzigen, die das auch glauben. Sie kennen sich seit ihrer Kindheit und hängen aneinander, wie ein altes Ehepaar. Schon immer.“  
„Aha“, machte sie skeptisch und wandte sich ab, um die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, sich umzusehen.  
Das Haus der Familie Greengrass war genauso geräumig, wie es von außen erschien. Ein breiter Hausflur führte in den Wohnbereich, von dem eine Tür in die Küche abging und ein weiterer Flur zu einer imposanten Treppe mit großen Stufen verlief. Alles war gehalten in einem dunklen, aber warmen Holz und die Schrägen an der Decke, sowie das Mansardenfenster über dem Eingang ließen alles ein wenig wirken, als wäre man in einem Dachgeschoss. Schon vom Garten aus war Ginny der spitze, schlossartige Bau aufgefallen. Eingerichtet waren die Räume in warmen Beige- und Rottönen, die sie an den Gryffindorturm erinnerten. So hätte sich Ginny jedenfalls nicht das Zuhause einer Slytherin ausgemalt.  
„Und, wie findest du mein Heim? Ist bequem, oder?“, sagte Astoria stolz, die jetzt wieder eintrat. „Draco meckert immer, dass ich zu gryffindormäßig einrichten würde, aber Rot ist halt meine Lieblingsfarbe. Und da meine Eltern praktisch das ganze Jahr über weg sind und meine Schwester die Herrschaft über die beiden Turmzimmer im nördlichen Bereich des Hauses hat, stört es sonst niemanden.“  
„Also ich finde es wirklich schön.“  
„Nicht?“, schmunzelte sie und deutete zu den beiden Sofas, die sich an dem Kamin rechts von ihnen gegenüber standen. „Setzt euch doch schon mal, ich werde in der Zwischenzeit Tee aufsetzten. Ich hoffe, dir ist Schwarzer recht? “

ooooo

Nachdem die vier ihren Tee ganz nach Astorias Zufriedenheit ausgetrunken hatten, verschwanden Zabini und Malfoy nach draußen, um einige Besorgungen für den Abend zu machen, sodass die Slytherin die Gelegenheit bekam, Ginny das Haus zu zeigen.  
Und so groß, wie sie das Haus sowieso schon geschätzt hatte, staunte sie trotzdem nicht schlecht über die vielen Räume, die sie zu Gesicht bekam. Neben einem Wintergarten und einer zusätzlichen Terrasse an der Hinterseite, gehörte noch eine kleine, gemütliche Bibliothek, die Schlafzimmer der Familie und ein Gästezimmer, in dem Zabini offenbar schlief, zum Repertoire. Nicht die beiden Turmzimmer zu vergessen, die sie schon im Kontext mit Daphne Greengrass erwähnt hatte.  
Nach dieser Führung brachte Astoria sie zurück in die Bibliothek, wo sie sich in zwei Sesseln niederließen und die Dunkelhaarige noch mehr Tee trank. Wie Ginny feststellte, war sie verrückt nach Tee.   
Die Gryffindor war ganz überrascht, dass sie sich so gut mit ihr verstand und vor allem, dass sie so herzlich aufgenommen wurde. Besonders, da sie ja nie etwas miteinander zu tun gehabt hatten, obwohl sie schon immer in einem Jahrgang gewesen waren. Soweit sich die Gryffindor erinnerte, hatten sie kaum je ein Wort gewechselt.  
„... Dann hat Blaise eine ganze Woche nicht mehr mit mir geredet. Und das nur, weil ich gestolpert bin und aus Versehen der Salzstreuer in seine Suppe gefallen ist! Mal ehrlich, sich so darüber aufzuregen schafft auch nur er …“ Astoria blickte mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf ihre Füße und das Lachen von eben verschwand langsam aus ihren Gesichtszügen. „Weißt du, er ist manchmal wirklich ziemlich gemein.“  
„Da ist er nicht der Einzige auf dieser Welt …“, seufzte Ginny, wobei ihre Gedanken zu ihren Brüdern und seltsamerweise noch früher zu Malfoy wanderten. Dann, nach kurzem Schweigen: „Aber sag mal, kann ich dir eine Frage stellen?“  
„Ja, sicher.“ Astoria sah wieder auf und blinzelte, als wäre sie gerade aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden.  
Ginny überlegte nicht lange. „Kann es sein, dass du in Zabini verliebt bist?“  
Eine Pause entstand.  
„Ja“, erwiderte Astoria gelassen und mit so entschlossener, selbstbewusster Miene, als würde sie eine simple, sachliche Frage im Unterricht beantworten. Sie stellte ihre Tasse auf den Tisch und lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück, bevor sie ein Buch von einem Regalbrett griff und es Ginny reichte.  
„Der Froschkönig?“, fragte diese verwirrt.  
„Das war einmal mein Lieblingsmärchen. Blaise und ich kennen uns seit unserer Kindheit. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie es war, bevor wir uns kannten. Jedenfalls hat mein Vater mir irgendwann einmal gesagt, dass ein Junge zu uns spielen kommen würde, weil seine Mutter und meine Eltern etwas Geschäftliches zu besprechen hätten. Daphne war bei unser Großmutter, also war ich die Einzige, die er darum bitten konnte, besagten Jungen zu beschäftigen.“  
„Das war Zabini?“  
„Natürlich. Zuerst war ich ein bisschen zurückhaltend, weil er mich mit diesem typisch arroganten Blick ansah, als wir uns vorstellten, aber dann sind wir rausgegangen, um am Bach zu spielen. Und da hat er mich reingeschubst. Ich glaube ja, es ist absichtlich gewesen, aber er behauptet bis heute das Gegenteil.“  
Ginny konnte sich an dieser Stelle ein Kichern nicht verkneifen und auch Astoria grinste breit.  
„Jedenfalls wollte ich zuerst weinen, wie kleine Kinder das halt machen, aber dann habe ich es mir anders überlegt und ihn am Knöchel gepackt, um ihn ebenfalls hineinzuziehen. Pitschnass hat er mich wütend angestarrt und ganze fünf Minuten einfach stur geschwiegen und gestarrt und gestarrt …“  
„Und dann?“  
„'Prinzessin, ich will dir ja nicht zu nahe treten, aber du hast einen Frosch auf deinem Kopf.' Genau das hat er gesagt“, zitierte Astoria, was Ginny nur ungläubig auflachen ließ.  
„Nicht dein Ernst?“  
„Ich fürchte doch. Allerdings saß da tatsächlich ein Frosch auf meinem Kopf und ich habe selbstverständlich erst einmal aufgeschrien und ihn übelst beschimpft, obwohl Blaise ja eigentlich nichts dafür konnte. Die nächsten Wochen haben wir uns immer wieder wegen dieser Geschichte gezankt, aber irgendwie kam er trotzdem jeden Tag zum Spielen und es wurde einfach so eine Art … na ja, Gewohnheit. Nenn es die Einsamkeit von zwei Kindern, deren Eltern und Geschwister kaum Zeit für sie haben. Seitdem habe ich ihn Grobian genannt. Ich glaube, etwa ein Jahr später hat mein Vater mir dann einen Frosch geschenkt und zuerst dachte ich, dass er sich über mich lustig machen will, aber dann habe ich mich an ihn gewöhnt. Und weil es irgendwie genauso wie mit Blaise war, habe ich eines Tages den Frosch angeguckt und gesagt: 'Weißt du, ich habe da einen Freund – du erinnerst mich an ihn. Er ist wie der Froschkönig: Auf den ersten Blick unausstehlich und ein unverschämter Grobian, aber eigentlich ganz niedlich, umso länger man ihn kennt.' Und seitdem heißt mein Frosch Grobian und ich … weiß, dass ich Blaise liebe.“  
Astoria seufzte. „Allerdings denke ich kaum, dass er genauso über mich denkt.“  
Ginny riss die Augen auf und schüttelte den Kopf, was ihre neue Freundin aber nicht sehen konnte, da sie zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt zu sein schien.  
„Du hast es ihm also nicht gesagt?“  
„Nein, natürlich nicht! Wir sind beste Freunde, wieso sollte ich das aufs Spiel setzen?!“  
Die Rothaarige legte ihr Kinn auf der Armlehne ihres Sessels ab und Astoria und sie seufzten einvernehmlich auf.  
„Ich finde, du solltest es ihm sagen“, meinte Ginny noch, dann schwiegen die beiden Mädchen eine Weile und tranken nachdenklich ihren Tee, doch als sie unten Schritte hörten, standen sie auf und gesellten sich zu den Jungen.  
„Was ist das denn?!“, rief Astoria aus, wieder ganz sie selbst, als sie die Kiste in Zabinis Armen und die vollen Einkaufstüten sah, die Malfoy auf dem Esstisch abstellte.  
„Wir haben fürs Essen eingekauft – ich werde das Silvesteressen vom letzten Jahr noch übertreffen, versprochen!“, verkündete der Latino zufrieden und machte sich schon daran, die Sachen auszupacken.  
„Und was genau soll das werden, wenn man fragen darf? Ein Fünf-Gänge-Menü?“  
„Nein, ich habe mich auf vier Gänge beschränkt. Für wen hältst du mich? Für einen Amateur-Koch?“  
„Du kochst?“, platzte es aus Ginny heraus, die genau wie Malfoy die Diskussion der beiden nur verfolgt hatte. Zabini grinste und zwinkerte ihr zu, als er an ihr vorbei in die Küche marschierte.  
„Besser, als jeder andere, Baby.“  
„Na, das kann ja was werden …“, nuschelte Astoria und hastete ihm hinterher. „Warte, Blaise, ich helfe dir!“  
„Darauf kann ich verzichten!“  
„Ach, halt doch die Fresse!“  
„Selber, Froschmädchen! … He, lass das los, das brauche ich für mein Hähnchen á l'orange!“  
Malfoy stöhnte auf und ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder. Ginny kam darum herum, konnte aber das Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als sie es sich auf dem anderen Sofa gemütlich machte. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass der Blonde solche Freunde hatte, die dabei trotzdem noch so slytherinhaft waren. Aber sie freute sich darüber, es passte zu dem Draco Malfoy, den sie inzwischen kannte.  
„Sie sind wirklich lebendig.“  
„Ja … leider.“  
„BLAISE!“, schallte er erneut aus der Küche.  
Ginny und Malfoy tauschten einen Blick und nun musste auch er ironisch lächeln. Als würde es alles erklären, sagte er einfach: „Slytherins, Weaslette. Wir sind Slytherins.“  
Dann stand er auf und schlenderte gelassen aus dem Raum.  
„Zabini, guck nicht so verdrießlich und pack die Sachen aus. Astoria, du bist miserabel im Kochen. Geh ins Wohnzimmer, überlass gefälligst uns die Sache. Und leg das Küchenmesser weg“, erklang es von nebenan und verwundert stellte Ginny fest, dass Astoria wenige Augenblicke später tatsächlich aus der Küche marschierte und sich ihr gegenüber elegant zwischen zwei Kissen platzierte.  
Malfoy blieb noch Minuten später verschwunden, nur das Geräusch von klapperndem Geschirr und Messern auf Schneidebrettern war zu hören.  
„Kocht … Malfoy?“, fragte Ginny schließlich ungläubig, als sie ihre Neugierde nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.  
„Ja, wieso?“, erwiderte Astoria nur.  
Ginny sah wieder zur Küchentür.  
Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass Draco Malfoy kochen würde – früher hätte sie gesagt, dass er lieber seinen Zauberstab eintauschen würde, als selbst einen Kochlöffel in die Hand zu nehmen. Und es gab noch viel mehr, das sie nie mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht hätte, und was sie erst jetzt an ihm entdeckte.  
Wer war Draco Malfoy also eigentlich wirklich?


	21. Countdown

In jedes Menschen Gesichte  
steht seine Geschichte,  
sein Hassen und sein Lieben,  
deutlich geschrieben.  
Sein innerstes Wesen,  
es tritt hier ans Licht -  
doch nicht jeder kann's lesen,  
versteh'n jeder nicht.   
\- Friedrich Martin von Bodenstedt (1819-1892)

Aus Blaise' Hähnchen á l'orange wurde letztendlich doch nichts, weil Astoria ihm verbot, mehr als ein Hauptgericht zu kochen. Daher gab es also nur eins, etwas mit einer sehr sahnigen Soße und Fisch, und nebenbei noch eine Suppe und einen Nachtisch, den selbst Draco nicht kannte.  
Nach dem Essen, das, nur so am Rande gesagt, wirklich lange auf sich warten ließ, trommelte Astoria gut gelaunt wie eh und je alle zusammen und ließ sie auf den Sofas Platz nehmen, damit sie eine Runde Zauberschnippschnapp spielten.  
Nach zehn Runden, die allesamt abwechselnd Blaise oder Weaslette gewonnen hatten, räumte Astoria genervt die Karten zur Seite und murrte: „Ich wette, ihr beiden habt geschummelt … Bei Merlin, das ist doch nicht normal!“  
Blaise lachte und lehnte sich selbstzufrieden zurück. „Ach ja, woran liegt es dann, dass ich dich seit Jahren jedes Mal schlage?“  
„Einmal hast du gegen mich verloren“, warf Draco ein und richtete seine Haare mit seinem Zauberstab. Er hasste dieses Spiel, besonders, weil er nicht nur ständig verlor, sondern dabei auch immer das Pech hatte, die Explosionen an den übelsten Stellen abzubekommen. Einmal hatte er eine ganze Woche nicht mehr richtig essen können, weil seine Zunge fast abgebrannt wäre. Nicht umsonst hatte er sich danach jeglichen Spieleabenden mit Zauberschnippschnapp entzogen, die die anderen aus seinem Haus seit Generationen jeden Freitagabend ansetzten.  
„Da war ich völlig betrunken, das zählt nicht.“  
„Im Spiel, Krieg und der Liebe zählt alles“, flötete Astoria schadenfroh, der Blaise einen düsteren Blick schenkte und säuselte: „Ich glaube, das heißt irgendwie anders …“  
„Wie wäre es, wenn wir etwas nicht ganz so Explosives spielen. Malfoy fällt seine linke Augenbraue sonst auch noch ab“, wechselte Weaslette das Thema, die ihm gegenüber auf dem anderen Sofa saß und sich ein Lachen offenbar höflich verkniff. Verärgert machte sich Draco daran, auch seine Augenpartie wiederherzustellen.  
„Eine gute Idee“, warf Astoria ein und sah auf die Uhr, die auf einer Kommode an der Wand thronte. „Ich glaube, es ist jetzt spät genug. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir losgehen?“  
„Wohin losgehen?“, wollte die Rothaarige wissen.  
„Hier in der Nähe gibt es ein nettes Fest, zu dem wir jedes Jahr gehen. Du weißt schon, Stände mit Neujahrsvorhersagen, Bleigießen, gute Snacks, Essen, Spiele und ordentlich etwas zu trinken, Musik, Tanz und eine Aussichtsplattform, von der man das Feuerwerk sehen kann, das am Strand gezündet wird.“  
„Es gibt ein Strandfeuerwerk?“  
Draco betrachtete Weaslette fasziniert, deren braune Augen plötzlich zu leuchten begannen. Vielleicht lag es nur an den Lichtspiegelungen, aber sie strahlte richtig.  
„Ja“, bestätige Blaise nickend und stand schon auf, um seine Jacke zu holen. „Na los, ich will mich heute noch ordentlich mit Glühwein abfüllen.“  
Die drei anderen erhoben sich ebenfalls und gingen zur Geraderobe, wo sie in ihre Mäntel und Jacken schlüpften und Astoria Weaslette Handschuhe lieh, die diese vergessen hatte. Nach einem kleinen Streit zwischen Blaise und Astoria, wer von beiden den Hausschlüssel hätte haben sollen und sich herausstellte, dass er direkt neben der Tür hing, konnten sie gehen und folgten der kleinen Landstraße, die hinter dem Haus verlief und direkt zu dem Ort im Tal führte, der mit dem bizarren Namen Pen-y-gelyniaeth ausgeschildert wurde.  
Schon als sie die ersten Häuser passierten, konnte man das gedämpfte Gemisch aus vielen Menschenstimmen, dem rauschenden Meer und dem Wind hören. Der salzige Geruch des Wassers, der Draco so vertraut war, vermischte sich mit dem von Würstchen, indischem Essen und anderen Gerichten.  
„Merlin, riecht das gut“, seufzte Weaslette, die dick eingepackt neben ihm herlief und ihre von der Kälte gerötete Nase in den Wind streckte. „Ich war schon ewig nicht mehr am Meer … Das letzte Mal als ich klein war, glaube ich.“  
„Tatsächlich?“, fragte Astoria überrascht und wandte sich zu ihr um. „Dann wird es dir gefallen. In zwei Stunden, um Mitternacht, zünden sie das Feuerwerk – es ist der Hammer, weil sie oft auch Boote rausschicken und von dort zünden. Eins muss man den Muggeln dabei ja lassen: Sie stellen sich wirklich gut darin an, ihre nichtmagische Seite auszugleichen.“  
„Jetzt schwärm nicht so, das Feuerwerk von Zonkos überschattet alles“, entgegnete Blaise herablassend.  
Bevor die beiden wieder anfangen konnten zu diskutieren, traten die vier um eine Ecke und auf einer langen Promenade erstreckte sich vor ihnen das Fest. Stände, rechts und links, wo Essen und anderes angeboten wurde, Lichterketten, die sich von einem zum anderen hangelten und die Nacht erleuchteten, lautes Stimmengewirr, hintergründige Musik und die packende Fröhlichkeit, die bei so etwas immer aufkam.  
„Salazars schnappende Schlangengrube, sind das Seifenblasen?!“, rief Astoria aus und schnappte sich Weaslettes Ärmel, um sie zu einer Traube Menschen zu ziehen, die um zwei Frauen herumstanden, die meterlange Seifenblasen entstehen ließen. Draco und Blaise folgten und die nächsten Minuten konnten sie die Mädchen nicht überreden, weiterzugehen.  
Eine Weile später schlenderten sie die Promenade hinab, hielten immer mal wieder an und kauften oder bestaunten etwas. Und obwohl Draco nicht viel redete, musste er zugeben, dass es ihm Spaß machte, mit seinen Freunden und Weaslette durch die Massen zu spazieren. Sie verstanden sich gut und das freute ihn – aus irgendwelchen Gründen. Besonders Weaslette lachte viel und schien noch ausgelassener und fröhlicher zu sein, als sonst. Sie hatte sich auf dem Weg Zuckerwatte besorgt und hüpfte jetzt fast bei jedem Schritt vor lauter Heiterkeit. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass man sie so leicht friedlich stimmen konnte, doch hätte er es gewusst, hätte er das sicher früher ausgenutzt.  
„Mhm, das ist wirklich köstlich“, verkündete sie zufrieden und strich sich ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht, die vom Wind schon ganz zerzaust waren.  
„Das sagst du jetzt zum hundersten Mal“, klärte er sie freundlicherweise auf und sie setzte schon augenrollend zu einer Antwort an, als Astoria ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.  
„Seht mal, Neujahrswahrsagen! Ich hatte schon darauf gewartet, dass endlich mal so ein Stand auftaucht!“, rief sie laut aus und wirbelte zu ihnen herum. Sie deutete auf ein Schild über einem der Stände, wo ein älterer Mann mit Bart und einem dunkelvioletten Umhang saß, auf dem kleine Halbmonde abgebildet waren.  
„Nein“, kam es sofort stöhnend von Blaise, doch er hatte wieder kein Mitspracherecht.  
„Kommt schon!“, sagte (befahl) Astoria und trat an den Stand heran. Die anderen drei kamen ihr folgsam, aber widerwillig, nach und Draco war erleichtert, dass Weaslette genauso säuerlich dreinschaute.  
„Was kann ich für euch tun?“, fragte der Halbmond-Mann in einem so rauchigen, mystischen Tonfall, dass er Draco sofort an Trelawney erinnerte. Die Blicke von ihm und Blaise kreuzten sich und sein Freund schnitt ihm eine Grimasse, die seinen Gedanken bestätigte. „Soll ich euch die Zukunft für das kommende Jahr voraussagen? Oder Fragen beantworten, die euch beschäftigen? Die Karten legen oder einen Blick in meine Kristallkugel werfen? Euer Liebesglück prophezeien?“  
„Ich würde gerne meine Vorhersage für das nächste Jahr hören – und meine Freunde auch“, zwinkerte Astoria ihm zu und legte einige Muggelscheine auf den Tisch. Der Mann lächelte und zeigte seine schiefen Zähne, als er das Geld an sich nahm.  
„Gerne. Setzt euch doch.“ Er wies auf die Bank, die vor dem Tisch stand, auf dem er seine 'Werkzeuge' platziert hatte. Amüsanterweise erkannte Draco genau die Sachen, die auch Trelawney in ihrem Turmzimmer überall herumstehen hatte – eine mit Nebel gefüllte Kristallkugel, Tarotkarten (allerdings von Muggeln) und einige seltsame Tabellen mit Planetenkonstellationen.  
„Dann gib mir nun bitte deine Hand, Mädchen“, bat der Mann jetzt und nahm Astorias kleine Hand, die er in seine legte.  
Draco bemerkte, wie Blaise seinen Kiefer anspannte und den Wahrsager aus Adleraugen beobachtete, was auch Weaslette gesehen zu haben schien, denn sie grinste Draco zu und formte mit den Lippen „Ich hab's gewusst“. Er zuckte nur mit den Achseln und lauschte dem Mann, der Astoria nun vorhersagte, ein langersehnter Wunsch würde sich im nächsten Jahr erfüllen. Blaise riet er hingegen, Risiken einzugehen.  
Als er zu Weaslette kam, lächelte er sogleich freundlicher. „So, meine Liebe, wollen wir mal sehen“, säuselte er und nahm ihre ihm etwas sträubend entgegengestreckte Hand. Er besah sich die Linien in ihrer Handinnenfläche und murmelte leise vor sich hin, bis er aufsah und mit samtiger Stimme erklärte: „Im nächsten Jahr kannst du viel erreichen, du solltest aber tief in dich schauen. In Wirklichkeit hast du die Antworten schon, die du brauchst.“  
Weaslette runzelte skeptisch die Stirn, sagte aber nichts weiter. Der Wahrsager drehte sich zu Draco, der ihn herausfordernd musterte und ihm mit seinem besten arroganten Malfoyblick seine Hand reichte.  
„Wenn Sie mich in irgendeiner Weise beschmutzen, können Sie das Handtuch schmeißen“, sagte er kühl.  
„Draco, sei freundlicher!“, rügte ihn Astoria, als wäre er ein bissiger Hund.  
„Keine Sorge“, antwortete der Wahrsager nur und erwiderte kurz unerschrocken seinen Blick, bevor er Dracos blasses Handgelenk mit seinen langen Fingern etwas grob umschlang und ihn zu sich zog. „Du solltest lieber nicht weiter so voreingenommen sein. Das, was du willst, liegt direkt vor dir, also pass auf, dass du es nicht übersiehst. Das nächste Jahr wird über mehr entscheiden, als dir lieb sein sollte. Und bereuen tut weh.“  
„Ah, danke. Das hilft mir jetzt weiter“, spottete Draco und erhob sich. „Astoria, du hast dein Geld zum Fenster rausgeschmissen.“  
„Was heißt hier mein Geld? Du zahlst mir das gefälligst zurück!“, entgegnete sie in ihrem Befehlston und lächelte den Wahrsager an. „Danke für Ihre Bemühungen.“  
Bliase grummelte etwas vor sich hin, dann stand auch er auf. „Wir haben ihn dafür bezahlt, Astoria“, sagte er genervt und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern, um sie weiterzudrängen. Draco sah, wie sie sofort verstummte und errötete, während Blaise damit beschäftigt war, dem Mann in dem lächerlichen Umhang einen drohenden Blick zuzuwerfen.  
„Merlin, die beiden sind echt unglaublich“, sagte Weaslette kichernd und verabschiedete sich mit einem höflichen, aber nicht sehr herzlichen „Danke sehr“ von dem Wahrsager. Inzwischen war es schon ziemlich spät und nur noch vielleicht eine halbe Stunde bis Mitternacht. Die beiden folgten Astoria und Blaise weiter und nach einer Weile kam die Aussichtsplattform in Sicht, an die Draco sich noch aus seiner Kindheit erinnerte, als sie drei fast jedes Silvester zusammen verbracht hatten.  
Eine kleine Gruppe von Musikern stand auf einer improvisierten Bühne, während ein eher zweitklassiger Sänger irgendwelche Muggellieder sang. In der Mitte der Aussichtsplattform hatte sich eine Tanzfläche gebildet und am Geländer sahen einige aufs Meer hinaus oder, wie im Falle mehrerer Pärchen, knutschten wild herum.  
„Ich glaube, das ist Country Roads, oder?“, rief Astoria über die Musik hinweg, doch weder die Jungen, noch Weaslette hatten eine Ahnung von Muggelmusik und zuckten lediglich die Achseln. Sie seufzte und nahm Blaise am Arm. „Komm schon, ich möchte jetzt tanzen!“  
„Tanzen?“, wiederholte Blaise mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und sie lachte, noch während sie ihn winkend davonschleifte.  
Weaslette winkte ihr grinsend hinterher.  
„Ich hoffe, einer von ihnen merkt irgendwann noch, was der andere für ihn empfindet“, wendete sie sich an Draco.  
„Ich fürchte, nervig würden sie trotzdem weiterhin sein, also ist mir das ziemlich egal“, erklärte er sachlich und drehte sich dem Meer zu. Er starrte auf die übereinanderschlagenden Wellen und lauschte auf das Rauschen der See. Es stimmte zwar, dass er es oft gesehen hatte, aber er bekam nie genug davon.  
Weaslette lehnte sich neben ihn an das weiß gestrichene Geländer und malte abwesend mit ihrem Fuß Kreise in den Sand, der hier, wo der Stein der Aussichtsplattform in die Dünen überging, von Steinchen und Gräsern durchzogen wurde.  
„Sei doch nicht immer so kaltschnäuzig“, sagte sie und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. „Ich wette, du würdest dich für die beiden freuen, wenn sie zusammenkämen.“  
„Ah ja? Gib's zu, Weaslette, du bist scharf drauf, gegen mich zu wetten“, stichelte er, meinte es aber nicht sonderlich ernst.  
Was sie wohl auch genau wusste, denn sie lehnte sich etwas vor und blinzelte ihn von unten her an.  
„Ich gewinne ja auch immer“, erklärte sie schnippisch. „Wobei mir etwas einfällt: Hattest du mir nicht einen Gefallen versprochen? Immerhin habe ich gegen dich gewonnen.“  
Draco hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Ich erinnere mich nur daran, wie ich von dir Briefe vorgelesen bekommen habe, die meine Ohren dauerhaft geschädigt haben.“  
Sie sagte daraufhin nichts mehr, sondern machte ein verdrießliches Gesicht und blickte aufs Meer hinaus. Jetzt schmollte sie offenbar – und das war irgendwie süß. Nicht, dass sie als Person süß war, aber es gab Momente im Leben eines jeden Menschen, da erschien er nun einmal süß. Sagte Draco sich zumindest.  
„Du bist echt fies, Malfoy …“, maulte sie nach einer Weile.  
Und er konnte es nicht fassen. Seine Augen weiteten sich und Draco starrte sie mit ein wenig geöffnetem Mund an. Ihr rotes Haar wehte über ihre Schulter und zerriss immer wieder ihr Profil, ihre Lider waren leicht gesenkt, sodass sie auf den Strand hinabschauen konnte, und ihre Wimpern warfen Schatten auf ihre helle Haut, auf der sich einige blasse Sommersprossen abzeichneten.  
Hatte er gesagt, sie sei süß? Nein, das war sie nicht. Ganz bestimmt nicht, denn sie war hübsch. Ginny Weasley war tatsächlich hübsch.  
Darüber hatte er nie nachgedacht, doch sie war es.  
Draco wusste nicht, woher auf einmal dieser Gedanke kam, doch als der Wind abrupt die Richtung wechselte, war es, als bekäme er eine Fontäne Wasser ins Gesicht. Er blickte zur Seite und konzentrierte sich darauf, sie vollkommen auszublenden. Was dachte er da nur? War er jetzt völlig verrückt geworden?  
„Hör mal …“, sprach sie plötzlich wieder und der gespielte Trotz von eben war verschwunden. „Es gibt da etwas, das mich die ganze Zeit beschäftigt.“  
„Du fragst dich, wie attraktiv eine nur einzelne Person sein kann, immer, wenn du mich siehst?“, riet er und schaffte es, sich nichts von seiner Verwirrung anhören zu lassen.  
„Nein.“ Sie rollte leicht mit den Augen. „Es ist wegen deinem Vater. Ich frage mich einfach, wieso du ihn nicht sehen willst.“  
„Ist das relevant?“  
Sie ballte die kleinen Hände zu Fäusten und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
„Hör mal, Malfoy, wenn es nicht relevant wäre, würde ich nicht fragen. Es interessiert mich, weil ich dich verstehen möchte-“, sie schien selbst überrascht von ihren Worten, doch fuhr sie entschlossen, fast schon trotzig fort: „Weil wir Freunde sind.“  
Draco sah zu ihr hinunter und musste mehrmals blinzeln, als sie ihn so durchdringend ansah. Da brannte ein Feuer in ihren Augen, das brennender war, als alles bisher erlebte, und keinerlei Widerspruch duldete.  
Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um nicht länger sie ansehen zu müssen.  
„Du willst das wirklich wissen, hab ich recht?“  
„Ja. Ja, will ich.“  
„Ich habe nach dem Krieg für das Ministerium ausgesagt“, sagte er ohne jede Einleitung. Es auszusprechen war viel einfacher, als darüber nachzudenken, es zu tun. „Nach dem Haftprozess gegen meinen Vater bin ich zum Aurorenbüro gegangen und habe angeboten, alles zu erzählen, was ich weiß. Ich würde meinem Vater nicht gegenübertreten können, verstehst du?“  
Weaslette schwieg und es wirkte so, als müsste sie diese Neuigkeit erst einmal gedanklich wiederholen, um sie überhaupt verstehen zu können. Dann fragte sie leise: „Hast du gegen ihn ausgesagt? Gegen deinen Vater?“  
Draco zögerte. „Nein“, sagte er schließlich die Wahrheit, seine Stimme wieder vollkommen distanziert. Er erinnerte sich gut, wie ihn Mr Dawn, der Zuständige für die Untersuchungen gegen unter anderem seinen Vater, genau das gefragt hatte. Ob er gegen ihn aussagen wolle. Und er hatte es nicht gekonnt, obwohl er sehr wohl wusste, wie viel mehr sein Vater Askaban verdient hatte, als so einige andere.  
„Das ist kein Grund“, meinte sie auf einmal.  
Sein Kopf schnellte herum. „Wie bitte?“  
„Du solltest ihn trotzdem besuchen. Der Wahrsager hat es doch gesagt: Sorge dafür, dass du nichts bereust. Du solltest mit ihm sprechen. Er ist immerhin dein Vater.“  
„Das war ein Muggelwahrsager. Er könnte nichts vorhersagen, selbst, wenn Wahrsagerei generell kein Schwachsinn wäre“, erwiderte er düster und sah sie genervt an.  
„Ist doch egal, ob er nun wirklich wahrsagen konnte oder nicht, wichtig ist, dass es ein guter Ratschlag war. Man sollte nie etwas bereuen – ich weiß, wovon ich rede. Ich habe oft genug bereut, damals nicht zu meinen Eltern oder Ron gegangen zu sein, als ich entdeckte, was Riddles Tagebuch konnte.“  
Es war überraschend und neu, wie ehrlich ihr Gesicht war. Doch das machte ihm umso deutlicher, dass er wusste, was sie meinte und empfand. Er hatte auch oft bereut – wie er seinen Vater als Kind bewundert und ihm nachgeeifert hatte, was er in den letzten zwei Jahren alles getan hatte, was er anderen Menschen angetan hatte.  
„Okay“, entgegnete er und atmete tief ein. „Ich werde ihn besuchen. Und du kommst mit.“  
Ihre anfängliche Freude verwandelte sich in Verwirrung. „Hä?“, fragte sie entgeistert.  
Draco grinste breit. „Wir sind doch Freunde“, schnurrte er amüsiert und zwinkerte ihr spöttisch zu.  
Weaslette blies ihre Backen auf und wurde so rot, als würde sie die Luft anhalten. Draco wusste jedoch ganz genau, dass es aus einem anderen Grund war. „Du bist so gemein, Malfoy“, entließ sie letztendlich ihre Wut und schlug ihm mit der Faust gegen den Oberarm.  
„Draco! Ginny!“, rief da Astoria. Sie kam mit aufgeheizten Wangen Blaise voran aus der Menschenmenge, die sich unbemerkt von den beiden allmählich auf der Aussichtsplattform angesammelt hatte. „Gut, dass wir euch gefunden haben. Es ist nur noch eine Minute!“  
„Es ist ja nicht so, als wären wir weg gewesen“, frotzelte Draco und nahm von Blaise eine Tasse Glühwein entgegen. Er mochte das Zeug, aber Feuerwhiskey war ihm wohl immer noch lieber – immerhin war er Draco Malfoy.  
Leise schnaubend wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Meer zu. Er hörte Blaise, Astoria und Weaslette aufgeregt miteinander reden und einige Sekunden später begann Blaise zu zählen.  
„Zehn“, begann er mit einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr.  
„Sieben“, fuhr Astoria fort.  
„Drei“, flüsterte Weaslette. Sie klammerte sich so sehr an ihren Becher, dass ihre Finger rot wurden. Ihre Handschuhe hatte sie zum Trinken ausgezogen, wieso auch immer.  
„Eins“, sagte Blaise.  
„Null!“, rief die Menge jubelnd und das Zischen der Feuerwerkskörper, die gezündet wurden, ertönte in der Ferne.  
Bunte Lichter erhellten den Horizont und sein Blick glitt zu seinen Freunden. Erst Astoria, die Blaise stürmisch umarmte, dann Weaslette.  
Und zu seiner Überraschung sah sie ihn auch an – mit einem glücklichen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

ooooo

Der Geruch von gebratenem Schinken und Eiern stieg Ginny am nächsten Morgen in die Nase und holte sie langsam, aber sicher, aus dem Schlaf. Sie drehte sich seufzend auf den Rücken und starrte an die fremde Decke. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht im Fuchsbau war, doch sie brauchte eine Weile, um zu begreifen, wo sie dann war.  
Natürlich lag sie im Gästezimmer der Familie Greengrass.  
Sobald sie das begriffen hatte, lag sie noch eine Weile so da und genoss das Gefühl der weichen Matratze. Irgendwann war sie aber zu wach dafür und raffte sich auf, um sich anzuziehen. Schließlich öffnete sie die Tür und ging gut gelaunt nach unten, immer dem wohlbekannten Frühstücksgeruch folgend. Im Esszimmer begegnete sie Astoria, die verschlafen und noch ganz zerzaust am Tisch saß und eine Kanne mit dampfenden Kaffee in den Händen hielt, als wolle sie sie niemals wieder loslassen.  
„Morgen, Ginny“, nuschelte sie.  
„Guten Morgen, Astoria“, entgegnete Ginny belustigt und deutete zur Küchentür. „Ist das Zabini?“  
„Mhm, ja …“, kam als Antwort und kopfschüttelnd ging die Rothaarige weiter in die Küche. Dort stand tatsächlich der Slytherin am Herd und wendete geschickt einen Pfannkuchen. Als er sie entdeckte, grinste er und sagte: „Hi, Weasley. Zur Erklärung: Draco hasst Schinken und Rührei, deshalb die Pfannkuchen.“  
„Du machst die extra für ihn?“  
Blaise lachte schallend.  
„Ich bin ein Slytherin, was glaubst du denn?“, kicherte er. „Nein, er muss dafür später aufräumen. Da habe ich auch etwas von.“  
Ginny schnaubte. „Das hätte ich mir denken können … Kann ich dir helfen?“  
„Wenn du das Obst dort schneiden und waschen könntest, wäre das hilfreich.“ Er wies auf die Arbeitsplatte neben sich, wo eine Schüssel mit den verschiedensten Früchten und ein Schneidebrett bereitstanden.  
Ginny folgte seiner Anweisung und ließ den Wasserhahn an. Sie war erleichtert, dass sie nicht mehr zu tun hatte, denn in der Küche war sie eine wirklich heillose Katastrophe.  
„Ich bin überrascht, dass du so ganz auf Muggelart kochst. Verwendest du keine Zauber?“  
„Nein, das würde mir doch den ganzen Spaß nehmen. Ich glaube, du unterschätzt uns Slytherins. Aber keine Sorge“, er klopfte ihr gönnerhaft auf den Rücken, als er an ihr vorbei zu einem Schrank ging und Geschirr herausholte, „du bist schon viel angenehmer, als alle anderen Gryffindors, denen ich bisher begegnet bin. Es wundert mich nicht, dass Draco sich für dich interessiert.“  
Ginny hätte sich fast in den Finger geschnitten.  
„So ist das nicht!“, sagte sie schnell. „Er ist nicht an mir interessiert.“  
Der Latino runzelte amüsiert die Stirn. „So war das auch nicht gemeint“, erwiderte er, als er ihre geröteten Wangen sah.  
„Oh.“  
Daraufhin wurde es kurz still in der Küche und Zabini verschwand immer wieder, um den Tisch drüben zu decken. Als er wieder neben ihr am Herd stand und den dritten Pfannkuchen ausbackte, begann er erneut zu sprechen.  
„Draco wird zu Lucius gehen, nicht wahr?“  
Es verwirrte sie, dass er so plötzlich ernst wurde, und sie sah verdutzt zu ihm hoch.  
„Ja …“, sagte sie ehrlich. „Hat er dir davon erzählt? Ich dachte, er schläft noch.“  
„Ja, unser Draco ist eigentlich ein Langschläfer, aber nur, wenn er sich wohlfühlt. Hat Jahre gedauert, bis er angefangen hat, normal hier zu übernachten. Aber wegen gestern … ich habe das in seinem Blick gesehen. Wenn man sich so lange kennt, wie wir, merkt man das. Und das war der Blick, den er immer aufsetzt, wenn er sich zu etwas entschlossen hat.“  
„Ihr seid gar nicht so, wie ich mir euch vorgestellt hatte“, sagte Ginny, einer Eingebung folgend.  
„Ja, die aufgespießten Kröten und Leichen im Keller haben wir beim Frühjahrsputz entsorgt.“  
Blaise schmunzelte und Ginny stimmte ein.  
„Weißt du, viele glauben ja, dass Draco seinem Vater so ähnlich ist“, erzählte er dann lächelnd, während er routinemäßig weiterkochte. „Im sechsten Jahr hat Dumbledore ihm öfter seine Hilfe angeboten, doch er hat eisern abgelehnt. Ich vermute, du kennst die Geschichte?“  
Ginny nickte. Harry hatte ihr nach der Verhandlung erzählt, was mit Malfoy gewesen war. Sie konnte sich nur denken, unter was für einem Druck er gestanden haben musste, sollte er einen Fehler machen, doch so wirklich wurde sie sich dem erst in letzter Zeit bewusst. Es entschuldigte aber nicht, wie er sich nach den Sommerferien zuerst weiter verhalten hatte – trotzdem war da etwas in ihr, was ihn in ein anderes Licht stellen wollte.  
„Es war ihm egal, was mit ihm geschehen würde, solange er seine Familie sicher wissen konnte“, fuhr Blaise fort. „Ich will nicht sagen, dass er ein Held, wie Potter oder seine Freunde ist, und all das eben. Aber er verdient eine zweite Chance mehr, als die meisten. Und Dumbledore wusste das und McGonagall hat es ebenfalls gewusst, deshalb wahrscheinlich die Aufnahme in den Slug-Club und die Ernennungen zum Vertrauensschüler und Quidditch-Kapitän.“  
„Ich weiß“, sagte sie leise, aber bewusst, und musterte Blaise berechnend. „Er ist kein schlechter Mensch, nicht wahr?“  
Sein Kopf drehte sich ihr zu und fest blickte er ihr ins Gesicht.  
„Man mag einiges über uns Slytherins sagen, aber wenn wir etwas sind, dann stolz und treu. Misstrauisch und schnippisch – ja. Aber wenn wir lieben, dann ganz und gar und für immer. Also nein, Draco ist kein schlechter Mensch. Er hält sich aber für einen.“  
Das war ihr aufgefallen. Als Malfoy in dieser Nacht mit ihr gesprochen hatte, hatte sie etwas gesehen, was sie gleichermaßen irritiert und froh gemacht hatte. Das, was der Dunkelhaarige sagte, ähnelte ihren eigenen Gedanken.  
„Pass ein bisschen auf ihn auf, ja, Weasley?“, meinte Blaise und grinste ihr zu. „Ich glaube, du bist ganz gut für ihn.“  
Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, öffnete sich die Küchentür und Malfoy erschien im Rahmen. Genau wie Ginny hatte er sich bereits angezogen und war offenbar schon duschen gewesen, denn seine Haare waren noch feucht.  
„Na, Zabini“, sagte er kühl, als er die beiden entdeckte. „Plauderst du aus dem Kessel?“  
Blaise lächelte glatt und selbst Ginny hätte ihm seine unschuldige Miene abgenommen, wenn sie nicht gewusst hätte, was er eben noch alles erzählt hatte.  
„Ich doch nicht, Draci“, säuselte er. „Hier, mach dich nützlich und trag das rüber.“ Damit drückte er ihm den Teller mit fertigen Pfannkuchen in die Hände.  
Ginny sah dem die Augen verdrehenden Blonden erstaunt nach.  
Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie Draco Malfoy einmal mögen würde.  
Aber das tat sie.


	22. Askaban

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auch dieses Mal ... zwei Kapitel auf einmal!   
> Have fun ... ;)   
> ^-^

„Eisenmangel“, schrieb der Gefängnisarzt lakonisch ins Protokoll. „Unverschämtheit“, schnaubte der mit seinen Handschellen rasselnde Gefangene.  
\- Martin Herhard Reisenberg (*1949)

Wer keine Flügel hat, findet einen Käfig.  
\- Pavel Kosorin (*1964)

Das Frühstück war einfach köstlich, wie bisher alles, was Blaise zubereitet hatte. Ginny war nur froh, dass es schweigend verlief, was hauptsächlich daran lag, dass der Latino zu sehr mit essen beschäftigt war, Astoria noch halb schlief und Malfoy eben malfoyhaft schwieg. So bemerkte jedenfalls niemand, dass sie in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken war, und das war auch gut so.  
Danach räumte Malfoy ohne jegliche Proteste ab und verschwand in der Küche, während Astoria mit nach oben ging und seine Sachen packte, genauso wie Ginny ihre eigenen. Um zehn Uhr waren sie abreisebereit und standen im Flur, um sich anzuziehen.  
„Also, Draco, stell keinen Unsinn an und sei lieb zu der kleinen Weasley“, sagte Blaise, als er und sein Freund sich gegenüberstanden. Malfoy schüttelte nur desinteressiert den Kopf und der Dunkelhaarige ging zu Ginny.  
„War nett, dich dazuhaben. Wenn du bei der nächsten Quidditchweltmeisterschaft auch für Spanien bist, kannst du irgendwann mal wiederkommen“, erklärte er ihr und machte Astoria Platz, die sie umarmen wollte.  
Die Slytherin drückte sie fest an sich und lächelte herzlich. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir uns bald mal wiedersehen, Und nimm es ihm nicht übel, er ist nun mal ein Grobian.“  
„Würde ein Grobian ihr gentlemenlike den Mantel reichen?“, fragte Blaise spöttisch und half Ginny tatsächlich in ihren Mantel. Leise sagte er zu ihr, sodass nur sie es hören konnte: „Denk daran, was ich gesagt hab.“  
„Können wir jetzt gehen?“, nörgelte Malfoy im Hintergrund und schulterte seine Tasche.  
„Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns im Zug“, verabschiedete Ginny sich noch schnell und eilte ihm hinterher, da er schon aus der Haustür verschwunden war. Sie winkte Astoria und Blaise, bevor sie um das Haus herumlief, um zur Landstraße zu kommen.  
„Jetzt hetz nicht so“, sagte sie verstimmt, als sie Malfoy einholte. Deutlich genervt verlangsamte er tatsächlich sein Tempo. Positiv von ihm überrascht lächelte sie ihn an und er runzelte irritiert die Stirn.  
„Sag mal, worüber habt ihr eigentlich vorhin gesprochen?“, fragte er schließlich. „Du und Zabini?“  
„Über nichts Wichtiges“, log Ginny und hatte sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen. Aber sie wollte Blaise nicht verraten und schon gar nicht wollte sie, dass Malfoy erfuhr, worum es gegangen war.  
„Ah“, machte er nicht sonderlich überzeugt und im nächsten Augenblick erreichten sie die Grenze des Apparierschutzes, der um Astorias Grundstück lag. Ginny konnte ihn praktisch auf ihrer Haut spüren, als sie durch den unsichtbaren Schleier trat, und umschloss den Zauberstab in ihrer Tasche.  
„Fertig?“, fragte sie ihn. Er nickte nur und zusammen mit ihr drehte er sich auf der Stelle. Sie wurden von ihren Füßen gerissen und für einen Moment hatten beide das typisch tunnelartige Gefühl, das immer beim Apparieren einsetzte.  
Das Geräusch von einem aufprallenden Gegenstand erklang, als Ginny die Augen wieder öffnete, die sie reflexartig zugekniffen hatte, und sie konnte den kleinen Muggel-Weihnachtsengel sehen, den ihr Vater jedes Jahr aus seinem Schuppen holte und auf das Schränkchen neben der Haustür stellte. Sie hob ihn auf, stellte ihn zurück und ging in die Küche, wobei Malfoy ihr nachkam.  
„Wir sind wieder da!“, verkündete sie ihrer versammelten Familie, die wohl noch beim Silvesterbrunch saß, den es im Fuchsbau gab, seit sie sich erinnern konnte.  
Keine Sekunde später stand Ron genau vor ihr, hinter ihm der gesamte neugierige Rest.  
Er betrachtete sie gründlich, als hätte er befürchtet, dass nicht mehr alles an ihr dran sein könnte, wenn sie zurückkehrte. Sie verdrehte darüber die Augen.  
„Dir auch ein frohes neues Jahr“, sagte sie sarkastisch zu ihm, der sie jedoch ignorierte und Malfoy im Auge behielt. Als hätten sie es vergessen, kam auch von den anderen Versammelten ein mehr oder weniger synchrones „Frohes Neues“.  
„Möchtet ihr eure Sachen nicht erstmal hochbringen?“, fragte ihre Mutter, nachdem sie sie umarmt und Ron mit einem vernichtenden Blick zu seinem Platz geschickt hatte.  
„Sicher, Mrs Weasley“, meinte Malfoy höflich und verschwand bereits die Treppe hoch.  
„Ich helfe dir“, sagte Ron hingegen zu Ginny, noch während er wieder aufsprang.  
Sie seufzte und folgte ihm, da er bereits ihr Gepäck an sich genommen hatte. Den Weg nach oben schwieg sie ihn beharrlich an und er blieb ebenso stumm, doch als er nicht ging, als sie in ihrem Zimmer standen und sie sich daran machte, ihr Zeug zurückzuräumen, wurde es ihr zu blöd.  
„Gibt es noch etwas, was du brauchst?“, fauchte sie gereizt und knallte ihre Schranktür wieder zu, um ihn ansehen zu können. Ihr Bruder stand mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen mitten im Raum und schaute sie herausfordernd an – herausfordernd in diesem Falle im Sinne von auf seine Weise herausfordernd.  
„Ich wollte dich warnen“, sagte er grimmig und etwas zu schnell. „Du kennst Malfoy nicht wie wir. Es war dumm, mit ihm mitzugehen. Du kannst froh sein, dass er dir nichts getan hat!“  
Ginny verschränkte abweisend die Arme vor der Brust. Sie hatte ja geahnt, dass Ron ihr Vorwürfe machen würde, doch sie hatte es langsam satt. Er nervte sie jetzt schon seit Jahren mit seinem dämlichen Beschützer-Bruder-was-wusste-sie-schon-Komplex.  
„Dumm?“, fragte sie spitz.  
„Ja. Du weißt genau, dass Malfoy nicht so harmlos ist, wie er momentan tut. Was glaubst du denn, was er im letzten Jahr getan hat? Stricken?“ Nicht schlecht, so viel Sarkasmus hatte sie ihm gar nicht zugetraut.  
„Nein, Ron, weiß ich nicht, aber ich glaube kaum, dass du es weißt. Und selbst wenn, es geht dich rein gar nichts an“, erklärte sie ihm schnippisch.  
„Ich bin dein Bruder, natürlich geht es mich etwas an!“  
„Nein, geht es nicht!“  
„Ginny, das hier ist kein Spiel und du solltest diese Laune beenden. Was hat er gemacht? War er nett zu dir? Ich kann ja verstehen, dass dich das verwirrt, aber Malfoy ist ein Arsch und das wird er auch bleiben. Egal, was er sagt.“  
Ginny schnaubte. „Ist dir mal der Gedanke gekommen, dass ich mich nicht aus einer Laune oder Verwirrung heraus mit jemandem anfreunde, sondern weil ich es will?“  
„Anfreunden? Ihr seid doch keine Freunde, es ist Malfoy!“  
„Oh, Ron, das ist kein Argument! Ich verstehe mich mit ihm, was ist daran so schrecklich?“  
„Alles, Ginny!“ Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und griff nach ihren Schultern. „Er wird dich verarschen! Ich weiß nicht, was in seinem kranken Hirn vorgeht, aber ich kann dir sagen, dass Malfoy nicht gut ist!“  
„Okay, das reicht!“, sagte Ginny genervt und machte sich von ihm los. „Sag doch, was du willst!“  
Damit schritt sie zur Tür und knallte sie hinter sich zu. Wutschnaubend stapfte sie die Treppe wieder hinunter und verschwand im Bad. Sie würde jetzt erst einmal eine kalte Dusche nehmen. Dann würde sie ja sehen, ob sich der Gedanke, Ron umzubringen, verflüchtigen würde.

ooooo

Die Tage nach Silvester vergingen schneller, als die davor, zumindest fühlte es sich für Ginny so an. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie nicht mehr mit Ron sprach – nicht, dass er es nicht versuchen würde. Vielleicht aber auch daran, dass sie immer nervöser wurde, je näher der Termin kam, an dem sie Malfoy nach Askaban begleiten würde. Sie hätte es ja für einen Scherz gehalten und vergessen, hätte es da dieses Gespräch zwischen ihren Eltern, Charlie, ihm und ihr selbst nicht gegeben, als sie einmal im Wohnzimmer zusammensaßen.  
„Der Prozess meines Vaters war vor einiger Zeit und ich würde ihn die Tage gerne besuchen“, sagte Malfoy nämlich plötzlich in die Stille hinein. Er saß in einem der Sessel und hatte sein Verwandlungenbuch auf dem Schoß gehabt, das er nun zur Seite legte, als er zu ihren Eltern sah. Ihre Mutter hatte bis gerade an einem Schal gestrickt und ihr Vater im Tagespropheten gelesen, den er jetzt jedoch senkte.   
„Ach ja?“, hakte er nach und Molly fragte besorgt: „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie das machen wollen, Draco?“  
„Definitiv. Es ist auch nur eine kurze Reise nach Askaban und zurück – Sie waren schon dort, Mr Weasley, Sie müssten wissen, dass es ziemlich unbedenklich ist. Außerdem wird Ihre Tochter mich wieder begleiten.“  
Ginny spürte die entgeisterten Blicke der anderen auf sich ruhen und sie starrte nicht weniger schockiert zurück. Eben hatte sie wirklich noch geglaubt, dass es damals ein Scherz von ihm gewesen war – wenn man an seine vorigen Worte und dieses grässliche Dauergrinsen dachte, war es nicht einmal so unwahrscheinlich. Sie fühlte ihren Herzschlag etwas höher schlagen und ließ ihre Augen zu ihm wandern. Zu ihrer Überraschung lagen seine ebenfalls auf ihr.  
„Auf gar keinen Fall.“ Ihre Mutter sprang auf und stemmte streng die Hände in die Hüften. „Ginny, das ist doch hoffentlich nicht dein Ernst!“  
„Äh, doch, ehrlich gesagt sah so der Plan aus … glaube ich“, meinte sie und schaffte es erst nach einer Weile, sich von Malfoys grauer Iris loszumachen. Merlin, wieso machte er sie denn jetzt so durcheinander?  
„Ginny Weasley, du wirst dort ganz bestimmt nicht hingehen. Du bist zu jung dafür!“  
Sie seufzte. Ihre Mutter hörte sich wie Ron an, nur, dass sie es ihr leichter verzeihen konnte, denn wenigstens war es nicht aus Misstrauen gegen ihre Fähigkeit, mit Malfoy 'umzugehen', heraus. Trotzdem nervte es sie, wieder wie ein Kind behandelt zu werden – dabei müsste sie langsam gesehen haben, dass Ginny das nicht mehr war. Spätestens nach dem Krieg sollten sie und Ron es wissen.  
„Ich bin volljährig, Mum.“  
„Arthur, was sagst du denn dazu, dass unsere Jüngste plötzlich beschließt, nach Askaban zu gehen? Nach Askaban, Arthur!“  
Ihr Vater schien sich nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen, denn er wand sich unter Mollys stechenden Blicken und schob nervös seine Brille ein Stück höher.  
„Nun … im Prinzip … hat sie nicht ganz so Unrecht, Molly …“  
„Lass sie doch gehen, Mum, es ist doch ihre Entscheidung, ob sie mitgehen möchte oder nicht. Außerdem ist es besser, wenn jemand Malfoy begleitet, dann ist der Kleine nicht ganz so allein.“  
Ginny schenkte Charlie ein dankbares Lächeln, während 'der Kleine' aufschnaubte.  
„Was für ein treffendes Argument, Weasley …“  
„Was soll ich tun, ich habe halt ein Herz für alle Arten von Drachen“, zwinkerte er ihm grinsend zu.  
„Aber Ginny, das ist doch …!“ Molly ließ sich wieder auf ihren Platz sinken.  
„Ihr wird nichts passieren, Mrs Weasley“, sagte der Slytherin beruhigend und hatte Ginnys Herz sich in diesem Moment wieder beruhigt, so lief es jetzt einen zweiten Marathon.  
Nach einer noch etwas längeren Diskussion stimmte Molly doch widerwillig zu und der 6. Januar kam. Früh morgens standen Malfoy und sie in der Küche, komplett angezogen und fertig, um nur noch frühstücken zu müssen. Hermine lächelte ihr während des schweigsamen Essens zu, was daran lag, dass Harry und Ron mit tödlichen Blicken in Malfoys Richtung nur so um sich warfen. Bei der Anwesenheit seiner Mutter und der deutlichen Abneigung Ginnys wagte ihr Bruder es jedoch nicht, noch etwas zu sagen.  
„Sie sind sicher, dass ich nicht doch mitkommen soll?“, fragte Arthur noch einmal nach, als die beiden bereits ihre Mäntel überstreiften.  
Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf und schloss seine Jacke. „Ja, Sir. Bis später“, sagte er höflich und ging bereits Richtung Haustür, während Ginny noch ihren Schal richtete.  
„Wir sind bald zurück“, rief sie den anderen noch einmal zu, bevor sie dem Slytherin nach draußen folgte.  
Sie disapparierten aus dem Garten nach Dover, von wo er sie zu einem großen Bürogebäude führte, in dem sich das Büro für Magische Auslandsreisen befand. Mit Malfoys einschüchternder Miene wurde ihnen recht schnell weitergeholfen und ein relativ dünner, kleiner Mann wies sie hektisch einem Portschlüssel nach Askaban zu, den sie mit einem Pärchen aus Portugal, einer Schottin und einer Frau aus London nehmen würden.  
Ginny hielt sich immer dicht bei Malfoy und ließ sich während der Wartezeit neben ihm auf einem Plastikstuhl nieder.  
„Wie lange ist es doch gleich, bis der Portschlüssel geht?“  
„Fünfzehn Minuten“, antwortete er gleichgültig und sie nickte.  
Er war schon den ganzen Morgen noch wortkarger als sonst, was sie auch nicht verwunderte. Sie fragte sich nur, was er fühlte, beim Gedanken daran, seinen eigenen Vater im Gefängnis zu besuchen. Nervosität, Angst oder Beklommenheit, sie konnte es nicht sagen, so unmöglich war sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht zu deuten. Sie war sich einzig damit sicher, dass er definitiv etwas fühlte.  
Die Minuten verstrichen langsam und quälend, doch endlich versammelte sich die Gruppe um den Portschlüssel. Ginny klammerte sich an dem alten Schuh fest und kurz darauf wurde sie gegen Malfoy geschleudert, als sie davongerissen wurden.  
Die Landung war wie ein Sprung ins kalte Wasser, als sich die Temperaturen auf einen Schlag abkühlten und Schnee bis zu ihren Knöcheln ihre Stiefel bedeckte. Es war ein extremer Gegensatz zu dem beheizten Büro und trotz der Tatsache, dass sie ihre Winterkleidung trug, wünschte sie sich, jemand hätte erwähnt, dass Askaban sich an einem gefühlten Nordpol befand.  
„Komm schon, Weaslette“, rüttelte sie ihr Begleiter am Ärmel und Ginny blinzelte durch den Schneesturm, der um sie tobte, zu ihm hoch.  
„Ist das Askaban?“, rief sie skeptisch, doch er antwortete nicht und zog sie an der Hand mit sich, um sie durch das Gestöber zu führen.  
Auch, als sie den Arm irgendwann schützend vor die Augen hob, konnte sie rein gar nichts ausmachen, weshalb es sie umso mehr überraschte, als sich plötzlich ihre gesamte Umgebung lichtete und ein riesiger, dunkler Steinturm vor ihr auftauchte, dessen Ende sie nicht einmal einschätzen konnte. Er ragte einfach vor ihr in den Himmel und schien nicht mehr aufhören zu wollen.  
„Was, bei Merlins Unterhosen, war das?“  
„Es liegt ein Bann über dem eigentlichen Gebäude, der das Wetter draußen hält. Dafür ist es kurz davor umso heftiger“, erklärte ihr Malfoy neutral, während er den steinigen Weg entlanglief, der hinauf nach Askaban führte.  
Ginny setzte sich ebenfalls in Bewegung und merkte, wie bei jedem Schritt ein beklemmendes Gefühl in ihr aufkam. Sie kannte diese Erscheinungen, die immer auftraten, wenn Dementoren in der Nähe waren, doch diese Empfindung war ganz anders. Wie eine tiefsitzende Angst, die rein gar nichts mit Panik, sondern mehr mit dem sicheren Wissen zu tun hatte, dass etwas Schreckliches hinter den Mauern lauerte. Was sie nur wunderte, war, dass sie keine Dementoren sah. Doch sie biss ihre Zähne zusammen und konzentrierte sich lieber auf das Geräusch der Wellen, die gegen die Felsen unter ihnen schlugen und die Insel eingrenzten.  
Als sie am Gipfel ankamen, entdeckte Ginny eine alte Frau, die hinter einer dicken Glasscheibe kurz vor dem Eingang saß und sie gelangweilt beäugte. Obwohl daran wirklich nichts sehr einladend wirkte, war sie froh, überhaupt jemand Lebendigen zu sehen.  
„Name, Zauberstab und Name des zu besuchen gewünschten Häftlings, bitte“, sagte Mrs C.C. Palmer, wie Ginny auf dem Schild neben ihr ablesen konnte. Die beiden reichten ihr ihre Zauberstäbe.  
„Draco Malfoy und Ginevra Weasley. Ich möchte Lucius Malfoy besuchen.“  
„Nur Sie oder die Miss auch?“, erwiderte Mrs Palmer teilnahmslos und kritzelte mit einer Feder irgendetwas auf ein Pergament, ohne hochzuschauen.  
„Nur ich. Sie wird warten“, antwortete Malfoy.  
„Dann bitte dieses Formular bei Mr Graham abgeben. Wenn Sie wieder gehen wollen, die Zauberstäbe am Empfang abholen. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag“, ratterte sie herunter und ohne ihr Zutun erschien das Formular in seiner Hand.  
Gemeinsam gingen sie weiter und ließen die Kälte hinter sich, als sie in einen großen Raum traten, in dem nichts weiter stand, als ein schlichter Empfang mit drei Schaltern und mehrere Stühle, auf denen schon einige andere Zauberer und Hexen saßen.  
„Ich bin gleich zurück, warte einfach hier“, sagte Malfoy und blieb stehen.  
Sie nickte und bemerkte erst da, dass sie noch immer seine Hand umklammerte. Er schien es ebenfalls vergessen zu haben, denn er musterte sie überrascht. Er betrachtete kurz ihr Gesicht, dann grinste er sie auf diese slytherinhafte Art und Weise an, wie nur er es konnte.  
„Bis gleich, Weaslette“, meinte er und drückte ihre Hand ganz leicht, bevor er sich von ihr losmachte, um zu einem der Schalter zu gehen.  
Ginny sah ihm verwirrt nach und stopfte ihre Fäuste errötend in die Jackentaschen, als er von dem Zauberer dahinter durch eine Tür geführt wurde und verschwand. Doch schließlich kämpfte sie das seltsame Gefühl in ihr nieder, drehte sich um und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle an der kalten Wand, um zu warten.  
Und es war nicht die Kälte, die ihre Wangen noch Minuten später glühen ließ. 

ooooo

Draco ließ sich von Mr Graham, den er an seinem Namensschild ausgemacht hatte, durch einige Gänge führen. Hätte er Askaban nicht schon einmal gesehen, als er seinen Vater vor einigen Jahren hier besucht hatte, hätte er sich das Gebäude von innen genauso vorgestellt, wie es war. Düster und kahl.  
Sie kamen an schweren Eisentüren vorbei, hinter denen, wie er nur zu gut wusste, die Zellen lagen, nur mit dem Unterschied zu damals, dass keine Dementoren mehr seinen Weg kreuzten. Nachdem Shacklebolt Zaubereiminister geworden war, hatte er als eine seiner ersten Amtshandlungen durch Zauber von ihnen abgegrenzte Gebiete geschaffen und nur noch die besonders schwierigen und lebenslänglich Gefangenen unter ihrem dauerhaften Einfluss gelassen. Eigentlich hatte er sie ganz abschaffen wollen, doch das Zaubergamot hatte das erfolgreich verhindert.  
Trotzdem machte es diesen Besuch hier, was das anging, deutlich leichter, obwohl Draco nicht sagen konnte, ob auch die anderen Begebenheiten leichter waren. Er glaubte es jedoch nicht, so gemischte Gefühle, wie er hatte. Er gab es zu: Der Gedanke, seinem Vater zu begegnen, war beunruhigend. Er wusste nicht, wie Lucius reagieren würde – nicht einmal, wie er selbst reagieren würde.  
Als Mr Graham plötzlich stoppte, riss das Draco aus seinen Gedanken und er hörte fast schon sein Blut in seinem Kopf rauschen, so angespannt war er.  
„Lassen Sie sich Zeit“, sagte der ältere Zauberer und öffnete die Tür.  
Draco schluckte noch einmal, dann nahm er die Schultern zurück und trat in das Zimmer. Es sah genauso aus, wie alle anderen in Askaban auch – ein Tisch, ein Schrank, ein Bett, ein Waschbecken und ein Fenster mit Gittern davor, durch das man auf das tobende Meer hinaussehen konnte. Trotz dessen war es nicht kalt, zumindest nicht von den Temperaturen her.  
Eine große Kälte strahlte nämlich der Mann in der Mitte des Raumes aus und hätte sich in diesem Moment nicht die Tür mit einem dumpfen Geräusch hinter ihm geschlossen, wäre selbst er versucht gewesen, einfach umzudrehen. Stattdessen jedoch beobachtete er seinen Vater. Er sah aus, wie immer, nur, dass er nicht ganz so nobel gekleidet war. Doch es waren die gleiche Autorität und die gleiche Distanziertheit, die ihn umgaben.  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich einen von euch wiedersehen würde, Draco“, erfüllte die dunkle Stimme Lucius Malfoys den Raum und sein Sohn erschauderte. Es war ungewohnt, sie nach so langer Zeit wieder zu hören.  
„Ist deine Mutter nicht da?“  
„Nein … sie ist in Kanada. Sie sagte, sie wolle bei ihrer Rückkehr herkommen.“  
Lucius schnaubte. „Sie würde mich nicht besuchen, egal ob sie im Ausland wäre oder direkt vor dieser Tür stünde.“  
Der Slytherin war verwirrt über die Worte seines Vaters und konnte sie nicht richtig nachvollziehen, denn wenn Narzissa etwas tun würde, dann ihn besuchen – so oft, wie sie könnte. Und er sollte das auch wissen, immerhin betete sie ihn an.  
„Wie geht es dir?“, brach Draco nach längerem Warten das Schweigen, bewegte sich aber nicht von seinem Platz weg.  
„Was glaubst du, wie es mir geht? Das ist wirklich eine lästige Frage, könntest du nicht etwas Sinnvolleres mit deinem Kopf praktizieren?“  
Ihn überraschte der eisige, herablassende Tonfall seines Vaters nicht, allerdings ließ es ihn nicht so kalt, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Vielleicht war der Grund, dass er es nach der langen Zeit in Gegenwart von seinen Freunden, den Weasleys und vor allem Weaslette nicht mehr gewöhnt war. Als er an sie dachte, kamen ihm ihr blasses Gesicht und ihre Worte in den Sinn.  
„Ist doch egal, ob er nun wirklich wahrsagen konnte oder nicht, wichtig ist, dass es ein guter Ratschlag war. Man sollte nie etwas bereuen – ich weiß, wovon ich rede.“  
Draco beschloss, auf sie zu hören und brachte ein gezwungenes „Wie war der Prozess?“ heraus, bevor er hinzufügte: „Wie lange wirst du hierbleiben?“  
„Sieben Jahre. Wenn ich Glück habe, reduzieren sie auf fünf. Die alte Alesty wollte zehn Jahre durchsetzen, doch ich fürchte, ihre Argumente waren schon immer schwach.“  
Wieder schwiegen sie, doch dieses Mal blieb er eisern dabei, bis sein Vater das Wort an ihn richtete.  
„Ich habe gehört, du wurdest angegriffen. Diese Bande um Reginald herum, nicht wahr?“  
„Ja …“, sagte Draco schnell und trat einen Schritt vor. War es möglich, dass sein Vater mehr wusste, als das gesamte Aurorenbüro? „Woher weißt du davon? Und wer ist Reginald?“  
„Reginald Mortain. Einige Bekannte, die hierherkamen, haben mir erzählt, dass er offenbar für irgendjemand wieder aus seinem Loch gekrochen ist, um Todessern hinterherzujagen.“ Lucius lachte amüsiert. „Du müsstest eigentlich von ihm gehört haben, er ist ein Söldner, der für ein paar Galleonen praktisch alles tut.“  
„Weißt du auch, wer ihn beauftragt hat?“  
„Nein. Und selbst wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich es dir nicht sagen. Das Ministerium hat überall seine Ohren – scheinbar auch bei meinem eigenen Sohn. Du hast doch brav deine Aussagen gemacht, oder?“ In diesem Moment drehte sich Lucius zu ihm um und er konnte sein bleiches Gesicht und die deutlich ausgemergelteren Wangenknochen sehen. Draco wurde selbst noch blasser bei diesem Anblick.  
Er presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Ja.“  
„Und bist davongekommen?“  
„Ja.“  
„Ich habe von Potters Aussage für dich gelesen. Musst dich ja inzwischen gut mit dem Goldjungen verstehen.“  
Wenn sein Vater wüsste, dass besagter Goldjunge ihm in Wirklichkeit drohte, weil er eifersüchtig wegen seiner Ex-Freundin – einer Weasley – war, würde er vermutlich anders reden.  
„Nein. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass wir uns verstehen.“  
„Dann hasst du ihn also immer noch?“, fragte sein Vater und plötzlich wich jede Erschöpfung aus ihm und er erkannte einen gehässigen, verbitterten Funken in den Augen, die seinen eigenen so ähnlich sahen.  
„Nein, ich hasse ihn nicht“, antwortete Draco langsam und erwiderte den Blick. „Danke für deine Auskunft.“  
Damit riss er die Tür auf und schloss sie, ohne noch einmal zurückzusehen.  
Er hatte es keinen Moment länger ausgehalten und er verstand nicht, was sein Vater fühlte, doch es war genau die Reaktion, die er befürchtet hatte.  
Daran konnte auch keine Ginny Weasley etwas ändern.


	23. Im Wunderland

„Please, would you tell me“, said Alice, a little timidly, for she was not quite sure whether it was good manners for her to speak first, „why your cat grins like that?“  
„It’s a Cheshire-Cat,“ said the Duchess, „and that’s why. […]“  
\- „Die Herzogin“ und „Alice“ in „Alice im Wunderland“ von Lewis Carroll (*1832)

Es waren nicht einmal dreißig Minuten verstrichen, als sich die Tür wieder öffnete und Malfoy und Mr Graham heraustraten.  
Ginny stand auf, hielt aber inne, als sie das Gesicht des Slytherins sah. Es war kalt, völlig ausdruckslos und ohne jede Empfindung. Ihre Augen trafen sich quer durch den Warteraum und kurz blitzte etwas in seinen grauen auf, bevor er sich abrupt abwandte und etwas zu dem Wächter neben ihm sagte, der ihm ihre Zauberstäbe reichte. Dann kam er zu ihr herüber.  
„Wir können gehen“, sagte er neutral und ohne sie anzusehen.  
Ginny merkte, wie ihr ganz flau im Magen wurde, nickte aber. „Okay“, antwortete sie leise und folgte ihm nach draußen. Den Blick wie erstarrt auf seinen Rücken geheftet, rasten ihre Gedanken wild und verquer durch ihren Kopf.  
Sie hatte die ganze Zeit zappelig auf ihrem Stuhl gesessen, ohne stillsitzen zu können, und hatte sich gefragt, wie er sein würde, wenn er wieder zurückkam. Dass er aber so distanziert war, das hatte sie sich gar nicht ausmalen können – und wollen.  
Es war fast, als wäre er der alte Malfoy, mit dem sie nun schweigend den Weg zurückging, den sie gekommen waren. Erst an Mrs Palmer vorbei, die sie nicht beachtete, dann die Klippen hinunter über den steilen Pfad, bis sie an der Grenze des Zaubers ankamen. Kurz davor stoppte Malfoy und drehte sich halb zu ihr um, um ihr wieder die Hand hinzustrecken. Ginny starrte eine Weile stumm auf seine blassen Finger, dann nahm sie sie und umschloss sie fest mit ihren.  
Er führte sie wieder durch den Sturm, den sie dieses Mal jedoch kaum noch spürte, und irgendwann hielten sie wieder an und er gab ihr einen Gegenstand, den sie nicht identifizieren konnte. Es dauerte nicht lange und ohne Vorwahrung nahm der Portschlüssel sie mit sich.  
„Bitte Platz für die Nächsten freimachen“, empfing sie die Stimme des Mannes, der sich auch schon vorhin mit ihnen befasst hatte und sie nun hektisch zum Aufstehen animierte. Ginny rappelte sich hoch und nach einigen Formalien verließ sie zusammen mit Malfoy das Büro.  
„Bist du bereit?“, fragte er draußen.  
„Ja …“, erwiderte sie automatisch, zögerte jedoch, während sie sein Profil betrachtete.  
Dann fasste sie einen Entschluss.  
„Oder … doch nicht. Ich möchte noch mit dir wohin.“  
„Wieso? Hast du Hunger?“  
„Nein.“  
„Wohin dann?“  
Ginny seufzte. „Das siehst du dann, wenn wir da sind. Komm schon, wir haben noch genug Zeit, bevor meine Eltern sich Sorgen machen werden.“ Sie hielt ihm wieder ihre Hand hin. „Bitte“, bat sie, als er nicht reagierte.  
„Wenn es sein muss …“, murrte er schließlich, als er zu ihr trat. Ihre Finger verflochten sich miteinander und Ginny überkam ein wohliger Schauder. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und keine Sekunde später apparierten sie.  
„Wo sind wir?“, wollte Malfoy wissen, der sich irritiert umsah. Sie befanden sich augenscheinlich in einem Park auf einem Platz, an dessen Seiten Bänke standen und verschiedene Wege abzweigten. Schnee lag auf dem Boden und färbte die Wipfeln der umstehenden Bäume weiß, ebenso wie das Dach des Musikpavillons, der in der Mitte des Platzes stand.  
Die Rothaarige grinste.  
„Battersea Park in London“, sagte sie. „Mein Dad und Charlie haben mich manchmal nach London mitgenommen und dann sind wir immer hierhergekommen. Dort drüben“, sie deutete auf eine Wiese, „habe ich öfters mit meinen Brüdern gespielt. Und auf dem Teich, der ein bisschen entfernt von hier liegt, habe ich das erste Mal in einem Boot gesessen.“  
Sie lief einige Schritte und kletterte auf das Geländer des Pavillons, um sich daraufzusetzen. Die Miene Malfoys verriet jedoch, dass er noch nicht ganz wusste, worauf sie hinauswollte. Verdeutlichend klopfte sie auf den Platz neben sich.  
„Was sollen wir hier?“, fragte er stattdessen gereizt und ohne auf die Einladung zu reagieren.  
„Wir werden jetzt ein bisschen Spaß haben“, erklärte Ginny und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, das ihr sogar recht gut gelang. Sie wollte verdammt sein, wenn sie Malfoy jetzt nicht aufmuntern konnte. Sie wollte, dass er nicht mehr so kalt und distanziert, sondern wieder der offenere Slytherin war, mit dem sie an Silvester aufs Meer geschaut hatte. Und wozu war sie immerhin die kleine Schwester von Fred und George?  
„Was soll das, Weasley?“ Malfoy schien verärgert, als er seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen verschwinden ließ und sie abweisend anschaute. „Ich habe keine Lust darauf.“  
Sie seufzte erneut und sprang vom Geländer herunter. „Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, Malfoy, du bist mir noch etwas schuldig. Ich habe gegen dich gewettet und ich möchte den Gefallen, den ich gewonnen habe, jetzt einlösen.“  
„Du hast mich bereits gezwungen, mir diese Briefe und dein schreckliches Vorlesen anzuhören. Dieser Gefallen ist Vergangenheit.“  
„Ach was, das zählt doch nicht!“, sagte sie und er resignierte offenbar, denn genervt fragte er: „Und was sollen wir dann hier?“  
„Ganz einfach: Ich möchte, dass du mit mir etwas unternimmst. Also entweder setzt du dich neben mich oder wir gehen woanders hin, aber irgendetwas werden wir jetzt zusammen machen“, schnaubte Ginny und verschränkte die Arme demonstrativ vor der Brust. Sie sah, wie er mit sich rang, doch dann funkelte er sie genauso herausfordernd an, wie sie ihn.  
Innerlich triumphierte sie und führte einen kleinen Freudentanz auf.  
„Schön“, knurrte er. „Du hast zwei Stunden.“  
„Dann gehen wir jetzt ein Eis essen – ich liebe Eis“, grinste die Gryffindor und schnappte sich seinen Ärmel, um ihn hinter sich herzuziehen.  
„Im Winter?“  
„Das ist die beste Jahreszeit dafür.“ Damit entschied sie sich für einen der Wege und dirigierte ihn schließlich zur Themse, die sie entlangliefen, bis sie einen Eissalon fanden, der auch im Januar noch Eis verkaufte und bei dem sich Ginny ein großes Erdbeereis und Malfoy einen Latte macchiato holten.  
Sie wusste nicht genau, was sie da eigentlich tat, aber sie war froh, dass es ihn zumindest lockerer zu machen schien, denn in der nächsten Stunde, die sie ihn durch London schleifte, verlor er immer mehr von der distanzierten Haltung. Als sie irgendwann wieder die Themse erreichten, grinste er einmal sogar wieder malfoyhaft.  
„Und was willst du als nächstes, das ich mit dir tue?“, erkundigte er sich und hob anzüglich beide Augenbrauen.  
Ginny ging nicht darauf ein, sondern überlegte fieberhaft. Leider wollte ihr einfach keine Idee mehr kommen. Man sollte es Zufall nennen, dass ihr Blick über seine Schulter wanderte und an etwas hinter ihm haften blieb. Er drehte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn um und atmete tief ein, als er sah, was ihr ins Auge gefallen war.  
„Das London Eye?“, murmelte er nicht gerade überzeugt, doch da war sie schon durch den Schnee losgestapft und überquerte die Westminster Bridge. Sie marschierte ihm voran und grinste diabolisch, als er sich hinter ihr in Bewegung setzte.  
„Du hast doch keine Höhenangst, oder?“, fragte sie neckend.  
„Wie kommst du darauf? Ich spiele Quidditch.“  
„Dann ist ja alles gut.“  
Nach fünfzehn Minuten, die sie in der Schlange warten mussten, kamen sie endlich dran. Nicht zuletzt, weil Malfoy ungeduldig wurde und mit seinem Zauberstab nachhalf, indem er sie einfach am Anfang der wartenden Leute positionierte, was Ginny mit einem gespielt tadelndem Kopfschütteln kommentierte. Eine schwarzhaarige, junge Frau ließ sie in einer der verglasten Kabinen Platz nehmen. Hier brauchte der Slytherin nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab, denn mit einem gezielten, charmanten Lächeln und etwas, das er ihr zusteckte und ziemlich nach Geld aussah, brachte er sie tatsächlich dazu, ihnen eine Gondel für sich zu geben.  
„Du bist wirklich ein Malfoy, egal, was passiert“, wiederholte Ginny ihren Satz von Heiligabend, als sie in dem Glasraum waren und sich auf der Bank in der Mitte niederließen. Sie spürte, wie das Riesenrad sich unter ihren Füßen weiterbewegte und lehnte sich zurück, um sich hinter ihr abzustützen.  
„Als ob ich mich in einen Raum mit lauter Muggeln begeben würde“, entgegnete Malfoy abfällig, dessen Blick starr nach draußen gerichtet war. „Da besteche ich lieber jemanden.“  
„Sicher, dass es nur das Geld war? Ich glaube, bei einem Mann, der nicht gerade schwul ist oder einen Fetisch für blonde, arrogante Zauberer hat, hättest du es deutlich schwerer gehabt.“  
„Das glaubst auch nur du. Ich kriege jeden rum, den ich möchte“, gab er zurück und statt etwas zu sagen, genoss sie still die Aussicht und beobachtete das dunkle Wasser der Themse. Sie war nur froh, dass momentan kein Schnee fiel, denn so konnten sie die gesamte, weiße Stadt überblicken.  
„Sag mal“, sprach Ginny nach einiger Zeit wieder und schielte zu ihm hin, „wenn du die Macht hättest, dich zu entscheiden, ob du zehn Fremde oder eine geliebte Person rettest … wen würdest du wählen?“  
Malfoy sah sie ernst und verwundert an, doch hatte sie nicht das Gefühl, dass es bloß wegen der ungewöhnlichen Frage war, sondern mehr, weil ausgerechnet sie sie gestellt hatte. Nach einer Pause antwortete er ihr: „Ich würde die Person wählen, die ich liebe.“  
„Wieso?“  
Der Slytherin atmete tief ein und stieß die Luft dann wieder abrupt aus. „Ich hasse Leute wie Potter, die sich für die zehn entscheiden würden, weil sie es tun, um ein Held zu sein.“  
„Ist das nicht heldenhaft, auch, wenn sie nicht aus den glorreichsten Motiven handeln?“, fragte sie, nachdem sie kurz nachgedacht hatte.  
„Ja, vielleicht ist es das, aber es ist auch abartig. Als Potter …“, sagte er und unterbrach sich selbst, bevor er viel schneller als vorher weiterredete, als wollte er es hinter sich bringen. „Als Potter mich aus dem Raum der Wünsche rettete, habe ich ihn nachher noch mehr gehasst. Ich habe ihn noch mehr gehasst, weil er zum einen mal wieder bewies, wie … wie gut er doch ist, und zum anderen, weil er es ausgerechnet mir gegenüber war.“  
„Ich hätte nie erwartet, einen Draco Malfoy kennenzulernen, der die Liebe respektiert“, murmelte Ginny leise, fast hoffend, dass er sie nicht hören würde.  
„Das tue ich – das tue ich inzwischen, Weaslette … Alle sagen immer, wir Slytherins wären so kalt, dabei sind wir nur nicht so großzügig darin, jemanden zu lieben.“  
Ginny erinnerten seine Worte an Blaise' und sie beobachtete ihn ganz genau. Die grauen Augen erwiderten ihren Blick nicht, denn er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Big Ben, auf den sie mittlerweile hinuntersehen konnten. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie schnell sie an Höhe gewonnen hatten, doch die Gondel begann schon wieder zu sinken.  
„Ich liebe meine Mutter“, fuhr er fort. „Und ich hasse meinen Vater, weil ich ihn nicht hassen kann. Verstehst du das? Ich verabscheue, was er getan hat. Ich verabscheue, wie er in diesem Raum gewesen ist, aber ich hasse ihn einfach nicht.“  
„Hasst deine Mutter ihn?“  
„Nein.“  
„Wieso solltest du ihn dann hassen? Wir sind Menschen, wir können nicht bestimmen, was wir fühlen, nicht wahr? Wenn wir das könnten, dann wäre diese Welt übervölkert mit Leuten wie Voldemort.“ Als Malfoy nichts erwiderte, fragte sie vorsichtig: „Was … hat er vorhin gesagt?“  
„Prinzipiell war er wie immer.“  
Ginny konnte sich vorstellen, was er meinte, zumindest, wenn ihr Bild von Lucius Malfoy mit seinem übereinstimmte. Sie sah auch, wie sehr er sich dagegen sträubte, ihr weiter etwas zu erzählen, doch was auch immer es war, es trieb ihn dazu, trotzdem zu reden, und das erleichterte sie. Auch, wenn er deutlich Schmerz dabei empfand, über seinen Vater zu sprechen.  
„Er wird wohl in sieben Jahren wieder draußen sein. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch einmal zu ihm gehen werde. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, wenn er zurückkommt. Meine Mutter liebt ihn und auf irgendeine Weise liebt er sie auch, aber er ist so stolz und … das alles hat ihn kaputt gemacht.“  
„Aber du hast es versucht!“, versuchte Ginny ihn aufzumuntern. Sie selbst wusste nicht, was sie dazu trieb, aber sie rückte näher an ihn heran und zwang ihn dazu, sie anzusehen. „Und egal, was er jetzt gesagt hat, er bleibt dein Vater, oder? Das nennt man Familie.“  
Ihre Blicke verhakten sich ineinander und langsam nickte er.  
Sie lächelte schief. „Gut.“  
Danach legte sich wieder Stille über die Kabine und dicht nebeneinander blieben sie sitzen, so nahe, dass sich ihre Schultern beinahe berührten.  
„Malfoy?“  
„Was ist?“, murmelte er.  
„Sind wir Freunde? Ich meine, wirklich Freunde?“  
„Ja.“ Sein Kopf drehte sich ihr abermals zu. „Ja, wir sind Freunde, Weaslette.“  
Und als er das sagte, musste Ginny in eine andere Richtung gucken, um nicht von der Empfindung überrannt zu werden, die in ihr aufkam. Es war eine Empfindung, als hätte er etwas Falsches gesagt. Irgendetwas an seiner Aussage stimmte nicht und hätte sie in Draco hineinschauen können, wüsste sie, dass er es auch bemerkt hatte.

ooooo

„Ginny! Ginny, beeil dich!“, rief ihre Mutter durch den Fuchsbau.  
„JA!“, schrie sie genervt zurück und rollte, als sie an Hermine vorbeistapfte, mit den Augen. Als sie in ihrem Zimmer stand, holte sie ihren Koffer aus einer Ecke und legte ihn auf das Bett.  
Kurz darauf stand sie davor und betrachtete das Chaos auf dem Laken.  
„Handtücher, Muggelkleidung, Zahnbürste, Zahnpasta, Schuluniform, Ersatzuniform, Lehrbücher …“  
Soweit sie sehen konnte, war alles vorhanden, was sie für ihre Rückkehr nach Hogwarts brauchte, also begann sie, die Sachen in ihren Koffer zu stopfen. Ginny hatte noch nie viel von Bügeln und Zusammenlegen gehalten, denn immerhin würde es in Hogwarts ja eh nur wieder unordentlich und Hauptsache irgendwie verstaut werden.  
Es war der 10. Januar und in einer Stunde würde der Hogwarts-Express am Gleis 9 ¾ abfahren, folglich kein Wunder, dass ihre Mutter sie hochgescheucht und ihr befohlen hatte, zu packen. Die anderen waren schon fertig, doch nachdem Ginny gestern erst spät über ihren Büchern eingeschlafen war, hatte sie den Morgen fast komplett verschlafen. Hermine ebenfalls, doch vorsorglich wie immer hatte sie alles bereits am vergangenen Nachmittag bereitgelegt und sich auch noch einen Wecker gestellt. Manchmal wünschte sich die Rothaarige, sie hätte die Organisationsgabe ihrer Freundin, doch es war, wie es war.  
Ein Klopfen ließ sie aufsehen.  
„Ja?“, sagte sie und die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffnete sich. Es war Malfoy.  
„Deine Mutter hat mich gebeten, dir zu sagen, du sollst dich beeilen“, erklärte er und Ginny seufzte, während sie fortfuhr.  
„Ich mache ja schon.“  
„Ich bin keine Posteule, das kannst du ihr selbst sagen“, antwortete er amüsiert und da er nichts zu tun zu haben schien, ging er den Raum in langen Schritten ab und sah sich um.  
„Sag mal, was machst du da eigentlich?“, wollte sie schließlich wissen, während sie zu ihrem Schrank ging und eine Hose herauskramte.  
„Ich fliehe vor deinem Bruder. Dank Granger langweilt er sich, weil er nicht panisch herumlaufen und packen muss, und hat folglich genug Zeit, mich zu beschatten“, spottete Malfoy. „Ich konnte ihn im Badezimmer abhängen.“  
Sie konnte sich Ron gut vorstellen, wie er dem Slytherin nachdackelte und jeden seiner Schritte bewachte.  
„Und wieso mein Zimmer?“  
„Weil Mrs Weasley erstens sehr unheimlich auf mich gewirkt hat, sodass ich es für besser befand, ihre Botschaft zu überbringen, und zweitens, weil ich es sehr interessant finde, dass du fünf Ausgaben von Alice im Wunderland hast.“ Grinsend unterbrach sie ihre Tätigkeit und ging zum Bücherregal hinüber, vor dem er stand und stirnrunzelnd ihre Bücher betrachtete.  
„Das hier“, sie deutete auf das erste Buch von links, „hat mein Vater mir geschenkt, als ich sechs war, deshalb sind darin auch Kinderillustrationen. Das danach habe ich von meiner Großtante Maggie zu Weihnachten bekommen, das daneben ist von Charlie, als ich nach Hogwarts kam, das Vorletzte habe ich in einem Antiquariat selbst vor ein paar Jahren abgestaubt und das letzte Buch hat Madame Pince mit gegeben, weil es niemand haben wollte.“  
„Findest du nicht, dass das grangersche Züge hat?“  
„Vielleicht ein bisschen. Aber das sind alles völlig verschiedene Ausgaben. Und außerdem ist die von Charlie zweisprachig, nämlich auf Rumänisch und Englisch. Das ist sehr interessant und etwas ganz anderes“, verteidigte sie sich. „Es ist außerdem so, dass sie mir praktisch zufliegen. Ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich sie mir alle selbst angeschafft.“  
Malfoy zog eines der Bücher aus dem Regal, das, das sie sich gekauft hatte, und öffnete es. „'Ich bin verrückt. Du bist verrückt.' 'Woher weißt du denn, dass ich verrückt bin?', fragte Alice. 'Du musst es sein', sagte die Katze, 'sonst wärst du nicht hierhergekommen.'“, las er vor. „Die Grinsekatze, stimmt's?“  
Ginny hatte ihm ganz fasziniert zugehört und blinzelte überrascht, als er sie ansprach. Es war seltsam, aber er hatte die Stelle genauso gelesen, wie sie sie sich immer in ihrem Kopf vorgestellt hatte.  
„Ja“, sagte sie schließlich langsam. „Das ist meine Lieblingsfigur. Hast du es gelesen?“  
„Nein“, meinte er gedankenverloren und blätterte in den alten Seiten. „Meine Mutter hat es mir aber einmal vorgelesen. Sie hat damit aufgehört, als sie herausfand, dass Carroll kein Zauberer war.“  
Die Gryffindor räusperte sich und löste ihren Blick von seinem Profil, um zu ihrem Bett zu gehen. Es irritierte sie sehr, dass sie wieder dieses komische Gefühl verspürte, das sie neuerdings in seiner Gegenwart häufiger hatte.  
„Wenn du willst, kannst du es dir ausleihen. Ich nehme eh immer eine Ausgabe mit.“  
„In Ordnung“, antwortete er, womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte. Auch, wenn sie und Malfoy sich jetzt angefreundet hatten und er Wörter wie Schlammblut nicht benutzte (zumindest nicht in ihrer Gegenwart), hatte sie nicht erwartet, dass er Interesse an einem Muggelbuch haben könnte. Noch dazu an einem 'Kindermärchen', als solches er es bestimmt bezeichnet hätte. Aber das hatte er nicht.  
„'Spielst du heute mit der Königin Croquet?' 'Das würde ich sehr gerne tun', sagte Alice, 'aber ich bin noch nicht eingeladen worden.' 'Wir sehen uns dort', sagte die Katze und verschwand“, las Malfoy wieder und Ginny erschrak etwas, weil er plötzlich unmittelbar hinter ihr stand. „Das finde ich etwas verwirrend. Diese Katze ist nicht sonderlich durchschaubar.“  
„Ja …“ Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und ignorierte geflissentlich, dass er ihr wieder so nahe war. „Da kenne ich noch jemanden. Und jetzt gib das Buch her, du solltest nicht in der Mitte, sondern am Anfang beginnen.“ Sie fasste nach dem Buch, doch er hielt es von ihr weg, sodass sie sich strecken und an ihm vorbei lehnen musste. „Malfoy, das ist nicht witzig, gib es wieder her.“  
Der Slytherin grinste sie spielerisch an und hielt seinen Arm so, dass sie keine Chance mehr hatte, es zu erreichen.  
„Malfoy!“, fauchte sie und sprang, um danach zu langen. Als sie wieder auf ihren Füßen landete, strauchelte sie und knickte um. Einen Halt suchend krallte sie sich an ihm fest und bevor sie es richtig registrierte, fiel sie und zog ihn mit.  
Ihre Augen hatte sie ganz automatisch zusammengekniffen und als sie sie wieder öffnete, blieb ihr doch tatsächlich die Sprache weg. Malfoy starrte sie ebenso versteift an, seine Hände neben ihr auf der Matratze ihres Bettes abgestützt. 'Scheiße', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, während sie unter ihm lag und sich ihre Blicke ineinander verhakten – Ewigkeiten, wie es ihr schien. Sie bemerkte gar nicht, wie sich ihre Gesichter näherten, sodass ihre Nasen sich fast berührten. Sein Atem streifte ihre Haut und ihr Herz begann allzu deutlich in ihrer Brust zu schlagen. Jedes Pulsieren hämmerte in ihren Ohren wider wie ein Donnergrollen.  
'Oh Merlin …', dachte sie noch, dann schlossen sich ihre Lider flatternd und im nächsten Moment küsste er sie.  
Seine Lippen bewegten sich gegen ihre, sacht und behutsam. Es war kein Vergleich zu dem Kuss vor den Ferien – und obwohl sie in ihrem Bett lagen, war er viel sanfter. Da war nichts von dem aggressiven, arroganten Malfoy, der alles zu seinem Vorteil ausnutzte.  
Sie wusste nicht, wie lange er sie so küsste, doch nach einer Weile intensivierte er den Kuss, indem er sachte ihre Lippen teilte. Seine Zunge begann, ihren Mund zu erforschen und peripher fiel ihr auf, wie sich ihre Finger in den Stoff seines Pullovers krallten. Ihr Atem ging stockend und weit entfernt hörte sie jemandem aufkeuchen, was seltsam nach ihr selbst klang.  
Und dann klopfte es erneut an der Tür.  
„Ginny, Mum wird ungeduldig! Bist du fertig?“, hörte sie die Stimme Percys von der anderen Seite.  
Wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhren Malfoy und sie auseinander und blickten sich schockiert an. Keine Sekunde später sprang er auf und sie kam ihm leicht wackelig auf den Beinen nach, die sich anfühlten, als wären sie zu Gelee geworden.  
„Ginny?“, fragte ihr Bruder wieder und trat ins Zimmer. Skeptisch musterte er die beiden und runzelte die Stirn. „Alles in Ordnung?“  
„Ähm … ich meine, ja! Ich- Ich bin gleich fertig“, stammelte sie und wandte sich schnell ihren Sachen zu. Wie sie feststellen musste, hatten Malfoy und sie mit ihrem Gewicht all ihre Umhänge plattgedrückt. Nicht, dass sie vorher nicht schon genug Falten gehabt hätten. Mit zitternden Händen griff sie danach und warf sie zu den anderen Dingen in ihren Koffer.  
„Ich gehe dann mal runter“, sagte Malfoy und sie hörte, wie sich seine Schritte entfernten. Percy schnaubte und murmelte etwas vor sich hin, bevor er ebenfalls ging.  
Sobald sie sicher war, dass sie allein in ihrem Zimmer stand, ließ Ginny sich wieder auf das Bett sinken. Sie starrte die geschlossene Tür an. Ihr Puls raste immer noch.  
„Bei Merlins Barte“, flüsterte sie und schloss die Augen.  
Sie hatte ihn geküsst. Sie hatte Malfoy geküsst.  
Sie. Hatte. Draco. Malfoy. Geküsst!  
„Haarige Veela.“ Sie hatte ihn nicht nur geküsst. Das wurde ihr jetzt klar. Wieso war es ihr nicht früher aufgefallen?  
Ihr Herz, das immer im Dreieck sprang, wenn er in der Nähe war. Das Gefühl, wenn sie miteinander redeten. Dieser Wunsch, ihn kennenzulernen und ihn fröhlich zu sehen (so, wie er halt fröhlich sein konnte).  
Sie war ganz offensichtlich in ihn verliebt. Und sie hatte diesen Kuss gebraucht, um es zu bemerken!  
„Haarige Veela …“, wisperte sie noch leiser als zuvor.  
Verliebt. In Malfoy. Bisher, wenn sie verliebt gewesen war, hatte sie es immer schon vorher gewusst. Und es sich nie so angefühlt. So, als hätte sie einen starken Herzfehler und Atemprobleme, nur, weil sie geküsst wurde.  
Aber trotzdem war es so.  
„Scheiße.“


	24. Der Weg zurück

Zwei Parallelen treffen sich nie. Dasselbe ist es in der Liebe. Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern? Oh bitte … Oft sind es doch die Differenzen, die uns näherbringen.  
\- YouDontKnowHer

„Kommt schon, euer Zug fährt in zehn Minuten! Beeilung!“, befahl Mrs Weasley und scheuchte ihre Familie einen nach dem anderen durch die magische Mauer zwischen Gleis 9 und 10. Draco folgte ihnen als Letzter und trat durch die Wand. Über dem Bahnsteig hing der Dampf des Zuges und laute Stimmen prasselten auf ihn ein, noch lauter als vorher, als sie noch in King's Cross gewesen waren.  
Die Weasleys versammelten sich etwas abseits und er stellte sich dazu, obwohl er jegliche Blicke zu Weaslette vermied.  
„Draco!“, hörte er jemanden rufen und schaute fast erleichtert auf. Blaise und Astoria schoben sich durch die Schülermassen und kamen auf ihn zu. Die Slytherin hatte wieder das Glas mit Grobian fest an ihre Brust gedrückt und der Latino klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, als sie bei ihm ankamen.  
„Alles klar, Draci?“, fragte er grinsend, während Astoria Weaslette zuwinkte, die mit einem schiefen Lächeln zurückwinkte.  
Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ist mit Ginny alles in Ordnung? Sie sieht etwas blass aus.“  
„Sicher“, antwortete Draco und schulterte sein Gepäck. Das war der einzige Weg, wie er jetzt damit umgehen wollte. Und konnte. „Wir sollten uns ein Abteil suchen gehen.“  
Blaise runzelte die Stirn, tauschte einen Blick mit Astoria und sah zu der rothaarigen Gryffindor hinüber. „Willst du dich nicht verabschieden?“  
„Schon gut, wir sollten einfach gehen.“  
Das Letzte, was er wollte, war, sich von ihr zu verabschieden. Um genau zu sein, wollte er ihr momentan nicht einmal in die Augen sehen müssen, denn dann würde er daran zurückdenken müssen, was in ihrem Zimmer passiert war. Ihre weichen Lippen und ihr Geruch kamen ihm sofort wieder in den Sinn und er schüttelte die Gedanken ab. Er wollte jetzt wirklich nicht daran denken!  
Draco wandte sich ab und wollte schon auf den Zug zugehen, da hielt ihn jemand auf. Es waren die Zwillinge, die sich ihm in dem Weg stellten und auf die Schultern des jeweils anderen gestützt gleichzeitig tadelnd ihre Zeigefinger hoben. „Na, Malfoy, du willst dich doch hoffentlich nicht einfach davonstehlen, oder?“, nörgelten sie affektiert.  
„Genau, Kleiner, das sind keine Manieren“, sagte Charlie und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Mach's gut, ja?“  
„Du auch“, antwortete er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und nahm die Hand, die der Ältere ihm hinhielt.  
„Und noch etwas, Malfoy … Wehe, du machst Gin Ärger“, warnte er in gedämpftem Ton. „Am Anfang der Ferien war sie etwas seltsam und ich weiß nicht, wie du es hinbekommen hast, aber sie ist wieder sie selbst, seit du da bist.“  
Charlie grinste ihn nochmal an, dann schlenderte er zu seiner Schwester, gefolgt von den rückwärts laufenden und winkenden Zwillingen. Draco starrte ihnen nach und wusste nicht recht, was er mit der Information anfangen sollte. Also hatte er damit richtig gelegen, dass Weaslette anders gewesen war. Und es hatte an dem gelegen, was vor den Ferien zwischen ihnen passiert war, das war jetzt sicher.  
„Draco, warten Sie kurz“, sagte plötzlich Mrs Weasley, die neben ihn getreten war. „Ich will Ihnen nur noch sagen, dass es mir eine Freude war, Sie bei uns zu haben. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück und passen Sie auf sich auf“, meinte sie herzlich.  
„Danke, Mrs Weasley“, sagte er. Sie ging davon und er drehte sich wieder zu seinen Freunden um.  
„Wollen wir gehen?“  
Blaise sah ihn mit skeptischer Miene an. „Ist etwas zwischen euch vorgefallen?“, fragte er weiter, ohne groß drumherumzureden.  
„Nein“, sagte Draco schneidend und ging zum Zug, bevor er die Reaktion der beiden sehen konnte. Den Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet, hörte er nicht einmal den kurzen Wortwechsel seiner Freunde hinter sich.  
„Irgendwie glaube ich ihm nicht“, sagte Astoria und fuhr sich mit verbissener Miene durch die Haare. „Was wohl passiert ist …“  
„La comadreja, Astoria“, war Blaise' einzige Antwort, bevor er dem Blonden nachging.  
Sie seufzte. „Du und dein bescheuertes Spanisch …“, nuschelte sie, dann folgte sie den Slytherins. „Was meinst du denn damit? Hey, warte gefälligst auf mich, Grobian!“ (1)

ooooo

„Ginny? Ginny, hörst du mich?“, fragte Hermine. Ihre Freundin blickte von dem Tagespropheten in ihren bebenden Händen auf und blinzelte.  
„Was ist los? Hast du was gesagt?“, räusperte sie sich und lächelte bemüht unbeschwert. Das Zähnefletschen eines Raubtiers hätte wohl ähnlich ausgesehen. Der Grund war einfach: In ihrem Kopf hallte jedes einzelne Wort Rita Kimmkorns nach und pumpte ein Stückchen mehr Wut durch ihre Venen.  
Auf der dritten Seite der Zeitung prangte nämlich nichts anderes, als das Foto von ihr und Malfoy, wie er sie die Treppen des Quidditchstadions zwischen den gaffenden Leuten hochzog – an der Hand! Und nicht weniger beschämend darüber der dickgedruckte Schriftzug: 'Vom Auserwählten zum Bad Boy – Ginevra Weasleys rasanter Abstieg und was sich dahinter wirklich verbirgt'.  
Sie hatte nur Glück, dass ihre Eltern am Morgen zu sehr in Eile gewesen waren, um sich ums Zeitunglesen Gedanken zu machen. Trotzdem erklärte dieser Artikel natürlich jetzt die neugierigen, aufdringlichen Blicke der anderen Schüler auf dem Bahnsteig, bei denen sie schon so ein seltsames Gefühl gehabt hatte.  
Als ob sie nicht schon genug Probleme mit dem Slytherin hätte. Der sie eiskalt ignorierte. Dabei hatte er sie geküsst, wohlgemerkt!  
„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du etwas von meinem Vollkornbrötchen abhaben willst. Aber du siehst nicht danach aus – was ist los?“ Hermine schob sich neben sie auf die Bank und verhinderte erfolgreich, dass Ginny den Propheten zuschlagen konnte, bevor sie etwas sah.  
„Oh ...“ war dann ihre einzige Reaktion, während ihre Augen über die Sätze huschten.  
„Ja, oh“, zischte Ginny aufgebracht und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Im nächsten Moment fingen die Seiten Feuer, die sie (natürlich nicht direkt und wortgemäß) als „Schlampe“ bezeichneten, und zerfielen zu Asche.  
„Das ist so … argh! Diese – diese – diese Furie! Wenn ich die noch einmal in die Finger bekomme, werde ich sie in Einzelteile zerlegen und sie so fertig machen, dass sie gar nicht mehr weiß, mit welcher Hand sie ihre grässlichen Lügen schreibt!“  
Hermine sagte nichts, sondern schaute der Rothaarigen nur wortlos zu, wie sie im Abteil wild auf und ab tigerte. Sie war so wütend und durcheinander, dass sie gar nichts mehr außer Flüchen herausbrachte. All ihre Gefühle brachen jetzt aus ihr heraus, nachdem sie die letzten Stunden wie in einem Wattebausch gehüllt verbracht hatte.  
„Ginny.“ Hermine seufzte. „Gin-ny …“ Keine Reaktion. „GINNY!“  
„Was denn?“, fragte sie etwas zu barsch und blieb keuchend stehen.  
„Du solltest dich beruhigen. Wenn du dich aufregst, bringt das auch nichts“, sagte Hermine. Pragmatisch wie immer.  
Ginny seufzte. Es war, als würde all ihre Wut aus ihr weichen, wie Luft aus einem Ballon. Sie erinnerte sich wieder an Malfoys ruhige Stimme, als er die Zeilen aus 'Alice im Wunderland' rezitiert hatte. Und an seine dunklen Augen, als er sie angestarrt hatte.  
Oh Mann. Sie musste dringend hier raus.  
„Ich gehe mal auf Toilette“, murmelte sie und spürte ganz genau Hermines kritischen Blick, der sich wie ein Pfeil zwischen ihre Schulterblätter bohrte, als sie die Abteiltür hinter sich zuzog. Und da sie nicht wusste, wo sie sonst hingehen sollte, und sie keinesfalls vorhatte ziellos durch den Zug zu wandeln, ging sie wirklich zu den Toiletten.  
Sie zwängte sich in die enge Kabine und ließ sich auf dem zugeklappten Toilettensitz nieder.  
Das war wirklich eine schräge Situation, fast schon zum Lachen. Was sollte sie nur tun? Ron flippte ja schon aus, wenn er hörte, dass sie sich mit Malfoy unterhalten konnte, ohne dass sie sich stritten und oder gegenseitig die Köpfe abrissen. Wenn er wüsste, dass sie Gefühle für ihn hatte, würde er sie eigenhändig umbringen – oder sie beide. Und das war ihr kleinstes Problem.  
Noch konfuser war, dass sie nicht einmal wusste, was sie überhaupt wollte. Sie hatte mit Malfoy Zeit verbracht, sie waren Freunde. Schön und gut. Aber mehr als das, so etwas wie 'eine Beziehung'? Das widersprach jeglichen Prinzipien und Naturgesetzen. Sie konnte es sich nicht einmal vorstellen.  
Aber da war natürlich, dass sie ganz scheinbar in ihn verliebt war. All das Bisherige, was sie erlebt hatten, und ihre Reaktionen, wenn sie auf ihn traf … Das passte so überhaupt nicht mit allem anderen zusammen und war trotzdem völlig resistent und unantastbar.  
Ginny starrte auf die Türklinke. Sie wusste, dass sie so nicht weiterkam. Sie würde mit ihm reden müssen. Obwohl sie keinerlei Ahnung hatte, wie und worüber. Aber sobald sie erstmal in Hogwarts waren, wären sie wieder Slytherin und Gryffindor, nicht mehr nur Malfoy und Weaslette.  
„Brauchst du da drin noch lange?“, kam eine ungeduldige Stimme von draußen.  
Die Rothaarige atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann stand sie auf und öffnete die Tür. Sie wollte sich gerade entschuldigen, als ihr die Wörter in der Kehle steckenblieben. Pansy Parkinson musterte sie abfällig und rümpfte die Nase.  
„Du.“  
„Ja, ich“, spöttelte Ginny und rollte mit den Augen, als sie sich an dem Mädchen vorbeischob. Sie waren sich zum Glück nicht mehr begegnet, seit sie und Malfoy in der Bibliothek miteinander gesprochen hatten und er Parkinson weggeschickt hatte.  
„Hey, Weasley, Ärger im Paradies?“, rief sie plötzlich hinter ihr. Als Ginny sich umdrehte, hielt Parkinson einen Tagespropheten veranschaulichend in die Höhe, den sie einer Erstklässlerin aus der Hand gezogen hatte, während sie nun provozierend mit den Augenbrauen wackelte.  
Sie schnaubte. „Klappe, Parkinson“, knurrte sie zur Antwort und tat so, als würde sie das Getuschel um sie herum nicht hören, als sie hocherhobenen Hauptes davonmarschierte. Vielleicht hätte sie doch bei Hermine im Abteil bleiben und darauf warten sollen, dass Harry und Ron zurückkamen und ihre Beute vom Imbisswagen mitbrachten. Doch jetzt war sie hier und würde sich auf die Suche nach Malfoy machen.  
Wie sich herausstellte, sollte sie nicht lange dazu brauchen, denn schon einige Abteile später entdeckte sie ihn. Er kam den Flur entlang und hielt in der Hand einen Brief, den er gerade zusammenfaltete. Als er sie sah, hielt er inne.  
„Weasley“, sagte er und hob die Augenbrauen. „Gibt es einen speziellen Grund, wieso du da mitten im Gang stehst, oder ist das neuerdings dein Zeitvertreib?“  
Ginny schluckte und versuchte krampfhaft, das seltsame Gefühl in der Magengegend zu ignorieren, das in ihr aufstieg. Seine Stimme war so reserviert. Als würden sie sich gar nicht kennen, als wären sie Fremde.  
Sie räusperte sich. „Ich wollte nur mit dir reden.“  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was es zu reden gibt“, erwiderte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
Ginnys Augen weiteten sich.  
„Wegen vorhin“, sagte sie unsicher, was sie nur noch mehr verwirrte, denn sonst war sie nie unsicher. Selbst Malcoms Beinahe-praktisch-Vergewaltigung war an ihr vorbeigegangen. „Ich will mit dir über vorhin reden.“  
„Wie gesagt, für mich ist alles geklärt. Und jetzt lass mich durch.“  
„Malfoy!“, zischte sie von einer plötzlichen Wut gepackt und hielt ihn an der Schulter fest, als er sich an ihr vorbeidrängen wollte. Wie damals er im Zaubertrankunterricht, zog sie ihn an seinem Kragen zu sich herunter. „Das kann jetzt nicht dein Ernst sein! Hast du diesen Artikel von Kimmkorn gesehen? Ich möchte das klären.“  
Der Slytherin sah ihr kurz fest in die Augen und sie glaubte einen Moment fast, etwas hinter seiner Distanziertheit zu entdecken, doch dann richtete er sich unbeeindruckt auf und schob ihre Hand zur Seite.  
„Da gibt es nichts zu klären. Du bist eine Gryffindor, oder nicht? Ich bin ein Slytherin. Tu das, was du sonst auch tust, und ich tue das, was ich sonst tue.“  
„Das-“  
„Was hast du denn gedacht?“, schnitt er ihr das Wort ab. „Dass wir wirklich befreundet sein könnten? Wir werden nie Freunde sein, Weasley. Lass mich also in Ruhe, ich würde jetzt gerne meines eigenen Weges gehen.“  
„Ich kann nicht glauben, was du da für einen Mist redest!“, fauchte sie und wurde allmählich wirklich sauer.  
Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Wieso verhielt er sich, als wäre nichts passiert? Sie waren Freunde, das hatte er selbst gesagt. Er hatte sie geküsst, verdammt nochmal. War das irgend so ein lustiges Spiel für ihn?   
Doch er sagte nichts mehr, sondern starrte sie einfach nur noch ausdruckslos an. Und sie starrte in einer Mischung aus Ärger und Fassungslosigkeit zurück.  
„Ginny!“, unterbrach ihr gemeinsames Starren jemand hinter ihr.  
Sie drehte sich um und sah Richard auf sich zukommen. Er lächelte sein strahlendes Wer-hat-die-weißesten-Zähne-Lächeln und legte einen Arm um sie.  
„Ich habe dich schon gesucht. Ein Glück, dass ich dich gefunden habe. Ich wollte dir eigentlich schreiben, aber-“  
Sie hörte das, was er sagte, kaum noch, als Malfoy sich schweigend an ihr vorbeischob und seinen Kopf abwandte. Doch dieses Mal konnte sie nur zusehen, wie er zwischen den anderen lärmenden Schülern verschwand, die sich auf dem Gang aufhielten.  
„Halt die Klappe“, sagte sie dumpf und stieß Richard unvorbereitet von sich.  
Der blickte sie verärgert an. „Was soll das denn jetzt? Was habe ich dir getan, bitte schön?“ Das fragte er auch noch. Merlin, war er dreist. Aber selbst wenn er ein Heiliger gewesen wäre, wäre er ihr egal gewesen.  
„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!“, giftete sie und marschierte ohne einen Blick zurück ebenfalls davon.  
„Hey!“, rief er noch, wurde jedoch nicht mehr beachtet.  
Sie drängte sich an einer Gruppe Hufflepuffs vorbei, die so groß war, dass einige von ihnen sogar vor dem Abteil standen, das ebenfalls von ihnen beschlagnahmt wurde. Von dem lauten Durcheinanderreden und dem vielen Gelächter um sie herum bekam sie Kopfschmerzen. Ohne groß nachzudenken, schlug sie wie in Trance wieder den Weg zu den Toiletten ein. Sie trat in die Kabine und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
Und dann schaute sie einfach nur geradeaus, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass heiße Tränen ihre Sicht verschleierten, doch es war ihr egal.  
Denn er hatte sie Weasley genannt. Nicht Weaslette. Kein einziges Mal.

ooooo

Der Horizont wurde in die verschiedensten Rot-, Rosa- und Orangetöne getaucht, als die Sonne die Baumkronen des Verbotenen Waldes erreichte. Der wenige Schnee, der noch lag, reflektierte die Strahlen, sodass das ganze Gelände farbig leuchtete und Draco fast schon blendete. Doch seine Augen gewöhnten sich daran und er starrte weiter nach draußen.  
Er wusste nicht mal mehr, wie lange er das schon tat, aber eines war sicher: Als er sich auf die Fensterbank in dem leeren Korridor im fünften Stock gesetzt hatte, hatte die Sonne noch hoch am Himmel gestanden und sich zwischen ein paar inzwischen weitergezogenen Regenwolken versteckt.  
Jetzt wünschte er sich jedoch, er wäre vor Sonnenuntergang gegangen. Es war jetzt zwei Wochen her, dass sie den Fuchsbau verlassen hatten und in Hogwarts angekommen waren, doch trotzdem reichte die rote Farbe der Abendröte aus, um in ihm Weaslettes Gesicht heraufzubeschwören. Ihr Gesicht mit den weit aufgerissenen, braunen Augen, als sie ihn im Zug entgeistert angesehen hatte. Umrahmt von ihrem flammenden Haar.  
Draco fluchte leise, als er merkte, dass er schon wieder an sie dachte. Das war in letzter Zeit zu seiner Dauerbeschäftigung geworden – egal, ob er gerade im Gemeinschaftsraum mit Blaise und Astoria oder im Unterricht saß. Und das nicht nur bei Binns, sondern auch bei Snape, was durchaus etwas heißen sollte.  
Verärgert stand er auf, ließ sich aber sofort wieder auf den kalten Stein zurücksinken. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wieso tat er es trotzdem? Es gab keinen Grund dazu!  
Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Brief in seiner Hand.  
Es war der, den seine Mutter ihm geschrieben und der ihn im Zug erreicht hatte. Draco hatte ihr nicht zurückgeschrieben, denn er sah keinen Grund dazu. Sie hatte ihm von ihrem Besuch bei seinem Vater geschrieben und ihre Worte machten deutlich, dass sie sein Verhalten sich selbst schön redete und ihn vermutlich auch noch überzeugen wollte. Doch darauf hatte er momentan wirklich keine Lust – er wusste ja nicht einmal, ob er vor sich selbst das Verdrängen Narzissas rechtfertigen konnte, da würde er sicher nicht mit ihr mitziehen.  
„Verdammter Drachenmist“, schimpfte er erneut unterdrückt und schob den Brief in seine Hosentasche, während er aufstand und den Gang entlangschritt. Draco bemühte sich, nicht zu schnell und unstetig zu laufen, um nicht auffällig zu wirken, doch gelang es ihm nur mit großer Selbstbeherrschung. Sein Leben verlief momentan wirklich nicht so, wie es ihm passte. Wieso konnte er auch nicht einfach das rothaarige Biest vergessen?  
„Draco!“, rief ihn jemand. Er drehte sich nicht gerade erfreut um und wartete, bis Astoria zu ihm aufschloss. „Wo warst du so lange? Du wolltest mir doch noch Verwandlungen erklären.“  
„Das hast du gesagt“, erwiderte er gelangweilt und ging neben ihr die Stufen zur vierten Etage hinunter. „Wieso bist du nicht zu Blaise gegangen?“  
„Er ist sauer auf mich, weil ich vorhin in Zauberkunst mit Vaisey geredet habe und er mir angeblich in den Ausschnitt gestarrt hat. Keine große Sache, er reagiert nur über, wie immer – Vaisey hat nämlich auf meinen Hintern gestarrt, nicht in mein Dekolleté.“  
Astoria blinzelte unschuldig zu ihm hoch und Draco konnte sich tatsächlich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Jedenfalls bringt uns das doch gleich auf eine Frage, die ich dir gerne stellen würde: Wo warst du vorhin?“  
„Hatte keine Lust auf Zauberkunst“, sagte er gereizt, doch sie ignorierte seinen Tonfall und antwortete tadelnd: „Weißt du eigentlich, wie wichtig diese Prüfungen sind, die wir in ein paar Monaten schreiben? Das sind die UTZ's, Draco!“  
„Das weiß ich. Ich bin nicht blöd. Aber Flitwick hat die Stunde doch eh nur das halbe Thema Aufrufezauber aus dem vierten Schuljahr wiederholt – und wie ich die Hufflepuffs kenne, haben sie die Hälfte der Zeit vertrödelt. Da war es viel sinnvoller, mir den Stoff allein noch einmal anzusehen und in Ruhe dabei das ganze Thema durchzuarbeiten.“  
Astoria seufzte und duckte sich, als sie unter einem besonders niedrigen Torbogen hindurchgingen, bei dem Draco praktisch schon gebückt laufen musste.  
„Irgendwann wirst du wegen deiner Indifferenz noch einmal richtig Probleme bekommen, das sag ich dir. Oder wegen deiner Fehlzeiten. Schwänzen ist keine Lösung, Mister.“  
„Ist angekommen.“ Obwohl er nicht vorhatte, auf sie zu hören. „Und jetzt sag mir, worüber du wirklich reden willst. Du willst dich doch sicher nicht über meine Einstellung gegenüber Schulbildung unterhalten, oder?“  
Sie schwieg, was hieß, dass er mit seiner Vermutung recht hatte.  
Draco wartete ungeduldig und war kurz davor, wieder etwas zu sagen, was wahrscheinlich nicht ganz so 'nett' ausgefallen wäre, da rettete sich Astoria selbst. Mit ruhiger Stimme und mit Bedacht gewählten Worten fragte sie: „Wie ist es gestern in der Heulenden Hütte mit Ginny gelaufen?“  
'Wenigstens redet sie jetzt nicht mehr drumherum', dachte Draco spöttisch, verzog jedoch das Gesicht widerwillig. Wieso wollte Astoria auch ständig über Weaslette sprechen? Sie nervte ihn schon seit ihrer Ankunft immer wieder aufs Neue mit dem Thema.  
„Wir sind jetzt in der Bibliothek fertig geworden und haben uns auf zwei der Schlafzimmer aufgeteilt. Reicht das für dich als Information?“  
Sie überging seine Frage und fixierte ihn mit einem ungläubigen und gleichzeitig bohrenden Blick. „Also heißt das, ihr habt in getrennten Zimmern gearbeitet?“  
„Ja.“  
„Und ihr habt euch nicht unterhalten?“  
„Wüsste nicht, worüber.“  
„Draco!“, knurrte sie und stemmte ihre Fersen in den Boden, um ihn am Stoff seines Hemdes zurückzuhalten. Er hob lediglich seine rechte Augenbraue. „Wie grausam bist du eigentlich? Und jetzt komm nicht wieder mit dem 'Ich wüsste nicht, worüber wir reden sollten' – das weißt du genau!“  
Anklagend rammte sie ihren Zeigefinger in seine Brust, sodass er leicht zusammenzuckte.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du von mir willst! Und jetzt lass mich los, Astoria.“  
„Und weißt du, was ich nicht weiß? Was zwischen euch passiert ist und was für einen Unsinn du verbockt hast“, ignorierte sie ihn erneut, „aber egal, was es was: Du machst einen gewaltigen Fehler. Ihr habt euch gut verstanden, wieso gehst du ihr jetzt aus dem Weg? Das hat sie nicht verdient!“  
„Glaubst du, das wüsste ich nicht?“, fragte Draco und machte sich gereizt von ihr los.  
„Wieso tust du es dann?“  
Er rang kurz mit sich, doch dann kniff er die Lippen aufeinander und drehte sich weg. Astoria stellte sich ihm in den Weg – natürlich. Konnte sie ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen?  
„Draco …!“, sagte sie warnend.  
Er wüsste nicht, was er getan hätte, wenn in diesem Moment nicht jemand hinter ihm aufgetaucht und eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt hätte. Draco kannte nur eine, die sich das bei ihm trauen würde, und er war noch nie so froh über ihr Auftauchen gewesen.  
„Draco“, hauchte sie kokett in sein Ohr. Entweder bemerkte sie die Atmosphäre zwischen den beiden nicht oder sie wollte sie nicht bemerken. „Ich habe dich gesucht!“  
„Schön für dich“, meinte er und hörte Astoria angriffslustig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden tappen und aufschnauben, als er sich Pansy zu- und von ihr abwandte.  
„Du …“, murmelte diese und strich mit den Fingern beinahe schüchtern über seinen Oberarm, „morgen ist doch diese Party von Slughorn. Ich weiß, du hast gesagt, du wolltest eigentlich nicht hingehen.“ Das hatte sie schön formuliert. „Aber … vielleicht hast du ja doch Lust. Ich würde jedenfalls immer noch mit dir gehen. Diese anderen Schwachmaten aus unserem Haus haben doch null Stil, da würde ich mich ja blamieren!“  
Sie kicherte.  
„Und du kannst nicht allein gehen, lass mich raten“, spottete Astoria im Hintergrund.  
Draco warf ihr einen drohenden Blick zu und schob dann Pansys Hand beiseite. „Meinetwegen“, sagte er und missachtete dabei ihr fröhliches, erneutes Kichern und Astorias vor Überraschung offenstehenden Mund.  
„Okay, dann trag irgendetwas Blaues, damit wir zusammenpassen“, sagte Pansy und stolzierte an den beiden vorbei, nicht, ohne der anderen Slytherin ein triumphierendes Lächeln zu schenken.  
Als Draco wieder Astoria ansah, starrte sie ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen an, sagte jedoch nichts. Stoisch erwiderte er ihren Blick und wartete. Doch auch nach einer Minute Stille sagte sie nichts, sondern hob ihr Kinn an und wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum.  
Jetzt war sie eingeschnappt, aber das war wohl ein Opfer, das er hinnehmen musste. Und es würde sich außerdem eh wieder von selbst hinbiegen. Astoria konnte im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Slytherins kein bisschen nachtragend sein – außer, es ging um Blaise. Hier war sie erbarmungslos.  
Draco seufzte leise, dann straffte er die Schultern und folgte Astoria zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Er musste das hier nur noch ein paar Monate aushalten, dann würde er endlich verschwinden und sein eigenes Leben leben können. Und alles andere vergessen. Er musste nur Geduld haben. Oder zumindest redete er sich das ein.

(1) Wer es bei Google Übersetzter/Leo/Pons/hier bitte bevorzugten Übersetzer einfügen noch nicht nachgeschlagen hat: la comadreja ist Spanisch und heißt so viel wie „das Wiesel“.


	25. Geständnis

If you're going through hell, keep going.  
\- Winston Churchill (1874-1965)

„Wie oft noch, Astoria, du siehst gut aus …“ Blaise ließ sich zum fünften Mal in den Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen und schlug verzweifelt die Hände vor sein Gesicht. Als Astoria wieder nach oben verschwunden war, um zum dritten Mal ihre Haare zu richten und zum vierten Mal andere Ohrringe anzulegen, fügte er leiser hinzu: „So ist der Abend vorbei, bevor sie ihre Schuhe gefunden hat.“ Die sie ebenfalls zum vierten Mal wechselte, weil sie das eigentlich für diesen Abend gekaufte Paar nicht mehr finden konnte.  
Draco schnaubte und starrte an die Decke. Er lehnte an der Wand und ignorierte Pansy, die sich vor einem Spiegel hin und her drehte und um seine Aufmerksamkeit lechzte. Sie trug, wie sie schon gesagt hatte, ein blaues Kleid – lang, mit einem Schlitz im Stoff, der bis zu ihrem Oberschenkel reichte. Es war ein Kleid, das zu ihr passte: Elegant, aufreizend und Pansy eben.  
„Draco?“, fragte sie, doch er machte sich nicht die Mühe, zu ihr zu sehen. „Kannst du mal gucken, ob meine Kette richtig liegt? Ich glaube, sie hat sich in meinen Haaren verfangen …“  
„Sie liegt richtig, das bildest du dir ein.“ Er stieß sich von der Wand ab. Gerade beschloss er, dass er jetzt gehen würde, mit oder ohne seine Freunde, als Astoria die Treppe wieder hinunterstürmte.  
Blaise sprang mit den Nerven am Ende auf. „Hast du es jetzt, Froggy?!“, fragte er verzweifelt.  
„Yep“, konterte sie unbeeindruckt und wirbelte einmal um die eigene Achse. „Wie findest du's? Es passt alles, oder?“  
Tatsächlich sah Astoria, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, großartig aus. Ihre dunklen Haare waren zu einem lockeren Zopf hochgebunden und ihre Locken reichten gerade mal bis zu ihrem Nacken, wo ein Band ihr Kleid hielt, das sonnengelb und am Ausschnitt mit kleinen Steinchen bestickt war.  
Blaise seufzte nur und hielt ihr den Arm hin. Sie lächelte und Seite an Seite gingen sie los, während Draco und Pansy ihnen einige Meter dahinter folgten. In der Eingangshalle standen noch letzte Schüler herum, die wohl auf ihre Begleitung warteten, sie aber nicht groß beachteten.  
Als sie die Große Halle erreichten, schlug ihnen sofort die laute Musik entgegen. Der Raum war festlich geschmückt und voller ebenso festlich aussehender Leute, die tanzten, tranken oder sich unterhielten.  
Draco fand es grässlich. Er bekam plötzlich Kopfschmerzen von den bunten Lichtreflexen und den lauten Stimmen. Auch die Musik und die rhythmischen Bewegungen der Tanzenden waren nicht gerade lindernd.  
Auffordernd funkelte Pansy ihn an. „Lass uns nicht einfach hier herumstehen – ich will tanzen!“  
„Kannst du – ich bin dahinten. Ach, und wenn du an jemandem mit Alkohol vorbeikommst … irgendetwas mit Whisky wäre nett.“  
„Ein Scotch?“, rief sie ihm nach einer kurzen Pause hinterher und Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern, statt zu antworten. Er entdeckte Astoria und Blaise, die die gleiche Idee wie er gehabt hatten, und auf eine Sofagruppe zusteuerten, in deren Mitte einige Stehtische standen.  
„Soll ich was zu trinken holen?“, fragte Blaise an die beiden gerichtet, während der Blonde sich auf eines der Polster fallen ließ.  
„Nein, später“, sagte Astoria und Draco erwiderte: „Pansy holt mir was.“  
Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern und stellte sich zu Astoria. Die beiden begannen, sich zu unterhalten und Draco ließ schweigend seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen.  
Bis er sie entdeckte.  
Sie saß mit Weasley und Potter an einem Tisch und blickte Granger entgegen, die sich zwischen den Sitzgelegenheiten hindurchschlängelte und entschuldigend lächelnd eine kleine Handtasche hochhielt, die sie wohl vergessen hatte.  
Doch ihm war das alles egal, sein Blick blieb an ihr haften. Er wusste selbst nicht, was an ihr ihn plötzlich so in ihren Bann zog, aber sie sah so … Weaslette aus, dass er nicht mehr wegsehen konnte. Ihr Kleid war blau, nicht gerade besonders oder auffällig in irgendeiner Weise, wie Pansys, aber auch nicht schlicht. Sie sah darin einfach aus, wie sie war: Leuchtend. Sie-  
Was dachte er da eigentlich für einen Scheiß? Er wandte sich abrupt ab. Nur, um die Blicke zu bemerken, die ihn durchbohrten.  
Draco schaute ungerührt zurück. „Was ist?“  
Astoria blies die Backen auf und wirkte, als wollte sie jeden Moment auf ihn zuspringen und ihn ohrfeigen, doch Blaise zog sie einige Meter von den Sofas weg und beugte sich zu ihr hinab. Er flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr und sie begann, mit ihm zu diskutieren. Mit wütend zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen stapfte sie schließlich auf die Bar zu, während Blaise sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung drehte. Skeptisch verfolgte Draco, wie er stoisch die Tanzfläche überquerte und zwischen den anderen Anwesenden verschwand.

ooooo

„Dreimal Butterbier und zweimal Kürbissaft“, sagte Ron beschwingt, als er an ihren Tisch zurückkehrte. Er reichte jedem von ihnen ein Getränk und ließ sich neben Hermine fallen. „Prost!“  
Ginny lächelte schief und hob ebenfalls ihren Krug Butterbier. Sie tranken alle einen Schluck, dann begannen Harry und Ron sich quer über den Tisch hinweg zu unterhalten, sodass Ginny und Colin von Hermine abgeschnitten waren. Ihr schien es jedoch nicht viel auszumachen: Sie trank nur ruhig hin und wieder von ihrem Saft und beobachtete ihre Freunde entspannt.   
Colin hingegen war nicht sonderlich interessiert an der Unterhaltung der beiden, sondern starrte trübsinnig auf die Tischkante. Er war schlecht gelaunt, weil er mit Angélique gestritten hatte (auf die übliche Art: per Eule). Eigentlich hatte er auch gar nicht mitkommen wollen, trotzdem hatte Ginny ihn überredet. Sie hatte ebenfalls keine Lust gehabt, war aber entschlossen, zu gehen – und sie wusste, dass sie ohne Colin am Ende doch nicht gegangen wäre. Also hatte er mitkommen müssen.  
Sie hatte sich nämlich fest vorgenommen zu gehen, weil sie auf keinen Fall wollte, dass sie etwas tat, das sie normalerweise nicht getan hätte. Wäre alles normal, wäre sie auf jeden Fall gegangen. Aber das war es nicht. Allerdings war sie entschlossen, den Konjunktiv auszutricksen.  
In den letzten Wochen war Malfoy weiterhin abweisend zu ihr gewesen. Es war fast, als wären sie wieder dort, wo sie im September gewesen waren – ganz am Anfang und gleichzeitig auch nicht, was ihn aber nicht interessierte. Er tat so, als wäre nie etwas geschehen, weder ihre gemeinsame Zeit im Fuchsbau, noch das, was davor passiert war.  
Ginny hasste es! Für ihn war das vielleicht leicht, einfach alles zu vergessen oder zumindest zu verdrängen, für sie hingegen nicht. Es war wie eine Zeitreise, mit den Erinnerungen und Gefühlen der Gegenwart, aber unmöglich dorthin zurückzukehren. Und das machte sie wütend. War sie in den ersten Tagen noch völlig betäubt gewesen, war sie jetzt nur noch sauer – und verletzt, aber Malfoy war nicht der Einzige, der Dinge verdrängen konnte.  
„Colin-“, seufzte Ginny und wollte gerade einen Versuch starten, mit ihm zu reden und ihn aufzumuntern, als ein Schatten auf sie fiel und neben ihr verharrte. Sie brach ab, sah auf und in die dunkelblauen, fast grünen Augen von Blaise.  
„Zabini!“, sagte sie überrascht.  
Er und Astoria waren mit Malfoy 'verschwunden', obwohl sie den Eindruck hatte, dass Astoria gerne mit ihr geredet hätte, ihr aber auswich. Ginny verstand nicht, wieso, sie vermutete jedoch mal, dass es irgend so ein Slytherin-Ding war.  
„Hey, Weasley“, entgegnete er und erst beim krassen Gegensatz seiner Stimme fiel ihr die tödliche Stille am Tisch auf.  
Hermine schaute nur gelassen zu ihm hoch, Ron und Harry sahen aus, als wollten sie ihn allein mit ihren Blicken verfluchen, und Colin schien zu geschockt. Was nicht verwunderlich war, da sie ihm bisher nichts von Malfoy und ihren Erlebnissen mit den Slytherins erzählt hatte. Nicht, dass sie nicht gewollt hätte, aber irgendwie hatte sie einfach nicht die richtigen Worte gefunden.  
„Was willst du denn hier?“, fragte sie Blaise.  
„Wie wäre es mit 'Ich will mit dir tanzen'?“ Er hielt ihr grinsend eine Hand hin und beachtete ihre Freunde nicht weiter. „Na komm schon, Weasley. Das wird lustig.“  
Ginny verzog die Miene und fragte sich, wieso er ausgerechnet an diesem Abend zu ihr kam und ganz offenbar mit ihr ohne ihre Freunde reden wollte.  
Sie nickte jedoch und ließ sich von ihm aufhelfen. „Bin gleich wieder da“, sagte sie über die Schulter zu den anderen, als Blaise sie durch den Raum und auf die Tanzfläche dirigierte.  
Es lief ein entspanntes, aber nicht zu langsames oder monotones Lied und Ginny begann mit einem Schulterzucken, sich im Takt zu bewegen.  
„Also …?“, meinte sie. Die Ecke, die Blaise ausgesucht hatte, war glücklicherweise nicht ganz so laut, sodass sie sich auch trotz der Musik verstehen konnten.  
„Also … was?“, stellte sich Blaise dumm.  
„Warum bist du gekommen? Ihr macht doch sonst nie etwas ohne triftigen Grund.“  
Blaise seufzte und sein Gesicht wurde ernst. „Ich möchte mit dir reden. Über Draco.“  
„Ich weiß nicht, worüber wir da reden sollten“, erwiderte sie und tat so, als würde das Tanzen ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchen.  
„Das sagt er auch.“  
„Ah.“  
„Ja, und weißt du was? Keiner von euch beiden scheint es ehrlich zu meinen.“ Blaise rollte mit den Augen und schnitt eine Grimasse, als sie schwieg. „Genau wie du ist er nicht sonderlich redselig, aber das ist er ja nie. Ich weiß nicht, was zwischen euch gewesen ist, aber es würde mich interessieren. Draco ist mein bester Freund, verstehst du? Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass er es vermasseln könnte.“  
„Ich glaube, das hat er schon längst.“ Blaise beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, um sie zu verstehen, doch sie schüttelte schnell den Kopf.  
„Weasley … Bitte.“  
Sie schaute auf und in sein ernstes Gesicht. Besorgnis und Interesse standen darin geschrieben. Ginny schluckte. Sie wollte es ihm eigentlich nicht erzählen, aber sie war sicher, dass sie Blaise vertrauen konnte. Was sprach also dagegen?  
„Okay.“ Und dann erzählte sie ihm in einer Kurzfassung und mit gesenkter Stimme, auch, wenn die Leute um sie herum sie wegen der Musik eh nicht hören konnten, von dem Tag, als sie nach Hogwarts zurückfuhren. Er stellte keine Fragen und unterbrach sie nicht, wobei es ihr schwerfiel, zu deuten, was er dachte. Nachdem sie geendet hatte, schwieg er kurz.  
„Erinnerst du dich daran, was ich dir bei unserem Abschied an Neujahr gesagt habe?“  
„Ja, sicher. Aber …“  
„Wie du meinst.“ Blaise hatte eine Augenbraue gehoben, als würde er daran zweifeln, und sah sie unverwandt an, ohne jedoch noch etwas zu sagen.  
„Was?“, fragte sie schließlich gereizt.  
„Du bist doch eine Gryffindor, seit wann gibst du so leicht auf?“  
„Was?“ Sie sagte das heute wirklich zu oft. Langsam fühlte Ginny sich wie eine Idiotin.  
„Nun, die Ginny Weasley, die Zacharias Smith vor zwei Jahren einen Flederwichtfluch aufgehalst hat, wäre auf Draco zugestürmt und hätte ihn zur Schnecke gemacht, bis er ihr Rede und Antwort gestanden hätte. Du und Draco, ihr habt euch seit damals ziemlich verändert, aber im Gegensatz zu ihm steckt in dir dein altes Ich noch drin, zusammen mit deinem Kampfgeist. Das weiß ich und du weißt es auch. Such ihn also gefälligst und reiß dich zusammen.“  
Damit endete das Lied und Blaise klopfte ihr auf die Schulter und ließ sie stehen.  
Ginny folgte ihm mit den Augen, sah aber in Wirklichkeit überhaupt nichts. Ihr Blick war leer, nur das Gesagte spulte sich immer wieder in ihrem Kopf ab.  
Blaise hatte recht. Und das kam nicht plötzlich, sie wusste es – vielleicht schon lange. Und er hatte auch damit recht, dass sie mit Malfoy reden sollte. Nein, sie wollte mit ihm reden. Sie musste.  
„Kampfgeist“, murmelte sie immer wieder, während sich ihre Füße langsam in Bewegung setzten.  
Vorhin hatte sie Malfoy gesehen, zusammen mit Parkinson. Er hatte auf einem Sofa gesessen und an einem Glas genippt, während sie kicherte, scheinbar von dem, was er ihr erzählte, amüsiert. Ginny hätte in diesem Moment am liebsten gekotzt, aber sie hatte tapfer gelächelt und so getan, als wäre er nicht wichtig. Jetzt konnte sie also nur hoffen, dass er immer noch dort war – am besten ohne Parkinson.  
Aber das war wohl nicht möglich.  
Als sie ihn entdeckte, saß die Slytherin sogar auf seinem Schoß und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals, immer noch kichernd. Das Einzige, was Ginny etwas aufheiterte, war die Tatsache, dass er nicht gerade begeistert schien, sondern viel mehr desinteressiert. Sie steuerte trotzdem mit wackligen Beinen und einem unguten Gefühl in ihrer Bauchgegend auf die beiden zu, das sich anfühlte, wie tausend Steine.  
Gerade, als sie vor ihm ankam, sah Malfoy auf. Seine grauen Augen bohrten sich unerbittlich in ihre und er musterte sie kalt, als wäre sie nur Teil des Hintergrunds. Ginny versuchte, sich davon nicht beeinflussen zu lassen, aber trotzdem fühlte sie sich gleich viel kleiner.  
„Malfoy“, sagte sie, zum Glück mit fester Stimme, „ich muss mal mit dir sprechen.“  
„Was willst du denn schon wieder?“, schnarrte Parkinson verächtlich und an Malfoy gewandt: „Verfolgt die dich, oder was?“  
Er ignorierte sie.  
„Ich hab aber keine Lust, mit dir zu sprechen“, sagte er.  
Ginny rang kurz um Fassung, bis ihr Temperament siegte und sie die Hände in die Hüften stemmen ließ. Mit rauchenden Ohren starrte sie auf ihn hinab.  
„Arsch“, war das Einzige, was sie fürs Erste herausbrachte.  
Dann: „Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr du mich nervst? Und wie bescheuert du dich benimmst? Wie alt bist du eigentlich?! Das ist so – so – Slytherin!“  
Malfoy wirkte wenig beeindruckt. Er schob lediglich die wütend dreinschauende Parkinson von sich herunter und erhob sich elegant, wie sie es bisher nur bei ihm gesehen hatte.  
„Ich gehe an die frische Luft“, meinte er knapp und blickte nicht mal in ihre Richtung, als er ging.  
Einen Moment stand Ginny nur da und hielt die Luft an.  
„Malfoy, du-!“  
Während sie ihm nachjagte, bemerkte sie weder die Leute, die sich nach ihr umdrehten, noch die Gänsehaut, die ihre Arme überzog, als sie nach draußen kam. Es lag zwar kein Schnee mehr, doch war es so kalt, dass sie unter normalen Umständen nie in einem Kleid rausgegangen wäre.  
Sie suchte das Gelände mit den Augen nach ihm ab und erkannte eine sich schnell wegbewegende Gestalt in der Ferne.  
„Malfoy!“, rief Ginny nochmal und rannte los.  
Besonders in Momenten wie diesen war sie dankbar, dass sie so klein war, denn das und das Fangenspielen mit ihren Brüdern hatten sie so schnell gemacht, dass sie sogar Charlie überholen konnte. Denkbar schnell holte sie Malfoy auch ein.  
„Malfoy, halt doch mal an!“  
„Wieso sollte ich? Ich sagte doch, dass ich nicht mit dir reden will. Merkst du eigentlich, wie unendlich nervig du bist?“  
„So, offenbar finden wir uns beide nervig – Thema abgehakt. Können wir jetzt miteinander reden?“  
Ginny keuchte, hielt aber mit ihm Schritt. Hieß: Er lief, sie trabte nebenher.  
Als er jedoch nicht antwortete, hatte sie die Schnauze voll. Sie packte ihn am Ärmel und blieb stehen. Und wie erwartet siegte die Angst um seine teure Robe und Malfoy hielt ebenfalls inne.  
„Was?!“, schnauzte er, als sie ihn provokant musterte.  
„Wieso gehst du mir aus dem Weg?“  
„Das habe ich dir schon erklärt. Bist du so was wie schwer von Begriff? Moment, ich vergaß – das bist du wirklich.“  
Ginny knirschte mit den Zähnen und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Sie durfte ihn jetzt bloß nicht wütend machen – obwohl, wenn sie ihn sich so ansah, war er das schon. Dann war es wohl auch egal.  
„Ich meine nicht den Mist, den du im Zug von dir gegeben hast, sondern die Wahrheit. Falls die dir ein Begriff sein sollte. Steht im Wörterbuch unter 'Dinge, die Draco Malfoy am liebsten streichen würde'. Aber so läuft das nicht, kapiert?“  
„Dieser Mist war zufälligerweise die Wahrheit. Wir werden keine Freunde sein – egal, was du vielleicht glaubst oder glauben möchtest. Außerdem hast du Potter, du brauchst keine Freunde, wenn du jemanden wie Mr Perfect hast.“  
„Wie meinst du das jetzt, bitte schön?“ Gereizt verengte sie ihre Augen zu Schlitzen.  
„Wer ist denn mit seinem Ex hergekommen?“ Auch seine Augen wurden verdächtig schmal, als er ihre Mimik nachahmte.  
„Du?!“, half sie ihm auf die Sprünge. „Außerdem bin ich nicht mit ihm hier. Ich bin mit meinen Freunden hier und hatte eigentlich vor, diesen Abend zu genießen, aber du bist das beste Beispiel, wenn es um Stimmungskiller geht.“  
Was eine Lüge war. Ihre Stimmung war praktisch chronisch im Eimer, seitdem sie wieder in Hogwarts war.  
„Du vergleichst gerade doch nicht echt Pansy mit Potter, oder? Ich sehe doch, was zwischen euch ist. Aber du kannst meinetwegen machen, was du willst. Das ist mir egal, verstanden, Weasley?“  
Das nächste, was sie sagte, war nicht einmal beabsichtigt. Es war einfach aus ihr herausgeschossen.  
„Wieso? Wieso ist dir das egal? Jetzt mal ehrlich, Malfoy, in Wirklichkeit bist du doch einfach nur eifersüchtig! Und das hasst du!“ Und es war offenbar danebengezielt.  
„Ich sag's nur noch einmal: Tu nicht so, als würdest du mich verdammt nochmal kennen, Weasley!“, fauchte er.  
Ginny schluckte und sah zu ihm hoch. In seine verzerrte Miene und die blanke Wut, die sich darin widerspiegelte.  
Was tat sie hier nur? Sie wollte eigentlich über sie beide reden und ihn nicht gegen sich aufbringen. Wieso stritt sie dann mit ihm? War sie irgendwie auf emotionaler Ebene komplett irre?  
Sie öffnete den Mund, nur, um ihn dann wieder zuzuklappen.  
„Ich …“, flüsterte sie, doch ihr Kopf war wie leergefegt. Was sollte sie auch sagen? Sie kannte ihn ja wirklich nicht. Vielleicht bildete sie es sich einfach ein. Vielleicht bildete sie sich alles einfach ein …  
Doch dann tauchten Bilder vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Erinnerungen. Von Malfoy. Er, wie er sie ausdruckslos anstarrte. Wie er sie anlächelte. Wie er sich zu ihr hinabbeugte. Wie er ihr seine Hand entgegenstreckte. Wie er über sie und mit ihr lachte. Besonders dieses Lachen hallte in ihren Gedanken wider.  
„Nein.“  
„Wie bitte? Du nuschelst, Weasley.“  
„Nein“, wiederholte Ginny lauter und mit fester Stimme. „Ich kenne dich wirklich nicht. Aber weißt du was? Ich will dich kennenlernen! Und sobald man einen Menschen erstmal kennenlernen will, kann man daran nichts mehr ändern. Kapiert?“  
„Du redest Nonsens“, knurrte Malfoy nur und sah sie weiter gleichgültig an.  
Doch es prallte an ihr ab. „Tu ich nicht. Die letzten Wochen sind mir wichtig, auch, wenn du so tust, als wären sie es dir nicht. Ich habe das Gefühl, nein, ich weiß, dass du ein Idiot bist. Aber ein Idiot, den es sich lohnt, kennenzulernen. Und weißt du noch was? Ich will dich nicht nur kennenlernen, ich will, dass du in meiner Nähe bist! Dass du wieder mit mir redest! Dass du mich noch einmal küsst!“  
Das war die Stelle, an der Ginny verstummte und errötete. Der einzige Grund, wieso ihre eigenen Worte sie nun nicht aus der Fassung brachten, war, dass auch er rot wurde.  
Mit geweiteten Augen sahen sie sich an und schwiegen.  
Und dann hörte Ginny Schritte und ein leises Klatschen hinter sich.  
„Wow …“, seufzte die Person versonnen. „Ihr beide liefert wirklich eine verdammt gute Show ab. Allerdings möchte euch da wer sprechen, also …“  
Ginny wirbelte herum.  
„Par...kinson?“  
Sie stand völlig entspannt vor ihnen und hatte beinahe schläfrig die Augenlider gesenkt, als wolle sie im nächsten Moment ein Nickerchen halten. Und gleichzeitig wirkte sie vollkommen wach – während sie ihren Zauberstab lässig auf sie gerichtet hielt.  
„Pansy, was“, setzte Malfoy an, doch ohne ihn ausreden zu lassen, schleuderte sie einen Fluch auf ihn. Ginny versuchte noch ihn festzuhalten, doch er ging zu Boden und blieb dort bewegungslos liegen. Bevor sie auch nur etwas sagen oder tun konnte, zielte Parkinson mit ihrem Zauberstab auf sie.  
„Tja, Weasley, schade für dich, aber das Gesülze ist jetzt vorbei.“ Damit schoss ein blauer Lichtstrahl auf sie zu und verschluckte die Welt um sie herum.  
„Träum süß“, hallte es noch in ihrem Kopf nach.


	26. Hinter den Masken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, mit diesen 2 Chaps kann ich den Schulbeginn etwas wiedergutmachen! Habt viel Freude und genießt es vielleicht trotzdem etwas ;)   
> Eure Grim ^-^
> 
> PS: Wer sich mit dem wundervollen Kunstmärchen vielleicht nicht so auskennt: Der Titel "Hinter den Masken" ist eine Anspielung auf den 2. Teil von Lewis Carrolls "Alice im Wunderland", nämlich "Alice hinter den Spiegeln" ... <3 :)

Viele wären Feiglinge, hätten sie genug Mut.  
\- aus England

Der Geruch von Zedernholz und ein schmerzhaftes Stechen in ihrem Bauch weckten Ginny. Eben jenes Stechen stellte sich als ihr eigener Arm heraus, der sich in ihre Seite bohrte. Stöhnend rappelte sie sich auf und sah sich um.  
Sie saß auf dem Boden – einem mit teuren Teppichen ausgelegten Boden wohlgemerkt. Um sie herum standen dunkle Möbel und ein Sofa versperrte ihr die Sicht auf den restlichen Raum.  
„Du bist wach“, sagte plötzlich jemand und sie sah auf.  
Vor ihr stand ein dünner, hochgewachsener Mann mit einer Narbe, die sich quer über sein Gesicht zog und in seinem Kragen verschwand. Er lehnte an einer Kommode und in seiner Hand hielt er einen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet. Um genau zu sein, ihren Zauberstab.  
„Wer sind Sie?“, fragte sie mit rauer Stimme. „Wo sind wir? Und wo ist Malfoy?“  
„Ist das so 'ne Art Rollenspiel unter Pärchen, dass ihr euch mit Nachnamen anredet?“, fragte er.  
Ihre Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe und sie schwieg, während sie sich erhob. War der Kerl blöd?  
„Na schön, na schön …“ Er rollte mit den Augen. „Reginald Mortain mein Name. Unseren Standort musst du nicht wissen und dein John ist im Esszimmer. Wenn du willst, kann ich dich hinführen – Jane.“  
Ginny ignorierte seinen schlechten Witz und reckte das Kinn, obwohl sie innerlich in Wirklichkeit vor Angst starb. „Bringen Sie mich zu ihm“, sagte sie.  
Mortain zuckte mit den Achseln, wandte sich geschmeidig der Tür zu und ließ sie mit einem Schnippen ihres Zauberstabes aufschwingen. Sie folgte ihm durch den ebenfalls dunklen Flur bis zu einer Tür am Ende des Ganges. Er klopfte nicht einmal, sondern öffnete sie nur und trat ein.  
„Die Nebenwirkung ist aufgewacht“, verkündete er und ließ sie stehen, um zur Fensterbank hinüberzugehen und sich neben zwei praktisch identisch aussehende Frauen zu setzen. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen ihnen war, dass die eine hüftlange, und die andere schulterlange Haare hatte.  
„Kommen Sie rein“, sagte eine weibliche, hohe Stimme von der anderen Seite des Raumes.  
Ginny hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sie kannte, doch sie erinnerte sich nicht – und sehen konnte sie die Person auch nicht. Für den ersten Moment war es ihr aber auch egal. Was zählte, war Malfoy.  
Er saß, nicht unweit von ihr entfernt, in einem Sessel. Seine Handgelenke waren mit Seilen eng an die Armlehnen gefesselt. Aber wenigstens lebte er.  
„Malfoy“, flüsterte sie erleichtert und eilte zu ihm. Ihr Geständnis und die Auseinandersetzung waren für diesen Moment vergessen.  
Er drehte den Kopf, um sie sehen zu können, und schnitt eine Grimasse. Was er sagte überraschte sie allerdings mehr.  
„Das ist unfair, Weasley“, frotzelte er. „Ich bekomme hier blaue Flecken von diesen Kordeln und du nicht. Und da beschweren sich die Frauen trotzdem ständig über die mangelnde Gleichberechtigung.“  
„Keine Sorge“, erklang die entfernte Stimme wieder, „ihr werdet nicht mehr lange darunter leiden müssen.“  
Malfoys Gesicht verdüsterte sich und er wandte sich der Person in den Schatten zu. „Kommen Sie schon raus, wer immer Sie sind“, forderte er gereizt.  
„Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, Sie wüssten noch, wer ich bin … Offenbar habe ich mich getäuscht.“  
„Ja, offenbar. Aber langsam wird es langweilig.“  
Ginny hörte Schritte, doch die Person, von der sie kamen, konnte sie immer noch nicht sehen. Das Zimmer war ziemlich dunkel, nur das Fenster neben Mortain und den beiden Frauen war nicht durch Vorhänge verdeckt und ließ einen leisen Lufthauch hinein.  
Sie hörte, wie die Person sich in Bewegung setzte und Schritte immer näherkamen, bis aus der Person eine Gestalt wurde. Und dann zuerst rosafarbene Schuhe, ein ebenfalls rosafarbener Rocksaum und anschließend eine rosa Strickjacke. Und schließlich trat Dolores Umbridge ins Licht und lächelte ihr süßlichstes Lächeln.  
„Professor … Umbridge?“  
„Ja.“ Sie lächelte wohlwollend, auf diese selbstsichere, affektierte Art, und musterte erst Ginny, dann Malfoy. „Ich hoffe doch, die nächsten Minuten werden nicht ebenfalls langweilig, Mr Malfoy. Es werden nämlich vermutlich Ihre Letzten sein.“  
„Machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen, Professor. Allerdings könnten Sie mir einiges leichter machen, wenn Sie mich losbinden würden. Ich sitze nicht sonderlich gern gefesselt.“  
Er schien nicht gerade überrascht.  
„Sie sind ganz schön scharfzüngig geworden, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Ein … schlechter Einfluss?“ Umbridge gluckste.  
„Kommt auf die Sichtweise an.“  
Sie seufzte und ließ ihren Zauberstab durch die Luft sausen. Malfoys Fesseln lösten sich sofort und Ginny konnte ihn beinahe lautlos ausatmen sehen, bevor er sich erhob und zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete. Wahrscheinlich merkte sie es nur, weil sie so dicht neben ihm stand, doch er bewegte sich angespannter, als sie es bisher bei ihm je hatte beobachten können.   
„Schon viel besser. Und jetzt schlage ich vor, Sie weihen uns in was auch immer ein.“  
Umbridge, die bisher etwas auf und ab geschritten war, hielt nun inne und stellte sich mit erhobenem Haupt gerade vor sie hin.  
„Nun, es gibt nicht viel zu sagen. Sie wissen den größten Teil schon – und können sich zumindest einen weiteren, kleineren Teil zusammenreimen. Aber nur zu, stellen Sie Ihre Fragen. Ich habe alle Zeit der Welt. Und Ihre wird es nur verlängern.“  
„Gut, für den Anfang: Sie werden uns vermutlich nicht sagen, wo wir sind?“  
Ein tadelndes Zungenschnalzen.  
„Habe ich mir gedacht. Dann weiter im Text: Was wollen Sie von uns? Oder zumindest von ihr.“ Malfoy deutete in Ginnys Richtung, die das nur verblüfft beobachten konnte. Wie konnte er so ruhig bleiben? War das irgend so eine geheime Slytherin-Superkraft? Wenn ja: Konnte man die ausleihen?  
„Da Sie sich logischerweise denken können, wie ich im Zusammenhang mit dem Angriff auf Sie und den Morden an Nott und dem restlichen Gesindel stehe, ist das leicht zu beantworten“, sagte Umbridge jetzt. „Ich will Sie – oder viel mehr Ihren Tod. Was das Mädchen angeht … aus irgendwelchen Gründen sind Sie beide immer zusammen, wenn Sie mal das Schloss verlassen, und langsam verließ mich die Geduld. Also habe ich diesen perfekten Abend am Schopf gegriffen. Sie verstehen sicher: Alle sind abgelenkt, niemand achtet auf ein Paar, das für ein paar Stunden in den Büschen verschwindet … Und bis man Sie suchen würde, wird man Sie schon im Tode vereint am See wiedergefunden haben.“  
Umbridge runzelte die Stirn und machte eine Pause, gab ihnen jedoch auch nicht die Gelegenheit, etwas zu sagen, denn schon sprach sie weiter.  
„Was mich allerdings etwas wundert, ist, dass Sie beide überhaupt eine derartige Beziehung führen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass eine Gryffindor, und vor allem eine Weasley, sich auf so etwas wie Sie einlassen würde.“  
„Wir sind nicht zusammen“, informierte sie Malfoy kühl.  
Ginny währenddessen hielt es nicht mehr aus. „Das ist doch jetzt vollkommen unwichtig!“, sagte sie genervt und verfolgte Umbridge mit den Augen, die langsam am Esstisch entlangging und mit den Fingern gedankenverloren darüberstrich. „Was viel wichtiger ist: Was soll das Ganze? Wieso tun Sie das?“  
Umbridge blickte auf und sah aus, als hätte Sie auf genau diese Frage gewartet. „Nun, meine liebe Miss Weasley … Um das zu beantworten, müssen Sie wissen, dass ich für den Dunklen Lord gearbeitet habe und nach seinem Tod geflohen bin. Mein einziges Glück ist nur, dass es gegen mich keinerlei Beweise gibt. Und um mich zukünftig wieder im Ministerium bewegen zu können, habe ich momentan leider keine andere Wahl, als all die Todesser aufzuspüren, die von meiner Gesinnung während des Krieges wissen. Oder wussten, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine.“  
„Moment“, schnitt ihr Malfoy das Wort ab, als Ginny schon den Mund für einen Einwurf geöffnet hatte. „Wieso sind Sie dann auch hinter mir her? Ich wusste rein gar nichts über Ihre Machenschaften.“  
„Tja … natürlich konnte ich nicht sicher gehen, ob ein paar von Ihnen nicht plaudern würden, also musste ich das aus Ihren Gedächtnissen streichen. Bedauerlicherweise habe ich diesen Zauber bereits eingerichtet gehabt, bevor der Dunkle Lord gefallen ist, und er muss jedes Jahr erneuert werden. Was bedeutet, dass Ihre Erinnerungen in etwa einem Monat zurückgekehrt wären. Zu meinem Glück sind Sie der Letzte auf meiner Liste und nach Ihrem Tod werde ich meine Stellung zurückerlangen. Sie sehen: Nur Vorteile.“  
„Das ist doch Unsinn!“, warf Ginny ein und hob eine Hand. „Sie können doch nicht glauben, dass Sie damit durchkommen? Harry weiß genau, dass Sie für Voldemort gearbeitet haben. Das wissen alle.“  
Umbridge stieß ein schrilles und gellendes Gelächter aus. „Ja, der junge Mr Potter ist dessen ungeachtet auch nur eben das: Jung. Wem, denken Sie, wird man eher glauben? Mir, einer armen, verwundeten Frau, die von Mortain, dem gesuchten Attentäter, zugerichtet wurde, oder einem traumatisierten Helden aus der Vergangenheit, der noch ein halbes Kind ist? Und, der keine Beweise hat, sollte ich hinzufügen.“  
„Sie ist wahnsinnig“, presste Malfoy neben ihr zwischen seinen Zähnen hindurch und klang dabei fast schon etwas verbittert.   
Ginny sah zu ihm, dann zurück zu Umbridge.  
Wenn sie es eben richtig verstanden hatte, wollte Umbridge sich selbst von Mortain verletzen lassen, um als unschuldig dazustehen, nachdem sie Malfoy und sie umgebracht hätte. Nicht nur der Plan war irrsinnig und nicht durchführbar – sie würden dabei ihr Leben verlieren. Und sie konnten nichts dagegen tun. Sie hatten nicht einmal die Möglichkeit, sich zu wehren.  
„Das … meinen Sie doch nicht ernst …“, sagte sie.  
„Ich fürchte doch. Allerdings haben Sie recht, wir sollten nun wirklich den Spaß zur Seite lassen und uns den wichtigen Dingen widmen. Cairenn“, sie wedelte mit ihrer Hand, „gib ihnen ihre Zauberstäbe.“  
Die beiden beobachteten verwirrt, wie eine der beiden Frauen sich von der Fensterbank abstieß und mit langem, hinter ihr herwehendem Haar ihnen ihre Zauberstäbe in die Hände drückte. Malfoy tätschelte sie mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen noch die Schulter, bevor sie zurück zu den anderen spazierte.  
„Was soll das?“, knurrte er misstrauisch.  
Zurecht, wie sich herausstellte.  
„Nun, egal, ob nun zusammen, oder nicht, ich dachte, ich spendiere Ihnen den angenehmsten Tod der Geschichte: den Tod durch die Hand einer Person, die man liebt – oder in Ihrem Fall: Nicht liebt.“ Umbridge kicherte amüsiert. „Brillant, oder?“  
„Ja, könnte man so sehen. Schade nur, dass Sie da lange warten können. Ich werde mir jedenfalls die Hände nicht mit einer Weasley schmutzig machen – sorry.“ Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue und sah zu ihr hinunter. „Was ist mit dir, Weasley? Lust, mich umzubringen?“  
Ginny konnte nicht mal antworten, so sprachlos hatte er sie gemacht. Er sah sie so seltsam an. Es wirkte fast, als würde er ihr nicht richtig in die Augen sehen, obwohl er es tat. Was hatte er vor? Was versuchte er? Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sich hinter dieser perfekten Maske so etwas wie ein genialer Einfall versteckte.  
Also schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf.  
„Sehen Sie, Umbridge? Das hier wird nichts.“  
„Ach, meinen Sie, ja?“  
Sie seufzte nur abschätzig und nickte zu ihren drei Handlangern am Fenster hinüber. Cairenn verzog triumphierend das Gesicht, während ihre Schwester ihren Zauberstab hervorholte und ihn zusammen mit ihr auf Ginny richtete. Mortain hingegen zielte fast schon gelangweilt auf Malfoy, seine zuckenden Mundwinkel verrieten ihn jedoch.  
„Also entweder, ihr beendet es schnell“, flüsterte Umbridge, „oder die drei werden mit einem von euch anfangen und so lange foltern, bis ihr euch freiwillig gegenseitig umbringt. Ich denke, Carenin und Cairenn sind da etwas weniger beherrscht, also wird Mortain ihnen wohl den Vortritt lassen.“  
Ginnys Blick schnellte zu Malfoy. Seine Miene war immer noch entspannt, doch die Schatten um seine Augen waren tiefer geworden.  
„Na schön“, seufzte er schließlich, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich von Umbridge abzuwenden. „Ich wollte es eigentlich offen lassen, aber ich habe wohl keine andere Wahl. Ich schlage Ihnen einen Handel vor.“  
Umbridge rümpfte die Nase. „Was versuchen Sie da, Mr Mal-“  
„Keine Sorge, kein Versuch. Was soll ich sagen? Ich hänge an meinem Leben. Wieso, glauben Sie, habe ich sonst gegen meine eigenen Leute ausgesagt? Ich bin ein Malfoy, vergessen Sie das nicht.“  
„Schön“, grollte sie. „Wovon reden Sie? Spucken Sie es aus.“  
Ginny lief es heiß den Rücken hinunter, als sie sein gewinnendes Grinsen und dieses selbstsichere, provozierende Zähneblecken sah, das nur er wirklich beherrschte. In diesem Moment strahlte er reinste Autorität aus. Er sah so … Malfoy aus, dass ihre gesamte Haut allein bei dem Anblick schauderte.  
„Sagt Ihnen“, schnurrte er, „der Name Regulus Black etwas?“  
„Regulus Black“, wiederholte Umbridge den Namen und richtete sich etwas auf. „Sie meinen diesen kleinen Verräter, nicht wahr? Ja. Aber er ist tot – er spielt keine Rolle mehr.“  
„Aber er wusste von Ihnen, stimmts?“ Malfoy legte eine Kunstpause ein und beobachtete seine Gegenüber ganz genau. Dann sagte er genießerisch: „Und mal angenommen, er hätte, bevor er den Todessern ganz beitrat, schon etwas von den Mitgliedern des damals noch kleinen Kreises gewusst. Und mal angenommen, er hätte es jemandem erzählt. Oder vielmehr … geschrieben?“  
Umbridge schnaubte und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mit mir spielt, also sagen Sie, was Sie zu sagen haben, Mr Malfoy.“  
„Tja, wäre es von Interesse für Sie, wenn ich Ihnen sagen würde, dass Weasley und ich vor einiger Zeit einige Briefe gefunden haben? In denen, nur mal so, interessante Sachen standen. Und in denen Sie eine nicht allzu kleine Rolle spielen.“  
Langsam begriff Ginny, worauf er hinauswollte. Allerdings wusste sie nicht, wie er jetzt auf Regulus Black gekommen war. Hatte er ins Blaue geraten oder wusste er mehr, als sie gedacht hatte? Die Briefe waren immer nur mit einem R unterschrieben gewesen – von beiden Seiten. Und es stand in ihnen auch nichts über Dolores Umbridge. Und selbst wenn sie auf ihn hereinfallen würde, was hatte er dann vor?  
„Es existieren Briefe? Und das soll ich Ihnen glauben? Halten Sie mich nicht zum Narren.“  
„Das tue ich nicht. Oder denken Sie echt, ich würde Ihr Angebot ausschlagen und riskieren, dass Sie mich für meine falschen Informationen bestrafen? Sie können mich natürlich auch töten. Aber früher oder später wird man Ihre Geheimnisse aufdecken.“  
„Wenn Sie wirklich die Wahrheit sagen, wieso sind Sie mit den Briefen dann nicht bereits zum Ministerium gegangen?“  
„Was hätte das mir gebracht?“, stellte er die Gegenfrage.  
Kurzes Schweigen.  
„Und Weasley? Sie sagten, Sie hätten die Briefe gemeinsam gefunden.“  
„Sie weiß nichts von den Briefen, in denen Sie vorkamen. Ich habe sie entfernt, bevor sie sie sehen konnte.“  
Umbridge schien ihm nun tatsächlich ein Ohr zu schenken, denn sie blieb stumm und starrte ihn nachdenklich an, als versuche sie herauszufinden, ob er die Wahrheit sagte.  
„Meinetwegen“, sagte sie schließlich. „Was für einen Handel schlagen Sie vor, Malfoy?“  
„Mein Leben gegen die Briefe und meine Diskretion. Wenn es sein muss, leiste ich einen Unbrechbaren Schwur, um Sie zu überzeugen, dass ich Sie nicht verraten werde. Was halten Sie davon?“  
Umbridges Nasenflügel bebten, während Ginny Malfoy vollkommen geschockt anstarrte.  
„Was ist mit dem Mädchen? Ist Ihnen ihr Leben egal?“, schnauzte die ehemalige Professorin und sprach damit die Frage aus, die sie selbst sich stellte.  
„Was denken Sie denn? Sie ist eine Weasley.“  
Das saß. Ihr Herz fühlte sich an, als hätte er es genommen und gegen eine Wand geschleudert – wieder und wieder und wieder. Er sah sie nicht einmal an, als er das sagte. Sie konnte sich nur daran klammern, dass das alles nur eine Show war und er in Wirklichkeit log.  
Umbridge kicherte und richtete ihre kleinen Augen auf Ginny. „Sie sind wirklich ein Malfoy“, murmelte sie und fixierte sie, wie ein hungriges Raubtier. „Sehen Sie nur … sie hofft immer noch, dass Sie es nicht so meinen.“  
Malfoy drehte – wenn Ginny sich nicht täuschte – fast schon widerwillig den Kopf in ihre Richtung. Ihre Blicke trafen sich nur kurz, doch seiner war vollkommen ausdruckslos.  
„Können wir jetzt zum Geschäft kommen?“  
„Sicher. Aber seien Sie sich gewiss … ich werde Sie so lange foltern, bis Sie an den Qualen sterben, sollten sie mich hintergehen. Also wagen Sie es nicht.“ Umbridge lächelte ihm zu und drehte sich zu Mortain. „Hol Parkinson.“  
„Was ist mit Weasley?“  
„Kommt mit. Sie soll doch ihr geliebtes Hogwarts noch ein letztes Mal sehen …“, kicherte sie und streckte Malfoy ihre Hand hin.  
Schweigend und ohne noch einmal aufzusehen, ergriff er sie.

ooooo

Ginnys Puls raste, als Parkinson sie Umbridge und Malfoy hinterher die Treppe in der Heulenden Hütte hochschubste. Die Slytherin bohrte ihren Zauberstab nicht gerade sanft in ihren Rücken und schwieg verbissen, als hätte sie ihr etwas getan.  
„Kein Grund, so grob zu sein!“, zischte Ginny ihr zu, als sie ihr ein weiteres Mal in die Hacken trat. Sie fragte sich langsam, ob es nur die Feindschaft zwischen den Häusern oder doch mehr war.  
„Klappe, Weasley.“  
„Ich-“  
„Seien Sie ruhig, alle beide!“, sagte Umbridge unwirsch und wandte sich an Malfoy. „Wie lange wollen Sie uns noch herumführen?“  
„Gar nicht mehr – wir sind da“, antwortete er gelassen und öffnete die Tür zur Bibliothek. Die vier traten ein und Umbridge blickte skeptisch um sich.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wo Sie hier irgendetwas Nützliches gefunden haben sollten.“  
„Ich habe sie auch nicht hier gefunden – nur versteckt.“ Was nicht stimmte: Ginny hatte sie in ihren Koffer im Gryffindorturm getan, sicher unter ihrem Bett verborgen. Was also wollte er nur hier? Vor Nervosität krallte sie ihre Finger in den Stoff ihres Kleides und biss sich auf die Lippe.  
„Worauf warten Sie dann noch? Holen Sie sie, los!“  
„Nur keine Eile.“ Malfoy rümpfte die Nase und ging zum Sofa, neben dem sie die Kartons mit den aussortierten Büchern gestellt hatten. Er ging in die Hocke und begann, den obersten Karton zu durchsuchen, als wäre dort wirklich etwas, das er finden wollte.  
Als er nach einiger Zeit immer noch nichts herausgeholt hatte und den ersten Karton bereits zur Seite stellte, um in den nächsten zu sehen, wurde Umbridge ungeduldig. „Was ist nun? Wenn Sie hier nur eine Show abziehen, dann …“  
„Die Briefe sind da drin“, erwiderte er schneidend. „Es dauert nur etwas.“  
Umbridge brummte etwas Unverständliches. „An Ihrer Stelle würde ich mich beeilen. Ihr Leben hängt von diesen Briefen ab.“  
„Ich habe darauf geschworen, dass ich Ihnen die Briefe aushändigen und kein Wort über Ihre geheimen Machenschaften von früher verlieren werde – oder etwa nicht?“  
Umbridge schnaubte und trat ungeduldig näher. Und dann passierte es: Die lose Holzleiste von damals gab unter ihrem Gewicht nach und fuhr hoch. Ginny hatte zu dieser Zeit zur Seite springen können, Umbridge jedoch war nicht schnell genug. Das Holz traf sie unvorbereitet direkt gegen die Stirn und sie fiel zu Boden.  
Dann ging alles wahnsinnig schnell.  
Das Endergebnis sah ungefähr so aus: Malfoy hatte Umbridge hochgerissen und hielt nun ihren Zauberstab gegen ihre Kehle gepresst, während er Parkinson mit einem boshaften Lächeln bedachte und sich geschmeidig erhob. Nicht zum ersten Mal erinnerte er Ginny an eine Katze.  
„Was tust du, Draco?“, rief Parkinson schrill, doch Umbridges Wutschreie unterbrachen sie.  
„Sie!“, zischte sie in Malfoys Griff und sah aus, als würde sie dabei innerlich toben. „Das werde ich Ihnen nicht vergessen!“  
„Kein Problem, geht vielen Leuten so“, grinste er nur süffisant. „Ihr Plan war aber auch wirklich voller Fehler. Sie hätten damit rechnen müssen. Auch egal, kommen wir zu Wichtigerem … Pansy, lass Weasley zu mir rüber und ich lasse Umbridge gehen, sobald wir geflohen sind.“  
„Warum, Draco? Warum tust du das? Wieso stellst du dich gegen uns? Wieso stellst du dich gegen mich?“ Ihre Stimme klang weinerlich.  
Langsam kam Ginny der Verdacht, dass sie gar nicht wusste, was Umbridge eigentlich mit ihm bezweckt hatte. Aber vielleicht spielte sie auch nur. Oder sie war verrückt. Genauso wie Umbridge.  
„Lass sie einfach los.“  
Parkinson sog scharf Luft ein, bevor sie sie halb hysterisch lachend, halb schnaufend wieder ausstieß.  
„Und wenn nicht, Draco? Was willst du dann tun? Ich habe immerhin Weasley – die dir ja anscheinend ach so viel bedeutet!“  
„Oh bitte, Pansy. Ich kenne dich, du kannst niemanden umbringen. Allerdings solltest du nicht vergessen, wer ich bin, denn bei mir wäre ich mir nicht so sicher …“ Wie, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, drückte er die Spitze des Zauberstabes etwas fester gegen Umbridges Hals, die röchelnd versuchte von ihm abzurücken.  
„Wenn deine Mutter das wüsste, Draco! Denk doch mal nach!“  
„Das tue ich. Und deshalb wirst du sie loslassen. Jetzt.“  
Wie, als hätte sie sich verbrannt, ließ Parkinson von ihr ab und stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück. Ginny hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte, doch als sie frei war, stieß sie all die angestaute Anspannung mit einem einzigen Atemzug aus.  
„Und noch etwas, Pansy: Gib ihr unsere Zauberstäbe.“  
Parkinson verzog das Gesicht, tat jedoch, was er sagte, und reichte Ginny verbissen ihren und Malfoys Zauberstäbe.  
„War's das?“, jammerte sie.  
„Nur noch ein gut gemeinter Rat: Verschwinde, irgendwohin, wo du niemanden kennst.“ Damit bedeutete er Ginny nach draußen zu gehen.  
Am Fuß der Treppe angekommen, blieb er stehen und ließ Umbridge los. „Gehen Sie voran“, befahl er und, genau wie Parkinson vorhin bei Ginny, zielte auf ihren Rücken. „Machen Sie schon.“  
Umbridge schnaubte nur und die beiden eilten ihr hinterher. Malfoy sah indes immer wieder über die Schulter, doch Parkinson tauchte nicht mehr auf. Als sie im Wohnzimmer waren, stiegen sie in den unterirdischen Gang hinab und durchquerten ihn so schnell es ging.  
„Du zuerst“, meinte Malfoy, als sie letztendlich am Ende des Ganges ankamen. Ginny nickte und begann, nach oben zu klettern. Wie schon die bisherigen Male, stützte sie sich an Wurzeln und Vertiefungen im Schacht ab, und obwohl sie eigentlich inzwischen den Weg fast automatisch fand, stolperte sie mehrmals.  
„Merlin“, murmelte sie erleichtert, als sie endlich ihr Ziel erreichte und sich nach draußen hievte. Danach folgten ihr erst Umbridge, dann Malfoy.  
„Geht es dir gut?“, fragte sie ihn leise.  
Er öffnete schon den Mund, doch er konnte nicht mehr antworten. Eine gewaltige Wucht traf ihn und schleuderte ihn gegen einen Baum. Ginny wirbelte angriffsbereit auf dem Absatz herum und entdeckte Umbridge, auf deren Gesicht sich ein irres Grinsen widerspiegelte. In ihrer Hand hielt sie Malfoys Zauberstab.  
„Scheiße“, fluchte sie unterdrückt. Sie musste ihn eben fallengelassen haben.  
„Protego horribilis!“, rief sie. Ein gewaltiger Schutzwall brach hervor und baute sich vor ihr auf. Schnell rannte sie zu Malfoy hinüber und bückte sich. Er stöhnte nur etwas vor sich hin, bewegte sich aber nicht weiter.  
„Das wird Ihnen nicht viel nützen, Miss Weasley!“, lachte Umbridge und schleuderte den ersten Zauber auf den Schutzschild. Ginny spürte praktisch, wie er die ersten Risse erlitt.  
„Scheiße! Verdammte Scheiße!“, wiederholte sie unterdrückt. Ihr blieb keine andere Wahl, als den Schutzschild aufzulösen und sich mit Umbridge zu duellieren. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und-  
„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun!“ Ginny erstarrte und hörte, wie Parkinson näherkam.  
Umbridge lachte erneut auf und mit einem weiteren Fluch zerfiel der Schild-Zauber. „Ach, Parkinson, Sie tauchen auch noch hier auf? Welch Überraschung“, spottete sie.  
Die Slytherin antwortete nicht, sondern sagte düster: „Wirf ihn weg, Weasley.“  
Ginny schluckte, tat aber, wie ihr geheißen. Ihr Zauberstab fiel einige Meter weiter ins Gras und rollte einen kleinen Erdhügel hinunter, sodass sie ihn nicht mal mehr sehen konnte.  
'Verdammte, verdammte, verdammte Scheiße', hallte es immer wieder in ihrem Kopf. Am liebsten hätte sie sich jetzt nur noch neben Malfoy an den Baumstamm gelehnt und geschlafen – am besten hundert Jahre oder länger. So, wie die Situation allerdings aussah, würde sie das bald wohl auch können. Das Schicksal war anscheinend gegen sie.  
„So, Miss Weasley …“, säuselte Umbridge und trat langsam auf sie zu, „jetzt sehen Sie, was passiert, wenn man versucht, mich hereinzulegen. Irgendwelche letzten Worte?“  
'So viele.'  
Ginny schnaubte jedoch nur abfällig und hob das Kinn. Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen.  
„Lecken Sie mich am Arsch!“, fauchte sie.  
Sie war eine Gryffindor, sie würde nicht heulen. Auch, wenn sie in Draco Malfoy verliebt war. Und die ganze verdammte Scheiße zum Heulen war.  
Umbridge lächelte nur schmal.  
„Gute Wahl.“  
Damit hob sie Malfoys Zauberstab. Ein schneidendes Peitschen durch die Luft. Ein grüner Lichtstrahl. Ginny schloss die Augen.  
'Malfoy', war das Letzte, das sie dachte.


	27. Wie es ist

Sterne leuchten nur, wenn die Nacht ihr Hintergrund ist.  
\- „Ryota Watari“ in „Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso“ (Episode 10)

Ginny hatte keine besonderen Vorstellungen davon gehabt, wie sich der Tod anfühlte. Allerdings hätte sie auch nie gedacht, dass er sich so anfühlte. 'So' im Sinne von zwei Armen, die sie umschlossen, einem Schrei aus der Ferne und einer Wucht, die sie umriss.  
Sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis sie verstand, dass sie nicht tot war. Ganz im Gegenteil, denn ihr Herz schlug kräftig gegen ihre Brust und ihr ganzer Körper tat weh – das beste Zeichen für einen lebendigen Zustand. Hoffte sie zumindest.  
Zögernd öffnete sie ihre Augen und erblickte den Nachthimmel unverändert über sich. Kurz wallte tatsächlich Freude in ihr auf. Bis sie es roch.  
Ihr entglitten die Gesichtszüge und wie in Trance wandte sie den Kopf.  
Seine Augen waren geschlossen, das Gesicht entspannt, als würde er schlafen, sein Körper warm.  
„Mal…foy …“, wisperte sie. Und wieder. Und immer wieder, nur, dass mit jedem Mal ihre Stimme lauter und schriller wurde. Ohne es wirklich zu merken, schossen ihr die Tränen in die Augen und sie richtete sich auf. Er lag auf der Seite, völlig still, den einen Arm immer noch an ihrer Taille, der andere heruntergerutscht im Gras.  
„Nein“, schluchzte sie. „Nein …“  
„Welch Bild“, drang plötzlich eine andere Stimme, außer ihrer eigenen, panischen, zu ihr durch. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er das tut.“  
Ginny sah durch den Tränenschleier in ihren Augen zu Umbridge auf. Heiße Tränen rollten ihr über die Wangen und tropften auf die Erde.  
„Wie konnten Sie?“, sagte sie, zuerst leise. Dann schrie sie. Sie wusste selbst nicht, was sie Umbridge ins Gesicht schleuderte, aber sie hoffte, dass es das Schlimmste und Beleidigenste war, das man verbal fabrizieren konnte. Während sie schrie, wurde Umbridges Miene immer wütender, bis sie schließlich ihren Zauberstab erneut auf sie richtete.  
„Schweigen Sie!“, brüllte sie außer sich, aber Ginny dachte nicht daran. Und schließlich hatte Umbridge genug: Sie schrie ebenfalls auf, was sich mit Ginnys Schreien vermischte, und rief etwas, während sie ihren Zauberstab schwang. Der gleiche, grüne Lichtblitz, wie vorhin, zerriss die Nacht. Und dann war es still.  
Schockiert starrte Ginny auf die Stelle, wo Umbridge vorhin gestanden hatte. Nur, dass sie dort jetzt nicht mehr stand. Stattdessen lag sie am Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr. Langsam ließ sie ihren Blick zu Parkinson weiterwandern, deren Zauberstab immer noch vereinzelt Funken sprühte. Was Ginny vorhin nicht bemerkt hatte, waren die Tränen, die der Slytherin in den Augen standen. Erst jetzt verstand sie, dass sie es gewesen war, die geschrien hatte.  
„Bei … Oh Merlin!“  
Ginny schluckte. „Ist sie … tot?“  
„Ich glaube, ich … das war … Oh Merlin“, stammelte Pansy und, ohne dem noch etwas hinzuzufügen, verschwand sie in die Büsche.  
Ginny hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, sich zu fragen, wieso sie das getan und damit sie gerettet hatte. Sie streckte nur zitternd die Hand nach Malfoy aus und begann, während wieder neue Tränen über ihre Wangen kullerten, über sein Gesicht zu streichen. Es war so ruhig, kein Vergleich zu sonst. Jetzt, gerade in diesem Moment, wünschte sie sich, er würde sie anschreien – besser, als so dazuliegen und mit jeder Sekunde mehr ihre Seele zu zerreißen.  
„Malfoy …“, flüsterte sie, bevor ein erneutes Schluchzen aus ihr herausbrach. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und schob ihre Finger durch seine. Warm, rau, etwas schmutzig, aber tot fühlten sie sich nicht an. Nichtsdestotrotz war er das. Umbridge hatte ihn getroffen. Er war … tot.  
Und ihr Herz brüllte immer noch, dass das nicht sein konnte. Es konnte doch auch nicht sein! Er war zäh. Er war ein verdammter Malfoy, ein Slytherin! Wenn die so leicht sterben konnten, wieso gab es dann noch so viele von ihnen?  
„Oh Merlin …“ Ginny vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter und versuchte, sich zu beherrschen.  
'Du denkst wirr! Reiß dich zusammen! Komm schon, Weasley! Komm schon!'  
„Komm schon, Weasley, reiß dich mal zusammen …“ 'Ja, genau.' „Weasley. Weasley! Hey!“ 'Ja, viel be-' „WEASLETTE!“  
Ginny riss die Augen auf. Sie schaute in stahlgraue. Er erwiderte ihren Blick und hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Du …“, war das Einzige, was sie herausbrachte, bevor sie völlig aufgelöst über ihm zusammenbrach und wie wild begann, auf seine Brust einzutrommeln. „Spinnst du? Ich dachte, du wärst tot, du Arsch! Wie konntest du? Was sollte das?! Bist du irre?!“  
Erst, als er vor Schmerz stöhnte, ließ sie von ihm ab und erkannte, dass sie die Irre war – denn sie grinste. Völlig irre.  
„Du bist ein Arsch, Malfoy.“  
„Danke, dass du mir das so herzzerreißend mitteilst, nachdem ich dich gerade erst davor bewahrt habe zu sterben!“, knurrte er stöhnend und schloss erneut die Augen. Dieses Mal kniff er sie jedoch vor Schmerz zusammen und nicht, weil er bewusstlos war.  
„Aber … wie?“  
„Keine – ah, verdammt! – Keine Ahnung … Ich weiß nur, dass es höllisch weh tut! Ich fühl mich, als hätte Umbridge mir meine eine Körperhälfte aufgeschlitzt. Ich könnte sie umbringen!“  
„Zu spät. Ich glaube, Parkinson hat das gerade getan …“, schniefte sie und wischte sich mit ihrem Arm über das Gesicht.  
„Hä?“  
„Ich erzähle es dir später. Ich dachte nur-“ Sie unterbrach sich. „Ist egal. Lass mich mal sehen.“  
Damit kniete sie sich auf seine andere Seite und schob den Stoff seines Pullovers nach oben, als er plötzlich ihre Handgelenke festhielt.  
„Ein bisschen plötzlich, um mir die Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen, meinst du nicht?“, spottete er.  
Sie rollte mit den Augen und machte unbeirrt weiter. „Ich will mir doch nur deine Wunde ansehen. Das-“  
Hier stockte sie, denn das, was sie soeben freigelegt hatte, ließ ihre Stimme versagen. Umbridges Zauber hatte ihn in die Seite getroffen. Dort, wo er eingeschlagen war, waren mehrere tiefe, lange Schnitte, die sich von seinem Rücken bis zum Bauch und zum Teil zur Brust erstreckten. Sie bluteten heftig und wäre sie nicht so abgebrüht was solche Dinge betraf, wäre ihr vermutlich jetzt übel geworden.  
„Verdammt, das ist eine Menge.“  
Malfoy blickte selbst auf seinen Oberkörper hinunter und presste wie aus Reflex seine Hand darauf, als ob er sie verdecken wollte. „Na ja, der Sectumsempra von deinem Potty war schlimmer“, murmelte er, doch sein Tonfall war hölzern. „Wo ist dein Zauberstab?“  
„Der müsste irgendwo hier noch liegen, aber ich glaube kaum, dass ich ihn in der Dunkelheit finde – morgen suche ich danach.“  
Ginny lächelte wackelig. Der Gedanke an morgen und daran, dass er morgen noch da sein würde, ließ sie fast wieder Tränen vergießen. Wann hatte Malfoy sie zu so einer Heulsuse gemacht?  
„Du bist echt eine Weasley. Hättest du ihn nicht wenigstens wo hinwerfen können, wo du ihn dir doch noch hättest zurückholen können? Du hast ja nicht mal nach meinem Puls gesehen – dann hättest du dir das ganze Rumheulen sparen können!“  
Ginny schnaubte. Im einen Moment war sie noch froh gewesen, dass er lebte, und um ihn besorgt, weil er verletzt war, und jetzt hätte sie ihn selbst schon wieder gerne erwürgt. Trotzdem würde sie jetzt nicht mit ihm streiten.  
„Klappe, Arschgesicht. Und jetzt komm schon, lass dir endlich helfen. Auch, wenn es unter deiner Würde ist.“  
„Wie? Du erwartest, dass ich den ganzen Weg zum Schloss hoch schaffe?“  
„Du bist so eine Memme, ich glaub's nicht! Hör auf zu jammern – oder willst du hier verbluten? Ich kann dich auch einfach liegen lassen, weißt du?“  
„He, vergiss nicht, dass ich dich jetzt schon zum dritten Mal gerettet habe! Ein bisschen Respekt ist ja wohl nicht zu viel verlangt“, knurrte er gereizt, streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen und sah stur in eine andere Richtung. Ungewollt musste Ginny wieder grinsen.  
„Na komm schon, du großes Slytherin-Riesenbaby“, seufzte sie, bevor sie sich bückte und ihm half aufzustehen. Dann machten sie sich schwerfällig zum Schloss auf.  
Den Weg über schwiegen sie, bis auf einige Schmerzenslaute Malfoys, die ihm doch mal entwichen, und einige Flüche, wenn sie in der Dunkelheit über eine Wurzel stolperten. Als sie irgendwann in der Eingangshalle des Schlosses standen, waren sie beide außer Atem und sein Gesicht viel zu blass, als dass es gesund sein konnte.  
„Ich glaube, ich höre etwas aus der Großen Halle“, sagte sie im Flüsterton. Und tatsächlich hörte man gedämpftes Stühlerücken und Klappern von Geschirr, sonst jedoch nur Stille. Die Sonne stand nicht einmal ganz am Himmel, entweder feierten sie also noch oder es gab schon Frühstück. Allerdings war es etwas leise für eine Feier.  
„Ich gehe doch nicht da rein!“, empörte sich Malfoy, ebenfalls gedämpft sprechend. „Da drin sind Potter und Wiesel! Ich bin verletzt, Weasley, glaubst du echt, ich mache mich vor denen zum Narren?“  
Argh, er war ja so eine bockige Nervensäge …!  
„Wie, weil du von einem Mädchen und dazu einer Gryffindor und Weasley gestützt wirst und dich aufführst, als wärst du ein kleines Kind? Dann keine Sorge, Malfoy, das hast du schon längst!“  
Damit zerrte sie ihn Richtung Portal und da er ohne sie nicht stehen konnte, hatte er keine Wahl, als mitzuhinken.  
„Weasley …!“, setzte er schon wieder an, doch Ginny schob bereits die eine Seite der Tür auf. Sie gab ein protestierendes Knarren von sich, bevor sie ganz aufschwang – und alle Augenpaare in der Große Halle sich auf sie richteten.  
Die Feier war ganz offenkundig vorbei, denn die Anwesenden saßen an die Tische verteilt und hielten dampfende Tassen in den Händen, während Madam Pomfrey und ein paar Hauselfen Zaubertränke verteilten. Anscheinend hatte jemand – Ginny tippte auf McGonagall – die Party beendet und die Schüler gezwungen auszunüchtern. Es war immerhin kein Geheimnis, dass Slughorn selbst neben ungefähr der halben Schülerschaft etwas Alkohol unter das Angebot gemischt hatte.  
„Ginny!“  
Das kam von Ron, der aufgesprungen war und dabei gleich seinen Stuhl mit umgeworfen hatte. Auch Hermine, Harry und Colin hatten sich erhoben.  
„Äh …“, machte Ginny. Die Situation hatte ihr jetzt ehrlich gesagt etwas die Sprache verschlagen.  
Malfoy zum Glück nicht.  
„Kannst du mal aufhören rumzustammeln, Weasley?“, zischte er ihr zu. „Ich leide, falls du das vergessen hast!“  
„Halt doch endlich mal den Mund, Malfoy!“, fauchte sie zurück und wandte sich McGonagall zu. „Hören Sie, Malfoy ist verletzt – schlimm verletzt. Er braucht dringend Hilfe.“  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Madam Pomfrey sofort und eilte auf sie zu – im Schlepptau Professor McGonagall, ihren Bruder und ihre Freunde. Noch im Gehen schwang die Medi-Hexe ihren Zauberstab und beschwor eine magische Trage herauf.  
„Komm, ich helfe dir“, kam es von rechts. Neben ihr stand Blaise, der Malfoys anderen Arm um seine Schultern legte und ihr half, ihn auf die Trage zu hieven.  
Der stöhnte qualvoll und funkelte seinen besten Freund verärgert an. „Geht's ein bisschen sanfter?“  
„Nein“, sagte Blaise nur und zwinkerte ihr zu. Ginny lächelte und wollte schon etwas sagen, da kamen ihre Freunde und Professor McGonagall bei ihnen an.  
„Ginny, geht es dir gut?“  
„Ja, hat er dir wehgetan? Was hat Malfoy angestellt? Bist du verletzt?“ Ron warf dem Slytherin einen Todesblick zu.  
„Nein, ich-“  
„Ich werde Mr Malfoy jetzt in den Krankenflügel bringen“, mischte sich Madam Pomfrey ein.  
„Ich begleite Sie!“, kam es gleichzeitig von Ginny, Blaise und Astoria, die nun auch neben ihnen stand.  
„Vergessen Sie nicht, dass eigentlich Nachtruhe ist. Sie drei können auch noch morgen nach ihm sehen. Ich schlage vor, Miss Weasley, Sie begleiten mich jetzt erstmal in mein Büro – und der Rest geht bitte endlich zu Bett. Es ist spät genug“, sagte McGonagall. Ihr Tonfall ließ keine Wiederworte zu.  
Hin- und hergerissen blickte Ginny zu Malfoy.  
Der schnaubte. „Guck nicht so, Weasley. Ich verrecke nicht so schnell.“  
„In … Ordnung.“  
Zögernd und mit einem letzten Blick auf ihn folgte sie McGonagall, während Ron und ihre Freunde ihr mit offenen Mündern völlig entgeistert hinterherstarrten. Ausnahmsweise war es ihr aber völlig egal – die Konfrontation würde wohl noch früh genug kommen.  
Im Hintergrund hörte sie Madam Pomfrey genervt aufseufzen. „Immer diese Slytherins …“

ooooo

Etwa zwei Stunden später hatte Ginny immer noch kein Auge zugemacht. Völlig erschöpft schleppte sie sich die Treppen bis zum siebten Stock hinauf und sagte wie in Trance der Fetten Dame das Passwort. Mit tadelnd zusammengekniffenen Augen schwang diese zur Seite und ließ sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
„Ginny!“  
Es waren Ron, Hermine und Harry. Sie saßen auf den Sofas vor dem Kamin und schienen auf sie gewartet zu haben, denn sie trugen noch immer ihre Festkleidung.  
„Wo warst du? Geht es dir gut?“  
„Ja, Ron, alles okay.“ Entschieden schob sie ihn etwas von sich weg, doch seine Hände hielten ihre Schultern weiter gepackt.  
„Bist du sicher? Musst du nicht zu Madam Pomfrey? Sie sollte gucken, ob dir etwas fehlt!“  
„Ron, es geht mir gut, du kannst mich loslassen.“  
„Aber-“  
„Ronald“, seufzte Hermine und zog ihren Freund zurück zu den Sesseln.  
Sehnsüchtig blickte Ginny auf den Rundbogen zum Mädchenschlafsaal. Wie schön wäre es jetzt, einfach hochzugehen und alles zu vergessen. Aber sie wusste, dass sie um dieses Gespräch nicht herumkommen würde.  
Müde und mit dem Wunsch, es Krummbein gleich zu tun, der sich auf der Sofalehne zusammengerollt hatte und schlief, ließ sie sich in einen Sessel fallen. Wenigstens war Colin nicht ebenfalls hier.  
„Geht es dir gut?“, wiederholte Harry Rons Frage sanft. Sie nickte knapp.  
„Schon gut. Hört mal, ich bin echt todmüde … können wir das auf morgen verschieben?“  
„Es ist Malfoy, oder?“, platzte es aus Ron heraus und es schien, als hätte er ihr nicht mal zugehört. Wahrscheinlich war es auch so. „Hat er dich verletzt? Was hast du überhaupt mit ihm draußen gemacht? Und was war das vorhin mit Zabini? Wo wart ihr die ganze Zeit?“  
„Ron, überfall sie nicht so. Ich habe dir gesagt, wir können auf sie warten, aber nicht, wenn du dich aufregst.“  
Ginny lächelte Hermine dankbar zu, bevor sie sich wieder an Ron wandte. „Es ist wirklich keine große Sache, okay? Mir geht es gut, ich bin nur müde. Und den Rest können wir doch auch mor-“  
„Ginny, ich mache mir Sorgen! Ich bin dein Bruder, ist es zu viel verlangt, wenn ich wissen will, wo du warst und was Malfoy mit dir gemacht hat? Er hat dich nicht angegriffen und bedroht, oder? Denn wenn ja, ich bringe ihn um, ich schwörs!“  
„Erzähl uns doch erstmal, was überhaupt passiert ist“, warf Harry schnell ein, bevor Ginny wütend etwas erwidern konnte.  
Die Rothaarige rieb sich überfordert die Schläfen. Sie würde dem hier wohl wirklich nicht entfliehen können. Damit starb auch ihre letzte Hoffnung. Aber wie sollte sie das alles nur erklären? Die Wahrheit konnte sie kaum in all ihren Facetten verwenden. Merlin …  
„Das … könnte länger dauern“, murmelte sie schließlich. Vielleicht sollte sie es doch versuchen. Was blieb ihr auch sonst für eine Wahl? „Aber bitte, Ron, hör mir bis zum Ende zu.“  
Er schnaubte, wagte aber nicht unter Hermines strengem Blick noch etwas zu entgegnen. Und so begann Ginny mit gewählten Worten zu erzählen, was bei Umbridge passiert war.  
Um gewisse Dinge machte sie einen Bogen oder ließ sie gleich komplett unerwähnt – wie, dass sie und Malfoy sich eigentlich nach Umbridges Plan gegenseitig hätten umbringen sollen. Sie erzählte auch nicht, wie es gewesen war, zu glauben, dass Malfoy tot war, obwohl ihre Augen allein bei dem Gedanken schon brannten.  
Als sie von dem Zauber erzählte, mit dem Umbridge ihre Identität aus den Erinnerungen ihrer Opfer gelöscht hatte, meinte sie, in Hermines Gesicht einen Funken Erkenntnis zu sehen. Sie wusste wohl, um was für einen Zauber es ging.  
„Und dann bin ich, wie ihr wisst, mit McGonagall in ihr Büro gegangen und habe ihr das Gleiche erzählt, wie euch.“ 'Lügnerin, elende', zischte ihr eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf zu, aber sie ignorierte sie. McGonagall gegenüber war sie offener gewesen, zumindest, was die genauen Geschehnisse betraf. Aber das mussten die drei ja nicht wissen.  
„Sie hat Mum, Dad und Malfoys Mutter verständigt“, fuhr sie fort, „und dann das Ministerium. Gerade im Moment durchkämmen wohl Auroren die Gegend nach Parkinson, aber ich vermute, sie ist geflohen.“  
„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass es Umbridge war … Ich meine, wir wussten ja, dass … aber, dass sie so wahnsinnig sein könnte …“ Hermine schüttelte ungläubig das Kopf.  
„Was viel wichtiger ist, ist doch, dass Malfoy scheinbar irgendetwas plant! Ich meine, wieso hätte er sich sonst vor dich werfen sollen!“ Ron, der bisher beeindruckenderweise relativ ruhig gewesen war, sprang hektisch auf.  
Ginny wusste, was jetzt kommen würde. Hatte sie geglaubt, dass die Sache zu schildern schwierig wäre, so hatte sie sich getäuscht. Der schwierige Teil würde wohl erst jetzt kommen.  
„Ron, setz dich wieder.“  
„Aber, Hermine! Du hörst doch, was sie sagt! Oh Scheiße, was sollen wir nur tun?!“ Beinahe manisch fuhr er sich durch die Haare. „Der plant was, ich bin mir-“  
„Wieso warst du überhaupt mit Malfoy draußen, Ginny?“, wandte sich Hermine völlig ruhig an sie und sah sie bedeutend an.  
Ginny holte zitternd Luft. Sie war ihrer Freundin gleichzeitig dankbar dafür, dass sie ihr diese Vorlage gab, und gleichzeitig wünschte sie, sie könnte es hinausschieben. Sie hätte allerdings wissen müssen, dass Hermine mehr ahnte, als sie ihre erzählte.  
„Ich bin zu ihm gegangen, um mit ihm zu reden“, sagte sie und hob den Kopf, um ihren Bruder ansehen zu können. Der hielt verwirrt inne.  
„Hä? Wieso solltest du mit ihm reden? Du hast doch nicht mehr seit den Ferien mit ihm geredet. Ich dachte, die Sache hätte sich erledigt.“   
„Ich … Wir hatten einen Streit. Den wollte ich mit ihm klären.“  
Immer noch verständnislos starrte er sie an. Sie hörte, wie das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschte und ihr Herz vor Aufregung pochte. Merlin. Das war echt schwierig. Wieso konnte er nicht einfach so feinfühlig wie Hermine sein? Hilfesuchend sah sie zu der Älteren, die mit nervös zuckendem Lid die Lippen aufeinanderpresste.  
„Herrgott nochmal!“, rief diese plötzlich aus und selbst Harry zuckte zusammen. Sie klang nicht freundlich. „Er hat ihr das Leben gerettet, Ron! Glaubst du echt, das hätte er getan, wenn die beiden 'nichts' wären? Denk einmal scharf nach!“  
„Ich …“, setzte er an, unterbrach sich aber selbst und wurde blass. „Sag mir nicht, du … Ginny! Es ist Malfoy! Du kannst doch unmöglich-“  
Ginny wandte den Blick zwar nicht ab, aber irgendetwas anderes verriet sie wohl.  
„Ich- Ich glaubs nicht. Scheiße! Verdammte Scheiße! Dieser Bastard!“, fluchte Ron. „Wie konnte er nur?! Wie kannst du nur, Ginny? Weißt du überhaupt noch, wer er ist? Wer du bist?!“  
„Ron …“  
„Nein, nicht 'Ron'! Malfoy! Verdammt, Malfoy, Ginny! Er ist ein Todesser!“  
„Ronald!“ Hermine erhob sich ebenfalls und legte ihm fest eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Beruhig dich endlich! Der Krieg ist vorbei.“  
„Ach ja, heißt das, nur, weil seine Seite geschlagen wurde, dass er automatisch ein besserer Mensch ist?! Denk doch an die ganzen Leute, die seinetwegen sterben mussten!“  
Hermine wollte ihn unterbrechen, doch dieses Mal kam ihr Ginny zuvor. „Er hat für das Ministerium ausgesagt, Ron“, sagte sie leise, aber mit überraschend fester Stimme. „Und er hat mich gerettet. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es kannst, aber ich kann das nicht einfach vergessen. Ich kann ihn nicht weiter hassen. Ich kann nicht mal glauben, dass er schlecht ist. Ich … Ich mag ihn.“  
Auf diese Worte folgte Stille. Selbst das Feuer im Kamin schien den Atem anzuhalten.  
„Er ist … Malfoy, Ginny.“ Ron wirkte nur noch verzweifelt. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn so hilflos sah.  
„Ja“, flüsterte sie.   
„Wieso dann …?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Frag mich etwas Einfacheres.“  
„Hat er gegen seinen Vater ausgesagt?“ Das kam von Harry. Sie wandte ihm ihren Blick zu und schüttelte langsam, immer noch völlig paralysiert den Kopf.  
Ron ließ sich zurück auf das Sofa fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Hermine beobachtete ihn besorgt und Harry … saß einfach da und musterte Ginny. Sie hatte erwartet, er würde genauso wütend werden wie Ron. Aber er war ruhig, sah fast erschöpft aus.  
„Habe ich mir gedacht.“ Er rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Als ihr vorhin in die Halle reingekommen seid … das hat alles gesagt. Du warst das erste Mal seit Wochen wieder ganz.“  
Ginny blinzelte verwirrt. Was meinte er damit? Sie wusste, sie hatte sich seltsam benommen, war abwesend gewesen, aber dieses Wort sagte noch mehr aus.  
„Lass mich dir nur eine Frage stellen. Kannst du komplett ohne Zweifel sagen, dass er kein schlechter Mensch ist?“  
„Ja.“ Sie schluckte. „Er ist nicht … schlecht. Er ist … wer er ist.“ Ratlos hob sie die Achseln.  
„Gut. Ich denke, damit wäre alles geklärt.“ Einen Moment lang sah Harry sie noch durchdringend an, dann schaute er zu Ron. „Komm, lass uns schlafen gehen. Das hier ist Ginnys Sache.“  
„Aber sie … du … er … ich versteh nicht …“, stotterte er, doch der Schwarzhaarige nahm ihn nur am Arm und zog ihn Richtung Treppen.  
„Sie ist erwachsen, Ron.“ Harry warf noch einen letzten Blick über die Schulter und nickte ihr leicht zu. Dann verschwand er mit ihrem Bruder nach oben und ließ Hermine und Ginny zurück.  
„Das war …“  
„... wow.“ Der Rotschopf kam gar nicht mehr aus dem Kopfschütteln heraus. „Was ist nur mit der Welt schief gelaufen?“  
„Ich weiß nicht …“ Plötzlich grinste Hermine teuflisch und warf die Arme um sie. „Du weißt, dass du gerade den ersten Schritt getan hast, um mit Malfoy zusammen sein zu können?!“, rief sie freudestrahlend aus.  
Ginny schob sie weg und ignorierte ihr rotes Gesicht. „Ich will doch gar nicht mit Malfoy zusammen sein, Hermine! Meine Güte, seit wann bist du eigentlich so für Slytherins?“  
„Hör mal, du bist so in diesen Arsch verknallt, da kann ich doch gar nichts dagegen sagen. Und du willst es doch, oder etwa nicht? Ich kenne dich, Ginny.“  
„Ich … weiß nicht … vielleicht?“  
Hermine war normalerweise nicht der mädchentypische, emotionale Typ. Wieso war sie es ausgerechnet jetzt? Und wieso hatte sie das Gefühl, sie hätten die Rollen getauscht?  
„Na siehst du. Also, regel das endlich. Ich hasse euer ständiges Umeinanderherumschleichen.“  
Ginny versuchte sich an einem halbherzigen Lächeln. Es gelang ihr nicht sonderlich.  
„Ich hoffe, das wird so einfach, wie es sich anhört.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eine andere Möglichkeit für den Titel wäre übrigens „He's he“ gewesen, allerdings wollte ich kein Englisch. Dieses „He's he“ bezieht sich nämlich zum einen auf das, was Ginny sagt, und zum anderen wiedermal auf „Alice im Wunderland“. Ziemlich am Anfang hält sie nämlich einen Monolog und fragt sich, weil alles so surreal geworden ist, ob sie nicht ausgewechselt wurde. Ich mochte diesen Monolog so gern und war ziemlich überrascht, dass er meinem eigenen Text ähnlich ist, dass ich wirklich in Versuchung kam. Allerdings, wie gesagt: Ich wollte keine englischen Titel. Und im Nachhinein gefällt mir der jetzige Titel auch einfach besser.  
> Das genaue Zitat der Originalversion ist:
> 
> „'I'm sure I'm not Ada,' she said, 'for her hair goes in such long ringels, and mine doesn't go in ringels at all; and I'm sure I ca'n't be Mabel, for I know all sort of things, and she, oh, she knows such a very little! Besides, she's she, and I'm I, and-oh dear, how puzzling it all is! [...]'“
> 
> Quelle: „Alice im Wunderland“ von Lewis Carroll, Aus dem Englischen von Angelika Beck. Anaconda Verlag, 2015. S. 32


	28. Die Grinsekatze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, fast ist die Story auch hier am Ende angelangt. Dies ist das letzte richtige Kapitel, danach folgen noch ein Epilog und ein kleines Extra-Kapitel.   
> Daher danke ich schon mal für alle Leser, Kudos, Bookmarks etc. - ich hoffe, die Story wird euch auch bis zum Ende gefallen.   
> Liebe Grüße und viel, viel Spaß!   
> Eure Grim ^-^

We're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad.  
\- „Die Grinsekatze“ in „Alice im Wunderland“ von Lewis Carroll (1832-1898)

„Also, gehst du ihn heute besuchen?“  
Ginny sah schläfrig von ihrem Teller auf und in Hermines fragendes Gesicht.  
„Ich denke schon“, meinte sie und sah zu Ron und Harry hinüber.  
Ron machte eine Miene, als würde er sich am liebsten vom Astronomieturm stürzen, und Harry sah in eine andere Richtung. Allein für diese zurückhaltenden Reaktionen wäre Ginny ihnen am liebsten um den Hals gefallen, doch irgendwie nahm sie an, das wäre nicht wirklich der passende Zeitpunkt.  
„Ich dachte, ich gehe erstmal mit Astoria und Blaise sprechen. Die beiden wollen ihn vermutlich auch besuchen und ich will nicht, dass wir da zusammen aufkreuzen.“  
Hermine nickte verstehend und goss sich etwas Milch ein. „Wo ist eigentlich Colin?“  
„Ich habe ihn heute noch nicht gesehen. Hat mich gestern schon gewundert, dass er nicht da war. Ist er schon im Bett gewesen?“  
„Ja. Er meinte, er wolle dir nicht auflauern wie bestimmte andere Personen.“ Sie warf Ron einen verdrossenen Blick zu, bevor sie wieder Ginny anschaute. „Ich glaube allerdings, dass du ihn etwas verletzt hast. Du solltest schnell mit ihm reden.“  
Die Rothaarige nickte langsam, dann erhob sie sich und stieg über die Bank. „Ich gehe mit Astoria und Blaise sprechen“, sagte sie entschuldigend und Hermine machte nur eine Geste, dass sie sich gefälligst beeilen sollte. „Bis später.“  
Je mehr Ginny sich dem Slytherintisch näherte, umso argwöhnischer wurden die Blicke, die ihr folgten. Als klar wurde, welches Ziel sie ansteuerte, hatte sie das Gefühl, die gesamte Halle würde sie anstarren – besonders die älteren Slytherinschüler.  
„He, hast du dich verlaufen, Weasley?“, rief ihr Noah Higginson zu und Tracey Davis flüsterte kichernd mit Kamryn O'Gowan, während sie ihr mit den Augen folgte.  
Ginny beachtete sie alle nicht, sondern ging zielstrebig auf Astoria und Blaise zu, die ihr schon amüsiert entgegensahen. Was natürlich nicht hieß, dass ihre Beine nicht am liebsten vor Nervosität unter ihr weggeschmolzen wären.  
„Hey“, empfing sie Astoria lächelnd und klopfte neben sich auf die Bank. Es war ein Platz neben einem Erstklässler, der nur etwas angewidert abrückte, also ließ sich Ginny darauf fallen.  
„Hey …“, entgegnete sie und versuchte ganz natürlich zu wirken. Irgendwie war es komisch, aus der Perspektive des Slytherintisches die Halle zu sehen. Mal die wütenden Slytherins um sie herum ausgeschlossen, sie hatte schon bei den Ravenclaws und sogar bei den Hufflepuffs gesessen – aber Slytherin war einfach nur seltsam. Verständlicherweise.  
„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte Blaise und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er genoss scheinbar die Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Ganz gut.“  
Astoria musterte sie. „Und das gestern? Was ist passiert? McGonagall hat sich geweigert, uns etwas zu erzählen.“  
Ginny fiel es siedend heiß wieder ein, dass die beiden ja noch gar nichts wissen konnten. Eigentlich wollte sie jetzt aber sofort zu Malfoy … Sie wollte diese Sache klären – endgültig.  
„Ist es in Ordnung, wenn Malfoy euch das später erzählt? Ich möchte so schnell wie möglich wissen, wie es ihm geht.“  
Astoria lächelte und nickte, als sie sagte: „Schon okay. Das verstehe ich.“  
„Also, ihr wart noch nicht bei Malfoy?“  
„Nein. Wir dachten, wir lassen dir den Vortritt und gedulden uns bis nach dem Mittagessen, wenn er seine Morgenlaunen bereits ausgestanden hat.“  
„Oh. Ist er so schlimm?“  
„Sagen wir es so“, verschwörerisch beugte Blaise sich zu ihr vor, „man sollte nach einem Jahr mit ihm im gleichen Schlafsaal kapiert haben, dass man morgens am besten nicht mit ihm spricht. Außer natürlich, wenn du einen Unverzeihlichen auf den Hals gejagt bekommen willst …“ Bei Ginnys beunruhigter Miene hob er die Hände. „Ein Scherz, Weasley! Ein Scherz!“  
Sie atmete aus. „Nun ja, wenigstens weiß ich, wie ich mit ihm umgehen muss, wenn er sich streiten möchte. Mehr als das haben wir bisher ja auch nicht wirklich gemacht …“  
„Ist offenbar eure Masche.“ Astoria lachte und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Willst du noch mit uns frühstücken oder gehst du gleich zu ihm?“  
„Sofort, denke ich.“ Ginny stand auf und zog eine Grimasse, als sie die wütenden Gesichter der restlichen Slytherins sah. „Heißt, wenn ich die Halle lebend verlasse …“

ooooo

Der Korridor vor dem Krankenflügel war wirklich interessant. Sie sollte vielleicht häufiger mal herkommen. Man konnte einiges machen, womit man sonst nie Zeit verbrachte. Beispielsweise hin- und herlaufen und so tun, als würde man reingehen, nur um dann wieder kehrtzumachen.  
Okay, was machte sie sich hier vor? Es war ihr noch nie so schwer gefallen, an eine Tür zu klopfen und in einen Raum zu gehen. Wieso jetzt? Sie war es doch, die so dringend wissen wollte, wie es Malfoy ging. Und sie war es, die diesen Streit vom Vortag fortsetzen wollte.  
'Es ist nur Holz, Weaslette. Klopf an und geh rein, schon bist du drinnen. Was ist daran so schwer?'  
'Ach, versuch du es doch mal – die Sache ist nicht so einfach!'  
'Tz. Sicher, dass du nicht im falschen Haus bist?'  
„Okay, jetzt reiß dich zusammen!“, murmelte Ginny und hob, bevor sie es sich wieder anders überlegen konnte, ihre Hand, um anzuklopfen. Gut, erster Schritt getan. Sie öffnete die Tür und trat ein.  
Soweit sie sehen konnte, waren nur zwei Betten belegt. Beim ersten waren die Vorhänge zugezogen, beim zweiten saß ein Viertklässler aus Hufflepuff und hielt sich sein Knie, an dem ein Fangzähniges Frisbee hing.  
„Ah, Miss Weasley, was kann ich für Sie tun?“, fragte Madam Pomfrey, die mit wehender Robe angerauscht kam und in der einen Hand ihren Zauberstab und in der anderen eine Tinktur hielt. Wie immer war sie in Eile.  
„Ich wollte zu Malfoy. Schläft er?“ Merlin, sie klang fast hoffnungsvoll.  
„Nein. Gehen Sie nur, aber ich warne Sie: Er hat grässliche Laune. Wenn ich noch einmal einen Malfoy in diesem Krankenflügel behandeln muss, kündige ich!“ Damit war sie auch schon wieder weg und zu ihrem anderen Patienten geeilt.  
Ginny seufzte und ging langsam auf das Bett mit den zugezogenen Vorhängen zu. Vorsichtig schob sie einen zur Seite und schlüpfte in den kleinen Raum.  
Malfoy lag auf dem Bett, die Kissen in seinen Rücken gestopft, damit er aufrecht sitzen konnte, und ein Buch in den Händen. Er sah schon viel besser aus, fand Ginny, aber vielleicht war das auch nur Einbildung.  
„Malfoy?“, fragte sie, als er immer noch nicht reagiert hatte.  
Er zuckte zusammen und sah fast aufgeschreckt hoch.  
„Oh. Weasley“, sagte er und legte das Buch hastig neben sich, so, dass sie es nicht mehr sehen konnte. „Was machst du hier? Es gibt doch noch Frühstück.“  
Ginny runzelte die Stirn und kam näher. „Ich war früher fertig. Hast du schon gegessen?“  
„Wenn du Madam Pomfreys Hospitalfraß als Essen betrachtest, dann ja“, antwortete er und machte sich nicht mal die Mühe, den Sarkasmus dahinter zu verstecken. Jetzt konnte sie sich zumindest denken, wieso Madam Pomfrey die Vorhänge geschlossen hatte. Nicht, dass er nicht recht hätte. Trotzdem.  
„Das ist die Spezialität des Krankenflügels, das müsstest du inzwischen wissen.“ Grinsend ließ sie sich auf einen der beiden Stühle zu seiner Rechten sinken. „Was machen deine Verletzungen?“  
„Madam Pomfrey hat versucht sie zu schließen, aber irgendetwas verhindert, dass sie in der normalen Geschwindigkeit verheilen.“ Er rümpfte die Nase. „Scheinbar ist sie überfordert – wundert mich nicht.“  
Ginny rollte mit den Augen. „Professor McGonagall meinte heute Morgen zu mir, der Zauber, der dich getroffen hat, war wohl eine eigene Kreation von Umbridge. Es ist kein Wunder, wenn Madam Pomfrey da nicht sofort durchblickt.“  
„Wie auch immer. Was ist mit Umbridge? Ist sie tot?“  
„Nein, sie ist im St. Mungos. Schätze, danach wird sie nach Askaban gebracht. Zumindest meinte einer der Auroren, sie würde so bald wie möglich dem Haftrichter vorgeführt werden.“  
„Und Mortain und die Frauen?“  
„Geflohen. Allerdings konnte man Mr und Mrs Parkinson fassen, es stand im Morgenpropheten.“  
„Und Parkinson?“  
„Nicht auffindbar.“  
„Damit hatte ich gerechnet.“  
Stille machte sich zwischen ihnen breit und Ginny überlegte fieberhaft, was sie nun sagen sollte. Malfoy hingegen musterte sie nur, fast gelangweilt, und schien damit überhaupt kein Problem zu haben. Vielleicht etwas, das man als Malfoy einfach in die Wiege gelegt bekam. Nervig.  
„Sag mal, woher wusstest du eigentlich, dass es Regulus Black war, der die Briefe geschrieben hat?“, fragte sie schließlich, als ihr nichts Besseres einfiel. Außerdem interessierte es sie wirklich.  
„Das wusste ich nicht. Es war nur eine Vermutung, die ich schon vorher hatte. Mein Vater hat mir nur einmal von ihm erzählt, dass er wohl mit einer Muggelstämmigen angebändelt hat, du weißt schon: Als Abschreckung oder Lehre oder so.“ Er verzog das Gesicht angewidert. „Das Ende vom Lied war immerhin, dass er gestorben ist. Obwohl das nichts damit zu tun hatte. Als wir die Briefe jedenfalls gefunden haben und du sie mir vorgelesen hast, habe ich mich daran erinnert.“  
„Also … hast du nur vermutet?“ Ginny konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme etwas anschuldigend klang. Es war immerhin gestern um ihrer beider Leben gegangen – und er hatte einfach nur vermutet.  
„Was hätte ich denn anderes machen sollen? Sie wollte uns töten.“  
„Ja, nur … du warst so selbstsicher. Was wäre gewesen, wenn Umbridge Legilimentik angewendet hätte?“  
„Umbridge ist verrückt. Selbst, wenn sie das getan beziehungsweise gekonnt hätte, hätte ich ihr nur bestimmte Erinnerungen gezeigt, damit sie mir glaubt.“  
„Du kannst Okklumentik?!“  
Malfoy richtete sich etwas auf und hob die Augenbrauen, als wäre es völlig abwegig, dass sie überhaupt noch fragen musste. „Natürlich, was glaubst du denn?“  
„Natürlich …“, murmelte sie ironisch und fuhr ernster fort: „Und was ist mit dem Unbrechbaren Schwur?“  
„Was soll damit sein?“  
„Du hast geschworen, ihr die Briefe auszuhändigen. Wenn du das nicht erfüllen kannst, dann-“ Ginny schluckte.  
„Schon gut, McGonagall war vorhin hier. Sie wollte eigentlich nochmal alles von mir hören, aber ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich einen Schwur geleistet habe, und ansonsten nur das erzählt, was im Rahmen liegt. Wenn ich wieder gesund bin, wird sie sich darum kümmern, dass ich Umbridge die Briefe übergeben kann.“ Ein sarkastisches Zucken zupfte an seinen Mundwinkeln. „Dann hat sie immerhin etwas Lesestoff für Askaban.“  
„Schön, dass du deinen Humor nicht verloren hast, Malfoy“, meinte sie schmunzelnd. „Ich bringe sie dir vorbei.“  
Er nickte und musterte sie stumm. Schon wieder dieses unbehagliche Schweigen.  
Ginny ließ ihren Blick über alles Mögliche schweifen, nur nicht über ihn, während sie in ihrem Kopf Sätze bildete, die das eigentliche Thema, weshalb sie hergekommen war, einleiten könnten.  
„Für gestern wollte ich noch … du weißt schon. Danke und so“, sagte sie schließlich und zwang sich, ihn wieder anzusehen. „Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, hätte ich jetzt hier gelegen. Oder wir beide am Grund des Sees oder so ähnlich.“  
„Kein Problem.“ Sein Gesichtsausdruck war kühler, als vorher.  
„Ich-“, setzte sie an und wusste selbst nicht so genau, was sie als nächstes sagen wollte, da schnitt er ihr das Wort ab.  
„Was gestern passiert ist, das ändert nichts, Weasley.“  
„Was …?“  
„Ich sagte, nichts, was in den letzten Stunden war, ändert irgendetwas daran, was ich dir schon im Zug und auf der Party gesagt habe.“  
Ginny starrte ihn an. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass er es ihr nicht leicht machen würde, aber wieso musste er diesen verdammten Mir-ist-alles-egal-ich-bin-ein-Malfoy-Ton ausgerechnet jetzt aufsetzen, wenn er dabei so etwas sagte? Wie konnte er das überhaupt? Manchmal hasste sie ihn wirklich dafür, dass er so schwer zu durchschauen war.  
Sie rang sich dazu durch, die Fassung zu bewahren.  
„Und was ist damit, was ich gesagt habe? Ist dir das egal?“  
„Es ändert nichts, Weasley.“  
Dieser- er ging nicht mal darauf ein! Ginny richtete sich auf und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Sie war gerade so wütend, er ahnte ja gar nicht, wie sehr.  
„Wieso hast du mich dann geküsst?“, fragte sie herausfordernd. „Wieso hast du mit mir Zeit verbracht und dich zeitweilig nicht wie ein Arsch aufgeführt, wenn du mich eh wieder loswerden wolltest? Sag's mir, Malfoy.“  
„Das hat nichts damit zu tun. Wieso kannst du nicht einfach akzeptieren, dass es so das Beste ist, und aufgeben? Was stimmt mit euch Gryffindors nicht? Wieso seid ihr immer so … so Gryffindor?“  
Jetzt war er scheinbar auch wütend. Gut. So ließ es sich leichter mit ihm streiten.  
„Du meinst, so normal? Ihr Slytherins seid es doch, die ständig glauben, sie müssten alles und jeden von sich fernhalten!“ Schrie sie etwa? „Ich habe so die Schnauzte voll davon, Malfoy!“  
„Miss Weasley!“ Madam Pomfrey riss den Vorhang zur Seite. „Was ist hier los? Das hier ist ein Krankenflügel, meine Patienten benötigen Ruhe! Wenn Sie sich nicht daran halten können, verlassen sie ihn bitte.“ Streng stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften.  
Ginny atmete tief durch und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Tut mir leid, ich bin leiser.“  
Die Medi-Hexe wirkte nicht überzeugt, zog aber wieder zu ihrem Büro ab.  
„Aber sie hat recht. Du solltest gehen, Weasley.“ Malfoy wandte den Blick ab und starrte gleichgültig aus dem Fenster.  
„Wieso bist du nur so stur?“, antwortete sie mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Ich verstehe dich einfach nicht!“  
Malfoy schnaubte. „Es sind eh nur noch ein paar Monate bis zu unserem Schulabschluss, danach sehen wir uns nie wieder. Wieso musst du es so schwer machen?“  
„Ich mache es schwer? Ich will doch nur, dass du und ich … dass wir … also … ach, keine Ahnung, was ich gewollt habe! Wie konnte ich überhaupt darüber nachdenken?“  
Er sagte nichts dazu, sondern starrte weiter in eine andere Richtung. Das war sogar ganz gut so, denn so konnte er wenigstens nicht sehen, dass ihre Augen verdächtig gerötet waren.  
„Schön!“, spie sie ihm schließlich entgegen und sprang auf. „Dann geh doch, lass alles hinter dir, meinetwegen! Aber weißt du was: Komm dann nicht zu mir, wenn du begreifst, wie scheiße du dich aufführst!“  
Damit wirbelte sie auf dem Absatz herum und stürmte an der verärgerten Madam Pomfrey vorbei, ohne sie zu beachten.  
Mit einem Knall fiel die Tür zum Krankenflügel hinter ihr ins Schloss.  
Zurück ließ sie eine kurze Stille. Dann: „Was, bitte, haben Sie jetzt wieder getan, Mr Malfoy?!“, keifte Madam Pomfrey. Er beachtete sie nicht weiter.  
Ein Schlenker seines Zauberstabes reichte aus, um die Vorhänge wieder zuzuziehen und ihn vor der Außenwelt abzugrenzen. Emotionslos nahm er sein Buch wieder zur Hand und eine Weile starrte er einfach nur auf die Seiten. Die Buchstaben schienen ihn fast vorwurfsvoll anzusehen.  
„Scheiße!“ Wütend schrie er auf und schleuderte 'Alice im Wunderland' von sich. Mit einem Klatschen knallte es gegen die Wand und blieb aufgeschlagen auf dem Boden liegen.

ooooo

Es war einige Tage später. Mit Malfoy hatte sie nicht mehr gesprochen, tatsächlich sah sie ihn nie. Sie hatte aber auch nicht das Bedürfnis, mit ihm zu sprechen – da er ja sowieso nicht mit ihr sprechen würde.  
Also hatte sie ihre Zeit und ihren Frust ins Lernen gesteckt und Hermine Gesellschaft geleistet, die wie eine Verrückte lernte. Zumindest lenkte sie es ab und gab ihr Stoff, mit dem sie ihre Freundin ablenken konnte, wann immer das Thema Blond-groß-Slytherin aufkam.  
Ausnahmsweise hatte das aber heute nicht geklappt und so hatte sie vorgeschlagen, in ihrer Freistunde für die anderen einige Bücher zurückzubringen. Sie war gerade auf dem Rückweg, als sich der Eingang von Professor Slughorns Büro öffnete und er auf den Gang trat.  
„Oh, Miss Weasley, was für ein glücklicher Zufall. Ich wollte sowieso mit Ihnen reden, hätten Sie kurz Zeit?“  
Ginny nickte überrascht und folgte ihm zurück in sein Büro. Als sie sich auf dem Platz vor seinem Schreibtisch niedergelassen hatte, fragte sie: „Weshalb wollten Sie mich sprechen, Sir?“  
„Es ist eine wirklich erfreuliche Sache“, begann er. „Erinnern Sie sich noch an meine Freunde, die ich Ihnen bei meiner Weihnachtsfeier vorgestellt habe?“  
„Sicher. Mr Eden und Mr Clarkston.“  
Innerlich verzog sie das Gesicht. Sie hatte eigentlich nur etwas trinken holen wollen, als Slughorn sie urplötzlich überfallen und ihr seine Freunde praktisch aufgedrängt hatte.  
„Ganz genau. Das waren alte Freunde, die ich durch eine ehemalige Schülerin kennengelernt habe, die jetzt bei den Montrose Magpies spielt. Mr Eden ist der Manager und Trainer und Mr Clarkston ein wichtiger Unterstützer der Holyhead Harpies, müssen Sie wissen.“  
„Wirklich?“ Ginny richtete sich mit geöffneten Mund auf. „Das war der Mr Eden?“  
„Allerdings. Und er hat mir geflüstert, dass sie momentan einige Nachwuchsspielerinnen suchen. Gwenog Jones und eine ihrer Jägerinnen werden wohl bald aufhören und sie haben noch niemanden, der ihre festen Positionen übernehmen kann. Wenn ich Sie wäre, würde ich mich in Zukunft mal bei der Mannschaft vorstellen – Mr Eden hat Sie nämlich nach Ihrer Unterhaltung in höchsten Tönen gelobt. Ich denke, Sie hätten gute Chancen.“  
Ginny blieb vor Überraschung fast die Stimme weg, als sie krächzte: „D-Das ist … wow, meinen Sie das ernst?“  
„Sicher, sicher. Über so etwas würde ich kaum spaßen. Denken Sie darüber nach, aber lassen Sie sich nicht zu lange Zeit. Anfang November steht eine Tour durch Europa an, das wäre Ihre Chance, bekannt zu werden, wenn Sie genommen werden sollten.“  
„Ich … danke, Sir. Ich werde es mir überlegen.“ Immer noch fassungslos strahlte sie ihn an und erhob sich. Auch er stand auf und reichte ihr seine große, dicke Hand.  
„Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Erfolg, Miss Weasley. Aber vergessen Sie nicht das Lernen – nur, weil Sie so eine Gelegenheit bekommen könnten, heißt das nicht, dass Sie Ihre Prüfungen vernachlässigen dürfen!“  
„Das werde ich nicht, Professor Slughorn. Danke“, brachte sie noch heraus, bevor sie sich in den Korridor schob und fassungslos den Kopf schüttelte.  
Wie in Trance ging sie in irgendeine Richtung. Sie konnte es gar nicht fassen: Mr Eden – der Mr Eden! – von den Holyhead Harpies hatte sie gelobt. Nach nur einer Unterhaltung. Das war … einfach unglaublich. Dabei hatte sie sich nicht einmal sonderlich angestrengt, ihn zu beeindrucken. Im Gegenteil.  
Sie blieb überrascht stehen. Ohne es bemerkt zu haben, hatte sie den Weg Richtung Pokalzimmer eingeschlagen.  
Ginny lief langsamer weiter. Es war komplett still. Natürlich, alle waren beim Unterricht und selbst wenn es nicht so gewesen wäre, so war das Pokalzimmer meist leer.  
Sie mochte es schon immer. In ihrem ersten Schuljahr, bevor Voldemort sie ganz unter seiner Kontrolle gehabt hatte, war sie häufiger hier gewesen und hatte davon geträumt, selbst einmal ihren Namen auf einer Trophäe oder einer Medaille zu sehen. Heute wünschte sie sich das nicht mehr – sie hatte mehr Selbstbewusstsein als damals. Es war ihr nicht mehr so wichtig ihre Brüder in irgendetwas zu schlagen.  
Ginny lächelte, als sie an der Vitrine vorbeikam, in der die Schulsprecher aufgelistet wurden. Hermine und Neville standen noch nicht dabei, aber am Tag der Abschlusszeugnisse würden sie es. Auch Bill und Percy waren auf dem Pergament verewigt, während sie Charlies Namen in der nächsten Abteilung bei den Quidditchmannschaften fand. Er hatte außerdem einmal eine Auszeichnung als Bester Sucher bekommen.  
Gerade bog sie um die Ecke zu den Vitrinen mit den Schulischen Auszeichnungen, da stolperte sie über irgendetwas, das im Weg lag. Verwirrt drehte sie sich um und erkannte … Malfoy, der sie genauso überrascht anstarrte wie sie ihn.  
Er saß, gegen den Glaskasten gelehnt, auf dem Boden, die langen Beine von sich gestreckt und ein Buch in den Händen. Erst jetzt erkannte sie, dass es ihr Buch war.  
„Du … was machst du hier? Und vor allem da auf dem Boden?“  
„Ich könnte dich etwas Ähnliches fragen, Weasley.“ Und da war er wieder: Mr Unnahbar.  
Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen und drehte sich um. Sie hatte keine Lust, sich von ihm ihre Stimmung verderben zu lassen.  
„Wie auch immer“, wiederholte sie seine Worte von vor einigen Tagen und war verdammt stolz über ihren kühlen Tonfall, der genauso klang wie seiner. Wieso musste er aber auch hier auftauchen? Wieso nicht in den Kerkern, wo er hingehörte?  
„Warte.“  
Ginny war schneller herumgewirbelt, als sie selbst es überhaupt hätte bemerken können.  
'Ja, so was von über ihn hinweg, was?'  
Sie beobachtete, wie er sich erhob und ihr das Buch hinhielt, das er bis eben in der Hand gehabt hatte. „Hier. Ich wollte es dir zurückgeben.“  
„Schon gut. Behalt es.“  
Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue, ließ seinen Arm aber sinken. Und dann war es wieder das Gleiche, wie im Krankenflügel. Sie schwiegen, er blickte sie an und sie versuchte krampfhaft einen Weg aus dieser Situation zu finden.  
„Magst du es?“, fragte sie irgendwann. Unter seinem Blick hatte sie jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren.  
„Es ist … verrückt.“  
„Wir sind hier alle verrückt (1)“, zitierte Ginny und musste ungewollt grinsen, bevor ihr aufging, mit wem sie redete.  
Er wollte nichts von ihr. Er hatte sie abgeschossen, bevor sie überhaupt zusammen gewesen waren. Sie sollte einfach gehen. Nun … leichter gesagt, als getan, wenn er sie so ansah. Obwohl sie selbst nicht ganz sagen konnte, wie er sie überhaupt ansah. Nur … diese stahlgrauen Augen …  
„Professor Slughorn hat mir eben erzählt, dass ich gute Chancen habe, bei den Holyhead Harpies zu spielen.“  
Moment, hatte sie das laut gesagt? Wieso erzählte sie ihm das denn jetzt?  
„Und? Wirst du es tun?“  
„Ich weiß noch nicht. Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht. Es … hält mich immerhin nichts mehr in England.“  
„Stimmt.“ Seine Stimme war leise, als er ihren Blick erwiderte.  
Es vergingen vielleicht nur Sekunden, aber es kam ihr vor, als wären es Minuten gewesen, als sie plötzlich Schritte hörte. Sie sah, wie Malfoy lautlos fluchte, dann packte er sie am Arm und zog sie hinter einen Schaukasten in eine winzige Nische in der Wand.  
„Sei jetzt bloß still“, formte er mit den Lippen nah an ihrer Stirn und presste eine Hand auf ihren Mund. Sie hob fragend ihre Augenbrauen, doch er sah sie nur eindringlich an und bedeutete ihr, still zu sein.  
Ginny rollte mit den Augen und spähte an der riesigen Silbertrophäe vorbei, die ihnen beinahe die gesamte Sicht nach draußen versperrte. Nicht zu erwähnen, dass ihr Herz raste – aber sie ignorierte es! Es war ja nur Malfoy …  
„So, meine Süße, wo haben sich diese schulschwänzenden Dreckmacher versteckt?“ Es war Argus Filch. Ginnys Herz schlug jetzt noch höher, aber definitiv aus anderen Gründen.  
„Sakra – diese verfluchte Katze!“, knurrte Malfoy und suchte nach seinem Zauberstab. Sie standen so eng zusammen, dass sie jede seiner Bewegungen spüren konnte. Das nannte man wohl Ironie des Schicksals.  
„Muffliato“, sagte er leise, trotzdem wagten sie beide nicht, irgendwelche Geräusche zu machen.  
Sie lauschten auf das gedämpfte Tapp tapp von Mrs Norris' Pfoten auf dem Boden, doch sie kam nur einmal näher, bevor sie wieder verschwand. Ihre Krallen kratzten über den Stein, als Filch ihr folgte.  
Malfoy atmete irgendwo über ihr erleichtert auf. Sie blickte nach oben.  
„Sakra? Der Muffliato? Wieso verstecken wir uns?“, fragte sie die drei Dinge, die sie gerade am meisten interessierten. Und davon ablenken sollten, wo und in welcher Lage sie sich gerade befanden.  
„Meine Mutter sagt das, wenn sie sauer ist. Und den Muffliato hat Snape mir gezeigt – du vergisst, dass er mein Patenonkel ist.“  
„Dein was?“  
Ginny riss die Augen auf und Malfoy gab ein Geräusch von sich, das wie eine Mischung aus Schnauben und Kichern klang.  
„Aber stopp, du lenkst vom Thema ab! Wieso verstecken wir uns?“  
„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich habe geschwänzt, Weasley.“  
„Wie, um dich im Pokalzimmer zu verkriechen und ein Buch zu lesen?“  
„Es ist besserer Stoff als das Wiederholen der Koboldkriege.“  
Ginny musste lächeln. Er schwänzte den Unterricht und las währenddessen ihr Buch. Ein Muggelbuch.  
Wurde sie gerade etwas sentimental? Ja. War das gut? Definitiv nicht. Sollte sie damit aufhören? Ja. Ging das? Eher nicht.  
Sie sollte jetzt wirklich verschwinden.  
„Ich sollte gehen“, sagte sie schnell und versuchte, sich an ihm vorbeizuschieben.  
„Ja, sollten wir“, erwiderte er und tat es ihr gleich. Bedauerlicherweise passten sie nicht beide durch den engen Spalt, und so stießen sie mit den Köpfen zusammen, als er sich unter der niedrigen Decke hindurchduckte.  
„Autsch“, murmelte sie genervt und rieb sich den Kopf. „Kannst du nicht aufpassen?“  
„Das sagt die Richtige.“  
Sie sah auf, um etwas Schlagfertiges zu erwidern, doch stattdessen verschluckte sie sich fast. Er war ganz dicht vor ihr. Sein Atem strich schon über ihre Wange, sein Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase. Entgeistert schnellten ihre Augen zu seinen. Sie waren dunkel. Betrachteten ihr Gesicht genau und schienen jedes Detail wahrzunehmen.  
Ginny schluckte. Ihr Kopf war wie leergefegt. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wieso sie hier war und wohin sie hatte gehen wollen. Sie wusste nicht mal mehr, welchen Wochentag sie hatten.  
Seine Hand hob sich langsam, als wollte er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht streichen. Sie hielt den Atem an, verfolgte gespannt jede Bewegung.  
Doch dann stoppte er und ließ sie zurück an seine Seite sinken.  
„Wir sollten jetzt los“, sagte er hastig und drückte sich an ihr vorbei. Ginny folgte ihm verwirrt.  
Was tat er da? Wieso hatte er sie abgewiesen, wenn so viel dagegensprach? Sie hatte geglaubt, dass er sie nicht wollte. Zumindest nicht auf diese Art und Weise, denn als Freunde hatten sie zumindest eine Zeit lang funktioniert. Aber das eben war nichts Freundschaftliches gewesen, das war reinste Spannung. Elektrizität, wie Hermine einmal gesagt hatte.  
Malfoy drehte sich noch kurz halb zu ihr um, wandte sich dabei aber schon zum Gehen. „Bis irgendwann, Weasley.“  
Ginny starrte auf seinen Rücken, beobachtete, wie er sich entfernte. Er wollte sie nicht. Nicht wahr? Wieso tat es dann so weh, ihn gehen zu sehen?  
„Malfoy!“  
Er drehte sich überrascht um.  
Und wurde noch überraschter, als sie direkt vor ihm stand, eine Hand in seinen Nacken legte und ihn zu sich herunterzog. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, küsste sie ihn.  
„Weas-“, setzte er an, doch sie ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. Sie hatte schon vorhin aufgehört zu denken. Das hier war nicht mehr und nicht weniger als ein verzweifelter, letzter Versuch. Und sie betete, dass er darauf eingehen würde.  
Eine Weile stand er einfach nur völlig erstarrt da und ließ sich küssen. Sie war schon dabei, die Sekunden zu zählen, die sie es noch versuchen würde. Doch dann, endlich, spürte sie, wie sein Widerstand bröckelte. Erst war es nur ein leises Aufatmen, dann merkte sie, wie er sich in den Kuss hineinlehnte. Wie er seine Arme hob und vorsichtig ihre Taille umschlang, einige Schritte zurückging und sich an die Wand sinken ließ.  
Am liebsten hätte sie aufgejauchzt.  
„Weaslette“, murmelte er und stöhnte widerstrebend, als sie ihre Hand fester in seinen Nacken krallte. Doch er küsste sie zurück. Verdammt, er küsste sie zurück!  
Es vergingen Minuten, vielleicht Stunden. Sie wusste es nicht mehr. Schließlich löste sie sich von ihm und er lehnte seine Stirn an ihre. Ginnys Brust hob und senkte sich schnell, er atmete unkontrolliert aus.  
„Das ist Wahnsinn, Weasley.“  
„Ist es das?“  
Sein Blick, den er abgewandt hatte, wanderte zu ihrem und sie verhakten sich ineinander, so wie sie es früher so oft getan hatten.  
„Du verstehst das nicht. Es ist nicht wie mit Alice. Vielleicht steht auf mir 'Trink mich', aber im Gegensatz zu ihrem Fläschchen habe ich eine Aufschrift, die andere vor mir warnen soll.“ Er sah sie eindringlich an. Fuhr leiser fort: „Und was hatte sie davon? Sie ist geschrumpft. Willst du das auch?“  
Ginny schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Sie fühlte sich unwohl und merkte, wie ihr die Situation wieder entglitt. Ihr Triumphgefühl hatte sich bereits verflüchtigt, aber sie wollte nicht aufgeben.  
„Aber wenn Alice den Trank nicht getrunken hätte, dann wäre sie nie im Tränenteich gelandet und hätte nie an der Teegesellschaft teilgenommen. Sie wäre nie wirklich ins Wunderland gekommen“, entgegnete sie und spann seinen etwas seltsamen Vergleich weiter.  
„Genau, der Tränenteich, Weasley.“  
Immer noch sah er sie an, als würde das etwas daran ändern, was sie dachte. Aber das würde es nicht – das wurde ihr jetzt klar. Es war unabwendbar.  
„Wir können nicht“, sprach er weiter, als sie nichts sagte. „Du bist eine Gryffindor, Weasley.“  
War es etwa das? Das, was ihn zurückhielt?  
„Die Grenzen sind doch eh schon überschritten. Was spielt das noch für eine Rolle?“  
Malfoy sah jetzt aus wie ein gehetztes Tier. Er blickte in alle möglichen Richtungen, nur nicht zu ihr.  
„Das-“, setzte er an, doch dann fluchte er unterdrückt. „Du verdienst etwas Besseres, Weasley!“, murmelte er. „Du verdienst so jemanden wie Potter. Oder Thomas. Oder irgendeinen anderen Gryffindor. Irgendjemanden, der auf der guten Seite steht. Wieso willst du das nicht verstehen?“  
Weil es falsch war. Wieso wollte er das nicht verstehen?  
Sie zwang ihn, sie anzusehen. „Mir ist das alles völlig egal, Malfoy. Mir ist es egal, hörst du? Was glaubst du, wieso ich mit Harry Schluss gemacht habe? Wieso glaubst du, stehe ich jetzt hier mit dir und nicht mit ihm? Wieso sollte ich, Malfoy, wenn er das wäre, was ich wollte?“  
Er löste sich langsam von ihr und wich zur Seite, als hielte er es in ihrer Nähe nicht aus.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht, weil du verrückt bist?“, fragte er mit einem Hauch Verbitterung. „Ich war ein Todesser, bist du dir dessen überhaupt bewusst? Bist du dir dessen bewusst, dass ich dich vielleicht umgebracht hätte, wenn ich es gemusst hätte?“  
„Aber das hast du doch nicht!“, sagte sie lauter. „Merlin, du standest mir gegenüber und hattest deinen Zauberstab, aber du hast es nicht getan! Du hast nicht mal Dumbledore umbringen können! Hör endlich auf, in der Vergangenheit zu leben und zu glauben, du müsstest für das büßen, was du getan hast!“  
Hier wurde ihre Stimme wieder ganz leise und sie sah ihm in die Augen. Eine ganze Weile.  
„Du bereust, Malfoy. Das ist genug für mich.“  
„Ich …“ Seine Schultern sackten nach unten. „Du bist verrückt. Weißt du eigentlich, worauf du dich hier einlässt?“  
„Wir sind hier alle verrückt“, flüsterte sie. Ihr standen Tränen in den Augen, doch sie lächelte, während sie wieder auf ihn zuging.  
Und vielleicht war es wirklich verrückt, aber dieses Mal wich er nicht zurück.  
Und sie küsste ihn. Obwohl sie waren, wer sie waren.

(1) Im Original: „We're all mad here“, Quelle: „Alice im Wunderland“ von Lewis Carroll, Aus dem Englischen von Angelika Beck. Anaconda Verlag, 2015. S. 118 (bzw. bei der deutschen Übersetzung S. 119)


	29. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das nun allerletzte Kapitel von Cheshire Cat!   
> Ich hoffe, euch hat die Story so viel Freude bereitet, wie mir damals, sie zu schreiben und auszubauen. Ich gelobe, mich weiter anzustrengen, um mich zu entwickeln und euch weitere Stories präsentieren zu können. Bis dahin jedoch (und keine Sorge: Ich bin bereits bei der Arbeit!): Danke für eure Anteilnahme und habt viel Spaß beim Epilog!   
> LG und alles, alles Liebe   
> Eure Grim ^-^  
> PS: Im Anschluss veröffentliche ich natürlich gleich auch das nächste "Kapitel" bzw. die Extras!

Twinkle, twinkle, little cat  
How do you know I'm mad  
Up above the branch so high  
Like a grin in the sky  
Twinkle, twinkle, little cat  
How do you know you're mad

„Und jetzt?“  
„Ich werde nicht da reingehen.“  
Sie seufzte. „Wir müssen aber irgendwann.“  
„Das geht die doch eh nichts an. Ich habe noch nie verstanden, wieso so viele so einen Wert darauf legen.“  
„Malfoy!“  
„Weaslette!“, äffte er ihren Tonfall nach.  
„Bitte, Malfoy. Wenn wir das nicht machen, habe ich Monate lang irgendwelche Mädchen am Hals, die mich fragen, ob ich etwas mit dir habe. Und ich will sie weder anlügen, noch es jeder einzeln erklären müssen. Also entweder ziehen wir das hier durch oder …“ Bedrohlich funkelte sie zu dem Slytherin hoch.  
„Können wir nicht auch … morgen?“  
„Nein.“  
„Heute Abend?“  
„Nein.“  
„Beim Mittagessen!“  
„Mal-foy!“ Sie hob bereits die Fäuste, um sich auf ihn zu stürzen.  
„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut!“ Schnell hob auch er die Arme und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Wir machen's ja. Schon gut. Lass es uns tun.“  
Ginny nickte und drehte sich wieder zum Portal. Doch sie konnte ihn verstehen. Sie hatte genauso große Angst, diese bescheuerte Türklinke runterzudrücken, wie er. Aber, wie sie eben gesagt hatte, alles andere wäre keine Alternative. Nicht, bei einer Familie wie der ihren, und einem Bruder, wie dem ihren, der rein gar nichts kapierte, wenn man es ihm nicht vor die Nase hielt. Also …  
„Also …“, murmelte Malfoy.  
„Lass uns … reingehen.“  
„Lass uns reingehen.“  
Und sie standen immer noch wie erstarrt. Zweifelnd sah sie wieder zu ihm hoch, er blickte grimmig zurück. Seine Augen sagten deutlich: Deine Schuld.  
Ein erneutes Seufzen, eine Hand auf die Türklinke legen, ein tiefes Ausatmen. Sie wollte die Klinke schon runterdrücken, da hielt er sie noch einmal auf.  
„Warte.“ Er griff nach ihrer Hand und verflocht ihre Finger mit seinen. Langsam hob er ihre Hände an und betrachtete sie. „So ist es besser.“  
Ginny merkte, wie ihr eine verlegene Röte den Hals hinaufkroch, also wandte sie sich lieber schnell ab und, ohne sich die Gelegenheit zu geben, weiter nachzudenken, stieß sie die Tür auf. Nur ein Knarzen, dann schwang sie auf. Und Malfoy und Ginny standen im Eingang zur Großen Halle.  
Und hatten sie erwartet, dass die Schülerschaft sie angaffen, Ron einen Schreikrampf kriegen und Snape der Löffel in den Haferbrei fallen würde, so hatten sie sich geirrt. Die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Halle lag nämlich schon auf einem anderen Objekt – vielmehr zwei Objekten.  
Es waren Astoria und Blaise. Und sie …  
„Streiten die beiden gerade oder bin ich blöd?“  
„Ich fürchte, du siehst richtig, Weasley“, antwortete Malfoy, der ein fettes Grinsen im Gesicht hatte. Sie warf ihm einen spöttischen Blick zu. Dieser Feigling, also echt. Jetzt war er auch noch erleichtert …  
„Du weißt doch gar nicht, was das ist!“, schleuderte Astoria ihrem Gegenüber in genau diesem Augenblick entgegen.  
„Ach, aber du?“, schoss Blaise zurück. „Bitte, Astoria, als ob du je eine Beziehung gehabt hättest!“  
„Stimmt – an welchem Vollidiot das wohl liegt?!“ Nicht mehr ganz so amüsiert bemerkte Ginny, dass ihrer Freundin Tränen in den Augen standen.  
„Was meinst du denn jetzt bitte damit? Ich bin doch nicht schuld daran, dass du zu wählerisch bist!“  
„Ich bin wählerisch? Dir ist doch keine gut genug!“  
Ginny beugte sich zu Malfoy und flüsterte: „Wieso greift McGonagall denn nicht ein?“  
„Ich glaube, die findet das selbst viel zu interessant …“, murmelte er mit einem Seitenblick zum Lehrertisch. Und es stimmte: Keiner schien sich noch für sein Essen, geschweigedenn für Ginny und Malfoy zu interessieren.  
„Und wo ist jetzt das Problem, wenn mir dann doch mal eine gut genug ist?!“, brüllte Blaise ungeduldig. „Wo ist dein verdammtes Problem, he?“  
„Du … bist so bescheuert!“, schrie sie zurück und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. „Du merkst gar nichts! Gar nichts, Blaise Zabini!“  
„Ich merke nichts?“  
„Ja!“, fauchte sie.  
„Was bitte merke ich denn nicht?!“  
„Einfach alles! Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung! Du bist einfach so egoistisch und von dir eingenommen, du würdest ja nicht einmal bemerken, wenn ein verdammter Blumentopf auf meinen Kopf fallen würde!“ An der Stelle wirbelte Astoria auf dem Absatz herum, um davonzustürmen.  
„Astoria …!“, rief Blaise überrascht und packte sie gerade so noch am Arm. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen wandte sie sich um und starrte ihm trotzig entgegen.  
Einem Moment war es totenstill.  
„Ich … halte das nicht aus“, sagte Blaise schließlich abgehackt, die Stimme ganz rau.  
„Was meinst du …“  
Doch da zog er sie schon an sich und verschloss ihren Mund mit seinem. Mit der gesamten Halle hielt Ginny den Atem an und man sah förmlich, wie Astoria unter dem Kuss zu einem Eisblock gefror. Blaise zog sich schon zurück, da erwachte sie aus ihrer Starre und zerrte ihn zu sich.  
Es war, als ginge ein Seufzen durch die Menge, dann brach das Getöse aus. Klatschen, Johlen, einige sprangen auch auf und ein ziemlich zerknirschter Ravenclaw warf mit einem Brathähnchen nach Blaise' Kopf. Doch die beiden ließen sich durch nichts stören.  
„Ja, also … ich würde sagen …“, Ginny lächelte, „wir kommen später wieder.“  
„Genau das wollte ich auch gerade vorschlagen.“  
Damit nahm Malfoy sie an der Hand und zog sie hinter sich her aus der Halle. In irgendeine Ecke, aus der sie den restlichen Tag nicht mehr herauskamen. Sie hatten immerhin noch das ganze Schuljahr Zeit, ihre Beziehung öffentlich zu machen. Wer würde sich da schon beeilen?  
„Übrigens … Wäre es nicht langsam an der Zeit, das mit den Nachnamen zu lassen?“  
„Jedem das seine. Und jetzt halt mal die Klappe, ich will meine Freundin küssen.“  
„Draco!“  
„Klingt gut. Noch etwas, was du dem hinzufügen willst?“  
„Ich-“  
„War rhetorisch gemeint, Weaslette.“

ooooo

„Hey, Richard scheint ja immer noch sauer zu sein …“  
Ginny drehte sich zu Draco um, der stehengeblieben war und quer über den Bahnsteig zu Malcom Richard hinübersah, der die beiden aus zu Schlitzen verengten Augen anstarrte. Die Gryffindor zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Achseln.  
„Ist er doch schon das ganze Jahr über.“  
Draco zuckte zustimmend mit den Mundwinkeln. „Wenigstens redet Richard nicht, da hat er deinem Bruder einen ungemeinen Vorteil gegenüber.“  
„Oder Muriel.“  
Ihr Freund lachte. Das tat er immer, wenn er an die Frühjahrsferien dachte, in denen die beiden über ein paar Tage zum Fuchsbau gereist waren.  
Ron, Harry und Hermine hatten ja eh schon davon gewusst und Charlie hatte sie geschrieben. Fleur und Bill hatten es durch Fred und George erfahren, die es wiederum von Luna Lovegood erfahren hatten – wie sich herausstellte ihre zuverlässige 'geheime Quelle'.  
Die anderen, denen sie nicht schreiben musste, da sie sie eh zu Hause treffen würde, hatten überrascht reagiert. Ihre Eltern waren mit Percy und Muriel – die aus irgendwelchen Gründen immer noch Quartier bei ihnen bezog – als Einzige im Fuchsbau gewesen. Percy hatte nur die Augenbrauen hochgezogen und irgendetwas vor sich hin genuschelt, während ihre Eltern etwas überrascht gewirkt hatten. Aber sie hatten sich daran gewöhnt.  
Und hatte Ginny von den Reaktionen der anderen gehört, so war keine so gewesen, wie die von Muriel. Diese hatte ihnen nämlich gegenüber auf einem Sofa gesessen und sie skeptisch angesehen. Dann, nach kurzem Schweigen, hatte sie sich vorgebeugt und sie mit der Hand vorgewunken. Also hatten die beiden sich ebenfalls vorgelehnt und sich von Muriel erst einmal mustern lassen. Nach einigen Minuten – wahrscheinlich nur Sekunden – wandte sie sich an Draco und deutete grob auf Ginny.  
„Und du bist dir sicher, dass du dir das antun willst?“  
Und das war auch ihr einziger Kommentar zu der Angelegenheit gewesen.  
„Ich glaube, ich sehe Blaise und Astoria“, unterbrach Draco ihre Gedanken, der sie an der Hand durch die Menge zog.  
Ginny hob den Arm und winkte ihren Freunden, die sie ebenfalls entdeckt hatten. Sie hatte Hermine vorhin beim Frühstück gesagt, dass sie wahrscheinlich mit den Slytherins fahren würde – aber das war auch kein Wunder mehr gewesen.  
„So, da wären wir also“, meinte Blaise und stopfte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Fühlt ihr euch auch so komisch, wie ich?“  
„Nein, weil wir im Gegensatz zu dir gestern nicht so tief ins Glas geschaut haben“, spottete Astoria, die wieder mal Grobian in seinem Glas in den Armen hielt, ihn jetzt aber auf einem Gepäckwagen abstellte.  
Blaise rollte mit den Augen. „Das meinte ich doch auch nicht. Ich meinte“, er deutete zum Schloss, „deswegen.“  
Die drei seufzten einvernehmlich, bis auf Draco, der nur lässig wie eh und je da stand. Allerdings wusste Ginny ganz genau, dass es ihn genauso schmerzte, Hogwarts hinter sich zu lassen, wie sie alle. Und zwar ganz einfach deshalb, weil er gestern nicht halb so viele idiotische Kommentare über die Leute gemacht hatte, wie sonst. Nicht mal über die Deko hatte er etwas gesagt, und das hieß was.  
„Na ja, es ist halt vorbei, nicht wahr? Ich fürchte, damit müssen wir uns abfinden“, sagte Ginny und ließ ihre Augen auf dem Schloss ruhen, das jahrelang ihr aller Zuhause gewesen war.  
„Wir kommen wieder“, sagte Draco leise. „Das tun wir immer.“  
Sie lächelte. „Ich weiß.“  
„Du hast wirklich unverschämtes Glück, Draco …“, bemerkte Blaise plötzlich. „Du hast nicht einmal mit Richard und Nott gewettet und trotzdem gewonnen.“  
„Ah, wir wären wieder bei dieser total bescheuerten Wette.“ Ginny warf ihrem Freund einen frostigen Blick zu.  
„Ich bin ein Malfoy.“ Wie ganz selbstverständlich ignorierte er sie.  
„Ja, und ein Volltrottel.“  
„Das-“  
„Da das jetzt geklärt ist“, schnitt ihm Astoria das Wort ab: „Wie wäre es mit Kofferholen?“  
Blaise nickte zustimmend. „Guter Vorschlag. Uh, siehst du das auch? Ein Erstklässler hat sich Grobian geschnappt …“  
„Was?!“ Astoria wirbelte herum. „Oh, nicht schon wieder! … Moment, das ist doch derselbe, wie … Wenn ich den erwische, diesen- argh!“ Damit jagte sie dem armen Erstklässler hinterher, Blaise folgte ihr gemächlich.  
„Wir sehen uns im Abteil …!“, rief er noch gelangweilt über die Schulter.  
Ginny schmunzelte nur belustigt und drehte sich wieder Hogwarts zu. Es waren noch ein paar Minuten bis zur Abfahrt, sie wollte sich noch nicht von dem Schloss lösen. Außerdem erwartete sie am Ende dieser Reise Dracos Mutter – ohne einen Blick zum Zug zu werfen, konnte sie das ganz gut verdrängen. Draco hatte ihr zwar geschrieben, doch das hatte ihnen nicht die Tage erspart, die Narzissa sie eingeladen hatte, bei ihnen zu verbringen. Aber sie würden das schon schaffen. Sie waren zwar nicht gerade das gewöhnlichste Paar, aber sie waren inzwischen in ziemlich gutes Team. Vor allem beim Streiten.  
„Es wird jetzt alles anders“, seufzte sie schließlich. Nicht, dass sie das am gestrigen Abend auf der Party nicht bereits tausendmal gesagt und gesagt bekommen hätte.  
„Ja, ich weiß.“  
„Draco?“  
„Hm?“  
Diese Frage beschäftigte sie schon die ganze Zeit. „Sag mal … wieso ausgerechnet Weaslette?“  
Draco sah in ihr Gesicht hinunter und suchte verwundert ihre Augen ab, als er zu verstehen schien. „Ich wollte damals eigentlich etwas anderes sagen“, sagte er irgendwann, „aber nun, ich schätze … Vielleicht weil jede andere Weasley nie darauf eingegangen wäre.“  
Ginny legte den Kopf in den Nacken und überflog den Himmel. „Ja, stimmt wohl.“  
„Aber das ist auch egal“, meinte Draco und beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr hinab, wie er es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht hatte, „ich finde sowieso, dass Weasley ein völlig langweiliger Name ist.“ Er grinste und strich ihre Haare gespielt nebensächlich zur Seite. „Du solltest dir überlegen, mich zu heiraten.“  
Ginny starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Du … Geh einfach deinen Koffer holen, Malfoy.“  
Damit gingen sie kabbelnd zum Zug. Ein letztes Mal drehte sie sich noch um, bevor sie einstieg. Das Schloss lag ganz friedlich da, die Sonne ließ die Fenster und das Wasser im See in hellem Licht erstrahlen. Augenblicklich entspannte sie sich. Das war ein Bild, das wohl noch in Ewigkeiten unverändert bleiben würde. Ein Bild, das alle folgenden Generationen genau wie sie irgendwann ansehen und sich erinnern würden. An alles, was gewesen war.  
Ginny wusste nicht, wie die Zukunft aussehen würde. Aber sie konnte sagen, dass die Vergangenheit gut gelaufen war.  
„Weaslette, jetzt komm endlich.“  
Sie riss sich los und nickte. Dann stieg sie in den Zug.

~ ENDE ~


	30. Extras

So, willkommen zu den „Extras“. Vorkommen werden die vollständige Zitatesammlung und eine Erkärung, „Warum … ich „Alice im Wunderland“ wählte“ und „Warum … ich die Grinsekatze wählte …“  
Ein paar andere Extras werdet ihr bald auch noch auf meiner Homepage vorfinden. Unter anderem den Bauplan des Fuchsbaus oder ein Gedicht, das ich als kleine Spielerei aus Ginnys Sicht geschrieben habe – und über wen es da wohl geht, das könnt ihr euch vermutlich denken. ;)  
Wenn es euch interessiert, könnt ihr ja vorbeischauen. Ansonsten: Schon großen Respekt, dass es euch hierher verschlagen hat!  
Ein letztes Mal:  
Eure Grim ^-^

Zitatesammlung

Quelle der meisten Zitate: http://www.aphorismen.de  
Mit folgenden Ausnahmen: Zitate, bei denen die Quelle extra angegeben wird (z.B. wenn ich die Quelle direkt aus einem Buch bezogen habe), und die Zitate von YouDontKnowHer. (hier findet ihr sie auch auf FanFiktion.de: http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/YouDontKnowHer)  
Sollten falsche oder mangelhafte Angaben vorliegen, dann ist dies nicht beabsichtigt und ich würde mich freuen, wenn man mich darauf hinweisen könnte, damit ich sie richtigstellen kann.  
Und dank an YouDontKnowHer, dafür, dass ich sie zitieren durfte! ^-^

Zitat Prolog:  
1\. Wer verliert und nicht einsieht, dass er verloren hat, kann auch nicht gewinnen.  
(YouDontKnowHer)

Zitat Kapitel 1:  
1\. Man wächst leichter in eine Freundschaft hinein als aus einer Feindschaft heraus.  
(Peter E. Schuhmacher, 1941-2013)

Zitat Kapitel 2:  
1\. Die Möglichkeit ist die schwerste aller Kategorien.  
(Søren Aabye Kirekegaard, 1813-1855)

Zitat Kapitel 3:  
1\. Jeder Mensch hat sein eigenes Schicksal, weil jeder seine eigene Art zu sein und zu handeln hat.  
(Johann Gottfried von Herder, 1744-1803)

Zitat Kapitel 4:  
1\. Nun kenn' ich beide Triebe  
Und sag' euch's mit Verlass:  
So süß fast als die Liebe  
Und heißer ist der Hass.  
(Felix Dahn, 1834-1912)  
2\. Options are dreams and dreams aren't options.  
(YouDontKnowHer)

Zitat Kapitel 5:  
1\. Wenn meine Beziehungen schlecht sind, begebe ich mich in die totale Abhängigkeit von anderen. Und dann bin ich tatsächlich in der Hölle. Und es gibt eine Menge Leute auf der Welt, die in der Hölle sind, weil sie zu sehr vom Urteil anderer abhängen.  
(Jean-Paul Sartre, 1905-1980)  
Quelle: Rückseite von „Geschlossene Gesellschaft“ von Jean-Paul Sartre, Neuübersetzung von Traugott König. Rowohlt Taschenbuch Verlag, 2013

Zitat Kapitel 6:  
1\. Alles Alte ist an sich stiller Natur und scheint zu schlafen, bis es durch Widerspruch geweckt und herausgefordert wird.  
(Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, 1749-1832)

Zitat Kapitel 7:  
1\. Nichts ist so gut, wie es zunächst den Anschein hat.  
(Georg Eliot, eigentlich Mary Ann Evans, 1819-1880)

Zitat Kapitel 8:  
1\. Selbstbewusste verwandeln Probleme in Gelegenheiten, Unsichere machen es unbewusst umgekehrt.  
(Ernst Ferstl, *1955)

Zitat Kapitel 9:  
1\. Vom Standpunkt der Jugend aus gesehen ist das Leben eine unendlich lange Zukunft; vom Standpunkt des Alters aus eine sehr kurze Vergangenheit.  
(Arthur Schopenhauer, 1788-1860)

Zitat Kapitel 10:  
1\. Unaufhörlich wirken die Gründe und Motive nach, die bei der Begründung eines neuen Zustandes maßgebend gewesen sind.  
(Leopold von Ranke, 1795-1886)

Zitat Kapitel 11:  
1\. Alles ändert sich.  
(Ovid, 43 v. Chr. - 17 n. Chr)  
2\. Die Zeit ist nicht dazu da, Veränderung in einer Sekunde hervorzurufen.  
(YouDontKnowHer)

Zitat Kapitel 12:  
1\. "It is an old maxim of mine that when you have excluded the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."  
(frei übersetzt:) Es ist ein alter Grundsatz meinerseits, dass das, was bleibt, wenn du das Unmögliche ausschließt, so unwahrscheinlich es auch klingt, die Wahrheit sein muss.  
(„Sherlock Holmes“ in „The Adventure of the Beryl Coronet“ von Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (1859-1930), Seite 315)  
Quelle: http://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Sherlock_Holmes

Zitat Kapitel 13:  
1\. Es gibt nicht für alles in unserem Leben eine Erklärung, sehr wohl aber eine passende Ausrede.  
(Ernst Ferstl, *1955)  
2\. Wenn dies auch Tollheit ist, hat's doch Methode!  
(William Shakespeare, 1564-1616)

Zitat Kapitel 14:  
1\. Egal wie weit der Weg ist, man muss den ersten Schritt tun.  
(Mao Tse-tung, 1893-1976)  
Quelle: http://zitate.woxikon.de/wege  
Zu Mao Tse-tung (oa. Zedong): https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mao_Zedong

Zitat Kapitel 15:  
1\. Eine Entschuldigung fällt deshalb so schwer,  
weil sie eine erkannte Schwäche offenbart,  
die dann gern vom Machtgefühl des anderen,  
getreten und lächerlich gemacht,  
ausgenutzt wird.  
(Nico Szaba, *1970)

Zitat Kapitel 16:  
1\. Fürchte dich nicht vor langsamen Veränderungen, fürchte dich vor dem Stillstand.  
(aus Japan)

Zitat Kapitel 17:  
1\. Wenn wir nur noch das sehen, was wir zu sehen wünschen, sind wir bei der geistigen Blindheit angelangt.  
(Marie Freifrau von Ebner-Eschenbach, 1830-1916)  
2\. Die schlimmste Herrschaft ist die der Gewohnheit.  
(Publius Syrus, eigentlich Publilius Syrus, wahrscheinlich 90 - 40 v. Chr.)

Zitat Kapitel 18:  
1\. Viele Menschen verlieren ihre Nerven nur, weil du deine behalten hast.  
(Frank Moore Colby, 1865-1925)

Zitat Kapitel 19:  
1\. In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden, doch dafür wirst du hier noch echte Freunde finden.  
(„Der Sprechende Hut“, „Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen“ von Joanne K. Rowling, *1965)  
Quelle: „Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen“ von Joanne K. Rowling, Aus dem Englischen von Klaus Fritz. Carlsen Verlag, 1998. S. 131

Zitat Kapitel 20:  
1\. In jedes Menschen Gesichte  
steht seine Geschichte,  
sein Hassen und sein Lieben,  
deutlich geschrieben.  
Sein innerstes Wesen,  
es tritt hier ans Licht -  
doch nicht jeder kann's lesen,  
versteh'n jeder nicht.  
(Friedrich Martin von Bodenstedt, 1819-1892)

Zitat Kapitel 21:  
1\. „Eisenmangel“, schrieb der Gefängnisarzt lakonisch ins Protokoll. „Unverschämtheit“, schnaubte der mit seinen Handschellen rasselnde Gefangene.  
(Martin Herhard Reisenberg, *1949)  
2\. Wer keine Flügel hat, findet einen Käfig.  
(Pavel Kosorin, *1964)

Zitat Kapitel 22:  
1\. „Please, would you tell me“, said Alice, a little timidly, for she was not quite sure whether it was good manners for her to speak first, „why your cat grins like that?“  
„It’s a Cheshire-Cat,“ said the Duchess, „and that’s why. […]“  
(„Die Herzogin“ und „Alice“ in „Alice im Wunderland“ von Lewis Carroll, 1832-1898)  
Quelle: „Alice im Wunderland“ von Lewis Carroll, Aus dem Englischen von Angelika Beck. Anaconda Verlag, 2015. S. 108

Zitat Kapitel 23:  
1\. Zwei Parallelen treffen sich nie. Dasselbe ist es in der Liebe. Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern? Oh bitte … Oft sind es doch die Differenzen, die uns näher bringen.  
(YouDontKnowHer)

Zitat Kapitel 24:  
1\. If you're going through hell, keep going.  
(Winston Churchill, 1874-1965)  
Quelle: http://www.brainyquote.com/quotes/authors/w/winston_churchill.html

Zitat Kapitel 25:  
1\. Viele wären Feiglinge, hätten sie genug Mut.  
(aus England)  
Quelle: „Die Sprichwörter der Welt“ herausgegeben von Lukas Moritz. Anaconda Verlag, 2015. S. 205, Spalte 2, 3. Sprichwort

Zitat Kapitel 26:  
1\. Sterne leuchten nur, wenn die Nacht ihr Hintergrund ist.  
(„Ryota Watari“ in „Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso“, Episode 10)  
Quelle: http://randaris-anime.net/serie/episode/shigatsu-wa-kimi-no-uso-episode/10/3120/de-sub#video  
ca. 2. Min., Fansubs: Dezoniya-Fansubs

Zitat Kapitel 27:  
1\. We're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad.  
(„Die Grinsekatze“ in „Alice im Wunderland“ von Lewis Carroll, 1832-1898)  
Quelle: „Alice im Wunderland“ von Lewis Carroll, Aus dem Englischen von Angelika Beck. Anaconda Verlag, 2015. S. 118

Zitat Epilog:  
1\. Twinkle, twinkle, little cat  
How do you know I'm mad  
Up above the branch so high  
Like a grin in the sky  
Twinkle, twinkle, little cat  
How do you know you're mad  
(Grim Lear)  
Quelle: inspiriert von dem Kinderlied „Funkel, funkel, kleiner Stern“ (engl. „Twinkle Twinkle Little Star“), im Original also:  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are  
Up above the world so high  
Like a diamond in the sky  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are  
Ein süßes Video gibt es hier: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yCjJyiqpAuU  
In „Alice im Wunderland“ kam ebenfalls eine „verunstaltete“ Version vor … ^^ siehe: „Alice im Wunderland“ von Lewis Carroll, Aus dem Englischen von Angelika Beck. Anaconda Verlag, 2015. S. 132 und 134 (im Deutschen ist es „Oh Tannenbaum …“)

Warum …

Sicher haben sich bereits einige gefragt, wieso ich „Alice im Wunderland“ (Originaltitel: Alice in Wonderland) zu einem zentralen, aber auch nebensächlichen Punkt in der Geschichte gemacht habe. Hier möchte ich darauf zurückkommen und es mithilfe einiger Zitate aus Büchern und anderem erklären.

… ich „Alice im Wunderland“ wählte …

Auf der Reise durch das wundersame Land trifft das Mädchen auf die Wunder: unbekannte, ungewöhnliche, unvorhersehbare Erscheinungen. Wenn sie diese "nicht vorhandenen" Dinge erlebte, muß Alice das, was sie vorher für unzweifelhaft und offensichtlich hielt, neu überdenken und wiederentdecken.  
\- http://www.dodohaus.de/alice/gromyko.html (Markierung by Grim Lear)

Um ins Wunderland zu kommen, fällt Alice erst in Schlaf, dann ins Kaninchenloch. Aus dem Alltag, aus Langeweile und Neugier sinkt sie hinab in eine Traumwelt, […].  
\- Volker Klotz, „Das europäische Kunstmärchen“ (S.299) (Markierung by Grim Lear)

Wie es diese Zitate beschreiben, geht es bei „Alice im Wunderland“ um das Stichwort Traumwelt, „Wunderland“, wie schon der Titel sagt. Also eine Welt, in der Dinge anders sind, als in unserer – traum-, wunderähnlich, oder auch einfach nur anders und verändert, unbekannt. Das erlebt auch Ginny in „Cheshire Cat“, denn sie und Draco werden aus ihrer vorherigen Umgebung, aus ihrem normalen Denken gerissen, als sie aufeinander treffen und sich kennenlernen. Besonders Draco, der sich nach dem Krieg wieder zurückzutasten versucht (siehe besonders Kap6 Im Krankenflügel) wird dadurch von seinem Weg abgelenkt. Und genau das sagt Alice' Geschichte aus: Veränderung, das Abweichen und Anderswerden des Normalem und Basierendem, einen neuen Blickwinkel kennenlernen. Und das ist es, was meiner Meinung nach nicht nur Draco und Ginny, sondern Fanfiction generell ausmacht. Denn Fanfiction ist immer „Was wäre wenn …“ und hierzu gibt es keine bessere Referenz, als „Alice im Wunderland“.

… ich die Grinsekatze wählte …

Für Alice ist sie gleichermaßen ein Gehilfe als auch jemandem, dem sie nur schwer trauen kann. Sie gibt Ratschläge in Rätselform, benutzt Wortspiele, die keiner außer ihr versteht oder lässt das junge Mädchen kurz vor dem Durchbruch einer Erkenntnis oder nach der Stellung einer weiterbringenden Frage ohne Antwort alleine zurück. Der Effekt auf die entsprechende Person ist immer eine Art Ratlosigkeit und ein Gefühl der Ausweglosigkeit.  
\- http://wiki.stephen-king.de/index.php/Grinsekatze (Markierung by Grim Lear)

Die Grinsekatze ist eine Figur, die in dem oben aufgeführten Text gut beschrieben wird. Sie ist für mich das Symbol dessen, was auch Ginny und Draco durchmachen und erleben – eine plötzliche Irritation, die sie aus der Bahn wirft und verwirrt, ihre Grundsätze und ihre Welt infrage stellt. Und das mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht … ;D

Cheshire Cat Zitate:

„Do you play croquet with the Queen to-day?“ „I should like it very much“, said Alice, „but I haven't been invited yet.“ „You'll see me there“, said the Cat, and vanished.  
(„Die Grinsekatze“ und „Alice“ in „Alice im Wunderland“ von Lewis Carroll, *1832)  
Quelle: „Alice im Wunderland“ von Lewis Carroll, Aus dem Englischen von Angelika Beck. Anaconda Verlag, 2015. S. 120

„How do you know I'm mad?“ said Alice. „You must be“, said the Cat, „or you wouldn't have come here.“  
(„Die Grinsekatze“ und „Alice“ in „Alice im Wunderland“ von Lewis Carroll, *1832)¹  
Quelle: „Alice im Wunderland“ von Lewis Carroll, Aus dem Englischen von Angelika Beck. Anaconda Verlag, 2015. S. 118

¹ Diese Zeile, „How do you know I'm mad?“ kommt auch oben in „Twinkle, twinkle, little cat“ vor und ist auf dieses Originalzitat bezogen.  
² Generell empfehle ich „Alice im Wunderland“, obwohl ich eigentlich nur die Szene mit der Grinsekatze und die mit der Maus und dem Tränenteich mochte. Trotzdem ist es ein großartiges Buch und wird von so vielen gerühmt, dass es sicher einige mögen werden bzw. bereits mögen – da muss man sich wohl erstmal der Gemeinheit anschließen. Allerdings empfehle ich persönlich viel eher nur die Szene mit der Grinsekatze – denn sie ist ein Charakter, wie es ihn nur selten in Büchern gibt. Lasst euch ein Grinsen ins Gesicht zaubern!

So, das war es jetzt endgültig. Wer auch bis hierhin durchgehalten hat (oder nur kurz runtergescrollt! ;D): Nochmal Respekt! Ich hoffe, es war ein ganz schöner Abschluss.  
Und nun bleibt auch eigentlich nichts mehr zu sagen, außer vielleicht … Auf Wiedersehen aus der zauberhaften Welt von Oz … oder so ähnlich! Schaut doch mal wieder rein und lasst euch willkommenheißen!  
Ein letztes Mal bei dieser Geschichte …  
Eure Grim ^-^

*Vorhang fällt*  
*oder auch nicht …*

Draco: „Weasley!“  
Ginny: „Was ist?“  
Draco: „Das kann die doch nicht machen! Die Geschichte kann noch nicht zu Ende sein!“  
Ginny: „Draco … die Geschichte endet doch nie! Immerhin sind wir schon seit Jahren jede Sekunde in tausenden Rollen gleichzeitig auf der Bühne.“  
Draco: „Stimmt.“  
Ginny: „Ganz genau. Und damit sagen auch wir Auf Wiedersehen.“  
Draco: „Ich will aber nicht.“  
Ginny: (seufzt und zieht ihn von der Bühne)  
Draco: (hinterm Vorhang hervor:) „Slytherin forever!“  
Ginny: „Schnauze.“ (Stimmen entfernen sich)  
Harry: (taucht an der Seite auf und flüstert hinter hervorgehaltener Hand:) „Gryffindor forever!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um nicht die letzten Schlusssätze zu ruinieren, nochmal kurz etwas Eigenwerbung!  
> Ihr findet mich auf Twitter, auf FanFiktion.de und fanfiction.net und im HPFFA. Anschreiben könnt ihr mich einfach immer per PN bzw. Tweet oder auf meiner Website im Gästebuch oder beim Kontaktformular! (Überall bin ich unter Grim Lear - nicht, wie hier, GrimLear) 
> 
> Meine Website: winterregen.de.to ODER http://grim-lear.npage.de/ (beides sollte funktionieren)


End file.
